Return to the Viking Age
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: One wrong spell from Norway sets things in motion. The Vikings return for world domination but the world won't take it. Join us as the nations wage World War Three against the ever growing Viking Empire. (Reposted after deletion.)
1. Author's Note (Yes, we know you hate it)

Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I'm Castor! **_And I'm Pollux! __**We are identical twins and co-authors of this story, Return to the Viking Age. For future reference we will refer to the story as RVA (since it's easier and we don't want to confuse you).**_

**Well, we both love to read fanfictions and one day Pollux turned to me and said "Hey, why don't we write our own!" **_I thought it sounded like fun. Castor agreed. And since I'm crap when it comes to thinking of ideas . . ._ **I planned out the plotline . . . **_and I edited what we wrote, calling it "A touch of Pollux." _**We didn't co-write this story like others do . . .**_ where they each write a chapter. No . . ._ **instead we did a roleplay and Pollux took the script and transferred it into a story format. **_It takes A LOT of work, mind you. (We learned the hard way that I am not allowed to suggest any ideas. Many versions that could have worked were stopped because I thought the Headless Horseman would be a good idea . . . _**don't ask.) So there you have it . . .**___and now we need to warn you about some things._

**We do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. We live in America, not Japan.**

_We have a few of our own OC's. Including, but not limited to, the Confederate States of America, Native (America), North Korea, and a few other countries that I can't remember._

**We apologize in advance if the characters are OOC, we're trying our best.**

_This story is not historical and it's not intended to be offensive to anyone in any way._

**Alright, I have a crappy job . . .**___and we're both in college . . ._** so updates depend on when we have the time to play, edit, and post . . . **_we're trying our best, hang in there._

_Now, if for whatever reason we decide to quit writing this story . . . _**and we hope we don't . . .**_ we will delete this version and post an older version of the story._** Why we didn't just post the older version, you ask. **_Because it wasn't the best, it had a rushed ending but it runs along the same idea of this version._** Just without the World War Three factor in there. **_It might not be the best story . . . _**but we don't want to leave you hanging.**

_**And before any of you ask . . .**_** yes . . . **_we do like kidnapping stories . . . _**a lot . . . **_if you don't notice by the end of this story._

**Castor . . . **_and Pollux . . . _**are proud to present . . . **_Return to the Viking Age . . . __**by the Gemini Twins.**_

_**We love reviews, even critic's reviews (we're not wimps, we want to know your thoughts of our story and if you have any ideas, please share. **_**The plotline isn't written in stone, so any of your ideas will be considered heavily . . .**_ Castor never tells me what's going to happen. So all this roleplay is actually done from the top of our heads.)_

**All flames will be sent to Russia . . . **_because the Slavic Union doesn't have a good heater._


	2. A Spell Went Wrong

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetlaia!**_

**Norge, what happened?**

Norway sat at a desk in his large library, eyes fixed on the tome that lay before him.

"Let's see," he murmured to himself. "It has to be here somewhere." Turning the page he read the words carefully and his heart leapt. This was it! The spell he was looking for. Clearing his throat, he read the words in a ringing voice that echoed off the tall shelves surrounding him.

"The past is the past, the future will come, now is the present. Allow there to be what once was." A loud explosion filled the room with dark smoke. The door swung open on silent hinges and Iceland stumbled in coughing. He froze when he spotted Norway lying on the floor with a stunned look on his face.

"Norge, what happened?" Iceland stifled another cough.

"A spell went wrong." Norway sat up rubbing his head. His younger brother shook his head in disbelief.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Norge? There's no such thing as magic."

"There is too," Norway snapped. "None of you seem to understand that." Iceland sighed in defeat. There was just no getting through to his brother.

"Let's just open the windows and let the room clear up." Iceland coughed again to make his point.

"Fine, but one day you will all see that magic exists." Iceland gave his brother a strange look before helping him open the windows to the library. Small snowflakes speckled the dark night, falling in a fine dust on the frozen ground. As Iceland turned to leave the library Norway stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ice . . ." His face was so serious that Iceland was worried for a moment.

"Yeah, Norge?" Iceland asked nervously.

"I need you to say it," Norway said casually. Iceland gave an inward sigh of relief and rolled his eyes. He left for his bedroom but Norway followed him chanting under his breath.

"Big brother . . . big brother . . . big brother . . ."

The dark smoke filtered out of the library in a light fog, mingling with the clean snow. A northern wind caught it by the tail and spread it across the earth, unleashing a new menace.

**A spell went wrong.**


	3. Chaos Ensues

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**What happens at a world meeting?**

Our_ story was recently deleted off Fanfiction, so we're reposting it. From here on out, all the author's notes will be old._

The tall doors to the world conference burst open and Prussia landed on the oval table. Silence hung in the air for a split second before Germany broke it.

"Gott verdammt, bruder!" This was the last straw after Prussia had kept him up all night. Germany leapt onto the conference table and chased his brother as Prussia took off like a bullet. The nations watched him for a moment before boredom struck. They left the table, choosing to mingle with their friends.

"Ay caramba!" Spain laughed as he watched his friend fleeing his brother's wrath. Romano flushed red and puffed out his cheeks.

"Quit paying attention to the stupid Potato Bastards!" He seized a tomato from the bowl on the table and threw it at his former mentor. The tomato missed Spain, instead hitting Italy on the cheek. The younger nation turned to his brother.

"What's wrong, Romano?" he asked innocently. Another tomato hit him on the forehead, splattering juice on his nice suit. Italy blinked in surprise but didn't say anything.

"Ah, Romano, you need to be happy. Fusososo!" Spain said happily. Romano flushed a deeper red.

"Shut up, you stupid Tomato Bastard!" He threw another tomato and this time it struck Spain on the forehead, bits of tomato flying in all directions. Some landed on England who was listening to his brothers argue drunkenly.

"Hey, watch it, git. This suit was just cleaned." England withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping tomato off.

"Angleterre, you should not be so vain," France said. He leaned over and winked suggestively at the younger nation. England flushed bright red and threw the handkerchief at him.

"Shut it, you bloody frog!" France smirked and said something in French, sending England on a ranting spree about the stupidity of his language.

"You two geezers are so funny," America clutched his stomach laughing.

"Shut it, git," England snapped. He swung a punch at the taller nation but missed as America straightened up.

"Oui, stay out of this," France added. He smiled and poked England to further irritate him.

America doubled over laughing again as the European nations resumed their fist fight. Canada watched his brother and mentors with a small smile on his lips. His polar bear, Kumajirou, looked up at him from his spot in the nation's arms.

"Who're you?" the polar bear asked.

Canada gave an inward sigh. "I'm Canada," he said softly.

"What did the muscle headed donkey do this time?" Luxemburg scowled and crossed his arms as he watched Germany tackle his older brother.

"Gah! Not awesome, West." Prussia struggled to escape from his brother's grasp while India anxiously watched the pair wrestle.

"Shut up, bruder, you're not even supposed to be here." Germany pinned his brother to the floor. Now how was he going to get his older brother into the hotel room and make sure he stayed there?

"Would you look at that," Luxemburg said. "The muscle headed donkey is trying to control his un-awesome brother."

"Hey!" Prussia glared at the younger nation from his position on the floor.

"Lux, why must you be so rude to Germany?" Luxemburg scowled up at Belgium who stood over him, her arms crossed.

"Because he's an idiot, all brawns and no brains." Prussia escaped from his brother and ran off cackling with Germany cussing him out.

"That's not true, Lux," Belgium scolded her younger brother. Luxemburg opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he caught the Netherlands' glare.

In a separate corner China was lecturing his siblings. "You must rejoin me or you will end up like North Korea, aru,"

Taiwan rolled her eyes. "Shut it, bastard." China scowled and retorted in Chinese, starting an argument between the two Asian nations. Hong Kong's attention strayed to the corner where the Nordics were sitting. He spotted Iceland and Finland playing Tic-Tac-Toe on a spare piece of paper. Denmark was frowning at Norway who was muttering. He shook his head before listening to what Sweden had to say.

"Trust me, China," Turkey said from his seat beside Cyprus and Egypt. "Yer never going to be able to control the kids." Greece glared at him.

"Shut up, you masked pervert." A cat crawled into the carefree nation's lap. He stroked it lightly before falling asleep.

"They will listen to me eventually. One day they will learn the world is not a safe place, aru." Taiwan yanked on her brother's ponytail. "Aiyah!" Hong Kong shook his head and moved to stand by Iceland.

"Nǐ hǎo." He bowed slightly to Iceland, his hands tucked into his long sleeves.

"Hello," Iceland said without looking up from the Tic-Tac-Toe board. Finland finished his 'X' and drew a line through it.

"I win!" he exclaimed for the twenty fourth time that day. Iceland groaned and dropped his pen.

"I quit, this is boring." Finland pouted but crumpled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder. Hong Kong watched them with a bored expression.

"The meeting _is_ rather boring, and teacher won't shut up," he said.

"My brothers are acting a little strange. Norge hasn't tried to strangle Dan once." Iceland looked over at the Scandinavians with worry. Bored with the conversation, Finland wandered off to rescue Estonia from Russia.

"I am sure it is just a phase," Hong Kong said without worry. "They will get over it. Would you like to go for tea after the meeting? I am going with Macau."

"I would love some tea. I just need to let Norge know where I'm going. He'll freak out if I disappear."

"Teacher is the same way." Hong Kong nodded. "We will wait for you in the lobby." Cuba stormed past the pair on his way to the laughing America.

"Hey, America," he yelled at the superpower. "What is this you've been saying about me? That I'm just a stupid communist country you could easily fix?"

America stopped laughing, straightening up and rubbing his ribs. "Sure, dude, it'd be easy. I fixed Russia didn't I?"

"Why, you little-" Cuba slammed a fist into America's face and pounced on him.

"Gah!" America fell back onto the table with Cuba on top of him, snapping it in two under his strength. Several nations shouted in surprise and Scotland swore as his bottle of scotch shattered on the ground.

"You can't just go saying you'll fix me, I'm doing just fine." Cuba continued to punch every inch of America he could reach.

America tried to shove him off. "No . . . way . . . dude. Then why do your people keep coming to my place? Oof!" A fist knocked the wind out of him. Everyone stopped to watch the two fighting nations. England bit his lip nervously. Should he help America or leave him to fend for himself? Denmark looked up from his conversation with Norway. His lips pulled back in a snarl when he saw Cuba punching America.

"Shut up, you bratty capitalist!" America succeeded in pushing Cuba off him. He stood, wiping a trail of blood from his chin. Cuba leapt to his feet, ready to continue the fight.

"I just want to help you. And don't call me a brat." A pounding was growing in America's head.

"That's what you are!" The blood surged to his ears and America lunged forward with surprising speed.

"No I'm not!" He tackled Cuba and returned the blows to the Hispanic nation. "Take it back!"

"America, what has gotten into you?" England ran up behind him.

"Kid, I have more than two hundred and sixty years on you."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Cuba shoved America off and pounced on him, driving a fist toward his face. America caught and twisted it behind Cuba's back. "All I want to do is help!" he howled in rage. England seized America's free arm.

"America, stop, you'll break his arm!"

"Shut up!" America shoved England back. The smaller nation tripped over the remnants of the broken table. Cuba twisted his arm out of America's grip and lifted him by his collar.

"You're not helping anyone, America." Cuba pulled his arm back to punch America straight in the face. A hand snapped out and seized his wrist in a bone breaking grip. Denmark stood over the two nations, a terrifying snarl on his usually happy face.

"Let him go, Cuba," Denmark snarled. "Before I break all of yer bones." England froze in the motion of standing. Why was Denmark helping America? America struggled weakly in Cuba's grip.

"I . . . got . . . this," he choked out. He didn't need help from anyone else to win this fight. Denmark's face smoothed out when he looked at America. Japan frowned. Something was up with the Nordic nation, he could tell.

"Be quiet, kid." Denmark glared at Cuba. "I said let him go." He tightened his grip on Cuba until the nation released America. The Hispanic nation stalked off holding his bruised wrist and swearing under his breath. Canada joined him and they conversed in low voices. It ended with Cuba throwing his hands up in defeat and stomping away.

"Are ya okay, America?" Denmark turned to look at the younger nation. His glare had been exchanged for a soft smile.

America stood rubbing his cheek. "I'm fine. I could've stopped him if you hadn't butted in." Canada appeared beside him, he wasn't too happy with his best friend beating up his brother.

"Give yerself a break, kid. We've got some hot chocolate in our room. Do ya want some?" America hesitated. His blood was cooling and a tired feeling washed over him. Nothing else was going to happen in the meeting and everyone was staring at him.

"Sure, I guess." Canada cocked his head in worry; America just patted him on the shoulder and smiled weakly. "I'll be fine," he assured his younger brother.

"Come on," Denmark said. "We're on the fourth floor."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Canada. I'll watch you play hockey against Russia." Canada smiled. His brother liked watching hockey but only if Canada was playing. Other than that America was terrified to watch a game with him.

"See you there, brother." Denmark led America to the elevator where Sweden and Norway were waiting. Norway's eyes flashed for a split second before Denmark gave a slight nod. Canada watched them go before he walked over to Russia with Kumajirou. The taller nation was distracted from his argument with Poland about Lithuania.

America stepped into the elevator rubbing his chin. "Are ya okay, America? It looks like Cuba hit ya pretty hard," Denmark commented.

"I'm fine." America looked away. He could have won that fight if Denmark hadn't stopped Cuba.

"Look, America, ya won't always win a fight. Sometimes ya gotta accept defeat."

"I won't accept defeat until I have no other choice."

"Ya need ta stop thinking like that, America. It's exactly what's going to get ya hurt really bad." The doors slid shut and Sweden pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"It's not like I haven't been hurt before. Canada burnt Washington D.C. and the Confederacy . . ." America stopped talking abruptly. He had almost let it slip out.

"What about the Confederacy?" Denmark asked curiously. "It was just a bunch of states causing trouble, wasn't it?" He shared a quick glance with Sweden. The taller nation gave a slight shrug. He didn't know much about America's civil war. America had shut everyone out when it had happened and there had been no word about a new nation or anything of that sort.

"Um . . . yeah, right, just the states causing a lot of painful issues." No one had known for years and America wanted to keep it that way.

"Is there something yer not telling us, America?"

"Huh? Oh, um, no!" America shuffled nervously. He checked his cellphone quickly. The earlier text had hinted about being Russia to see him but no other texts had arrived since.

"Is something wrong, America?" Norway spoke for the first time since they'd entered the elevator.

"No, it's fine. I was worried about . . . North Carolina. It's just a small problem, nothing I can't handle." America slipped his cellphone back in his pocket.

"I see." Norway stared at the door dully until it opened. Denmark led America to room 413.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Denmark opened the door and ushered the group in. Three beds lined one wall with a television and wardrobes on the opposite wall. America went to look out a window while the Nordics moved into the room's small kitchenette. They murmured to each other, Denmark snapped and Norway huffed at him. America's eyes flashed across the sidewalk nervously. He prayed he wasn't right and the text had just been a joke.

A flash of yellow caught his eye and America groaned softly. A young woman wore an open trench coat to reveal a plaid shirt tied above her stomach, shorts, and calf-high boots. She craned her neck, searching the crowds with bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled into two separate pigtails and the local Russians were giving her strange looks. America smiled at his sister's antics. No one in their right mind would wear shorts and an open coat in the middle of a Russian winter.

America looked back to the Nordics but they were still conversing while making the hot chocolate. He turned to the window and waved at the girl but she didn't notice. Giving up, he closed his eyes and focused.

'_Up here, sis,'_ he thought as hard as he could. _'On the fourth floor.'_ The girl looked up and gave a wave worthy of a queen. America smiled and returned the wave then made a shooing motion. _'You're not supposed to be here.'_ The girl scowled but turned and left, waving goodbye over her shoulder. America waved one last time before he turned back to the room.

When America looked at the ground he saw a long carrying case lying under the bed. Curious, he knelt down and pulled it out, examining it. The case was heavy and latched shut, the Scandinavian cross stamped into it.

Curiosity got the better of America and he flipped the latches of the case. The lid swung open to reveal a three foot sword with a Scandinavian Cross etched into it. America's mouth fell open in shock. Why was there a sword in the Scandinavian's hotel room? How had they even got it into the hotel without being noticed? Quickly he shut the lid and flipped the latches again, rising from the floor.

"What 're you doing?" a voice asked directly behind him. America spun to see Sweden towering over him.

"Nothing! How's the hot cocoa coming?" America asked in a shaky voice.

"The h't cocoa's d'ne." America followed Sweden to the kitchenette, wringing his hands nervously. Norway offered him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Are ya sure yer alright, America?" Denmark asked. America accepted the steaming mug and took a quick sip. He plastered a smile onto his nervous face.

"I'm fine. Just fine!" he said. Denmark frowned skeptically at the younger nation. The bleeding had stopped but a bruise was forming on America's left cheek.

"Cuba really did a number on ya," Denmark commented. America laughed loudly.

"I'm fine! Really! Canada's done worse to me!"

"What has Canada ever done to you?" Norway asked. The thought of the soft spoken nation being violent befuddled him.

"Well . . ." America shifted nervously. "I sort of burned York down so he burnt Washington D.C. down. England told him to do it." He took a gulp of the hot chocolate; the liquid burning his throat on the way down.

"Damn England, I knew he was nothing but trouble," Denmark muttered under his breath. America perked up.

"Huh? You say something?" Denmark fixed America with a serious expression.

"I knew England was going to be nothing but trouble. We should have fought him harder." America frowned in confusion; he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"We didn't fight him at all, Dan," Norway pointed out.

"What are you guys talking about?" America blinked slowly and shook his head. His head spun at the slight movement. Thinking nothing of it, he finished off the hot chocolate in his mug.

"We found ya first, America." The younger nation froze.

"What? No, Iggy and France found me."

"No," Denmark demanded. "We found ya first. We tried raising ya but Native drove us out. She didn't want us on her land. She saw what was happening. She didn't last too long after ya were born." America backed away, dropping his mug. The ceramic shattered on the floor skittering across the kitchenette.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy!"

"No, we aren't, America." Norway stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "We found you first and tried to raise you."

"No! No way! I . . . I gotta go." America moved for the door but Sweden stepped in his path.

"Relax, America." America stepped back. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he shook his head again.

"Sve's right, America. If you struggle you're only going to hurt yourself," Norway said.

"What are you talking about?" America demanded.

"Ya haven't noticed yet, America? Aren't ya the least bit tired?" Denmark asked. America shook his head slowly.

"No. Why would I b-" America began but froze, realization dawned on his face. "You drugged my hot cocoa!"

"There was no other way, America." Norway shook his head as if it made perfect sense. He was amazed the young nation was still standing. How much sedative did it take to knock him out? "You wouldn't have come with us on your own." America paled in anger. All symptoms of dizziness vanished with the pounding of blood in his ears. What were these three _doing_? He shoved Sweden aside and raced for the door.

Denmark tackled America's legs, knocking him to the floor. "Yer not getting away that easily."

"Dad! Papa! Canada! Help!" America struggled violently against Denmark's grasp.

"Be quiet, America." Denmark moved up to sit on America's back and tried to pin him down but America wouldn't have it. He gave a great shove and the taller nation fell backward off him. He seized the door handle, ready to rip the door of its hinges, but a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Sweden dragged America to the floor, pinning him down by his shoulders.

"Here, I have more sedative for him." Something pricked America's neck and he saw Norway draw a needle away. America struggled weakly in Sweden's grasp. One sedative had little effect on him, but two could work like a dream.

"W-Why?" America tried to shove Sweden off but his body refused to obey him. Denmark's voice echoed in his head as black spots filled his vision.

"Because, America, we're Vikings." A single thought raced through America's mind as his head hit the floor.

'_Shit!'_

**Chaos ensues.**


	4. Details not important

Disclaimer: _**We still don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _Just a heads up, we write everything in phonetics because we believe it's easier to read! _**I apologize if you do not like Sweden's speech. It is very hard to duplicate. And for the Southern slang, we are not Southern so we don't know if we're using it correctly. If you have any suggestions about what you want to see in the story please review and we will take your ideas into heavy consideration. Because I'm an awesome plot-liner like that! **_And because we both keep open minds._

* * *

**Who're you?**

Anya smiled pleasantly to the man standing before her. "Spasibo _(thank you)_ for flying with Nebo Vysokoye Aeroporta, Mr . . ." she said, handing him the tickets. Norway accepted them without batting an eye.

"Bondevik, thank you." Norway slipped the airplane tickets into his breast pocket. "And I have some _precious_ cargo I need to transport to Denmark on the flight."

"Ne za chto _(it's my pleasure)_. Dima, can you show Mr. Bondevik where to load his cargo onto the plane," Anya said to a young man standing nearby.

"Da, this way, please."

"Please come back anytime, Mr. Bondevik." Anya's smile vanished and she shuddered as Dima led "Mr. Bondevik" away. Something about how the emotionless man had acted freaked her out and she never wanted to deal with him again.

"What are you loading, may I ask?" Dima asked Norway as they arrived at the loading tunnel.

"It's rather private. Spasibo, that will be all, Dima." Norway dismissed the human with a wave of his hand. Dima tipped his hat to the shorter man.

"Da, enjoy your flight." The Russian airline worker left Norway beside the tunnel where Denmark and Sweden met him, carrying a large crate between them.

"Lucas Bondevik?" Denmark sniggered as he carefully backed up, holding one end of the crate while Sweden held the other.

"Shut up, Dan," Norway said in a bored tone. "We don't need them knowing about us. And be careful with that."

"I know, I know," Denmark said, rolling his eyes. Bones popped as he straightened up after setting the heavy crate down. "Do ya really think this will work? I mean, won't he wake up?" he asked.

"I gave America more sedative before we loaded him up," Norway explained. "You may not be able to remember the finer details, but I assure you I can easily remember them."

"Whatever ya say, Norge." The Vikings made their way to the cabin of the plane. Denmark shut the door behind them, latching it shut, then sat in his seat beside Sweden. The taller nation looked out the window, already bored. Norway situated himself directly behind the pilot, facing his fellow Vikings.

"We're ready to go whenever ya are," Denmark called to the pilot.

"Yes, sir." The pilot tipped his hat before turning back to the console of the plane. The Vikings settled back in their seats. Denmark could feel his stomach doing flips. They'd done it! They had succeeded in kidnapping a nation, the superpower of the world for that matter.

"One nation down," Norway mused quietly. "The rest of the world to go." His mind wandered back to the storage bay where an unconscious America was trapped and he smirked. This was too easy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The light of the wall of small TVs cast an eerie glow on Russia, flashing off the medals on his coat and the water pipe in his hand. Russia leaned forward, staring intently at a screen that showed an image of the meeting room the nations had been using.

"Where are you, Little America?" The only human agent in the room ignored Russia's conversation with himself. She was used to the nation's strange behavior after seven years of service. Agent Orlov stared intently at the computer monitor before her, her eyes flickered between it and the TV screen Russia was watching. Russia moved to a screen showing the hotel's lobby the nations had been staying in.

"I see Norway, Denmark, and Sweden leave with a box, but not America. Chert _(damn)_," Russia pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stalin made me paranoid about my fellow nations." Agent Orlove secretly agreed with the nation. Stalin had been a very paranoid leader who had killed his second-in-commands because he'd thought they were going to kill him.

"Ser _(sir)_, is there anything you need?" Agent Orlov swiveled her chair to face the nation. Russia's gaze turned to her and the agent felt her stomach drop in fear. The nation was conflicted, his face a mask of anger, fear, and worry.

"Da, I want you to search for Little America after he left the Scandinavians room. Did any security guards check the box they left with?"

"Net, ser, they did not. We asked all of them." Russia's eye twitched in annoyance.

"And why did they not?" he asked in a cold voice. Agent Orlov, one of the toughest agents on the force, sank back in her chair in fear.

"They said they did not think to, ser," she nearly squeaked out. "Nations come and go with strange objects all the time. Like the time Little America brought an object from his alien friend to the meeting." Russia smiled at the memory. The object had been opened a portal for violent aliens to wander onto Earth. It had taken seven weeks to get rid of them.

'_Silly Little America,'_ Russia thought. His face hardened and he tapped the water pipe in his hand, Agent Orlov's eyes followed the pipe warily.

"Da," Russia finally said. "We do bring strange objects. But if Little America was to disappear while in my country then they would all bla-" he stopped. "Who is that?" he pointed to a TV screen of the outside street. "That little girl." Agent Orlov looked at the girl in question.

"I do not know, ser. She does not look like one of the nations."

"Net, she looks a bit like Little America, do you not think?" Russia cocked his head. "Look into that. But first, call my old friend. I want to know if he has seen anything strange from the satellites."

"Da, ser, I will do so right away." Agent Orlov turned back to her computer monitor, determined. Russia managed to scare everyone he was with but she was determined not to show it or to run and hide.

"Godspodin Russia," a man stood in the doorway of the dark room. Russia turned to the man and the agent wanted to sink into the wall. "Forgive me for interrupting."

"Kolkolkol, what is it?" Russia's eyes narrowed dangerously and the agent gulped. His eyes flashed to the water pipe in Russia's hands before he straightened up.

"Do you not have the hockey game with Godspodin Canada to go to?" the agent tapped his watch.

Russia fiddled with his scarf, his eyes flicked to the TV screens before he answered. "Da. You will remain with Agent Orlov and help. Ask my friend if he has seen any strange activity with Denmark, Norway, or Sweden. And I want to know what was in that box."

"Da, ser." The agent stepped aside as Russia left the room. He moved quickly to Agent Orlov's side at the desk and began working.

Russia tucked his water pipe into his jacket as he walked down the hall. Agents moved out of his way as he strode by purposefully, lost in thought. _'Where are you, Little America? I hope you are alright.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

America came to with a soft groan. His head pounded and his muscles ached, he was fairly certain he had knots in his back. Turning his head, America froze at the sight of the room. He was laying on one of two beds in a room with two nightstands and a dresser. The shades of a window were open to reveal the beginning of a beautiful sunrise. The clock on the nightstand read "seven a.m." but his watch next to it read "one o'clock."

Ice ran through America's veins. He didn't recognize this room. Where was he? The young nation tried to sit up but his muscles refused to obey. They felt like jelly and would only move an inch.

"What? What's going on?" America thrashed weakly on the bed.

"Wh't's going on?" Sweden stood in the doorway of the room staring at the struggling America. America froze at the sight of the taller nation.

"Wh-What did you do to me? Where am I? Why can't I move?" The questions tumbled over each other in a confused mess of garbled words. Sweden blinked slowly before moving forward silently.

"N'rge gave you s'mething to rel'x you," Sweden said. America tensed as Sweden moved the pillows and propped him into a sitting position. Slowly a memory resurfaced and America's eyes widened.

"You drugged me!" he said in an accusatory voice. "You kidnapped me?" Now America was confused. What did the Scandinavian nations want with him?

"It's f'r your own good, Am'rica," Sweden told him. America puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and frowned.

"My own good? How is kidnapping me 'for my own good'?" he demanded. Sweden didn't answer but left the room, returning moments later with a bowl of steaming food. America felt his stomach grumble quietly but he looked at the bowl distrustfully. His kidnappers wouldn't hesitate to drug him again, would they?

"What are you even doing? Why did you kidnap me?" Sweden ignored the question.

"It's breakf'st time, I thought you l'ked food." Sweden pulled out a chair and sat next to the bed.

"I do, when it's not poisoned. Why did you kidnap me?" America asked again and Sweden, again, ignored him.

"The food's n't pois'ned." Sweden held out a spoonful of oatmeal. "Eat."

"Why did you kidnap me?" America repeated the question. Sweden felt his eye twitch. "I'm going to keep asking until you answer me." Sweden sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I t'll you, w'll you eat your breakf'st?" Sweden asked. America looked at the bowl of food for a moment before answering.

"Yes." _'No,'_ America thought to himself. But if he told the tall nation what he wanted to hear, than maybe he'd find out what was going on.

"You were our son f'rst. England got lucky and made claims f'r you f'rst. We got there too late. We want wh't is rightf'lly ours." America gaped at Sweden like a fish.

"What are you smoking?" he asked in an accusatory tone. Sweden ignored the jibe and held up the spoon of oatmeal.

"You said you would eat. N'w eat your breakf'st."

"No! You're crazy!" America tried to struggle but his body refused to obey him.

"He's not lying, America." Norway stood in the doorway of the room, watching America with a bored expression. "L'Anse aux Meadows was one of our earlier settlements. Granted we only made it into Canada, but we would have had all of you if our plan had succeeded." America mouthed wordlessly. What was wrong with these nations?

"You're crazy!" America finally said. "Crazier than South in Texas in the middle of the night!" He remembered when his sister decided to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She'd refused to leave his Texas house after dark ever since she'd watched the movie.

"Who?" Sweden and Norway stared at America in confusion. Norway wondered if the drugs had addled his brains. "What are you talking about, America?" Norway asked.

America flushed. He'd told them! He had promised South no one would ever know and he had just blurted it out. Maybe he could fix this.

"Nothing!" America said in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Who is South and what do you mean by that?" Norway pressed. America swallowed nervously.

"No one! She's no one!" America flinched. Great, he'd dug himself a deeper grave.

"She?" An eyebrow arched in question. What was going on with America? Why was he talking about "South" and "she's"?

"There is no she because there is not south!" America said hysterically. He was desperate now.

"Calm down, America," Norway moved forward and touched America's shoulder gently. The younger nations flinched at his touch. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing! What are you talking about?" America tried to smile but failed, giving Norway a crazy grin.

"I think the drugs affected his mind," Norway told Sweden with a shake of his head. America breathed an inward sigh of relief. But he needed to keep up with the act.

"I'm not crazy! You're the ones who think you're Vikings and that I'm you kid." A thought crossed his mind. "Hang on . . . you said Canada was your settlement." His eyes widened. "You're going to go after him, aren't you?"

"He's our son, America, like you," Norway said.

"No! I won't let you!" America struggled to move off the bed but his body still refused to move. Norway watched him with a bored expression. "Leave Canada alone!"

Norway sighed and opened the nightstand, withdrawing a vial and syringe from the drawer. After filling the syringe and pushing any air out, he pricked the struggling America in the neck and injected him with the drugs. Now desperate, America screamed as loud as he could until his lungs ran out of breath. He collapsed against the pillows, chest heaving.

"Leave . . . Canada . . . alone," he panted. "South . . . help!" Norway tossed the syringe into the wastebasket beside the nightstand and turned to leave the room.

"I'm going to get an IV to feed America. He at least needs nutrients," Norway said. As he left the room Sweden smoothed America's hair away from his face.

"It's okay, Am'rica, p'ppa's h're," Sweden said soothingly. America moaned and tossed his head.

"N-no . . . Canada . . . South . . ." Sweden frowned. Maybe America was drugged enough to answer a question for once.

"Am'rica," Sweden said cautiously. "Who is South?" America's eyes flicked to Sweden and the young nation smiled lazily.

"South is south," America told Sweden with a giggle. ". . . is south . . . is south . . .is-" America broke down into hysterical giggles. Sweden sighed heavily.

"Go to sleep, Am'rica." Sweden rose from his seat to shut the blinds then left the room.

America waited for the door to shut, extinguishing any light, before he stopped giggling. Hopefully Sweden and Norway had bought his act. Closing his eyes, America focused as hard as he could.

'_South, help me. The Nordics have kidnapped me. If you can hear this, get Iggy.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Canada stood with Kumajirou at the front gate of America's West Virginia home, watching a strange girl dance around the yard. She picked up everyday objects, inspected them, and tossed them far away from their positions, all the while singing:

"_I wish I was in the land of cotton,_

_Old times they are not forgotten;_

_Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land._

_In Dixie Land where I was born,_

_Early on one frosty orning,_

_Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land."_

The girl spun in a circle, giggling slightly. Kumajirou cocked his head and he watched the girl with curiosity. Snapping out of his daze, Canada opened the front gate, closing it after him and the polar bear. Kumajirou looked up at his owner.

"Who are you?" The girl stopped in her spinning and looked at the bear and nation.

"Um, I don't know. Who do y'all think you are anyway?" The girl crossed her arms and stared at Canada intently. She had the twang of a southern drawl. Canada fidgeted nervously. Who was this girl? Was she a friend of America's; if she was, then why was she at his house?

"Huh? Oh! I'm Canada," Canada introduced himself. "And this is Kumatachi, but I just call him Kuma. Who are _you_?" he asked. The girl suddenly became nervous, shifting from foot to foot.

"Um, details not important," she said in her sweet southern accent.

"Are you a friend of America's?" Canada pressed the girl, looking her over. She was slim, wearing jeans shorts, calf-high leather boots, and a plaid shirt tied above her stomach. A cowboy's hat covered her two pigtails.

"Who?" the girl asked, pulling a confused face.

"America, this nation," Canada said. The girl was panicking now. She fiddled with the tied ends of her shirt.

"Um, I don't know America." Kumajirou sniffed the air.

"You smell like him," the polar bear said. Canada ignored him.

"Um, anyway, have you seen America around?" Canada asked.

"America? I don't know any America. Do you have a picture?" Canada sighed and withdrew his wallet, showing her the picture in the pocket. It was a picture of the North America brothers with England at America's birthday party.

"This is America, the man on the left." The girl leaned forward to look at the picture better. Her face suddenly brightened.

"Oh! You mean North. Yeah, I saw him. How do you know him?" Canada frowned. It wasn't that surprising that she didn't recognize him, none of the nations did. But why did she call America "North?" And was she bipolar?

"I'm his younger brother," Canada told her. "The country above him.

"You're his brother?" The girl cocked her head, thinking, then stomped her foot. "You ain't his brother!" she practically shouted. Canada jumped in surprise.

"What do you mean? Of course I am. I'm practically his twin!"

"No!" the girl was screeching now. "You ain't his brother!" A black head popped out from around the side of the house and a small black bear waddled out. "Oh," the girl instantly calmed down. "Who're you?" she asked the bear.

"Smokey," the bear told her, with a look like he got the question a lot. Kumajirou approached Smokey, sniffing him. He sat back and looked the black bear over.

"You smell like America," Kumajirou said. Smokey considered him coldly.

"You smell like stupid," Smokey told him. Kumajirou growled and dropped into a threatening stance.

"Stupid is as stupid does, dummy."

"Kuma!" Canada chastised his pet bear. Smokey snarled angrily at Kumajirou.

"I'll tear you apart!" Smokey said, crouching down.

"Get him, Smokey, get that yaller dog!" the girl cheered the little bear on.

"Not if I do it first!" Kumajirou snarled.

"No! Kuma!" Canada turned to the girl. "Don't encourage them," he told her. The girl ignored him and watched the bears with childish excitement.

"Get him! Get him!" The girl was jumping up and down enthusiastically. Kumajirou charged forward and seized Smokey's back leg in his strong jaws.

"Kuma!" Canada grabbed Kumajirou around the middle but had to pull back when Smokey clamped his teeth in a vice-like grip on Kumajirou's back. The polar bear whined in pain but refused to release the black bear. Canada turned back to the girl.

"Who the maple are you and why do you have such a violent bear?" Kumajirou scratched Smokey's soft underbelly and the black bear whined in pain. The girl's attitude flipped completely.

"SMOKEY!" The girl lunged forward and began yanking at the black bear, crying hysterically. "Let him go, you no 'count varmint!" Kumajirou snarled and snapped at her, releasing Smokey.

"Kuma!" Canada grabbed the polar bear. "Answer my question! Who _are_ you?" he demanded. The girl ignored Canada and sobbed into Smokey's fur, hugging him tightly.

"Smokey, please don't die. Don't leave me!"

"Where's America?" Canada demanded. Kumajirou licked his injuries.

"Not here," the polar bear said. "He never left."

"North never left?" The girl looked up slowly. "Where's my big brother?" she asked in a quiet voice. Canada froze.

"Your . . . big brother?" he repeated slowly. "Wait! Kuma, what do you mean he never left?" Kumajirou looked up at Canada and yawned.

"He went for hot chocolate but he didn't go to your hockey game with Russia. Congratulations on winning, by the way."

"That's not important right now!" Canada said in an exasperated voice. Kumajirou yawned again.

"He never left the hotel. You and Russia were the last people to leave that place." Smokey looked up from his spot in the girl's arms.

"Well, what are you going to do, bastard?" Kumajirou snarled and snapped at him.

"Shut up, you poor excuse for a bear."

"Kuma!" Canada groaned. The last thing he needed was another fight.

"I am so going to put a trap on your nose!" Smokey wriggled around in the girl's arms.

"Stop it, Smokey, you'll only get hurt," the girl told the black bear.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to take you to Canada and drop you down an oil well!" Kumajirou struggled in Canada's arms.

"Kuma, knock it off or I'll let the Netherlands babysit you again." Kumajirou froze.

"That stupid smoking guy didn't feed me all weekend."

"She does that to me all the time." Smokey patted the girl on the head with a paw.

"Exactly!" Canada looked up at the girl. "So . . . America is missing?"

"Darn tootin' North is missin'. What do I do?" the girl asked Canada.

"I'm going to talk to Russia. If he took America, he'll be sorry."

"That means my owner is better," Kumajirou smirked, continuing his fight with Smokey.

"Kuma! The Netherlands!" Canada threatened.

"I'll stop."

"Good. Listen," Canada told the girl. "Why don't you stay here while I go talk to Russia?" Canada left the yard, shutting the gate behind him.

"She doesn't mean to." Smokey cocked his head at Kumajirou. "She simply has no attention span."

"I'm sorry! I'll do better, I swear!" the girl hugged Smokey tightly. Kumajirou grumbled but didn't say anything. Canada stopped and looked back at the girl.

"Just . . . stay here. Okay, miss?" He began to make his way to his rental car.

"Okay. And Canada . . ."

"Yeah?" Canada turned back to the girl. The girl looked up innocently from the ground.

"You can call me South." Canada blinked but smiled softly and nodded.

Goodbye . . . South." He left for his car, Kumajirou grumbling the whole way. The polar bear turned in his owner's arms.

"Oil well in Canada!" he shouted at Smokey.

"Bear trap on your noggin to kill what's left!" the black bear retorted.

"I'll set a moose on you!

"KUMA!"

* * *

**Details not important.**


	5. To stay by your side

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia**__ . . . _**yet.**

A/N:_** We apologize if the characters seem OOC in this chapter, we're trying our best.**_** We have a special guest today! **_Or so she says. W__**e apologize for our character of Native America. She doesn't play a big part in the story so we only made one character instead of making separate ones for every tribe. And we had already created the character before the matter was brought up. We do not mean to offend anyone in anyway and we apologize for any of the insults used in the story! It is not meant to be directed to anyone, it only serves the story's purpose.**_

_**This chapter might seem boring, but we have two long chapters in the process of editing that we hope to post tomorrow!**_

_**Review if you have anything to say!**_

* * *

**What are big brothers for?**

A knock on the door interrupted Russia's concentration. He straightened up from the television screen he had been watching and glared at the human. Agent Orlov stood in the doorway holding a phone.

"Godspodin Russia, forgive me for interrupting."

"Da, what is it?" Russia asked. He wanted to return to the TVs to find America.

"Godspodin Canada is on the phone for you." Russia perked up at this. "He says it is very important that he speaks to you immediately.

"Da, I will take the call." Russia accepted the phone from the agent and composed himself before speaking into it. "Privet, Canada."

"Hello, Russia, how are you?" Canada's soft voice warbled over the phone. Russia winced. It must have been the snow storm that was currently growing outside.

"I am good, spasibo. Why are you calling me so soon after leaving my country? Not that I do not appreciate your call." Canada was quiet before answering.

"Well . . . America's missing! Kuma says that he didn't leave the hotel before I did so I was wondering you had seen him in your country."

"Net, I have not seen him. And I have not kidnapped him," Russia added quickly.

"O-Okay. Well, um, I'm actually on my way to Russia right now to look for America." Russia thought for a moment. It would be better if he had more people to help him look for America and who better than Canada?

"That is fine. I will help you search. There will be someone to pick you up at the airport when you land."

"Thank you, Russia!" Canada sounded relieved, even close to tears, over the phone.

"Ne za chto _(it's my pleasure)_, proshchayte _(goodbye)_." Russia closed the phone before turning to Agent Orlov. "I want you to go pick Canada up from the airport when his plane lands. Call me if there is a problem." He handed the agent back the phone.

"Da, ser." Agent Orlov accepted the phone and left the room. She needed to find out which airport Canada would be landing at. Russia turned back to the television screens with higher spirits.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A blizzard had caused Canada's plane to land in Copenhagen, Denmark until it subsided. That was how the North American nation found himself standing in the bustling airport in Copenhagen, a cell phone pressed to his ear. He waited patiently for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

"Hallo?" Denmark answered and Canada gave an inward sigh of relief. He did not want to be stuck in the airport all night.

"Hi, Denmark, it's Canada."

"Oh, hej, Canada! What can I do for ya?" Denmark asked happily.

"Well, I'm stuck at an airport in Copenhagen because of this blizzard," Canada explained. "And I have nowhere to go . . . I was wondering if, maybe, I could stay at your place before I head over to Russia." On the other end of the phone Denmark grinned. He nodded to Norway and Sweden.

"Ja, of course ya can come over!" Norway raised an eyebrow, the closest sign he would give to excitement. "Why would I leave family out in the cold? I'll come pick ya up. Just stay put and stay warm!" Denmark hung up the phone and turned to his fellow Vikings.

"This is too easy!"

In the Copenhagen airport Canada looked at his phone, confused. _'Family? Whatever, at least I'm not staying in a hotel tonight.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Denmark opened the door for Canada, leading him into the warm house, and slammed it shut after him, sending snow flurries dancing into the house.

"Are ya cold, Canada?" Denmark asked. "I bet Sve and Norge have made some nice hot chocolate for ya." He shed his winter gear, tossing them carelessly into the hall closet.

"I'm alright. I'm used to cold weather, since I live so far north. I don't need any hot chocolate." Canada shrugged off his coat and unwound his scarf from his neck. Denmark took the winter clothes and hung them in the closet beside Norway's.

"Thanks for having me," Canada said. Denmark flashed him a wide grin.

"It's no problem. Why were you at the airport anyway?" Denmark asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm going to Russia."

"Why are ya going ta Russia's? Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

"Oh . . . well . . . promise not tell anyone?" Canada asked, shuffling nervously. Denmark blinked but leaned forward with interest. What was Canada hiding from him?

"Ja, I promise not ta tell anyone," Denmark assured the younger nation.

"It's just . . . America's gone missing." Canada wrung his hands. Should he really be telling Denmark about this? "You can't tell anyone. They would try to take advantage of his absence."

"He's gone missing, huh?" Denmark's eyes shone mischievously. "That's too bad. I won't tell anyone. They don't need to know. But why are ya going ta Russia's house?"

Canada sighed in relief. "Kuma said that America never left the hotel," he told Denmark. The tall nation straightened up, cocking his head.

"Well that's not good. So ya want ta go ta Russia's ta see if ya can find America there?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah, I left Kuma at home, though. He didn't want to go back to Russia so soon after leaving."

"I get why. It's the worst country possible," Denmark said. Canada shook his head.

"Not really, I get along with Russia just fine."

"What are you doing keeping our guest in the entrance like that?" Norway stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms crossed. Denmark grinned sheepishly at his friend.

"Hey, Norway!" Canada said. Norway nodded a greeting. His eyes flashed to Denmark who gave a slight nod, his eyes lit with excitement. Denmark masked the actions with a chuckle.

"Sorry about that, Canada."

"It's alright," Canada assured him. "I get that a lot from America." He followed the two Scandinavian nations into the kitchen. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"It's no problem," Denmark said. "Norway wanted ta leave ya outside in the cold for the night." Canada's eyes widened and Norway glared at Denmark.

"Shut up, brother." Norway turned to Canada. "I did not, Canada," he said reassuringly. Canada chuckled weakly.

"O-Okay."

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Norway offered the younger nation a steaming mug of the drink.

"I'm good," Canada said. "Thanks anyway."

"Hm, I really think you should try it," Norway said. "Den and Sve love hot chocolate. Personally I only like it with a good book."

"U-Um, if you say so." Canada accepted the mug but didn't take a sip. "How are you doing, Norway?"

"I'm fine. But my friends don't seem to be doing so well. Some of them have gotten sick. Of course, my troll is fine." Denmark rolled his eyes.

"Trust Norge ta carry on about nonexistent creatures." Canada laughed weakly and set his mug of hot chocolate on the kitchen table.

"It's not that bad. America's scared of ghosts. England used to tell him ghost stories when America was his colony." Denmark frowned in displeasure.

"He used ta tell him ghost stores? What kind of father does that? I knew we should have kept ya." Canada gaped at him.

"Kept us?" He repeated softly. "What are you talking about?" Norway took a deep, calming breath.

"You and your brother were born earlier than people think, from our first settlement in Canada. You are originally Scandinavian," he said. Canada frowned at him.

"Jeg visste det. _(I knew that.)_" Canada said in Norwegian. "I've visited the ruins of the settlements before."

"So ya do know about us," Denmark said. "And ya even speak our languages. That's great! It'll be easy getting ya back." He chuckled warmly at the thought. His Little Canada knew about his real heritage.

"Ja," Canada said in Danish. "I speak French, Norwaegian, Danish, and Swed-" Canada stopped. "Wait! What do you mean 'getting me back'?"

"You're our son, Canada," Norway said soothingly, stepping forward. Sweden appeared in the doorway behind Canada, effectively cutting off his escape route. "We just want to spend some time with you."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Canada demanded. Unconsciously he was backing away from the approaching nation. "You're not making any sense."

"Nothing is wrong with us, Canada. We simply want ta spend some quality time with our sons." Denmark stepped forward, boxing Canada in.

"Sons? You've never considered me as a son." Canada's eyes flicked between the Scandinavians. A headache was growing in the very front of his brain.

"Why do ya think I protected America?" Denmark crossed his arms. "It's because ya two are my sons. If it had been ya I would have done the same thing." Canada's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_You_ kidnapped America, didn't you?" The pounding was steadily growing.

"So, what if we did?" Denmark smirked. "He's our kid." Canada was visibly shaking with rage now. Denmark couldn't help but think how cute the nation looked when he was angry.

"No . . ." Canada growled. "He's . . . NOT!" He leapt at Denmark, his hands outstretched. "What did you do to my brother?" Denmark shoved him back into the center of the triangle.

"What we needed ta," Denmark said.

"Argh!" Canada lunged forward, swinging a fist at Denmark. "Skiderik! _(Bastard!)_"

"Møgunge! _(Brat!)_" Denmark snarled, slamming a fist into Canada's cheek. Canada stumbled backward. A giggle bubbled form his lips and he looked up at Denmark with a crazy look on his face. Denmark balked; he had seen the look before.

"You think that's going to stop me, Skiderik?" Canada had a wild look in his eyes. Norway and Sweden tensed, glancing to Denmark who could only stare at Canada. "America and I are a lot more dangerous than you think. I'm not as strong as America but I'm stronger than you and there's a good reason why America won't watch hockey with me." Canada lunged forward, shocking Denmark out of his daze. Sweden reacted first, seizing Canada by the shoulders and pinning him to the floor. Denmark sat on the young nation's thighs, immobilizing his legs, and pinned his hands with his own.

"Ya may be strong, but we're Vikings." Denmark gave Canada a feral grin that could have cowed a hungry bear. Canada returned the grin with one of his own, only slightly crazier.

"You think you can stop me? You're the ones who sent Vikings to us and gave us our strength." Canada thrashed wildly in Denmark and Sweden's grip. Norway approached holding a syringe of liquid.

"We should have guessed he would have been as strong as America," Norway said.

"Maple!" Canada thrashed harder at the sight of the syringe. "Get off me!"

"Calm down, Canada." Norway injected the struggling nation with the drug. "It's just something to help you sleep."

Canada thrashed until the drug took effect. His eyelids flickered and he smiled lazily, giggling. "Well . . . maple." His head hit the floor and his breathing evened out.

"Sweet dreams, my little koloni." Norway smoothed Canada's hair back. He stared at the sleeping nation before looking at Denmark. "Dan, what was that? I've never seen him act that way." Denmark didn't answer. "Dan?"

"Berserker blood," Denmark said. "Ya remember when I would take those drugs that would make me a crazy warrior. I think that's what happened ta him. He and America must both lose control sometimes, kind of like temper tantrums. That must have been what happened ta America with Cuba."

"When Canada burned Washington D.C. down?" Norway asked. Denmark nodded. "Should we be worried about it?"

"Nej, if we keep them drugged, they'll stay calm."

"Good," Norway stood, brushing his knees clean. "I don't want to have to hurt them." He smiled fondly at the sleeping nation. "Let's get him to his bedroom, Sve." Sweden nodded, lifting Canada effortlessly into his arms. They walked slowly down the hallway to the bedroom.

'_Welcome home, Canada,'_ Norway thought with a small smile.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland stepped down the last step of the city bus and looked down the empty streets of Denmark.

"I'm finally back. I don't get why Dan wanted us all at his house," Iceland wondered aloud. He began to make his way in the direction of Denmark's house.

"Maybe the drunk guy just wants to hang out with all of ya," Mr. Puffin said from his perch on Iceland's shoulder. The small bird was hunkered down, trying to stay out of the cold snow.

"Oh, shut up," Iceland muttered. He could feel a vein throbbing in his temple.

"I'm just helping," Mr. Puffin huffed at him. "See if I ever try that again."

"Not like you would," Iceland grumbled. "And you call that helping? You're useless. I don't see why I keep you around."

"Keep talking, tough guy, and see what happens." Mr. Puffin ruffled his feathers agitatedly. Iceland ignored him but stopped, spotting the tire tracks leading up to Denmark's house.

"Huh, I wonder where Dan went." Mr. Puffin shivered in the cold.

"Who cares, let's just get inside and get warm." Iceland rolled his eyes but walked up the driveway and entered the house.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Canada groaned as he woke up. His whole body ached and a headache pounded at the inside of his skull. Opening his eyes, he found himself lying on a bed with America sleeping in a bed next to him.

"America?" Canada croaked. His older brother's eyes snapped open. Okay, maybe he wasn't sleeping.

"Canada, you're awake! They brought you here hours ago. Did you really go berserk on them?" America asked with an excited grin. Canada gave him a small smile. So _that_ was why he was so sore, he'd thrown a temper tantrum. Canada could remember one day when both he and America went berserk at each other. The fight had lasted days until France and England had arrived to investigate the commotion and stopped them.

"Yeah," Canada said softly. America cackled with glee.

"Awesome!"

"You sound like Prussia."

"Uh-oh." They both broke down into laughter. Once they'd calmed down Canada got serious.

"America, do you know why we're here?" he asked softly. Canada wasn't sure if America had been filled in on the situation they were in. America's laughing petered down to a stop.

"They think we're their kids," America said, his voice growing more and more hysterical as he talked. "And so they're going to kidnap all of the nations and it's going to start World War Three and then the world is going to end and it's going to be worse than the time I accidently let all those aliens into Earth and-" Canada couldn't take anymore.

"_Brother!"_ America stopped blabbering when Canada spoke in Cherokee. He visibly calmed down at the familiar language. _"Calm down, brother .Yes, we are their sons but they're not going to start World War Three."_

"_Yes, they will,"_ America whimpered. Canada sighed.

"_No, they won't. Even Denmark isn't that stupid."_

"_Are you sure?"_ They broke down into quiet giggles.

"_Brother?"_ Canada asked once they'd calmed down.

"_Yeah?" _America turned his head to look at him.

"_Do you know someone named South?"_ America didn't answer at first.

"_Details not important."_ Canada's heart leapt.

"You do! Who is she?" he asked in English. America groaned in defeat.

"She's the Confederate States of America, my baby sister."

"The Confederacy? But how is she still alive?" Canada wondered aloud.

"Southern Pride still lives, although I don't know if flying the Confederate flag counts."

"Is she . . . bipolar?" Canada couldn't find a better word for it. America chuckled.

"Yeah, she is. It's an after-effect of the war."

"What about the bear?"

"Smokey? He's there to take care of her when I'm not around. She forgets about him a lot."

"Why doesn't she hate you? She's the Confederacy."

"It's a long story," America said.

"We're not going anywhere," Canada pointed out and America sighed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_The field was covered in bodies from the first Battle of Bull Run. A small girl, three years old by the looks of it, lay at the base of a tree, covered in injuries. She sobbed into her arms. They had done it! The Confederacy had won the battle, but at a cost. The girl was badly injured and her people had not come to help her yet._

_The crunching of approaching boots made the girl gasp and freeze. Had her people come back? When she peeked over her arms she saw two men. One of the men looked more like a teenager, at least seventeen years old, why the other man was much older. The boy knelt beside her while the man watched the little girl with pity._

"_Hello, I'm America," the boy said, offering his hand out. The girl shrank back with a whimper._

"_I don't know any America. I'm the Confederate States of America," the Confederacy froze. "Wait, you're America?" she began panicking, trying to run on her crippled legs. America gently grabbed her and held her to his chest._

"_Yes, I'm the United States of America, your big brother. Why are you out here and not with your people?" America asked gently. The Confederacy stopped trying to run and slowly looked up at him._

"_They forgot about me." She broke down into tears again. "They don't even know I exist." America blinked in surprise, looking back at the older man who shrugged._

"_Didn't you go to Beauregard?" America thought the Confederate's general should have met his nation's personification._

"_I tried. He didn't even look at me." The Confederacy sniffed and then paused. "Why are you helpin' me? We're enemies; we're supposed to hate each other." America smiled down at her._

"_Details aren't that important," he said. Standing with her in his arms, America turned to his general. "Can I keep her, Irvin?" he asked excitedly. General McDowell looked between the brother and sister and sighed, shrugging._

"_She's your problem," the general said. "The Rebels come looking for her, she's going straight back. I don't want any more trouble." America grinned._

"_Thanks, General McDowell!" he said. General McDowell turned away and led them off the field; America followed him, limping with every step._

"_Big brother, North?" The Confederacy looked up into America's face._

"_Yes, South?" America smiled down at his little sister warmly._

"_Are you hurt?" the Confederacy asked worriedly._

"_Yeah," America winced. "But I'll be alright. I need take care of your injuries. Because that's what big brothers do. They take care of their baby sisters and protect them."_

"_You're goin' to take care of me?" the girl asked with wide eyes._

"_Yes, I am, for the rest of your life." America kissed her forehead. "I will never leave you." The Confederacy laid her head on America's shoulder._

"_I love you, big brother."_

"_I love you too, sis."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"You took her in?" Canada asked in astonishment. America nodded.

"Sure," he said. "She was injured and I had to protect her."

"What happened later?" Canada asked curiously.

"South was scared she was going to die, so she returned to the Rebels. We fought against each other in every battle of the Civil War. Soldiers would have to drag us away from each other when the battle was done. In the first battle of Gettysburg she stabbed both my legs with her bayonet and the doctors wanted to amputate them. During the third battle I marched across the battle field and kicked her in the shins just to prove I could." Canada laughed.

"What happened after the war?" he asked.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_The field was riddled with bodies as America strode across it; the Rio Grande flowed noisily nearby. America stopped, standing over a coughing soldier. Her face was caked with blood from the bullet wound to her head. She looked seventeen years old now._

"_It's over, Rebel," America said. He hadn't called his sister by her nickname since she had left him. "I win." The Confederacy gave a gurgling chuckle. America scowled in disgust._

"_You know what's funny, Yankee?" she asked._

"_What?" America briefly contemplated leaving his sister on the battlefield._

"_We always seem to meet when I win the battle. Just proves that I'm better than you." The Confederacy struggled to keep her eyes open. "I'll never leave, I'll be here forever." America's face softened and he knelt beside his sister._

"_Sure you will, South," he pulled her into his lap. "And I'll be by your side. What are big brothers for?" South thought for a moment._

"_Hm, they're for teasin' and talkin' into doin' what you want," she said._

"_And baby sisters are there to annoy their older brothers until they lock them in the closet." America held South close._

"_You'll never get away from me, big brother." America buried his face in her shoulder._

"_And I'll never try to get away from you, South. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, North. Hey, when am I goin' to die?" South asked. "I just want to know. Even though we won the battle, I know we lost the war. Maybe I can enjoy my last few days."_

"_You're never going to die. Because those Rebels out there and their children, and their children's children are still going to want to have won the Civil War. The South's Pride will live on and so will you."_

"_Why are you helpin' me?" South looked at America with a serious face. Her brother gave her a warm smile._

"_Details . . . not important."_

"_Hm." South closed her eyes and smiled peacefully._

"_**I wish I was in the land of cotton,**_

_**Old times they are not forgotten;**_

_**Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land.**_

_**In Dixie Land where I was born,**_

_**Early on one frosty mornin,**_

_**Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land.**_

_**Old Missus marry "Will-de-weaber,"**_

_**Willium was a gay deceaber;**_

_**Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land."**_

_The song trailed away as South fell asleep. America smiled and stood with her in his arms._

"_**But when he put his arm around'er,**_

_**He smiled as fierce as a forty-pound'er,**_

_**Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land."**_

_ America left the battlefield with his baby sister in his arms._

"_**Dar's buck-wheat cakes an 'Ingen' batter,**_

_**Makes you fat or a little fatter;**_

_**Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land.**_

_**Den hoe it down an scratch your grabble,**_

_**To Dixie land I'm bound to trabble.**_

_**Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land."**_

_ South sighed contentedly in his arms._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Canada didn't know what to say. ". . . Wow, that's amazing." America chuckled.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe the adventures we had afterward."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_America cowered behind a fallen log on the field of Gettysburg years later while shots rang behind him._

"_They're not there . . ." he muttered to himself. "They're not there . . . they're no-" A shot bounced of the log he was hiding behind and he whimpered, ducking. A female voice rang out across the field with laughter._

"_**Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord:**_

_**He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored;**_

_**He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword:**_

_**His truth is marching on."**_

_ "When are you goin' to get your ass out here, North?" South called. "I can't do this all on my own, you know!"_

"_When all the ghosts are gone!" America shouted. Unlike her brother, South wasn't afraid of ghosts. America figured it was because most of the Civil War battlefields were haunted . . . and because of Savannah. South stopped dancing and whirled around to face him, planting her hands on her hips._

_ "Don't you dare start talkin' to me like that, boy," South said in her rolling accent. "Or I will whup you into next week!" America considered it for a moment. Face creepy ghosts or the wrath of his sister? He made a decision._

"_Alright, let's go yonder and whup some Gettysburg ghost butt," America said, his accent changing to a southern twang. He loaded and cocked his shotgun._

"_Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" South whirled around, kicking a ghost in the face. "Back off, boys! South has come to play!"_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

America smiled fondly at the memory. "South has her own brand of crazy."

"Eh?" Canada asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"_You can't make me!" South struggled as America tried to pull her out the front door. "I won't leave this house until I see that sun risin' in the east."_

"_Come on, South, it was just a movie!"_

"_I don't care! I'd rather starve! Did you see that man? If I died tonight it would your fault. I don't care how innocent you seem! I am not leaving!" Fed up with his sister, America released her._

"_Fine!" America snapped. "I'll go to the store myself and you can stay in this old, creaky house __**alone**__!" South froze._

"_Eh?" she asked in surprise. "What? You bowed up, big bread basketed, no 'count, ornery, out of kilter, piddlin' varmint! You darn tootin' ain't goin' to leave me here! Are you fixin' to get me killed?" America stifled a laugh._

"_Wow . . . that was a lot of insults, South. What are they teaching you in your etiquette classes?" he asked._

"_Not to go leavin' your sisters to be massacred by a man with a chainsaw in the middle of the night in Texas!" America cracked up laughing._

"_Alright, alright, let's go already. I'm starving and we've got nothing to eat."_

"_Give me your jacket." South held out her hand, wiggling her fingers. America frowned. Part with his precious jacket? If it was the only way to get his sister out of the house. He sighed, shrugging out of the jacket._

"_Fine, here." He handed her his jacket. South took it and pulled it on, zipping it up all the way. "Why do you want it?" America asked curiously._

"_Now he won't know I'm a girl, he'll think I'm a boy." South looked confident with her reasoning. America smothered his laughter_

"_If you say so, let's go." America pulled South out the door. South clutched his hand like a lifeline, looking around herself suspiciously._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"Um, where did she get the violent black bear?" Canada asked curiously. America cracked up laughing.

"Oh, that's a good story!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"_North, North, NORTH!" South collided with America while she was running to look for him._

"_Oof!" America pushed his sister back a step, massaging his stomach. "What?"_

"_Look what followed me home!" South held up a small black bear in America's face. America blinked, staring at the bear. It looked at him, as though thinking._

"_What the hell is this pile of useless junk?" the bear asked._

"_Can I keep him?" South asked excitedly. America gaped at the bear as a bald eagle fluttered onto his shoulder, glaring at the black bear._

"_South, the thing is . . . I don't even know what to say."_

"_What's with the big chicken?" the bear cocked his head. The eagle screeched angrily, fanning its wings._

"_Easy, Freedom!" America soothed the bird. "South, I don't know if I want that around the house."_

"_But I love him!" South wailed, hugging bear tightly and strangling it. Freedom cooed softly, chuckling._

"_I don't know, South . . ."_

"_BUT I LOVE HIM!" South screeched. The bear struggled in her arms._

"_SOUTH! Put him down. You're strangling him." Reluctantly South released the bear._

"_I'm goin' to name him Smokey, after that bear cub you rescued from the forest fire!" South said excitedly. America groaned and Freedom screeched in annoyance._

"_Alright, but you have to take care of him."_

"_I will, North, don't worry!" South froze then slowly looked down at the bear. "Who are you?" she asked. America gaped at his sister._

"_You have __**got**__ to be kidding!"_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"She forgot about the bear right away?" Canada asked in shock.

"Yep, she has poor memory for Smokey. That and her bipolar attitude come from the bullet wound to the head she got during the Civil War."

"That's terrible! Who else knows about her?" America thought for a moment.

"Belarus and Lithuania met her when they stayed at my house. You met her . . . two days ago?" America estimated.

"Somewhere around there," Canada agreed.

"And Germany and Prussia had an . . . interesting encounter with her."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_The marines were fighting the Germans in the Belleau Wood. America and South were cut off from their regiment, fighting Germany and Prussia. South fired a shot at Germany from behind their fallen log. Germany dove behind a tree, landing beside Prussia._

"_Sit still, you no 'count yaller dog!" South shouted at him._

"_Go back, Yankee! You and America are the only men in this area!" America stifled a laugh._

"_He called you a guy," he chuckled. South cackled loudly._

"_He called me a gentleman! I ain't no gentleman!" She fired a shot at Prussia._

"_Verdammt!" Prussia ducked back behind the Germans' tree. America cocked his gun and fired at the brothers._

"_Hey, North!" South continued firing at the German brothers._

"_Yeah, South?" America aimed and fired when Prussia peeked out._

"_Remember that one game at the county fair where you try to shoot the groundhog?" South asked_

"_Yeah, what about it?" America cocked his gun._

"_Well, brother," South fired at Germany's head. "It seems like we're playin' it right now."_

"_Yeah, I guess we are." America pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Shit! South, give me some ammo. I'm out!" South dug in her pockets._

"_My pockets are empty. All I got is in what's in my gun."_

"_Crap! Keep firing, I'll think of something to do." South glanced back to the German brothers._

"_Where did our groundhogs go? They sure are wimpy," South commented. America peeked over the log._

"_Hey, East and West, are you still there?" he called._

"_It's Prussia, America!" Prussia shouted back._

"_Yep, they're still there, just hiding."_

"_Come on, North, I want to have some fun. Get out here, you good for nothin', squabin' can't fire a gun Germans!"_

"_South, that won't work. Call Prussia "East" and un-awesome."_

"_Hey, un-awesome East, where are you?" Prussia popped up from his hiding spot, shrugging Germany off him when his younger brother tried to pull him down._

"_Hey! I'm as awesome as they come! And it's __**Prussia**__!"_

"_See, I told you." South cackled and fired at Prussia's head._

"_Empty headed pig!"_

"_Gah!" Prussia ducked behind the tree again. It was quiet for a moment, then they heard Germany._

"_Dummkopf!" South fell over laughing._

"_That was too good! Come out so I can do it again!"_

"_Nein! Fool me once shame on you!" Prussia shouted._

"_Bruder!" Germany yelled._

"_Fool you twice shame on you," South retorted. "But the shame really is on you. You're so un-awesome you fell for that trick. Idiot." Prussia stood up again._

"_I am not!"_

"_Dummkopf!" Germany tackled his older brother down. South attempted to fire again. When it failed she stood and hurled the gun at Prussia, hitting him on the head._

"_I got him!" she cried. "I got him! Did you see that, North?"_

"_Ouch!" Prussia shouted. "Hey! No throwing guns! It could go off!"_

"_Yeah, nice throw! But now we're all out of ammo and guns."_

"_Wait, what? Where'd my gun go?" America gaped at his sister._

"_. . . Seriously? You have to do this now?"_

"_Do what?" South asked "Where's my stupid gun?"_

"_You threw it and hit Prussia," America told her._

"_What? Why would I do something like that?" Without waiting for an answer, South shouted over the log. "Hey, Prussia!"_

"_What?" Prussia peeked out from around his tree._

"_Throw me back my gun!"_

"_Nein!"_

"_South, he isn't __**that**__ stupid," America said. South ignored him._

"_Oh, come on, you wimp! I need it. What do you think I'm goin' to do with it?"_

"_I think you'll throw it again!"_

"_Why would I do that? I'm supposed to fire it."_

"_South! We're out of ammo!"_

"_We don't have ammo? Well that explains why I threw my gun."_

"_Yes, it does. We need to get out of here without those two catching us." America heard Germany muttering to Prussia._

"_Fine, how are we goin' to get out?" America peeked over the log. The German brothers weren't anywhere to be seen. He thought carefully._

"_Hand-to-hand combat, it's the only way." He didn't see Germany and Prussia stand slowly._

"_Hand-to-hand combat?" South repeated, looking at America like he was an idiot. "I can dance but I can't fight like that._

"_Yes, you can," America told her. "Just . . . do what feels right."_

"_Alright."_

"_Got you!" Prussia and Germany loomed over the siblings. South screamed until her lungs ran out of air._

"_That felt about right," she said when she had her air back._

"_South!" America leapt at Prussia, sending them tumbling over._

"_West!" Germany sighed but ignored his brother, reaching for South who tried to run._

"_Stay away!" Germany seized her around the waist and dragged her back._

"_Come here!"_

"_Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" South thrashed in Germany's arms as America and Prussia rolled on the ground wrestling._

"_Hey, America, what's with your girly-sounding soldier?" Prussia asked with a cackle as Germany struggled to hold South still._

"_Aiyeh!" South flailed in Germany's grip. "Why do you think I sound like a girl?" she demanded. Germany froze, a blush creeping over his cheeks. He dropped South unceremoniously as Prussia and America ceased their fighting. Prussia curled up laughing._

"_Wow, America! You're fighting with a girl?"_

"_Oof! Why did you drop me?" South glared up at Germany. "Help me up!" Germany blushed but took her hand, helping South up._

"_B-Because you're a . . . a __**girl**__!" Germany said. South dusted herself off, glaring at him._

"_You do not do that to a lady," she told him._

"_Sorry?" Germany asked in shock. South stepped forward._

"_When you are with a lady you escort her to where she wants to go." Germany stepped back as South advanced on him. America and Prussia watched them, gaping._

"_South?" America asked cautiously. He had no idea what his sister was planning._

"_You open doors for her." South continued to advance. "You pull out her chair; give her a kiss on the hand when you meet her and when you say goodbye. You always pay attention to her and if she wants to dance then you dance with her."_

"_What? I don't understand!" Germany stuttered._

"_Hey, America," Prussia nudged him. "What's up with your girl soldier?" he asked._

"_Dude, I have no idea," America admitted. "It's just how she is."_

"_You never __**ever**__ drop a lady." Germany was stopped by a tree at his back and South poked him in the chest._

"_Sorry," he practically squeaked._

"_Just for that . . ." South seized Germany's arm and sank her teeth into his wrist._

"_Gott verdammt!" Germany grabbed her hair, trying in vain to pull her off. America grinned at his sister's idea and leapt onto Prussia, biting him on the shoulder. Prussia fell back with a scream._

"_Sit sind Teufle hunde! __**(They're devil dogs!)**__" he shouted. The pair tumbled down a hill. South relinquished her grip on Germany's wrist and bit him on the other arm._

"_Gah!" Germany struck her on the back. "What __**are**__ you?" he demanded._

"_Um, I think I'm a Teufel hunde, as the idiot said."_

"_Hey!" Prussia shouted from the base of the hill. "OUCH! Quit biting me!"_

_Germany and Prussia were forced to flee when South and America continued to bite them. When they returned to their base camp they heard that many of the German soldiers had been bitten by the American marines during hand-to-hand combat. The soldiers had returned, telling their in-commands they were being bitten by devil dogs. Little did they know that the name would stick for the marines for years to come._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Canada laughed. "That _is_ an interesting encounter."

"I know, right?" America said. "Germany and Prussia never found out who South was but they were pretty freaked out. They never thought we'd be biting them."

"So that's who South is." Norway stood in the doorway. "Interesting." The North American brothers gaped at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" America asked weakly.

"The entire time, I was curious when I heard you two talking. The Confederate States of America is still alive?" Norway asked. America struggled to sit up. He could feel the drug's effects wearing off.

"No, she's not. She hasn't been alive since the Civil War," he said desperately.

"I heard all of the stories, America." Norway approached the nightstand and withdrew a syringe. He swiftly injected America then tossed the syringe into the wastebasket, withdrawing another for Canada. America fell back onto the pillows with a groan but froze when he spotted Iceland peeking into the room. The Nordic nation was watching the process with wide eyes. America's eyes flicked to Norway then back to Iceland.

"Run!" he mouthed at Iceland. "England!" Iceland nodded, slipping past the door quietly.

"The stories don't mean anything," America told Norway, trying to distract him.

"You're lying. I heard everything. All we need to do is look at your records and we'll learn whether or not she is real."

"My records?" America repeated. "What records?"

"Pictures from the past. As you said, the Confederate States of America fought alongside you in many wars." America growled at him.

"You will leave her alone!" he demanded. "She's just like Prussia, an ex-nation. She was never even a nation!" Canada looked to Norway with worry. What _would_ he do to South?

"That doesn't matter," Norway said. "She could prove to be a threat to us. She might even have damaged you."

"What are you talking about?" America asked skeptically.

"She is southern America, correct?" America nodded slowly. "Who knows what English crap she's spewed out for you?" America narrowed his eyes.

"Idi k chertu! _(Go to Hell!)_" he snapped in Russian. Norway froze as Canada snorted.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"Molodets. _(Well done.)_" Canada told America with a grin. America smirked at Norway.

"You will not speak to far _(father)_ in that manner, either of you," Norway snapped at them. "You two are about to be punished."

"Who said you were our patéras _(father)_?" America asked with a Greek word. Being the melting pot of the world always came in handy at times. America was fluent in plenty of languages and understood most cultures.

"You will not speak those languages in this house! I will be going to get far Dan if you do not stop!" Norway threatened.

"Fine, voir si je m'en fiche _(Fine, see if I care)_." Canada cackled at the French.

"O-Oui," he said through gasping breaths.

"You two!" Norway stormed out of the room. Canada looked at his brother.

"Il va nous tuer. _(He's going to kill us.)_" he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

"Iceland, what are you doing?" America heard Norway's voice echo down the hallway, his stomach dropped.

"Iceland, run!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]Mo ments Ago[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ]

Iceland hurried down the hall as quietly as he could. Why did Norge have America and Canada in that room? Why weren't they fighting him? And why was he talking to them like that? He stopped at the first open window he could find.

"Look," he grabbed Mr. Puffin and forced the bird to look at him. "I don't give a damn about what you're going to say but I need you to get help."

"Why can't you?" Mr. Puffin asked angrily, struggling in his grip.

"Because Dan saw me walk in. If he saw me leave he'd get suspicious. And I need to help America and Canada. So just do as I say." Iceland dropped the bird out the window and watched as Mr. Puffin flew away cursing.

"Iceland?" Iceland whirled to see Norway staring at him. "What are you doing?"

**To stay by your side.**

* * *

A/N: _**Hey, everyone, really interesting historical notes you might want to read!**_

**The Confederacy won the first battle of the Civil, the first Battle of Bull Run. (There were two.) **_They also won the first two battles of Gettysburg but the Union won the third and last. _**The Confederacy won the last battle, Battle of Palmito Ranch, though they lost the Civil War.**

_Berserk:(adj.) violently or destructively frenzied; wild; crazed; deranged. A Berserker was Viking warrior who took drugs and fought in a frenzied rage during battle._

**The fight in the Belleau Wood is a famous moment for the marines. They were fighting the Germans when they ran out of ammo, so they started using hand-to-hand comment. They even bit the soldiers and the German soldiers returned to their in-command saying "The devil dogs are biting us!" Hence the nickname "devil dogs" for the marines was born.**


	6. Conquer

Disclaimer:_** We don't own Hetalia**__, but Castor's devising a plot._

A/N: _Hey everyone! So Castor and I were talking and we realized that Native (America) is probably never going to be explained. _**So we decided to explain her to you now.** _Native was the personification of the land of North America, not necessarily the tribes, before it was colonized, when it was wild and free. _**The Vikings landed and America and Canada were born, though they don't remember it. **_Native was angry and drove the Vikings and tried to kill America and Canada. _**But it was too late and she died, leaving America and Canada to represent North America.**

_**Also, we apologize if our Japanese terms are wrong, we don't entirely understand how to use them but we're trying our best! Remember, we're American! We also apologize for the characters OOC-ness, this might be the chapter where it happens the most.**_

* * *

**What do Vikings do?**

Agent Orlov stood guard at the door to the security footage room, smiling at any agent who looked at her curiously. The sounds of the destruction of several televisions and a computer seeped through the thick door. Agent Orlov smiled at another curious agent.

"Godspodin Russia got some bad news," she told him. The agent nodded and left, casting a wary look at the door. He was shoved out of the way unceremoniously by a larger man who marched down the hall with purpose. The head of the Security Surveillance team stopped before Agent Orlov who saluted him.

"You wanted to speak with me, agent?" the head asked.

"Da, ser," there was the sound of shattering glass and a shout. "We need new televisions for the surveillance room, ser."

"Why?" the head looked at the door worriedly. "Who is in there?"

"Godspodin Russia, ser."

"Why is he destroying the room?"

"Godspodin Russia sent me to retrieve Godspodin Canada from the airport but he never arrived," Agent Orlov explained. "Godspodin Russia believes the Nordics nations have kidnapped both Godspodin America and Godspodin Canada." The head sniffed, thinking while he stared at the door. A particularly loud crash made him jump.

"Da, I will get you the new televisions."

"Spasibo, we need a new computer as well."

"Very well." The head looked once more at the door before leaving. Agent Orlov winced as she heard the tinkle of glass. This was going to be a long afternoon.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Hong Kong stood outside the Copenhagen airport dressed in warm winter clothes and clutching a briefcase in his hands. Iceland had forgotten his papers at his house so Hong Kong had come to return them in case he needed them. The Asian nation looked around himself.

"Where is Denmark's house?" he wondered aloud. "I think teacher said it was this way." He started down the street. Hong Kong had barely made it ten steps when a mass of feathers collided with his face. The collision, though weak, was enough to stop Hong Kong in his tracks. He caught Mr. Puffin as the bird fell, wheezing with exhaustion.

"Aren't you Iceland's bird?" Hong Kong asked the puffin. Mr. Puffin coughed and positioned himself on the nation's arm.

"Yeah, what of it?" the bird demanded. He examined Hong Kong's face carefully then jumped in surprise, almost falling again. Hong Kong caught the bird and steadied him. "Hey, you're the tough guy's friend, the funny one from that one place!" Mr. Puffin said excitedly. Hong Kong blinked, a bored expression on his face.

"Yes, I am from Hong Kong and I am Iceland's friend," he told the bird.

"Well, it just so happens that Icey has got an important message for me to deliver."

"Who is it for?" Mr. Puffin shrugged.

"How should I know? The idiot dropped me out the window and told me to get lost!" Hong Kong frowned. Iceland may not have gotten along with Mr. Puffin but he would never throw his pet out the window without reason.

"Why would he do that?" Hong Kong asked. Mr. Puffin opened his beak. "Don't answer that." No doubt the bird would just insult his owner some more. "What is the message?"

"Something bad is happening."

"What?" Hong Kong pressed.

"Sweden, Norway, and Denmark are acting really weird," the bird continued.

"Yes, Iceland said that at our meeting in Russia."

"Well . . ." Mr. Puffin took a deep breath. "THEY'VE KIDNAPPED AMERICA AND CANADA!" the bird screeched, drawing the attention of the few passersby in the blizzard. Hong Kong dropped the bird in surprise.

"WHAT?" His usually emotionless face was filled with surprise. Iceland's brothers had kidnapped nations?

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Mr. Puffin glared at Hong Kong from the ground. The nation ignored him, withdrawing a cellphone from his pocket. He dialed a number and waited for an answer, chewing his lip nervously.

"Nǐ hǎo, teacher, it is Hong Kong," he said when China answered the phone.

"What is it, aru?" China asked. "I thought you were visiting Iceland."

"I was going to . . ."

"But?" the older nation pressed.

"His bird, Mr. Puffin, found me before I could find Denmark's house and gave me some bad news."

"What, aru?" Hong Kong shifted the phone to his other ear.

"Denmark, Norway, and Sweden have kidnapped America and Canada."

"WHAT?" Hong Kong almost dropped the phone in surprise. "Are you certain?" China asked.

"Hey," Mr. Puffin squawked. "I'm still on the ground, where you dropped me, jackass!" Hong Kong ignored him.

"Yes, I noticed they were acting very strange at the meeting and America has gone missing," Hong Kong told his former mentor.

"Hong Kong, get back here immediately!" China ordered. "I do not want you staying in Denmark if they are causing trouble. I will call Ahen and tell him what is going on." Hong Kong sighed at both his teacher's over-protective attitude and the thought of England.

"Duí , teacher." He closed the phone and headed back into the airport. "Are you coming?" Hong Kong called to Mr. Puffin. The bird hopped up and fluttered onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get someplace warmer, and away from weirdoes," the bird said.

"Yes, we should." The airport's doors closed behind Hong Kong as the blizzard slowly came to an end outside.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland stood frozen by the open window as Norway watched him coolly. A shout echoed down the hall.

"Iceland, run!" Iceland turned to run but collided with Denmark, falling backward. The taller nation caught and steadied him before he could hit the floor.

"Ice?" Denmark asked as Norway closed the window. "Where's the fire? Don't tell me Eyjafjallajökull erupted again?" He flashed a wide grin. For once he had pronounced the volcano's name correctly. And it would probably be the only time. Iceland opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Well, are ya going ta say something?"

"Um, I-" Iceland didn't know _what_ to say. What did someone say when they knew a friend was doing something dangerous?

"I think Iceland just needs to relax for a bit," Norway said, stepping up beside his brother and placing a hand on Iceland's shoulder. "I'm sure the plane ride was exhausting. Not to mention touring Hong Kong for the past couple of days."

"Norge?" Iceland looked at his brother, confused. Why was Norway talking like that?

"Why don't you take a little nap?" Norway suggested. A shock ran through Iceland's body and he spasmed, collapsing. Denmark caught the limp nation before he could hit the floor.

"How long is that going ta keep him out fer?" he asked. Norway shrugged.

"It should keep him asleep for a couple days."

"What about America and Canada?" A shout echoed down the hall form America and Canada's room.

"SCREW YOU!"

"America!" Norway and Denmark ignored them.

"They'll be fine for a couple days. I gave them a large enough dose of the potion. And if they do manage to escape then my troll will stop them." Denmark carried the limp Iceland into a room beside the North American brothers'. After laying the unconscious nation on the bed, he left the room and made his way to the stairs with Norway following.

"Alright," Denmark said. "And you know where that stupid bird is heading?"

"Yes, we're going to China." Norway followed Denmark down the stairs. "I must also speak to you about America and Canada."

"LIKE I SAID-" America started. Denmark and Norway stopped on the stairs, looking back up.

"AMERICA!" Canada's voice echoed down the hall. Norway cocked his head. The brothers must have been able to hear better than he had thought.

"What about them?" Denmark and Norway continued down the stairs.

"They said rude things in different languages to me," Norway said. "They refuse to speak the proper language." Denmark scowled.

"They'll speak their proper language alright, Come on, Sve! We're going to China!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

With Hong Kong on his way and his other siblings agreeing to come, China sat nervously at his kitchen table, a cell phone pressed to his ear.

'_Why would they kidnap America and his brother?'_ China wondered to himself. The ringing of the phone finally stopped and a voice answered on the other end.

"What is it, China?" England asked in a bored voice.

"Ahen!" China said in relief.

"Will you stop calling me that!" England snapped. China waved a hand dismissively.

"Listen to me, your sons, America and . . . what's-his-name, I know where they are!"

"You do?" the Englishman sounded relieved. "Where are they?" he asked.

"The Nordics have kidnapped them," China told him.

"What! Are you sure?" Now England sounded skeptical.

"Iceland's puffin told Hong Kong who told me yesterday. He should be arriving home soon."

"You're trusting Hong Kong?" England asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?"

"He doesn't exactly like you and he hates me."

"Ahen-" China started but was cut off by the dial tone. "Ahen! You need to believe me." China closed the phone and set it on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. A loud banging on his front door interrupted his thoughts and loud voices could be heard as China made his way to the door.

"That is the last time I am ever riding a dragon again! Do you know how uncomfortable they are?" China opened the door to reveal Denmark and Norway standing on the porch.

"Nǐ hǎo, Denmark, Norway," China greeted the pair, opening the door wider.

"Hej, China," Denmark grinned at him. "How are ya on this fine day?"

"I am fine, aru," China said nervously. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure!" The two Nordics entered the house and China closed the door behind them. Denmark looked ecstatic to be in the house while Norway appeared cool . . . or bored, China couldn't tell.

"How are you, aru?" China led them to his kitchen. He discretely pulled his wok from its hook above the stove.

"We're fine. We were just stopping by ta see how ya were doing." Denmark looked around the kitchen eagerly, showing no signs of paying attention to China. The older nation felt a pang of annoyance at his rudeness but he held himself together.

"O-Oh? Did Iceland make it back to your house alright?" China asked innocently.

"Yeah, he's just taking a nap right now."

"Your house is very clean, China," Norway commented drily. "Where are your siblings?"

"They are at their own houses."

"Really?" Denmark asked. "It must get boring without them around ta bother ya." A vein was throbbing in China's temple. The nerve of that nation!

"Yes, it does. But Hong Kong and Macau visit me from time to time."

"That's good. It's too bad none of our colonies ever want ta visit us."

'_You were violent to your colonies, I'm surprised Norway has stayed with you so long,'_ China thought to himself.

"Is something wrong, China? Ya look kinda sick," Denmark commented. China couldn't stop himself.

"What have you done with America and . . ." Crap! What was the other country's name? "And Colorado?" Denmark frowned.

"Ya mean Canada?" he asked.

"Yes! What did you do to them?"

"They're relaxing is all," Denmark said with a wave of his hand. "That's why we came ta ya."

"Why?" China clutched his wok nervously.

"We can't always be there fer our boys. We need someone ta look after them."

"You boys?"

"Yeah, we found them first."

"No," China tensed, changing his grip on his wok. "Ahen found them first."

"Ya sound like ya need some lessons, China." Denmark's voice sounded serious but he kept a sloppy grin plastered on his face.

"I think I have had enough lessons in my time, aru." China leapt forward, swinging his wok at Denmark's head. The taller nation grabbed the wok's other handle and gave China a feral grin.

"Hey, China," Denmark said, drawing China's face closer to his. China tugged on the wok but the Viking's grip was too strong. "Do ya know who I am?" China froze, frowning in confusion. What was Denmark up to?

"You are Denmark," China said carefully. "Former Viking and self-proclaimed King of Northern Europe. I am China, four thousand years old and your elder!" the Asian nation snapped.

"That's right." Denmark brought a leg up and kicked China in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall without his wok.

"Aiyah!" China struggled to his feet, massaging his sore shoulder. "You will regret that, aru!"

"Will I now?" Denmark asked. He tossed the wok to the side where it clattered noisily and reached into his long coat, withdrawing a large battle axe. The sight of the axe made China swallow nervously. This was not going to be a fair fight.

"Y-Yes." Maybe he should just run and hope they don't catch him.

"Make me, then." Denmark gave China a crazed grin. Swallowing his fear, China dashed forward and leapt in to the air, spinning and kicking out at Denmark. The Viking caught his ankle and casually tossed China to the side. China rolled with the toss across the floor and flipped himself into a standing position with ease.

"I'll be easy on ya, since it's yer first time."

"But I won't!" the Asian nation snapped. He fell into a handspring and kicked Denmark in the chest, pushing off the nation and landing a foot away from him. Denmark stumbled back but straightened, rubbing his chest.

"Nice one, China, but I don't think Karate will save ya." Denmark swung his axe at China.

"It is Kung Fu, aru!" China dodged the axe, the weapon imbedding itself in the table, and struck out with another kick in midair, landed, and kicked Denmark in the stomach. The Viking jerked with every hit. He caught himself on a hand when he fell to his knees.

"Ya forgot something, China."

"What is that?" China tensed for an attack from the fallen nation.

"Me." Norway slammed a foot into China's head, sending the nation stumbling back. China shook his head and steadied himself.

"I forgot about you, aru."

"It's easy to do that." Norway stood relaxed with his hands by his side, giving China a bored look. "It helps to be quiet." at this he looked pointedly at Denmark. "Then no one knows where you are when you attack."

"Perhaps you should spar with Japan someday," China suggested. "You two are very similar." He kicked out at Norway. The Viking stepped to the side and slammed his shoulder into China's stomach, flipping him. China landed hard on the ground and struggled to his feet.

"I might just get to fight him soon. It depends on how well things go."

"What are you talking about?" China asked warily.

"We're Vikings, China, and what do Vikings do?" Norway asked and China tensed.

"They plundered villages and raped women." China and Norway were circling each other slowly while Denmark watched them.

"Besides that," Norway said. China bit his lip, uncertain.

"What else did a Viking _want_ to do?" he asked. Denmark pulled his axe free and rested it on his shoulder.

"Conquer." Denmark said.

With that he swung his axe at China who slipped past it, dodging the swing, and swept a foot under Denmark. Denmark fell forward, cursing madly. Norway used the chance to launch himself off his friend, unsheathing a long sword and swinging it at China. China dodged it, the sword slicing a small table in half cleanly, and swung a leg in a kick when Norway landed beside him. Norway was sent falling to the ground with the force of the kick.

"There's something ya should always remember, China." Denmark cracked a grin at the Asian nation.

"What now, aru?" China asked exasperatedly.

"How many are in our group?" Denmark asked. China froze. What other country was a Viking? Eyes wide, China turned slowly on the spot. Sweden loomed over him, a serious and scary look on his face. He seized China by the upper arm and effortlessly swung him through the air and into the ground.

"Teacher!" a shout drew their attention. Hong Kong stood in the doorway watching with wide eyes, Mr. Puffin on his shoulder. Denmark and Norway straightened up, Denmark cracking the bones in his neck.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here." He gave Hong Kong a feral grin. "We've been looking fer ya." Hong Kong tensed for a fight but China shouted at him from the ground.

"Hong Kong, run! Get help!" Hong Kong moved to run but Denmark tackled him, sending them both to the floor. Mr. Puffin was sent tumbling under the broken table.

"Hong Kong!" The young Asian nation struggled wildly in Denmark's grip.

"I'm sure someone would like ta see ya, Hong Kong." Denmark sat on Hong Kong's stomach, laughing at the nation's feeble strength compared to his own.

"What did you do to Iceland?" Hong Kong demanded. Panic was clear on his usually emotionless face. China struggled weakly against Sweden's hold on him.

"Ice is talking a nap is all, he's fine," Denmark said then looked at Norway. "Did ya bring the rope, Norge?" Norway frowned at him.

"I thought you were going to bring it," he said incredulously. Both nations looked at Sweden.

"Y'r fault," Sweden grunted. China laughed at the Vikings.

"You three are incompetent, aru!"

"Shut up!" Denmark glared at him and Norway sighed.

"Stay here." He wandered down a hall and returned minutes later with belts. "Use these." He handed them to his fellow Vikings.

"Leave teacher alone!" Hong Kong thrashed against Denmark but it was useless. Denmark and Sweden wrapped the belts around the Asian nations' wrists, ankles, and knees.

"Let's get going." Denmark hoisted Hong Kong over his shoulder and stood. "I want ta get home before the kiddies wake up." Sweden copied Denmark with China and they left the room. Hong Kong chanced a glance at the broken table where Mr. Puffin was hiding.

"Japan!" he mouthed at the bird. Mr. Puffin nodded and kept hidden form sight. He watched the Vikings leave with their captives. The last thing he heard was a shout form Denmark.

"I said I wasn't going ta ride another dragon!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Japan was the first to arrive at China's house, followed by Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Macau. They stood in the doorway, shocked at the sight of the broken table and destroyed kitchen. How could China have allowed his kitchen to be destroyed?

"What happened?" Japan asked quietly.

"What did the bastard do this time?" Taiwan inspected the wok on the ground, annoyed. "Why did he even want to talk to us?" Korea ran past his sister, shouting.

"Aniki?" he disappeared down a hall. "Aniki, where are you, da-ze?" Vietnam and Macau stood in the doorway, looking around in wonder.

"Who's there?" a voice shouted. All of the nations in the room jumped in surprise as Mr. Puffin peeked out from under the broken table. Macau knelt beside the table.

"It's the rest of Asia," he said. "Aren't you Iceland's bird?"

"Yeah, I'm Iceland's puffin."

"Aniki isn't here, da-ze!" Korea ran back into the room sobbing. Japan knelt down beside Macau.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He noticed Mr. Puffin's violent trembling with a frown. Something had obviously terrified the bird.

"I don't know if I can talk about it," Mr. Puffin said shakily. "I think I might faint." Japan placed a hand on his katana threateningly.

"What happened here?" he demanded softly. Mr. Puffin took one look at Japan and almost fainted, falling over.

"Japan!" Taiwan swept Mr. Puffin into her arms and cuddled him. "Be nice to him, he's scared." She turned to the trembling bird. "What happened here?" she asked gently.

"Well, I was coming here with that one who likes to hang out with Icey a lot, one of you." Macau thought for a moment.

"Hong Kong? We had tea with Iceland after the last meeting and then Hong Kong took him on a tour around his home."

"Yeah, anyway, we saw Sweden, Norway, and Denmark all here with China. Denmark and Norway were pretty beaten up; your brother must be a good fighter to take on those two at once. I'm getting off track! Sweden had just slam-dunked China." Mr. Puffin shivered at the thought.

"What happened next?" Taiwan asked fearfully.

"Well, China yelled at Hong Kong to run but Denmark tackled him before he could get away. That's how I got under the table. They tied the two up and left to go back to Denmark's house."

"What?" Taiwan dropped Mr. Puffin. "The bastard was captured?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Oh no!" Tears welled up in Vietnam's eyes. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Oof! What the hell is with you people and dropping me?" Mr. Puffin demanded. "I'm going to get a concussion, you know!" Japan ignored him, thinking.

"We need to call America-san. He will know what to do."

"Yeah, we've got a problem there," Mr. Puffin said.

"What, da-ze?" Korea asked.

"America and China are at Denmark's house. They can't escape. Iceland sent me to get help and that's why I was with Hong Kong." The nations were quiet for a moment.

"We're doomed, da-ze!" Korea wailed.

"Don't you people just call world meeting when problems like these come up?" Mr. Puffin asked.

"Hai, we were in Russia for our last world meeting so I will call him. It will be easier to get everyone back there." Japan withdrew a cellphone form his pocket and dialed Russia's number, waiting for him to answer.

"Privet," a woman's cool voice said. "This Agent Orlov speaking."

"Moshimoshi, this is Japan." The rest of the Asian nations and Mr. Puffin watched Japan nervously.

"Privet, Godspodin Japan, how may I help you today?"

"Is Russia-san aware of America-san and . . . his brother's absences?" Japan asked. Taiwan tried to grab the phone.

"Japan, we don't have time for that!" Japan held his sister back with a hand. Agent Orlov was silent for a moment.

"Da, he knows." Japan took a deep breath.

"Denmark-san, Norway-san, and Sweden-san just kidnapped China-san and Hong Kong-kun."

"What?" Japan heard a harsh voice asking a question he couldn't understand and Agent Orlov's answer. The agent returned to the phone. "I am sorry, Godspodin Japan, Godspodin Russia would like to speak with you." There was a moment of silence in which the phone was handed off and then Russia was speaking.

"Prvet," Russia sounded like he was trying to stay calm. "China and Hong Kong have been kidnapped?"

"Hai, they also have Iceland-san." Japan heard Russia speak to his agent in low tone before he returned to the phone.

"I will call everyone back for a world meeting," Russia said. "We need to stop this before it gets too far."

"Thank you, Russia-san."

"Da, it is not a problem. Come over immediately." Russia hung up and the dial tone sounded in Japan's ear. Japan closed the phone and turned to his siblings.

"We need to leave for Russia-san's house." His brothers and sisters nodded solemnly. They left the house in silence with Taiwan holding Mr. Puffin.

**Conquer.**

* * *

A/N: _**So, what **__**really**__** happened between the Native Americans and the Vikings? **__Well, the Vikings landed in Northern Canada and met the local Native Americans there. _**They got along great . . . until the Vikings gave them the gift of dairy products. **_The Native Americans at the time were lactose intolerant, so they got sick and thought the Vikings were trying to poison them. _**They drove the Vikings out of Canada and continued on with their lives . . . until everyone wanted to explore the New World.**

_Oh, and Leif Erikson tried to find Canada again after his father, Erik the Red, got lost trying to re-discover it. He failed and instead found Iceland and Greenland. _**He swapped the names (Iceland was actually very green and Greenland was covered in ice) so that everyone would want to go to Greenland, thinking it was a good place to live, and he could have Iceland all to himself. **_**Smart thinking.**_


	7. Bad things

Disclaimer:_** We don't own Hetlaia**__ but Castor's got a plan _**and Pollux is ready for action**_._

A/N: _**We're sorry if the Chinese is incorrect; we're using Google Translate and trying our best. Again, we're sorry for any OOC-ness. We hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**_

* * *

**What is going on?**

Only eight nations had agreed to return to Russia. All of the others had believed it was a hoax. Egypt, Cyprus, Turkey, Greece, Cuba, Belarus and Ukraine had filed into the meeting room at ten o'clock. A strange man had joined them, claiming to be a nation. He was at least seven feet tall with skin paler than Prussia, snowy hair, and entirely pearly eyes.

The nations grew restless when Russia did not appear after twenty minutes.

"Who's the new guy?" Greece asked. He was annoyed at being dragged to a meeting with Turkey in it. The strange "nation" regarded Greece coldly.

"I am Antarctica," he said in an icy voice. No one spoke, shocked with what they had heard.

"But I thought Antarctica was a continent," Ukraine said. She looked as though she was about to cry for not knowing about Antarctica.

"I am inhabited by scientists. Not many people live there." A penguin squawked at the continent, annoyed with the warm temperature of the room. No one had the heart, or the guts, to tell the icy continent that he was not technically a nation.

The doors to the meeting room swung open on squeaky hinges and Russia strode in, his faucet pipe gripped in one hand.

"Privet," he stopped at the table where the nations sat. "Thank you for returning. And thank you for joining us, Antarctica."

"You are welcome," Antarctica said coolly. "You did say this could affect the whole world. I had to come and help."

"Da, it will affect us all. I have terrible news," Russia said grimly.

"What is it, big brother?" Belarus asked and Russia winced, knowing what was coming next. "I can help you and then we can get married!" She looked hopeful at the thought. Russia shivered and shook his head.

"Net, everyone must help me with this."

"But, big brother-" Ukraine covered her little sister's mouth with a hand, cutting off the sentence.

"Please continue, Russia." She smiled at her little brother. Russia nodded his thanks then took a deep breath.

"You have all noticed that Little America has gone missing, da?" he asked.

"Sí," Cuba leaned back in his chair, tugging at his dreadlocks. "I haven't had any problems with el hijo de puta for a couple of days. It's been nice." Russia gave Cuba a small smile and the Hispanic nation shivered.

"You may not like what are going to hear," Russia told him. "Denmark, Norway, and Sweden kidnapped America after the world meeting and got away with it because apparently none of the security guards in my country thought it would be a good idea to check inside large, suspicious boxes." Russia looked annoyed with this bit of information. "They then kidnapped Canada and Iceland, and now China and Hong Kong."

"¿Qué?" Cuba fell backward in shock when his chair tilted too far back. "¡Maldita!" he swore from the ground. Russia looked unimpressed with the Hispanic nation.

"Da, I have no doubt in my mind that they will strike again."

"Who do ya think they'll go after?" Turkey asked worriedly as Cuba fixed his chair and sat back down. "Not all of are that important, are we? Why'd they kidnap Iceland? He's small and weak, he's no threat."

"Da, but he is their brother. Does anyone know where Little Finland is?" Russia asked. The small of group of nations was quiet for a moment. Antarctica looked uninterested, stroking his penguin soothingly. The doors swung open again and everyone turned to watch as the Asian nations filed into the room with Mr. Puffin. Japan stopped and bowed to Russia.

"We are sorry for being late, Russia-san," he said.

"Privet, it is alright." Russia tried to smile reassuringly. "I just told them the bad news."

"Oh, good." The Asian nations sat themselves around the table.

"What are we going to do, da-ze?" Korea whimpered. Turkey ignored the question.

"Do any of ya know where Finland is?" he asked.

"Yes!" Taiwan leapt from her seat, waving her hand. "I saw him leaving with Estonia after the last world meeting. Maybe he's still there."

"Good, I will look into that with my sisters' help." Russia looked to Belarus and Ukraine. Ukraine smiled and nodded while Belarus' eyes lit with hope. Agent Orlov stepped into the meeting room, knocking on the door. Russia turned to her.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Godspodin Russia," the agent shifted the pile of papers in her arms.

"Da, what is it?"

"There have been several disturbances at the American-Mexican border spotted. We cannot tell what is happening." Russia cocked his head in thought.

"Da? I will take Cuba with me to check on it. Spasibo." Agent Orlov nodded and moved to stand in a corner.

"¿Qué, why me?" Cuba demanded angrily. "Why should I help the brat out?"

"If the Nordics could catch Little America than they can catch all of us. And who is to say they will not do so? You _are_ going to help me, da?" Russia giggled and smiled at Cuba. The Hispanic nation shrank back in his chair.

"S-Sí." Belarus waved a hand at Russia.

"I will come as well, big brother." Russia flashed a pained expression at Ukraine who shrugged helplessly.

"Very well, Belarus, you may come." Belarus looked extremely pleased with herself. "Korea, may I speak with you for a moment?" Korea jumped but nodded, following the taller nation out of the room. They could be heard conversing for a few minutes before Korea bounded into the room with a determined look on his face and Russia followed, seeming pleased. Vietnam leaned over when her brother sat down.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"He asked me to talk to someone for him, da-ze." Korea looked extremely happy with the thought.

"Let us go, Cuba, Belarus." Russia motioned to the pair with his pipe. Belarus followed excitedly while Cuba looked angry.

"Well," Turkey said. "I guess that's the end of the meeting." He rose from his seat and grabbed Greece by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Greece kicked Turkey as hard as he could while the nation ignored him, grabbing Egypt by the wrist and motioning to Cyprus.

"I'm takin' all of ya with me," Turkey said, turning to leave the room. "I don't want any more nations disappearing." Japan rose from his seat, turning to his siblings.

"Hai, I agree with Turkey-san. We should stay together; it will be safer that way. Korea-kun, come back after you finish speaking with . . . your friend."

"Okay, da-ze!" Korea bounded from the room. The remaining Asian nations followed him at a slower pace.

"Let me go!" Greece continued kicking Turkey as they left. "Like hell I'd go with you!"

Agent Orlov approached Antarctica, ignoring the penguin when it squawked at her.

"Godspodin Antarctica . . ." The continent turned to look down at the female Russian.

"Yes?" Antarctica asked.

"Godspodin Russia would like you to retrieve the micronations from their meeting in Sealand and take them to your home so the Nordics do no try to kidnap them as well. General Winter will accompany you to ensure their safety."

"Of course," Antarctica nodded. "I can do that. I will be there shortly."

"Spasibo and good luck." Agent Orlov left the room. Antarctica sighed and scratched his penguins head.

"At least I won't be so lonely now."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Denmark kicked the front door open and marched into the house, carrying Hong Kong over one shoulder. Norway and Sweden followed, the latter carrying China.

"Just what I get fer riding a dragon," Denmark grumbled. "A sore butt."

"You did say you wanted a fast trip," Norway pointed out. Denmark's complaining was starting to annoy him.

"Whatever. What are we going ta do with these two?" Denmark shook Hong Kong lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!" The young Asian nation struggled in the Nordic's grip.

"Simple," Norway said. "We put them to work."

"That d'pends on h'w quickly th'y break," Sweden pointed out, shifting China on his shoulder.

"I agree with Sve. We need ta teach them who their masters are before they can be released," Denmark said.

"What are you talking about, aru?" China asked, struggling to look over Sweden's shoulder.

"Yer our slaves now, China. Ya better get used ta it." Denmark lowered Hong Kong to the floor while Sweden dropped China unceremoniously. The older nation winced and grumbled at the taller nation. The Vikings removed the belts binding the Asian nations. The minute he was free, Hong Kong leapt to his feet and struck Denmark in the chin.

"Fandens!" Denmark swore, massaging his cheek and grabbing Hong Kong when the small nation tried to run. "You'll wish ya hadn't done that." He threw Hong Kong over his shoulder and led the way to a dark door with Sweden carrying China and Norway shaking his head at Hong Kong's behavior.

Steps led to a large stone cavern. Despite its size, the room was quite warm with a large furnace set against a wall. A rack hung beside the furnace, holding a variety of metal brands. Chains dangled from a straw-strewn corner a good distance away from the furnace.

China felt his stomach drop at the sight of the room.

"What is this place, aru?" he asked weakly.

"Well," Denmark said. "Norge has some big fancy name for it, but I just like calling it the Fiery Pits of Hell." Hong Kong blanched at the sound of the name. "Ya probably wish ya hadn't hit me now," Denmark commented to the young nation. Hong Kong shivered, his eyes wide in fear.

"Leave Hong Kong alone, aru," China demanded.

"I don't think so. He deserves to be punished."

"No, he doesn't. He only hit you because you kidnapped him. I would have done the same thing, aru."

"If you hadn't been so old?" Denmark grinned when China flushed angrily. "It really is his fault, though. If he wasn't trying ta cause us problems, he wouldn't be in this position." Hong Kong trembled in Denmark's grip.

"T-Teacher . . . HELP ME!" he wailed. China struggled but Sweden held him tight as Denmark dropped Hong Kong on the ground and held him in a tight grip.

"Knock it off!" Hong Kong broke down, sobbing in fear.

"Teacher! China! Help me, please!" he sobbed.

"Hong Kong!" China struck Sweden in the back. The tall nation dropped China and pinned him to the ground. Denmark hesitated, his eyes flashing between the thrashing China and sobbing Hong Kong.

"Do ya know what ya did wrong?" Denmark finally asked, forcing Hong Kong to face him. Hong Kong shook his head, crying.

"Bùxiáng! _(No!)_"

"What did he say?" Denmark looked at China, confused. China's eyes flashed between his former student and the Viking.

"He said 'no'."

"No? So ya don't know what ya did wrong? Then I guess ya get punished. Stick China over there, Sve, then come and hold this brat for me." Sweden grunted, dragging a struggling China to the corner with chains and locking him up. China pulled desperately at the chains but they held fast.

"Bùshì, leave Hong Kong alone!" He watched helplessly as Sweden ripped Hong Kong's shirt open, baring the young nation's back for Denmark. Norway opened the forge and dropped a brand into the roaring fire. Sweden gripped Hong Kong by the upper arms, holding the struggling and sobbing nation still. Denmark withdrew the cherry red brand from the fire and Hong Kong struggled harder.

"Please! No! I'm sorry!"

"Ya went too far ta turn back." Denmark approached Hong Kong with the brand. Hong Kong dropped his weight to the floor, desperately trying to escape. Sweden kept a firm grip on the young nation as Denmark stood directly behind him, a crazed grin on his face.

"No getting away this time!" he pressed the brand to Hong Kong's right shoulder. Pain seared through Hong Kong as he screamed and thrashed

"Hong Kong!" China watched the process with wide eyes. Denmark drew the brand away, revealing a burn in the shape of the Scandinavian cross, and tossed it back into the forge. Sweden released Hong Kong who fell into a sobbing heap on the stone floor. He then turned to China.

"We've st'll got th't one to t'ke care of." China shrank back against the wall.

"Right you are, Sve." Denmark gave China a predatory look. "He needs ta know his place as well." China's eyes flitted from the forge to the sobbing Hong Kong then to Denmark and Sweden.

Denmark withdrew the brand from the forge once more as Sweden ripped China's shirt open and pinned him to the floor.

"Aiyah!" China struggled wildly in Sweden's grip. "No! Stop!" Denmark ignored China and pressed the brand onto the Asian's right shoulder. China screamed in pain, thrashing against his captor. Denmark drew the brand back and tossed it into a bucket of water.

"Can ya clean these two up, Norge? Ya know what ta do with them." Denmark left the room as Norway approached Hong Kong. The crying nation flinched away from the Viking.

"It's alright, Hong Kong," Norway said soothingly. He withdrew a cloth and bottle from his pockets. Wetting the cloth with a liquid form the bottle, he dabbed it on Hong Kong's burn.

"Ah!" Hong Kong cried out, struggling to escape but Norway gently kept him in place. Soon a numbing feeling overtook the pain in the burn and Hong Kong relaxed. Norway finished then turned to Sweden.

"Could you please take Hong Kong to his new room while I take care of China?"

Sweden grunted and lifted the young nation into his arms. Hong Kong was aware of the tall nation ascending the stairs and then another flight of stairs before they stopped at a door. Sweden unlocked it. He dumped Hong Kong on the floor and locked the door. Hong Kong heard his heavy footsteps recede.

"Hong Kong?" a quiet voice asked. Hong Kong spun around in surprise. Iceland lay on the bed in the room, supporting himself on an elbow. "What happened?" he asked drowsily.

"Iceland!" Hong Kong broke down sobbing again.

"What happened?" Iceland repeated, sitting up. He almost fell back down when a wave of dizziness crashed over him.

"Your brothers are crazy! They burned me and China!"

"What?" Iceland struggled to his feet, stumbling to Hong Kong's side. He fell to his knees to inspect the burn. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said, turning a delicate shade of green.

"What happened to you?" Hong Kong asked, wiping his tears away.

"I don't know. I sent Mr. Puffin to get help and then Norge knocked me out with something. I don't feel very good right now." Iceland moaned and shuddered.

"Mr. Puffin found me," Hong Kong was calming down now. "And I took him to China's house but then your brothers attacked us. Mr. Puffin got away and he's waiting for Japan to find him."

"I hope he's alright." Iceland leaned against Hong Kong. "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen." Hong Kong pulled Iceland into a hug, wincing at the stretch of his burn.

"Are you going to be okay?" Iceland asked, his voice muffled by Hong Kong's shoulder.

"Yes, I just hope China will be okay. He's much older than me." Iceland pulled out of the hug to look at Hong Kong.

"China will be fine. They won't be too hard on him." Iceland's confident look slipped away as the moments passed and he whispered. "I hope." Hong Kong pulled his friend into a hug again.

"What is going on?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The door to the study was pushed open and Sweden dragged China into the room. The Asian nation was forced to stand in front of a grinning Denmark. China struggled weakly in Sweden's grasp; his burn had been cared for by Norway before the tall nation had dragged him away.

Denmark withdrew a collar from his pocket and latched it around China's neck.

"This has a tracker in it," Denmark told China. "So ya won't be able ta run off without us knowing where ya are." China tugged uselessly on the collar.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked. "Trying to take over the world? And I am not a dog, aru!"

"Pretty much, we just want our power back. Yer going ta keep that collar on, if ya know what's good fer ya. Now, we need ta go over yer jobs."

"Who said I would work for you, aru?" China demanded.

"Ya don't have a choice. We got ya fer a reason. And there's one more thing about the collar that I really like." Denmark grinned and held up a small remote. He pressed one of three buttons and a jolt of electricity surged through China, sending him to his knees gasping.

"What, aru?" China stared at Denmark with wide eyes.

"And that's only level one. There are three levels. Two ta shock ya and one ta knock ya out. The whole perimeter is set up with an invisible fence." China dropped his head in defeat. He was trapped with no way to escape.

"That's better. Yer jobs are ta take care of America and Canada, but in no way can ya help them escape. Ya also have ta make the meals. Don't worry about Hong Kong, he's in good hands. Ya also need ta make sure Iceland stays out of trouble. Ya can clean whenever ya feel like it." China gaped at him.

"That is a ridiculous amount of work! And why do I have to take care of the brats, aru?"

"Because I told ya ta. Ya don't have ta do much with the kiddies, just make sure they don't cause trouble. All ya really need ta do is keep the house clean, cook the meals, and control the household. Oh, and China," Denmark seized China by the collar, lifting him off the floor. His knuckles dug into the nation's esophagus, cutting off his airway. China grabbed Denmark's arm and tugged at it, trying to get the nation to release him as he coughed. "Don't ya ever go calling my kids brats again," Denmark's smile was gone, replaced with a snarl. "Understand?" China choked, nodding.

"Good boy." Denmark dropped China and grinned. He mussed the Asian nation's hair. "Have fun, min lille hund! _(my little dog!)_" China coughed, his chest heaving, as he watched Denmark leave the room.

"You're all crazy," he muttered. Sweden stopped in the doorway.

"Wh't was th't?"

"N-Nothing!" China scuttled backward in fear. Sweden stared at him for a moment then left the study.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland and Hong Kong sat on the bed. Neither knew what to do since they were locked in the room. Iceland had found Hong Kong a shirt to wear in the room's dresser, though it hung loosely on the Asian's thin frame.

"What do you think they're going to do with us?" Iceland asked, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I don't know," Hong Kong said. "They're your brothers. Hey, why aren't you acting like them? Weren't you a Viking?" Iceland shook his head.

"No, I was colonized by Vikings from Norway."

"What about your other brother, Finland?"

"Only Norge, Dan, and Sve were Vikings. Fin didn't meet Sve until the twelfth century, when Sve took control. I met Fin during the Kalmar Union. Fin and Sve left, then Norge, and they left me alone with Dan." Hong Kong pulled his friend into a hug.

"That's terrible," Hong Kong said. "At least it's only those three . . . unless America and Canada turn out to be Vikings too."

"I think they'll be fine."

The room's door swung open, causing the friends to jump. Denmark and Sweden stood in the doorway.

"Having fun without us?" Denmark asked with a grin. Hong Kong sank back against the bed in fear. Iceland wrapped his arms protectively around his friend.

"What do you want?" Iceland demanded, glaring at the Vikings.

"Now is that any way ta speak ta yer older brother?" Denmark chuckled. "We just wanted ta tell ya that yer free to leave yer room now." Hong Kong peeked over Iceland's arm at the tall nations. "We just have one thing ta do first."

"What's that?" Iceland asked, watching as the Vikings approached the bed.

"This." Denmark and Sweden pulled the friends apart. Hong Kong cried out as Sweden latched a strip of leather around his throat. He was dropped onto the bed, joined moments later by Iceland.

"Ya can't leave the property without being shocked unconscious," Denmark said as Iceland felt the collar around his throat. "And I don't want ta have ta go out and find ya in a blizzard. One more thing." Denmark withdrew a leash from his pocket, locking it on a ring on Hong Kong's collar. "I don't want yer pet wandering around the house on his own." Hong Kong gaped at the Viking.

"Shénme? _(What?)_" Hong Kong demanded. Denmark snarled at him.

"Quit speaking other languages. The only ones ya can speak here are ours." He calmed down and turned to Iceland. "What are ya going ta call him?" Denmark asked.

"What?" Iceland stared at Denmark in disbelief.

"What are ya going ta call yer pet?" Denmark asked, annoyed that Iceland didn't understand the first time.

"He already has a name," Iceland said, confused. Why was Denmark asking about Hong Kong's name?

"Wǒ bùshì chǒngwù! _(I am not a pet!)_" Hong Kong tugged at the leash.

"Knock it off!" Denmark jerked the leash, sending Hong Kong sprawling to the floor. Iceland jumped up to help him but Denmark stopped him. "Ja, well, I don't like it. He needs a new one. What will it be? Pick before I do." Iceland thought quickly, choosing the first word that popped into his head.

"Vinur." Hong Kong looked up at him curiously. Denmark frowned.

"What about Hvalp or Lille Kina?" Iceland's brow furrowed at the degrading names.

"I like Vinur." Denmark shrugged and handed him the leash.

"Fine, have fun with Vinur." He and Sweden left the room, shutting the door behind them but leaving it unlocked.

"What does 'Vinur' mean?" Hong Kong asked, climbing back onto the bed.

"'Vinur' is Icelandic for 'friend'." This earned Iceland a smile.

"I like it."

"Denmark wanted to call you 'Puppy' or 'Little China'."

"Why?" Hong Kong frowned. "Those sound mean." Iceland shrugged.

"I think they're supposed to be degrading, so I couldn't give you a name form any of their languages. If you don't want to speak their languages you can always try mine. It's far different form theirs."

"Even though Norway found you?" Hong Kong asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess I made my own language. I don't really speak it very often."

"Will you teach me and China?"

"Of course! Like I said, 'friend' is 'vinur'. 'Ass' is 'rass'," Icealnd grinned at Hong Kong. "You can also say 'fara til helvítis' which means 'go to hell'." Hong Kong laughed but stopped when a voice seeped through the wall.

"Hey, Iceland, why are you teaching Hong Kong insults?"

Iceland and Hong Kong shared a glance before wandering into the room next to theirs. America and Canada lay on adjacent beds, watching them warily.

"Hæ," America nodded at them. Hong Kong stared at the brothers with wide eyes. What had happened to them?

"Halló," Iceland said. He was surprised America knew Icelandic.

"What happened to you?" Hong Kong asked softly.

"We could ask the same," Canada eyed the collars and leash. "Why are you treating your friend like a dog, Iceland? He's a nation, just like you!"

"Dan's making me," Iceland whispered. "I have to call Hong Kong 'Vinur' now. I don't know why they're acting this way. Is it true you were first founded by Vikings?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Canada said softly. America whimpered, like he was going to break into hysterics. _"Brother . . ."_ Canada reprimanded his brother in Cherokee. America took a steadying breath to calm down.

"You _were_?" Hong Kong asked with wide eyes.

"It was mostly me," Canada told them. "But they would have moved onto America if Native hadn't chased them out."

"I have younger brothers?" Iceland asked in an awed voice. "Cool! You two can call me Eldri Bróðir!" Neither of the North American brothers spoke for a moment, and then America laughed while Canada looked sour.

"I've never had a big brother before!" America said.

"I'm still the runt!" Canada complained softly. A voice shouted from the doorway, making them all jump.

"Hong Kong!" China tackled his former student in a hug. Hong Kong patted the older nation's arm reassuringly as best as he could in his trapped position.

"Hello, teacher." China pulled back and spotted the leash.

"Why are you wearing a leash, aru?" His eyes trailed the leash to Iceland's hand. "You're just like them!" he exclaimed, with a look that suggested he might want to hit Iceland.

"I am not, kennari! _(teacher)_" Iceland had picked up a few habits when he'd hung out with Hong Kong.

"Děng yīxià!" Hong Kong cried. "Zhè bùshì tā de guòcuò, dānmài zhèng pòshǐ tā zhíxíng cǐ. Bīngdǎo xīwàng jiàodǎo wǒmen bīngdǎo yǔ, zhèyàng wǒmen jiù bùyòng jiǎng tāmen de yǔyán. _(Wait! It's not his fault; Denmark is forcing him to do this. Iceland wants to teach us Icelandic so that we don't have to speak their languages.)_" China listened carefully while America watched them with interest, muttering to Canada in Cherokee. Iceland stood awkwardly in the room, not understanding any of the conversations.

"Very well," China finally said. "I will learn his language and I will try to ignore that . . . thing, aru." He glared at the leash.

"At least you don't have three crazy brothers," Iceland muttered.

"No," Hong Kong agreed. "I have six annoying siblings."

"Hong Kong!" China scolded him.

"I have an egotistical brother," Canada sighed and America stuck his tongue out his younger brother.

"And I have a younger brother and a sister who's bipolar and has short-term memory loss." America groaned. "Iceland, my right hand itches really badly!" Iceland obliged, scratching America's hand.

"Is this what siblings are for?" Iceland asked him, receiving a grin in response.

"Siblings are there to stand by you when you need them most and to catch you when you fall. Believe me, I know." Hong Kong and China shared guilty glances. "But they're also there to annoy you. Thanks, Iceland, that itch was bugging me." Iceland shrugged.

"You're welcome." They all froze when a loud, boisterous voice shouted throughout the house.

"Stay out of trouble while we're out! We're going to have some fun!" Denmark called. Hong Kong panicked, twisting the leash in his hands.

"Where are they going?" he asked nervously. Iceland shrugged again.

"I have no idea. I hope they don't cause any trouble."

**Bad Things.**


	8. We came ta play

Disclaimer:_ The plan failed, __**so we don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! You get to meet a new OC of ours! We hope you've enjoyed the story so far! We don't mean to offend anyone by what's written here. It's for the story's purpose only.**_

_**Please enjoy! And don't forget to review!**_

* * *

**What are you three doing here?**

"I'm the one in control of the meeting!" Sealand shouted at Ladonia. The Swedish micro-nation crossed his arms defiantly. The micro-nations had gathered in Sealand for their annual meeting. During which Ladonia and Sealand had gotten into another argument.

"But I have actually been recognized by Sweden while England refuses to recognize you," Ladonia said. "Therefore I should be the leader of our group."

Wy, Molossia, the Hutt River, Seborga, and Kugelmugel watched their fellow micro-nations argue, bored.

"Why are we even here?" Molossia demanded angrily. "I have better things to do with my time."

"What?" Wy asked in a bored tone. "Hasn't America gone missing?" Molossia flushed and gave her the middle finger.

"Yeah, so what? I don't need America to be a country!"

The door to the room slammed open and the micro-nations jumped, Ladonia and Sealand's argument came to an abrupt halt. A pale, tall man stood in the doorway, watching them with cold eyes. A penguin waddled up behind the man. Sealand planted his hands on his hips defiantly.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded. "This meeting is for micro-nations only!" He shivered as the man regarded him with cold eyes.

"I am Antarctica," the man said. His penguin waddled up to Wy and squawked at her. The Australian micro-nation tried to shoo it away with a hand.

"Antarctica? But that's not even a country!" Ladonia said.

"No," Antarctica agreed. "But I am a continent."

"Why are you here?" Sealand demanded. Antarctica turned his icy gaze back to the micro-nation.

"Russia sent me to get you. You all are returning with me to my home."

"Says who?"

"Me."

Antarctica swooped down and threw Sealand over his shoulder. The room was quiet for a moment, and then all hell broke loose. Sealand started shouting at the continent to put him down and thrashing in his grasp. The penguin squawked and bit Wy who screamed in surprise and ran from the room, the penguin following her all the way along with the Hutt River. Molossia leapt from seat and started beating Antarctica. The continent seized the American micro-nation and threw him over his other shoulder. Ladonia, Seborga, and Kugelmugel gaped at him for a moment then ran from the room, Ladonia clutching his laptop to his chest.

The frozen continent left the room with his struggling captives. On the deck of the sea-fort the rest of the micro-nations had been captured by Antarctica's loyal scientists. One particular scientist clutched a closed laptop in his hands from which angry shouts could be heard. General Winter stood, watching the struggling micro-nations with a bored expression. He turned when Antarctica approached him.

"This is all of them?" The General asked.

"Yes," Antarctica nodded. "Let's get them loaded on the ship and then we can leave for my home." The scientists dragged the fighting micro-nations onto the small ship built specifically for navigating frozen waters. The micro-nations were locked in separate rooms, Ladonia released from his laptop, and Antarctica left for the control room. He wanted to return to his home as quickly as possible.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Russia, Belarus, and Cuba stood in the arid heat of Texas, not far from the border of Mexico. Russia, against Cuba's recommendations, had kept his heavy coat on and seemed unaffected by the heat. On the contrary, he quite liked it. The heat was more preferable to his frozen tundra of a home. For once, to Russia's great relief, Belarus was not bothering her older brother.

"Why are we here, again?" Cuba asked, annoyed about the fact that he had to be in America.

"My agents noticed a disturbance somewhere along this border," Russia said, looking around himself.

"It's not our problem," Cuba started but was cut off by Belarus.

"Big brother," she said. "I must speak to you about something import.

"Da, what is it?" Russia asked, fearing the worst. Belarus opened her mouth to reply but stopped as a shot rang out across the land followed by an angry voice.

"Stay of my land, you rotten varmint!" a young, female voice shouted.

"You little puta!" another female voice retorted. Russia whirled to face the source of the noise.

"Was that Mexico?" he asked Cuba.

"Sí," Cuba nodded grimly. "I think it was. But I don't know who the other one is."

"¡Vuelve aquí, así que puedo disparar! _(Get back here so I can shoot you!)_" More shots rang out.

"¡No! ¿Quién es usted? _(No! Who are you?)_" Mexico ran over the crest of a hill toward the small group at the base.

"¡Yo soy esta tierra, puta! _(I am this land!)_" a girl followed Mexico, firing a shotgun the whole way. Mexico spotted Russia, Cuba, and Belarus and ran to them, hiding behind the tallest nation.

"¡Usted no es América! _(You are not America!)_" Mexico shouted at the girl. Russia stood his ground when the small girl ran up to the group, glaring at where Mexico was hiding.

"What is going on here?" Russia asked, but the girl ignored him.

"¡Sí! Siempre estaré el sur de los Estados Unidos! Usted no tiene derecho a esta tierra! Ahora vete! _(Yes! I will forever be the South of America. You have no right to this land. Now leave!)_" the girl demanded. Russia blinked and decided to try a smile, that always seemed to stop fights between nations.

"Privet," he said with a small giggle. The girl stopped, cocking her head at him like a dog.

"Dame el varmint y nadie saldrá herido." She cocked her shotgun in a threatening manner. Russia looked down at Cuba.

"What did she say?"

"She said 'give me the varmint and no one gets hurt.' I'm pretty sure she's serious." Cuba eyed the shotgun warily. Russia reached over and pulled the gun from the girl's grasp, snapping it in half easily.

"Not anymore, da?" The girl gaped at Russia for a second before reacting. Surprising the tall nation by leaping on him and punching every inch she could reach.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? _(You bastard! How could you do that?)_" she demanded. Russia pushed the girl to the ground and she scrambled back to her feet.

"YA ne govoryu po-ispanski , malenʹkaya devochka. Kto vy? _(I do not speak Spanish, little girl. Who are you?)_" Russia said, smiling at the girl with a giggle.

"No importa, tengo más. _(Never mind, I have more.)_" The girl ripped another pistol from her boot and aimed at Mexico but Belarus stepped in front of the girl, placing a hand on the pistol.

"Spyni , Poŭdzień. _(Stop, South.)_" Mexico peered around Russia curiously.

"¿Qué?" But she was ignored as South stared at Belarus in shock.

"JA ciabie viedaju? _(Do I know you?)_" South asked in Belarusian.

"Tak, ja Bielarussiu. _(Yes, I am Belarus.)_" Belarus kept a steady gaze on South. The girl cocked her head, thinking for a moment, and then smiled.

"Biélorussie!" she cried in French. South leapt forward and hugged Belarus tightly. Belarus surprised her older brother by hugging back.

"You know this girl?" Russia asked in a shocked voice.

"Tak, I do. This is what I needed to tell you about, big brother," Belarus said.

"Who is she?"

"¡Una puta!" Mexico shouted from behind Russia.

"Sigue hablando y te pego un tiro!_ (Keep talking and I will shoot you!)_" South leaned forward to implicate her threat. Mexico hid behind Russia again.

"Chica loca. _(Crazy girl.)_"

"Regresa a donde perteneces, te varmint podrido! _(Go back to where you belong, you rotten varmint.)_" South spat at Mexico. Cuba finally lost his patience and shouted at the two Spanish-speaking nations before either of them could say another word.

"Cierra la boca, los dos, antes de que caigan los cabezas juntas. _(Shut up, both of you, before I knock your heads together.)_" South quieted down but continued to glare at Mexico.

"Belarus, who is this little girl?" Russia asked again. He had just realized that this was the girl from the video footage he had asked Agent Orlov about. She did look remarkably similar to America.

"She is the Confederate States of America," Belarus said in a clam voice. "But we all just call her South." No one spoke for a moment.

"Net." Russia finally said. "The Confederate States of America lost, he is dead." South gaped at Russia, flushing.

"Hear tell, big guy," she snapped. "You ain't ever goin' to call me a boy again! Do you hear me? Or I'll whup you into the next week." South jabbed Russia in the chest to make her point clear. "You will never speak to me in such a manner again! I'll be, callin' me a boy. I'm fit as a fiddle here and now! Who do y'all think you are, anyways?" South glared at the shocked Russia. The cold nation hadn't understood a word the girl had just said, but he got the gist.

"Da," Russia said, once he found his voice again. "I understand. I am Russia and this is Cuba. Apparently you already know my little sister, Belarus, and Mexico." South glared at Mexico.

"Uppity varmint, thinking she can come onto big brother's land and take it for herself." Russia blinked in surprise.

"Then you already know that Little America has been kidnapped?"

"Someone came, yes," South told them. "They told me America was missing. I felt it in my gut a few days ago, and I always trust my gut. Unless I eat at a bad Mexican restaurant, then I just try to ignore it." Mexico glared South.

"Who came?" Russia asked.

"Well, he said that he was North's brother. But he ain't!" South stomped her foot in a childish act of anger. Russia thought for a moment about who she could be talking about.

"Do you mean Canada?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, Canida." South looked very sure about the way she had pronounced the name while Cuba smacked himself in the forehead.

"She's as bad as America," he muttered.

"Net, it is 'Canada'," Russia corrected South.

"That's what I said. Cinada." Russia sighed, pinching the bride of his nose, but South continued. "Hey, any of y'all heard how one country got their name? They picked letters out a hat and said 'C, eh, N, eh, D, eh'!" The group looked at her exasperatedly.

"This girl can't remember his name, but she can remember a joke about him?" Cuba asked.

"Eh!" South exclaimed.

"I do not have time for this!" Russia said.

"She has short-term memory loss," Belarus said in a tone that suggested this did not entirely explain the girl.

"I do not care if she has a bipolar disorder, da?" Russia said, annoyed. "We need to return to my home so I can look for Little Finland and Estonia."

"I'm bipolar?" South asked. "Don't you dare go callin' me names, big guy." She took a threatening step toward the tall nation but stopped when a small black bear waddled into view. Crouching down, she scratched the bear behind the ears. "You are so cute! Who are you?" The bear looked at the group with a bored expression.

"She _is_ bipolar?" Russia asked, shocked.

"Tak." Belarus nodded.

"I'm Smokey," the bear said. "Your pet bear."

I have a pet bear? Since when?" Cuba ruffled his hair in exasperation.

"What should we do with her?" he asked. Russia thought. What _should_ they do with the South of America? Finally he made a decision.

"You take Mexico and South to your house. Belarus and I will return to my home to search for Little Finland."

"Why do I have to take the crazy girl and the murderous one?" Cuba asked, panicking.

"Because they are both near your house," Russia explained. "Do not worry; I have a crybaby and a psychopath." Russia gave Cuba a smile that caused him to shiver. Belarus glared at her brother.

"I hope you are not talking about me, big brother. I believe there is a church nearby."

"NET! Of course not, my wonderful little sister!"

"The church?" South asked. "It's over yonder." She waved her hand to the nearest town.

"Net!" Russia covered her mouth with a hand. "Cuba, take the little crazy girl and her target to your house." South peeled his hand away.

"Crazy? I'm not crazy!" South glared at Russia and Cuba sighed.

"Let's get going, bring your bear." Russia and Belarus headed back in the direction they had come.

"What bear?" As the two Slavic nations were leaving they heard Cuba scream.

"¡Maldito seas, Rusia!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The building was located in a secret location known only by two people, nations to be exact. Not even their bosses were informed about the meeting house. Korea paced excitedly around the small table in the hut-like building. A door opened on the opposite side of the hut and he spun around. A man who could have been his twin brother stood in the doorway.

"Hyeong, _(brother)_ da-ze!" he launched himself at the newcomer who barely caught him in time. North Korea patted his brother's head awkwardly, hoping Korea would release him soon. When Korea refused to let go North Korea pried his older brother off.

"Annyeonghaseyo, brother, ez-ad" North Korea greeted. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Aw, straight to business? Don't you want to talk about fun things?" When North Korea's expression didn't change Korea gave in. "You aren't answering Russia's calls, da-ze."

"If that is the only reason you called me here to talk, then I am leaving, ez-ad."

"No!" Korea grabbed his brother's arm. "Russia _really_ needs to talk to you, da-ze!"

"About what? What is so important, ez-ad?" North Korea demanded. Korea cowered under his brother's glare.

"It's about the Nordics. They kidnapped Aniki, Hong Kong, America, Iceland, and Canadia, da-ze," he said softly. North Korea stared at his brother, shocked.

"What?"

"Yes," Korea nodded. "That is why Russia asked me to visit you." He bit his lip. "North . . . Russia would like you to come out of isolation, da-ze."

"Why?" North Korea was aghast at the very idea.

"Russia thinks there's a war coming and he wants your help. He says we can't do this without you. Please, for Aniki?" North Korea considered his brother for a moment. Who was to say the Nordics wouldn't target him just because he was isolated?

"Fine, let's go, ez-ad."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"I don't understand why Switzerland is making such a fuss about trading," Austria said. "He doesn't have to do it if all he is going to do is complain about Italy and the Netherlands." Liechtenstein sat at Austria's kitchen table, watching her host mix batter for Linzer Tarts, jam-filled cookies. The young nation smiled at Austria.

"He didn't want to go but I asked him to," Liechtenstein said. "Big brother just wants me to be happy."

"I have never seen him care so much for someone," Austria sniffed. "He never cared that much for me, and we knew each other very well."

"Maybe he did but you just didn't notice," Liechtenstein suggested.

"Hmph, he once told me to shut when I had an arrow in my butt." Liechtenstein smiled but didn't answer.

A loud bang caused Liechtenstein to jump in surprise as the front door was kicked open. Austria dropped the mixing bowl, sending batter flying in all directions.

"Hey Austria, we've come ta play!" Denmark stood in the kitchen's doorway. Norway appeared in the doorway to the living room as Sweden blocked the back door. Austria stared in shock at the Vikings. He was snapped of his daze when Denmark heaved his axe over his head and brought it down inches away from Liechtenstein, causing her to scream and duck. Austria leapt forward, grabbing the young nation and shoved her behind him.

"What are you three doing here?" he demanded. "I did not invite you. So rude!"

"Like we said, we came ta play." Denmark jerked his axe out of the ground. Austria glanced behind himself at the sobbing Liechtenstein.

"Liechtenstein, ich brauche dich, um mir zuzuhören. _(I need you to listen to me.)_"

"J-Ja," Liechtenstein sniffed.

"Wenn Sie die Chance haben, ins Wohnzimmer laufen und Blick ins Innere des Gehäuses. _(When you get the chance, run to the living room and look inside the cabinet.)_"

"Ja." Denmark glanced between the German nations.

"What are ya two doing talking in German fer?" he asked. "Is it something we need ta know."

"It is none of your business, Denmark." Austria tensed. He may not have been the best fighter in his youth, but now he needed to protect Liechtenstein. After all, he was originally supposed to be a fighting nation.

"I think it is." Denmark swung his axe and brought it down on Austria who grabbed the handle and kicked Denmark in the stomach, wrenching the axe form his grip. He proceeded to hurl the axe in Norway's direction and the Nordic nation was forced to move out of the way or else be sliced in half. Liechtenstein took her chance to dash past him and into the living room. She wrenched the door of the cabinet open and found a long and short sword hanging from a rack.

"Austria!" she called.

"Bring them to me, Liechtenstein!" There was a crash from the kitchen as Norway was thrown across the counter, sending the tart's ingredients flying. Liechtenstein grabbed the long sword and ran back to the kitchen. Denmark was thrown into the wall beside the doorway. He rose from the floor, massaging his back, and spotted Liechtenstein standing frozen in the doorway.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed the young nation by the wrist.

"Ah!" Liechtenstein struggled in his grip. "No! Austria, help me!"

"Let her go!" Austria slammed a fist into Denmark's face, yanking Liechtenstein behind him and taking the long sword from her.

Denmark raised his axe and swung at Austria who moved out of the way. There was the sound of metal being sliced then a hissing. The room was silent for a split second, until the wall burst into flames from the severed gas line to the stove.

"Scheiße!" Austria swore despite his proper attitude. He and Liechtenstein were pressed closer to the hot flames by the Vikings. Liechtenstein sobbed in fear, clutching the back of his coat. Austria drew the sword form its scabbard and faced the Vikings threateningly.

"Leave now, intruders!"

"As I see it, Austria," Denmark drawled. "Ya got one choice, come with us." Austria chanced a glance to the flames then glared back at the Vikings.

"I would never!" He charged Norway, swinging his sword in a high arch. Norway caught the sword on his own weapon and they began to duel. Liechtenstein watched them parry and thrust with wide eyes when a sound caused Austria to turn to her. His eyes widened and he raced toward her.

"Liechtenstein, ente! _(duck!)_" Austria wrapped himself over Liechtenstein's small frame as the oven exploded behind them, lighting the entire house in flames.

Denmark, Sweden, and Norway fled the house coughing. They turned back to watch the building burn, the flames licking at the sky.

"Well," Denmark said. "That didn't exactly go as planned."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The door of Germany's house swung open on silent hinges and Prussia entered, carrying Kumajirou in one arm and Gilbird sitting atop his head. He set the polar bear on the ground and took a long look at it. Kumajirou stared back with a bored gaze. Prussia had gone to visit Canada but instead had found the polar bear alone in his friend's house. Finally Prussia turned away from Kumajirou.

"West?" he called out but there was no answer. Kumajirou yawned and sat by the door, watching Prussia. Gilbird fluttered from his owner's head to land on Kumajirou's.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"Not now, Poley," Prussia said, waving a hand at the bear.

"My name is Kumajirou." The bear looked like it was seriously considering biting the ex-nation's hand.

"Whatever. West!" Prussia stormed through the house's rooms, stopping in the kitchen. A note was taped to the fridge.

_Bruder, _

_I have gone to speak to France about leaving the two Italy's alone. He was attempting to sneak into their house again._

_Your kleiner Bruder, Germany._

"Huh, so West is out and I have the house all to myself . . . with a polar bear . . . AWESOME!" The creak of a door caught his attention. Prussia turned to it curiously.

"Huh? Who's there?" A dark figure stepped out of the shadow. "You?"

A long, shiny object whistled through the air at Prussia's head. The ex-nation ducked, barely missing the blow. The weapon was swung again and Prussia ran from the kitchen. He dashed through the hall to a closet, ripping the door open and seizing an old sword from inside it.

"You're not taking me alive!" Prussia drew the sword as the figure advanced on him, raising its weapon. He parried the blow and the pair dueled, swinging their weapons at each other but never managing to land a blow. One particular strike from the stranger hit the sword at a bad angle and the weapon struck Prussia on the wrist, knocking his sword to the ground.

"Scheiße!" Prussia dove for the sword but the intruder grabbed him in a choke hold. Prussia seized his captor's wrist and tried to free his constricted airway as he coughed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded in a cracked voice. The stranger brought his weapon down on Prussia's head and the ex-nation fell limp in his arms.

The intruder released his choke hold and hefted the unconscious Prussia onto his shoulder. He stopped by the door as he was leaving and grabbed Kumajirou by the scruff.

"No!" The polar bear struggled; biting at the man's gloved hand. "Let me go!" Gilbird chirped, fluttering around the stranger's head and settled himself in the waving scarf as the man left the house.

**We came ta play!**


	9. The Slavic and Nordic Unions

Disclaimer:** We really want to**_, __**but we don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**We hope you enjoy the story! Please review!**_

* * *

_**What**_** has declared war on **_**what**_**?**

Finland and Estonia sat in the Baltic's living room brainstorming ideas for a new festival. Several sheets of paper littered the coffee table along with mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies. The friends were bent over a clean piece of paper, Estonia with a pen in hand.

"I really think a flower festival in the middle of November would be a great idea!" Finland said enthusiastically. Estonia shook his head at the Nordic's idea.

"Finland, flowers can't grow in the middle of November. Hanatamago, get down!" The fluffy white dog was trying to get to the plate of cookies placed on the coffee table. Finland reached over and pulled the puppy into his lap.

"But we could have heated tents and everything!" Finland suggested, trying to stay hopeful. "It would be a wonderful experience. Not to mention it would help brighten up the dreary month!"

"Finland, I'm not sure people would want to buy flowers in the middle of November. They have no way of keeping them alive." Hanatamago struggled in her master's arms, desperate for a cookie.

"Alright, what do you suggest?" Estonia leaned back, thinking, and then spotted the plate of cookies.

"A baking festival!" Finland frowned.

"A baking festival?" he asked doubtfully. "Where would we get enough ovens to do that?"

"We could bring in old baking ovens!" Estonia suggested.

"And have a contest over who can bake the best!" Finland added excitedly. Hanatamago escaped from his grasp and dove for the plate of cookies. Neither of the nations noticed her as they made plans.

Suddenly the front door was thrown open, banging against the wall and causing the two nations to jump in surprise. Three Vikings marched into the room, reeking of smoke and burnt wood.

"What happened to you three?" Finland asked, shocked at the conditions of his fellow Nordics. They were covered in ash and Norway had a burn on his left cheek.

"We got into a little accident," Denmark said. His usually smiling face was set in a grimace.

"Do you need anything?" Estonia asked, standing. "A first aid kit?" He eyed Norway's burned cheek.

"We're fine," Denmark assured them. "We just came ta pick ya two up."

"What do you mean?" Estonia asked, frowning.

"We want ya ta come with us, Estonia," Denmark said, beginning to look annoyed.

"But I need to stay here to take care of my country."

"No, ya don't. It'll be fine." Denmark marched up to the pair and slung a surprised Estonia over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Estonia struggled in his grasp.

"TANSKA!" Finland leapt to his feet but Sweden grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. "Ow! What is wrong with you three? You've been acting strange lately."

"Nothing's wrong with us, Fin. We're just making a couple of changes," Denmark said.

"To what?" Finland tried to tug his hand out of Sweden's grasp but it was useless.

"To the w'rld." The small Nordic looked up at Sweden in shock.

"To the world?" Finland squeaked out. Sweden glared at him.

"Th't's wh't I said, ja?" Finland gaped at the taller nation, unable to find anything to say.

"You three are crazier than Russia!" Estonia said from his place on Denmark's shoulder and Finland finally found his voice.

"What do you mean you're making changes to the world?"

"The world just needs a little bit of change is all, and we're the ones ta do it," Denmark explained.

"You can't just change the world!" Finland objected.

"We can," Denmark leaned down to Finland's height. "And we are."

"Privet," a voice said from the doorway and Denmark straightened up. "You are not trying to take what is mine, da?"

"Russia!" Estonia exclaimed, both relieved and scared that the taller nation was there. Russia stood in the doorway with Belarus and Ukraine on either side of him. Belarus held her unsheathed knife while Ukraine clutched her pitchfork nervously. Russia tapped his faucet pipe threateningly against his hand.

"You will put Estonia down and leave, da? Without Little Finland."

"Little Finland," Denmark mimicked him but then changed to his own voice. "Is ours. And so is Estonia."

"Net!" Russia snarled, stepping forward. "They are mine!" Sweden released Finland and drew his long sword, blocking Russia's path to Estonia and Finland. Hanatamago barked excitedly at the nations in the room.

Russia swung his faucet pipe at Sweden's head but the Viking blocked it with his sword, shoving the pipe aside with a thrust. Sweden jabbed and Russia parried it. He seized Sweden's sword arm and swung his pipe at it. Sweden yanked his arm free at the last moment and slammed the hilt of his sword into Russia's stomach, causing the taller nation to double over moaning.

Belarus dashed forward to help her brother but Norway stepped in her path. He swung his sword at the female nation. Belarus sidestepped the weapon, swiping her knife at the Nordic. The two nations continued their strange dance of swings and steps as Denmark dropped Estonia unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ouch!" Hanatamago ran up to Estonia who gathered her into his arms and backed into a corner, watching as Russia swung his pipe at Sweden's knee. Sweden grabbed the pipe and twisted it harshly out of Russia's grasp.

"Eeep!" Ukraine backed away from the advancing Denmark, shifting her grip on her pitchfork.

"I don't really want ta hurt ya, svækling. _(weakling)_" Denmark drew his axe slowly from his long coat. "Why don't ya just come with us quietly?" He raised the axe slightly, just enough to intimidate the female nation. Ukraine squealed, closing her eyes tight, and stabbed out repeatedly with her pitchfork.

"Ouch! Rend! Dammit!" Denmark shouted with every stab, dropping his axe in surprise. Russia laughed as he swung his retrieved pipe at Sweden.

"My older sister is not a weakling and never will be! You should have known better than to cross the Slavic Union, da?" Sweden blocked Russia's blow and stepped away from the fight.

"It's n't w'rth it," he told his fellow Vikings. "L't's take F'n and leave."

"Ouch!" Denmark shouted. "Fine! Aiyeeh!" he doubled over in pain.

"Net!" Russia dove for Finland.

"Ohyah!" the small nation ducked under his grasp and was grabbed by Sweden.

"He's ours," Norway snapped and Finland flushed, trembling in Sweden's grasp. Had he made the wrong decision?

"Net! Give him to me!" Russia stood, dragging Estonia off the floor with him. Hanatamago struggled in the Baltic's grasp.

"Rend!" Denmark backed away from Ukraine, massaging his abused stomach. He and Norway moved to stand behind Sweden and Finland. "Fin's coming with us, Russia, and there's nothing you can do about it." Russia snarled at the Vikings.

"Fine," he snapped. "Then I, as the leader of the Slavic Union, declare war on you, Norway, and Sweden." The Vikings exchanged glances, Denmark smirking.

"Fine, we, the Nordic Union, accept. You'll be under us in no time." They turned and left, dragging an unwilling Finland with them.

"Finland!" Russia stopped Estonia from racing after his friend as Hanatamago barked at her master, distressed.

"Estonia! Ohyah! Help me!" Finland struggled wildly in Sweden's grasp. The Viking grunted and whirled around, slapping him across the face. Finland gaped at his friend.

"S-Su-san?" he whimpered. Denmark and Norway had stopped to watch their friend and prisoner. Sweden ignored Finland and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, and Estonia watched them leave. Once they were out of sight, Ukraine wrapped a comforting arm around the sobbing Estonia, leading him out of the house with Belarus and Russia following them.

Canada had never been more wrong in his life, World War Three had started.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Prussia woke up with a pounding head and a goose egg the size of a golf ball. Groaning, he squinted in the dim light. He was laying on a small bed the center of a freezing room, Gilbrid fluttering and cheeping over his head. A small window cast a view of a desolate tundra.

"W-What?" Prussia sat up slowly, groaning and holding his head. "What happened?" His head hadn't hurt this bad since he'd last had a drinking contest against Latvia and Finland.

The sound of footsteps on cement echoed through the room, agitating Prussia's headache more. The ex-nation stumbled to the steel door in the room. He heard the slamming of another door and a lock clicking in place. The echoing sound was eerie, almost like a death sentence.

"Hey!" Prussia banged on the steel door. "Who's out there?" Footsteps receded, leaving Prussia alone to wonder who was out there.

Lonely and cold, Prussia slid to the floor. Gilbird fluttered to land on his head and Prussia sighed. Something caught his eye. He turned his head to look better at it and gasped. The Iron Cross, a symbol of Prussia, was carved into the cement floor. Prussia hadn't seen it since his time separated from Germany. He himself had carved the symbol into the floor of this room in the Eastern Wing.

Shaking with rage, Prussia turned to the door and screamed, knowing his captor could hear him.

"DAMMIT, RUSSIA!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland looked up from the book he was reading when the Vikings dragged Finland into the house.

"Finland!" he exclaimed. Beside him, Hong Kong glanced up from the Rubik's Cube Iceland had found for him. He took one look at the Vikings then tried to leave the room, stopped by the leash around Iceland's wrist. Hong Kong tugged impatiently on the leash, catching Iceland's attention before Denmark cackled.

"It looks like Vinur wants ta go fer an adventure, Ice." Iceland quickly followed Hong Kong from the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when they were far enough away from the living room.

"I don't want to be in the same room as them, ever," Hong Kong told him. Iceland bit his lip but nodded, following Hong Kong to their bedroom.

In the living room, Finland turned to Denmark, hoping to see the old Denmark in his eyes. But the taller nation only glared down at him.

"Tanska, what's going?" Finland asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"What did we tell ya, Fin? We're changing the world." Denmark crossed to a cabinet and withdrew a strip of leather.

"What is that, Tanska?" Finland asked in a scared voice. Sweden stopped him, holding him still when the small nation tried to back away.

"Just something fer yer pretty neck." Denmark advanced on the trembling Nordic, wrapping the collar around his neck. "Just so ya don't leave us. If ya don't want a shock, then don't leave this house." He pulled back and left the room. Sweden and Norway followed his example, Norway muttering about tending to his burn.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Latvia hummed a cheerful tune as he looked through the strawberries. The day was gorgeous, not a cloud in the sky, and the farmer's market was bustling. Latvia didn't think anything could have ruined the day . . . until a shadow loomed over him. The small Baltic nation spun around, eyes widening in fear as he dropped his bags.

"M-Mr. Russia!" Latvia trembled violently under the gaze of the taller nation.

"Privet, Latvia, I would like to speak with you," Russia said, smiling down at him.

"W-What about, M-Mr. Russia?"

"In private, da?" Latvia's trembling increased tenfold.

"Y-Yes, sir." He allowed Russia to lead him into an abandoned alleyway. "What is it, M-Mr. Russia?"

"You are aware of many nations disappearing, da?" Latvia's eyes widened. He thought back to Estonia's disappearance from the day before. "Da, I can tell you are. Well, I have formed the Slavic Union and I want you to join. We have declared war on the Nordic Union."

"W-What?" Latvia gaped at Russia.

"Da, the Nordics are the ones behind the disappearances. If you do not join me then they will kidnap you too, and I do not want that happening to my Little Latvia." Russia advanced on the smaller nation.

"N-No!" Latvia was backed into a corner. "Mr. Russia! Please!" He bolted for the mouth of the alley but Russia was quick to grab him. Something was jabbed painfully into Latvia's shoulder and a cold liquid injected. Latvia's struggling slowly ceased as he fell unconscious. Russia lifted the limp nation into his arms, making his way to a parked van.

"Four down," he muttered to himself. "Five to go."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Germany had called an emergency meeting of any willing nations when he had returned home to find his hallway destroyed and his brother missing. France, England, Australia, Turkey, Italy, South Italy, Spain, and Japan had been the only nations to answer the summons. Turkey and Japan had decided that their siblings did not all need to attend, they would inform them about the meeting when they returned home.

"Thank you all for coming today," Germany said, glancing at the gathered nations.

"What did ya call us here fer, Germany?" Turkey asked. "Ya didn't want ta see our pretty faces, did ya?" He chuckled at his own joke while Germany tried to contain his annoyance.

"Nein, I have bad news."

"Would this news have anything to do with the disappearances of America and his brother?" England asked with a glare.

"Mon petit lapin!" France cried dramatically. "What has happened to him?"

"Belt up, frog!"

"Shut up, Black Sheep of Europe!" France and England began to squabble. The rest of the nations tried to ignore him and continue to meeting.

"What is it, mate?" Australia looked up from petting his koala. All the other nations had edged away from the evil-eyed marsupial.

"If everyone would SHUT UP I will tell you!" England and France immediately ceased fighting. "Thank you. Now, four days ago Austria's house was found burned to the ground, he and Liechtenstein are . . . not with us. Does anyone know where Switzerland is? He has not yet been told of his sister's disappearance."

"Ve," Italy waved. "Switzerland is on his way to the Netherlands'. He came to talk to me about trading." He didn't seem keen on being the one to tell Switzerland that Liechtenstein was missing, no one did for that matter.

"Danke, Italy. America, Canada, Hong Kong, Japan, Iceland, Finland, China, Prussia, Latvia, and Estonia have all disappeared and we unsure of the micro-nations' whereabouts."

"Good riddance," England muttered.

"How do twelve nations and six micro-nations all go missing without anyone noticing?" France asked. Spain nodded worriedly beside him. No one knew the answer.

"Turkey," Germany said after a moment. Turkey looked up from leaning back in his chair beside Japan. "You and Japan were at the meeting with Russia, ja?" The friends exchanged glances with each other. Turkey's chair landed on the floor rather loudly.

"Yeah, we were."

"What did Russia talk to you about?"

"I think I know where Iceland, Hong Kong, America, Canada, and China are. I might even know where Finland is."

"Then why don't you tell us, bastard?" Romano demanded.

"Romano," Spain chastised him. "Be nice."

"Shut up, you stupid tomato bastard! I only came to this meeting to keep my stupid little brother away from that potato bastard!" Turkey glared at Romano.

"Shut yer trap, brat." A German soldier hurried into the room and handed Germany a slip of paper, saluted him, then left.

"Chigi!" Romano sank back in his chair.

"Ta answer Romano's question, I believe the Scandinavian countries have them." Turkey leaned back in his chair, letting this sink in.

"That would explain the message I just received." Germany read the slip of paper carefully.

"What is that?" England asked in a bored voice. Germany took a deep breath and read the message aloud.

"_The Slavic Union has declared war on the Nordic Union. -Russia."_

"I have never heard of them before," France said.

"_What_ has declared war on _what_?" Australia asked. Germany looked back to the piece of paper.

"The Slavic Union is made up of Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Estonia, and . . . Prussia," he finished softly.

"That sounds like the Soviet Union!" England exclaimed. "What is Russia planning?"

"There is more. The Nordic Union consists of Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Hong Kong, China, America, and Canada."

"America and Canada are _what_?" England demanded, rising from his seat. France pulled him back down.

"Relax, Angleterre, I am sure it is not by their choice."

"Why would they do that?" Australia asked. "They're practically brothers to me."

"All those bastards against Russia's small group? They're going to die! The Nordics have the only superpower of the world on their side!" Romano exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Romano, Boss Spain will protect you!"

"Chigi, shut up, tomato bastard!"

"Yeah? Well, I've got some news fer ya." Turkey stood up.

"What is it, Turkey?" Germany asked tiredly.

"The Turkish Union declares war on the Nordic union. We're doin' it fer Icey." Turkey looked serious. "I've got Greece, Egypt, Northern Cyprus, and Cyprus under my belt. If Russia needs help, we'll be there."

"Hai," Japan stood up beside his friend. "The Asian Union will join this fight. We are myself, Taiwan, Vietnam, Korea, and Macau." The doors to the meeting room swung open, drawing everyone's attention.

"And me, ez-ad," Korea's doppelganger stood beside Korea in the doorway.

"Who the hell are ya?" Turkey asked.

"North Korea-san!"

"North Korea? I thought he was a hermit!" Australia commented.

"Aren't you supposed to be isolated?" England asked.

"Not anymore," North Korea said. "This war will affect everyone, including me. Russia sent my annoying older brother to convince me to join." Korea hugged his brother.

"Isn't it great, da-ze?" North Korea stiffened in his brother's grasp.

"Yes, well, I am joining my siblings in the Asian Union. The micro-nations were sent to Antarctica. Russia wants us to use Ladonia to send messages back and forth. He believes this will be both faster and saf-" He was cut off by England.

"You're crazy!" the island nation exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "You're all going to get yourselves killed. I will not take part in this war!" And with that he stormed past the Koreas and out the door, leaving the room in silence. Germany turned to Turkey and Japan.

"Good luck."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

After days aboard the small ship, the micro-nations were finally released and led into an underground base. Antarctica's penguin squawked, happy to be back in its home. Wy glared hatefully at the bird. Sealand, much to the amusement of the present scientists, stepped in front of Antarctica, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where are we?" he demanded, his hands on his hips. Antarctica regarded him coolly before answering.

"This is a base in my home that scientists use to study global warming," he said. "Russia asked me to keep you safe. You're free to wander around the base. Don't bother the huskies too much or they'll bite you. And stay out of the scientists' way. Blizzard won't bite you if you don't bug him." The micro-nations figured 'Blizzard' was the continent's penguin.

"Why do you have to protect us?" Molossia demanded. "We can take care of ourselves!" Antarctica shrugged.

"Maybe you could, if there wasn't a war about to happen."

"A war?" Ladonia turned to him. "What war?"

"Russia has declared war on Denmark, Norway, and Sweden," Antarctica said. "They're starting World War Three. Ladonia, Russia has asked that you act a message-carrier for the Unions."

"Why do _I_ have to carry the messages?" Ladonia demanded.

"No one said you have to." The continent turned to leave but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Be glad that's all they're asking you to do."

**The Slavic and Nordic Unions.**


	10. I want my brothers back

Disclaimer: _I hate disclaimers, they make me sad that these weren't originally my ideas._** We don't own Hetlaia.**

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! Here's a nice long story for you! We apologize ahead of time! It was bound to happen! Oh . . . and also, what is the only manmade object capable of breaking the sound barrier?**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Y-Yes?**

The day before the world meeting in Russia, when the whole mess had started, Iceland had been visiting Denmark and had forgotten his laptop at his friend's house. The laptop was currently sitting in the study, open and facing the room. The Vikings were leaning over a card table examining a world map carefully.

None of them noticed when the computer flickered to life and the micro-nation of Ladonia appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" The Vikings jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. "Is anyone there?" Sweden approached the laptop while Denmark and Norway stared at in shock.

"L'donia?" The tall Viking asked slowly.

"Yes?" Ladonia glared at the Vikings, Sweden specifically. He still couldn't believe that he was being forced to carry messages. Sealand had told him that he was lucky. At least Ladonia got to _do_ something for the war.

"Wh're h've you been?" Sweden demanded, looking at Ladonia as a father would a son.

"That . . ." Ladonia said. "Is classified." Sweden eyed him suspiciously.

"Wh're h've you been, L'donia?" he asked again.

"I'm not telling you," the micro-nation snapped. Sealand might have been stupid enough to reveal their safe location to the Vikings, but he wasn't.

"Forget it, both of ya," Denmark said. "We'll figure it out later. What are ya doing here, kid?" Ladonia swallowed hard. Could the Vikings actually figure out where the micro-nations were hiding?

"Russia has a message for you. Apparently I'm your carrier-pigeon, since Russia doesn't want to send anyone else you could kidnap." Ladonia crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Really?" The micro-nation nodded. "Well, give us the message."

"The Asian Union declares war on you until you release Hong Kong and China. They've even dragged North Korea out of isolation. And the Turkish Union declares war on you until you release Iceland." Ladonia recited the message Antarctica had forced in front of his face. Denmark gave him a feral grin that could have scared a bear off.

"Is that so?" Ladonia trembled, nodding.

"Y-Yes."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Denmark turned the laptop off and closed it. "Now, let's go have some fun."

In Antarctica, Ladonia returned to the chair set before his laptop. The frozen continent leaned against the table watching him.

"It's done," the micro-nation said.

"Did they give you any message to return?" Ladonia shook his head.

"Denmark only said 'we'll see how long that lasts' and then he turned the laptop off." Antarctica scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Thank you, I will tell Russia." He left Ladonia shivering in front of the laptop. Those Vikings had looked like they meant to win the war. How would anyone survive against them?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Luxemburg glared at his older brother, hands on his hips.

"Are you going to do anything with me, Netherlands?" he demanded. Netherlands glanced up briefly from the book he was reading.

"No." The tall nation clamped his teeth around a pipe, lighting it with a match and taking a long puff.

"Don't smoke that while I'm here, arschloch!" Luxemburg snapped. "This coat was expensive."

"Then don't buy expensive things," Netherlands suggested. Luxemburg huffed, annoyed.

"I'm out of here," he said. "I've got better things to do then stand here and watch you smoke." Luxemburg turned away from his older brother and headed to the door. He stopped and gave Netherlands one more glare. "Arsch." Netherlands ignored his younger brother's comment and continued reading his book. He didn't want the brat at his house. Belgium had been the one to demand that he spend time with Luxemburg, but Netherlands really didn't' want to do anything with his stuck up little brother.

Luxemburg yanked the door open, angry that he had wasted two hours of his life with his stupid older brother. But the moment he tried to leave the house, Luxemburg collided with someone on the front step.

"Hey!" Luxemburg glared up at the offender then paled.

"W'tch wh're you're going, L'xemb'rg." Sweden towered over the French and German speaking nation. Luxemburg stepped back in fear.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm h're to v'sit your br'ther," Sweden grunted.

"He's right over there." Luxemburg glared at his brother in the armchair. Sweden glanced over Luxemburg's head at the smoking nation. Netherlands looked up from his book again, an eyebrow arching in slight surprise.

"Hello, Sweden," he greeted.

"H'llo, N'therl'nds." Sweden nodded to him.

"I was just leaving," Luxemburg told the Scandinavian. He attempted to pass Sweden but was stopped when the taller nation grabbed his arm. "Hey!" Netherlands was out of his chair in a minute.

"Let him go, Sweden," he said. "He's not worth it." Luxemburg glared at his older brother.

"What do you mean I'm not worth it?"

"You're not all that strong, Lux," Netherlands commented. "You couldn't take on Sweden if you had a sword."

"Yer not all that strong yerself, Netherlands." Denmark and Norway appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"How did you get into my house?" Netherlands glanced between the three Vikings. "I've heard rumors about Canada. You've got once minute to prove them wrong and leave," he suggested.

"Then the rumors would be wrong, Netherlands," Denmark drawled, drawing his axe. Netherlands glared at him. His pipe fell from his loose jaw and spilt ash on the rug.

"You're the ones who kidnapped Canada?"

"Pretty much," Denmark said with a smirk. He propped his axe on his shoulder. "What are ya going ta do about it?" Netherlands' hand clenched into a fist and he gritted his teeth.

"Get out!" he said. Denmark cocked his head.

"Sorry?"

"Get out!" Netherlands repeated. "I don't want you three here."

"That's too bad; we don't' fee like leaving yet."

"I'm not giving you a choice on whether you stay or leave. Release my brother and leave."

"Ya know, Canada talks about ya a lot," Denmark said with a smirk. "He says he wishes ya would save him."

The lie worked. Netherlands roared and charged forward. Denmark sidestepped easily, blocking the Dutch nation with his axe when he whirled around and leapt at him. Netherlands seized the handle and the two nations wrestled for the weapon.

"I have had enough," Norway said. He stepped forward, drawing his sword, and struck Netherlands on the head with the hilt.

"Netherlands!" Luxemburg watched his older brother collapse to the floor unconscious. Denmark strapped his axe back in his belt and stepped over Netherland's body.

"I'll take Opskalere, _(Upscale)_ Sve, ya grab Tulipan. _(Tulip)_" Luxemburg struggled to escape as Denmark advanced on him, but Sweden's grip was too strong.

"Hey!" Denmark grabbed Luxemburg's arm and Sweden released the shorter nation. "I'm not whatever you called me!"

"Opskalere? Sure ya are!" Sweden hoisted the limp Netherlands' onto his shoulder. Luxemburg yelped when Denmark bent him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, put me down!" Luxemburg struggled wildly as the Vikings left the house.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Denise finished glanced over the passport at the scowling man, her stomach fluttering. The airline worker saw plenty of people during her work shifts, but never someone so . . . cute! The man had a defensive air around him, like he would shoot anything that stepped between him and his precious things. If only he didn't scowl so much.

"Dank u for flying with us, Meneer Zwingli," Denise said with a smile, handing 'Mr. Zwingli' back his passport. "We hope you enjoy your stay in Netherlands."

"Danke," Switzerland said. He accepted his passport and turned away from the female airline worker to retrieve his baggage. 'I hope Austria isn't boring Liechtenstein,' he thought to himself.

"Zwitserland," a female voice squealed behind him. "Gelukkig kwam je! _(Thank goodness you came!)_" Switzerland jumped in surprise as a small body collided with his and wrapped their slim arms around his waist.

"W-Was?" The Swiss nation spun around to glare at his attacker. Belgium was looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Gelieve, Zwitserland, ik heb je hulp nodig. Ik heb geen idee wat er gebeurd is!" _(Please, I need your help. I have no idea what happened!"_ Switzerland frowned at the Dutch language. It sounded like babble to him.

"Belgium, I do not understand what you are saying," he said. "Please, speak either English or German." Belgium took a series of deep calming breaths.

"I went to my brother's house, Netherlands," she explained and Switzerland rolled his eyes. What had happened between the two now?

"Yes?" he prompted Belgium to continue. Suddenly the female nation wailed at the top of her lungs, causing Switzerland to jump in surprise.

"He wasn't there!" Belgium broke down, sobbing into her hands. Switzerland awkwardly patted her should in what he hoped was reassuring. Liechtenstein had never acted this way before.

"Perhaps he went out shopping and you missed him?" Switzerland asked.

"No," Belgium sobbed. "His back door's lock was broken! And some of his furniture was knocked over. Switzerland, I think something bad happened to him. And Lux was with him!" She threw her arms around Switzerland once more and sobbed into his shoulder. Switzerland blushed as passersby gave them strange looks. He continued to pat her back reassuringly.

"Es wird in Ordnung sein. _(It will be okay.)_ I am sure nothing happened to them."

"But . . . you haven't heard?" Belgium looked up into Switzerland's face with teary and shocked eyes.

"Heard what?" Switzerland frowned, confused.

"Nations are disappearing! What if my brothers did as well?" Switzerland's eyes widened and he pulled out of her hug.

"WHAT?" He grabbed his cell phone and desperately dialed Austria's number, holding the phone to his ear with a shaking hand.

"_We are sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service,"_ a cool female computer voice recited. _"Please hang up and tr-_"Switzerland ended the call before the computer could finish and tried Liechtenstein's cell phone number, getting the same answer.

"Scheiße!" he swore and spun around to Belgium. "Who is doing this?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" Belgium wailed. "Switzerland, I'm scared!"

"They will pay for taking my sister!" Switzerland growled, clutching the phone tightly in his hand.

"But we don't even know who's doing it!"

"Have you spoken to America or Germany yet?" Switzerland asked.

"No! I came here because I knew you were going to meet with my brother today."

"I'll call Germany and ask him if he knows what's going on." Switzerland dialed the German's number on his cell phone as Belgium sniffled and wrung her hands.

"Okay." The Swiss nation waited impatiently for his cousin to answer.

"Hallo, Germany? It's Switzerland. I was ca-" Belgium watched as Switzerland froze, his eyes widening in shock. The cell phone slipped form his grasp and clattered to the floor.

"Switzerland, what is it?" Belgium asked desperately. "What is wrong?"

"Liechtenstein and Austria are . . . d-dead," Switzerland whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek. His oldest friend, though they might not have gotten along, and his little sister were gone. He had failed to protect them.

"Dood!" Belgium screeched. "Wie zou zoiets doen? _(Dead! Who would do such a thing?)_" Switzerland shook his head slowly, at a loss for words.

"Hallo?" Germany's voice called form the cell phone. "Switzerland? Are you still there?" Belgium swooped down to retrieve the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Hallo, Germany? Is it true what Switzerland said?" She prayed that it was a joke but her stomach sank at the German nation's next words.

"Ja, it is," Germany said sadly. "We found the house burned to the ground. No one could have made it out of there alive. Belgium, where are you and Switzerland?"

"We are in Netherlands. My brothers are gone!"

"WAS? Get out of there now!" Germany ordered her. "Head south for Spain's house and stay there with him!"

"Head for Spain's house?" Belgium repeated. "Should I take Switzerland with me?"

"Ja, just get out of there as quickly as you can! If your brothers have disappeared then you could be targeted next. They could still be in the country!" Belgium didn't ask who 'they' were, focusing instead on the shocked Switzerland.

"Okay, I will speak to you later, Germany." Belgium ended the call and looked at the stunned Switzerland. Gently she took hold of his wrist and led him to her car, buckling him into the passenger seat and sliding behind the wheel. Once she had started down the road she dialed a number on Switzerland's phone.

"Hallo, Spain?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

China was searching through the kitchen cabinets, trying to find something to prepare for dinner, when the front door was thrown open and he heard shouting.

"Put me down, arsch!" an unrecognizable voice shouted. "You have no right to be doing this!" China peered through the doorway into the living room.

"What is going on, aru?" he demanded. The Vikings stood in the front door, Luxemburg thrown over Denmark's shoulder and an unconscious Netherlands swung over Sweden's.

"China, help me!" Luxemburg shouted. China felt his blood boil and stalked up to the Vikings.

"How dare you?" he demanded. "Aren't six nations enough for you? You northerners are so greedy! You should know better, aru!"

"Do ya want a spanking, Lille Hund?" Denmark glared down at him. China shut up quickly, glaring back at the Viking. Luxemburg kicked in Denmark's grip.

"Put me down!" His knee made contact with Denmark's face and the Scandinavian nation yelped, dropping Luxemburg. Hong Kong poked his head into the room, smirked, and pulled back out.

"Rass," China heard his former student murmur. Denmark glared at the spot where Hong Kong was no doubt still standing. Luxemburg took the chance to run but was grabbed by Norway before he could escape.

"Let me go!"

"Norge," Denmark said, clutching his bloody nose. "But hib id da sdudy. I'll deal wid hib lader." Norway nodded and dragged the screaming Luxemburg away. Denmark turned to glare at China. "Whad are ya looging ad?" China heard Hong Kong snicker but ignored him.

"N-Nothing . . . um," he tried to find a topic to distract the Viking with. "America was singing his national anthem in several different language today. And Canada joined in when he could." China ducked his head, ashamed for ratting out his fellow prisoners. America and Canada had been shouting _The Star Spangled Banner_ all day. Hong Kong had even joined in when they sang in Chinese. Finland and Iceland had laughed when America and Canada sang in Russian and dedicated the song.

"_To the brave Russian nation who is working hard to free us!" _America had said.

"Whadeber, I'll deal wid dem doo, I gued. Ged ober here and helb be." Denmark motioned to his bleeding nose. China grabbed tissues from the kitchen and helped the Viking stem the bleeding.

"It's not broken," the Asian nation said. "That's a good thing, aru."

"Fide. Sbe, tage Nederlands do a roob and log de door. We can dage gare ob hib lader." Sweden nodded and left the room with Netherlands, hiding a smile from Denmark. Denmark glared down the hall, toward the study. "I'b god sobeode do dage gare ob." He opened the door to the cabinet and retrieved a few strips of leather. With the way he gripped the leather, China could tell Denmark was going to do something bad. China's eyes widened in realization and he leapt forward, seizing the taller nation's arm.

"No! You can't beat him, aru!"

"Wash me!" Denmark said in a nasally voice. He threw China off and unlocked the study's door, closing it and relocking it behind himself. China ran to the door, beating his fists on it.

"No! Denmark, please don't! Leave him alone!" When he got no answer, China ran from the room in desperation. He needed someone who could break down the door.

In the study, Luxemburg glared up from his seat beside the desk.

"What are you doing here, arsch?" he spat at Denmark. The taller nation didn't respond but seized him and ripped his coat and shirt off. "Hey!" Luxemburg struggled as Denmark shoved him forward and proceeded to bind his wrists to one of the desk legs with a strip of leather.

"What are you doing?" Luxemburg panicked, yanking at the knot.

"Ya should habe douth dish ober bebore ya caded be problebs." Denmark took a second strip of leather and raised it over his head, bringing it down on Luxemburg's back. Luxemburg yelped in both surprise and pain as the leather struck his back, leaving a welt.

"What are you doing?" Luxemburg looked back at Denmark and cried out when he was belted again.

"Shud up, Obdkalere." Denmark lashed him again and Luxemburg yelped. "Ya ged ted lashes for dat. Keeb id ub and ya ged adoder ted." Luxemburg yelped again.

"Stop!" Luxemburg cried out, sobbing. "I'm sorry!"

Denmark raised his arm for another lash when a sound made him freeze. A voice roared through the house in Danish.

"Danmark, jeg vil dræbe dig! (I'm going to kill you!)" Denmark slowly lowered his arm and dropped the leather to the floor. Luxemburg sobbed into his arm, thankful the lashing had stopped.

"Aberiga?" Denmark turned to the door glaring. "Whad id he doing ub?" The young nation was supposed to be paralyzed. Had Norway forgotten to give him his daily dose of . . . No, Denmark's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly who had released America.

The sound of a body colliding with the door tore Denmark out of his thoughts. The wood creaked, a crack running down the door. America's voice was muffled as he shouted through the door.

"Lad mig så jeg kan dræbe dig! _(Let me in so I can kill you!)_" Denmark snarled and stalked to the door which shook as America slammed into it again.

"Norge!" Denmark shouted. "Sbe! Ged ober here!" He heard the pounding of footsteps down the hallway. He threw the door open, revealing America. The young nation roared and charged him. Denmark slammed his fist into America's face, sending the nation stumbling back.

"Knog id ob, Aberiga!" America shook his head like a dog, clearing away the black spots. When he glared up at Denmark, the Viking saw his eyes were filled with the wild, crazy look again. America had returned to his berserker mode.

"Gør mig, hvis du har modet! (Make me, if you have the guts!)" America snarled. Norway and Sweden appeared in the doorway behind him. Norway stared in shock as Sweden reacted, charging and tackling the berserk nation. America struggled under the taller nation, trying to throw him off.

"Rend!" he swore loudly, bucking. Sweden pinned America's hands to the floor and murmured soothingly to him.

"Lugna, America, lugna. _(Calm)_" He searched the wild eyes for a spark of sanity.

"Nej!" America thrashed wildly under him. "Nej! Lad mig gå! (Let me go!)" Norway snapped out of his daze and knelt beside the struggling nation.

"Calm down, America." He laid a hand on America's forehead. America tossed his head wildly and let out an angry shout. "Just relax." Norway watched they young nation slowly stop struggling, his muscles relaxing on their own accord. America's chest heaved as his eyes flickered between the Vikings.

"N-Nej?" Sweden released his hands and they stayed on the floor. He stroked America's hair, watching as the wild look faded form the young nation's eyes. America blinked, confused. Sweden lifted him into his arms and headed for the North American brothers' room.

Denmark glared back at Luxemburg before leaving the room. He stomped through every room on the first floor, shouting.

"Lille Hund, ged ober here!" Denmark froze as Hong Kong's head poked around a corner, a knowing smile on the Asian nation's lips. "Bidur?" Denmark said warningly. Hong Kong shook his head, smirking.

"I am sorry but I did not understand what you said. Could you repeat that?"

"Dell be where Lille Hund id dow." Hong Kong could hear the threat lying under the sentence but he shrugged.

"I don't know who 'Lille Hund' is."

"BIDUR!" Denmark seized Hong Kong by the collar and dragged him toward him, Iceland yelped as he was jerked around the corner by the leash. "WHERE ID HE?" Denmark roared, drawing back a fist to punch his prisoner. Hong Kong winced in anticipation but Iceland jumped in.

"Dan, please, Vinur's been a good boy! Please don't hit him!" Denmark glared at the small Nordic then ripped the leash from his hand, winding around his own.

"GED OUD HERE, LILLE HUND!" The closet door beside them creaked open and China stepped out with a ducked head. Denmark released Hong Kong's collar and the Asian nation yanked at the leash.

"Let me go!"

"Shud ub, Dårlig Hund! _(Bad Dog!)_" Denmark yanked back on the leash, causing Hong Kong to stumble forward, then turned back to China. "Cobe here." Denmark crooked a finger at the shorter nation. Wincing, China obeyed slowly.

"Leave teacher alone!" Denmark grabbed China's wrist and dragged the two nations from the room, stopping to look over his shoulder. "Cobe, Ideland." Iceland slowly followed as Hong Kong and China were dragged down to the Fiery Pits of Hell.

Once in the hot room, Denmark dragged China and Hong Kong to the wall decorated with chains. He shoved China to the ground and locked Hong Kong's wrists into the shackles. The Asian nation was forced to face the wall, his arms held above him. China was shackled beside him by Denmark. Hong Kong glared over his shoulder at the Viking.

"Are you going to punish America too?" he asked. "He could have told teacher no, but he agreed to help the minute he asked." Denmark glared back at him before stalking over to the furnace and throwing a brand in.

"Do ya wand be da pudid hib?" he asked. Hong Kong's eyes narrowed, eyeing the forge with distaste.

"No." Beside him, China struggled weakly in the chains. Denmark pulled a dagger from his boot and advanced on the trapped nations. Hong Kong's eyes widened and he struggled wildly.

"W-What are you doing with that?" Denmark seized Hong Kong by his neck and ripped the dagger through his shirt, exposing his branded back. He copied the move to China's shirt as Iceland watched with a shocked expression. Denmark hesitated, his eyes flicking between Hong Kong and Iceland.

"Ya god a choide, Dårlig Hund." Hong Kong struggled violently, the chains clinking together. "Do ya wand da be pudided?"

"N-No!"

"So ya wand Ideland da be pudided?" Hong Kong froze.

"What? No!"

"Den pick, Dårlig Hund." Hong Kong's eyes flicked to Iceland and he slumped in defeat.

"M-Me. Punish me."

"Ya hear dad, Ideland? He'd yer ped, pudided hib." Iceland snapped out of his daze and stared at Denmark in horror.

"What?"

"Ya heard be, ged a whib and punid hib."

"Iceland," the young Nordic looked to Hong Kong. "Do it."

Reluctantly, Iceland crossed to the table and looked through the whips. They all looked like they could shred someone's back in one lash. He didn't want to hurt Hong Kong any more than he had to. Finally he ignored the whips and unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the loops of his pants. At least the belt would only leave welts. Denmark didn't comment but chose a particularly nasty whip and approached China, Iceland slowly walked up to Hong Kong.

"I wand ya da gib hib ded laded." The Viking smirked at Iceland. Hong Kong smiled reassuringly over his shoulder as China tensed, his eyes shut in anticipation.

Iceland swallowed the lump in his throat and he raised his arm, bringing the belt down on Hong Kong's smooth back. Hong Kong winced, gritting his teeth Iceland stopped for a second, fighting the need to throw up. He couldn't believe he was doing this to his friend.

Denmark smirked and turned to China as Iceland continued to belt Hong Kong.

"I lige did beaudy, she cauded baid widoud barely douding ya." China's eyes widened in fear at the words and screamed as Denmark's brought the whip down on his back with a loud crack.

By the end of ten lashes, China's back was torn and bleeding. Denmark lowered his whip slowly, eyeing the sobbing nation.

"I ding ya learded yer leadod." Iceland stood beside his gasping friend, slightly green in the face.

"I'm going to my room," he whispered.

"I don'd ding do, Genert Dreng." Denmark withdrew the brand from the furnace.

"What did you call me?" Iceland asked, staring at Denmark in shock. Denmark smirked as he approached Iceland.

"Shy Boy." Hong Kong struggled weakly in his chains.

"No! Y-You said you wouldn't p-punish Iceland!"

"He deed's da leard da gare fer hid peds." Iceland turned to run but Denmark pounced on him. The Viking pinned Iceland down with his knees and tore open the back of his shirt.

"No! Iceland! Please, leave him alone!" Denmark ignored Hong Kong and plunged the brand down on Iceland's right shoulder. Iceland screamed in agony and bucked wildly, his eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled against Denmark.

"ICELAND!" Hong Kong jerked violently against his bonds. Denmark pushed off Iceland and threw the brand into a bucket of water, steam hissing with the hot metal. He marched over to Hong Kong and unlocked the chains. Hong Kong fell to the floor in a gasping heap.

"Tage gare ob Genert Dreng and Lille Hund." The Viking left the three nations sobbing in the Fiery Pits of Hell, ascending the stairs to the living room. Hong Kong rushed to Iceland's side, rolling him over gently.

"Iceland, it's alright. You're going to be okay," Hong Kong tried to assure him but he choked up. Iceland looked up at him, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hong Kong?" he managed to croak.

"Y-Yes?"

"I want my brothers back."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The ruins of the house still smoked, the ash flying lightly in the wind. Hungary stood at the edge of what had once been the music room staring in shock.

"A-Austria . . ." she whispered. Suddenly all the emotions washed over her and Hungary sank to her knees sobbing. 'Oh, Austria, what would Prussia say if he saw this?' She didn't hear the crunching of burnt wood until the dark shadow fell over her. Hungary spun around, eyes widening.

"Russia?" The tall nation stood in the ruins, looking down at her sadly.

"Privet, Hungary."

"What are you doing here?" Hungary struggled to her feet. Russia cocked his head.

"I came to get you, da?"

"W-What?" Hungary stumbled back a step. "I left you years ago. Why would you think I'd want to return?" Russia seized her wrist in a tight grip, giving her a sad smile.

"You want to avenge Austria's death, da?" he asked. Hungary broke down sobbing again.

"Nincs, I want Austria back."

"That is not possible, he is dead," Russia withdrew a syringe from his coat pocket and jabbed it in Hungary's arm, surprising her. "I am sorry for your loss." He injected the cold serum. Hungary gasped and slowly collapsed. Russia caught her as she fell, carrying her to the waiting van. Once he had loaded Hungary into the backseat, Russia turned back to the smoking ruins.

"Pokoysya s mirom. (Rest in peace)"

**I want my brothers back.**

* * *

A/N: _**It's the whip. That cracking sound the whip makes? That's the sound of it breaking the sound barrier. Isn't that neat?**_

_**Did you know that Hungary was part of the Soviet Union?**_

_**Luxemburg is separated into three districts. One speaks French, one speaks German, and the last speaks Luxembourgish!**_


	11. World War Three

Disclaimer: **So our plan failed,**_and we can't think of anymore. __**We don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hi, so in this chapter we have a character that will seem OOC! Please, we understand this and we chose to alter him a bit. Just go with it, please! And also, we LOVE kidnapping stories!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! Please review!**_

* * *

**Win what?**

"What does that stupid tomato bastard think he's saying," Romano demanded to no one in particular as he sliced a tomato. "Saying I need to be protected." He sliced the tomato too viciously and it squirted it contents against the wall.

"I have to agree with him, Romano," a voice said. Romano spun around in surprise.

"Cosa?" He was home alone today, Veneziano had returned to his own house in Northern Italy. Norway stood directly behind Romano watching him coolly. "H-How did you get in here?" Romano squeaked.

"Your front door was unlocked," Norway explained in a bored tone. "Personally, I don't see any reason to be breaking down doors."

"Dammit!" How could he have been so stupid to forget to lock the door?

"I'm not going to hurt you, Romano." Norway gently laid a hand on Romano's shoulder.

"No! But you're going to kidnap me!" Romano shrugged the hand off and grabbed the knife he had been using. Norway seized Romano's wrist in a firm grip and twisted it, forcing the Italian nation to drop the knife.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you," Norway repeated in a cool voice.

"Chigi!" Romano struggled in the firm grip. "Let me go, bastard!" Norway's hand tightened for a brief moment and a shock coursed through Romano's body. The nation spasmed, his eyes rolling, and collapsed to the floor unconscious. Norway turned to Denmark and Sweden who stood in the doorway.

"Do you see how easy that was?" Denmark crossed his arms and pouted.

"Ja, but it's not as fun."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The Vikings' house had been relatively subdued after the incident with America. The North American nation had been returned to his room where he had moped while Canada tried to cheer him up. America blamed himself for Hong Kong, China, and Iceland's punishments, and no one could say otherwise.

China had retired to his room after Hong Kong had cared for his injuries. The Asian nation hadn't been seen for two days, though the Vikings didn't comment. Hong Kong had to be coaxed out of the bedroom by Iceland, Finland, and, although reluctantly, Luxemburg. Iceland had to check every room they visited for the Vikings before Hong Kong would enter it.

Netherlands had been locked in a room by himself where he could be heard shouting. Luxemburg had approached the door once only to be chased away by Denmark's threats to beat him again.

On this particular day the Vikings had left on another 'plunder,' as the imprisoned nations had started referring to it. Hong Kong had been coaxed out of America and Canada's room to sit beside the couch where Iceland was curled up. Finland sat in the armchair beside them while Luxemburg was curled up in the corner.

The front door burst open, causing them all to jump and Iceland to wince, and the Vikings marched past the living room, a small form in Sweden's arms. Hong Kong scuttled behind the couch until Finland gave him the clear to come back out.

"I don't want to be here," Iceland finally whispered. Hong Kong stroked his hair comfortingly. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Iceland," Hong Kong whispered back. There was a shout from Netherlands' room as the nation started yelling again. "What can we do?" Luxemburg looked up from his corner.

"We can't fight," he said. "Even together we're weak. They just keep getting stronger with each nation they capture."

"What can we do?" Finland stared at a wall with empty eyes. He may not have been punished, but seeing Denmark act so mercilessly and Sweden refusing to help had snapped him in half.

"My siblings are fighting to save teacher and me," Hong Kong said sadly. "And Turkey is trying to rescue Iceland. But what if they don't succeed?"

"Then we'll die here," Luxemburg said, resting his chin on his knees. "We'll be absorbed by those bastards." Hong Kong rested his chin on the couch's cushion, a tear trailed down his cheek.

"I want to go back to the way it was before."

"What are ya talking about?" Denmark appeared in the doorway. His nose had cleared up and his speech had returned to normal, much to Hong Kong's regret. The four nations fell silent, Hong Kong sliding behind the couch again. Denmark stared at them before continuing. "We're going out fer most of the day. If ya don't want ta be punished then you'll be good and behave." Denmark left them alone in their silence. Iceland slowly relaxed and Finland waved Hong Kong out from behind the couch.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

After storming out of the meeting at Germany's house, England had returned to his isolated country home, ignoring all calls from other nations. He wanted to stay out of the war for as long as possible.

For once, it was not raining in England. The sun was rising in a glorious dawn as England sipped his Earl Gray tea on his back porch. The island nation set his tea cup down with a clink of china. He regretted not choosing to help free his sons, but what could he do? The Vikings had beaten him in every one of their visits in the past.

"Bloody gits," England muttered to himself. "They're all going to get themselves killed."

"I never quite get that expression," Denmark's voice caused England to jump in surprise, nearly spilling his tea. The tall Viking leaned against the hedge, a smug expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, Denmark?" England asked warily.

"Who's bloody?" Denmark asked him. "Because I don't exactly see a lot of blood."

"It's not supposed to be used in that manner. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted ta visit ya. Is that a crime?"

"Is that what you've been calling it?" England demanded.

"Calling what?" Denmark asked, confused.

"Kidnapping other nations,"

"Does everyone know?" England stared at Denmark exasperatedly

"Three Unions declare war on you and you ask 'does everyone know?' Of course we do!"

"Then I guess you know what we want." Norway appeared in the doorway of the house as Denmark and Sweden hopped the hedge, ascending the porch's stairs slowly. England leapt up from his seat, tensing.

"Why me?" he asked.

"We need ya fer a special project." Denmark explained. England backed away as the Vikings advanced on him.

"And what kind of project is that, exactly?"

"We had a bit of trouble the other day and we could yer help."

"What makes you think I would help you?"

"It's not exactly yer choice, England."

"Like hell it is!" England dashed for the other side of the porch but Sweden was too quick. The Viking seized England by the back of his shirt, dragging him backward.

"Release me, you oaf!" England drew on his magic and sent a shock through Sweden who grunted and fell to his knees. A wall of flames flared up behind England, blocking off his escape route.

"Bloody hell!" England doused the flames with water from the garden's fountain. He turned in time to spot Denmark charging him and leapt back, off porch. Norway frowned and waved a hand. The hedge grew out, surrounding England who called on a large wind to blow the shrubs down with a wave of his arms.

"You really think you can beat me at my own game, Norway?" England asked, panting. He trembled as shivers ran up his spine to his shoulder blades. Roots erupted from the ground in a shower of dirt and wrapped around England's wrists, dragging him to the ground. A painful tingling pulsed through the island nation's shoulders and he shuddered again, struggling against the plants.

The Vikings slowly advanced on the struggling nation, thinking they had succeeded. Pain erupted through England's back and he screamed, collapsing to his hands and knees.

"No! Not now!" A shudder coursed through England's body as he felt the stabbing sensation growing in his shoulders.

"What?" Denmark stumbled back in surprise. "What's going on, Norge?" He watched as England curled into a tight ball, screaming in pain. Norway frowned and strode to England, looking down at him with faint curiosity.

With one last bloodcurdling scream, white wings unfurled from England's shoulder blades. The winged nation collapsed, his chest heaving. Norway's eyes widened in surprise as the Vikings stared down at him in shock.

Gathering his strength, England struggled to his feet. The hedges' roots withered away as the large white wings brushed them.

"Still think your magic is better?" England asked. And with that he leapt into the air, landing on the house's roof with a single pump of his wings. Norway glared up at him before snapping his fingers. The shingles shot off the roof, scattering across the yard. England was sent tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs and feathers. Sweden and Denmark leapt on England, pinning him down.

"I still have better magic." Norway approached the struggling group and withdrew a small package from his pocket.

"What is that?" England demanded, his wings pumped violently as he struggled against the Vikings. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Norway opened the package and withdrew a syringe, uncapping it. Pinning England's head to the grass, he swiftly injected the contents into the island nation's neck. England's struggling slowly ceased and his wings collapsed to the ground.

"That wasn't so hard," Norway commented, straightening up as Denmark and Sweden released England.

"Norge," Denmark said. "Are ya crazy?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster had never been more annoying in Germany's life. His three dogs had interrupted his lunch when they had begun barking up a storm at something in the backyard. Germany had gone to investigate, but found nothing and returned to his meal of wurst.

Germany had just finished washing the lunch dishes, drying them and returning them to their rightful homes in the cupboard. He turned around to see Blackie staring out the back door.

"Russia had better be taking good care of Prussia, ja, Blackie?" Germany asked, not actually expecting an answer. Blackie blinked at him with bright hazel eyes before returning to growling at the back door.

"Was ist das?" Germany asked, opening the back door for the dog. Blackie bolted from the kitchen, barking madly. The dog danced around a figure in the dark, snapping madly at it.

"Was?" Germany whipped his gun from its holster, aiming it at the figure. "Aster, Berlitz, eindringling! _(Intruder!)_" The two other dogs tore out of the house at the advancing figure.

"H'llo, G'rmany," Sweden said as he kicked Blackie aside. Berlitz and Aster cowered away to avoid the same treatment. Germany glared at the tall nation, hoping he hadn't hurt Blackie too much.

"What are you doing here?" Germany cocked his gun.

"I j'st c'me by t h'w you w're doing," Sweden told him.

"Like hell you did!" Germany fired at Sweden. "Angreifen! _(Attack!)_" he ordered his dogs. Aster and Berlitz leapt forward at the intruder. Sweden grasped Aster by the scruff and threw him aside and aimed a kick at Berlitz who danced out of the way.

"D'n't you feel someth'ng, G'rmany?" Sweden asked.

"What are you talking about?" A wave of dizziness passed over Germany but he ignored it, firing again.

"D'd your w'rst t'ste d'fferent tod'y?" Sweden continued. Germany froze as his head spun again. His grip loosened slightly on the gun.

"W-Was?" Germany shook his head, blinking rapidly, trying to chase away the dizzy feeling.

"Your d'gs w're bark'ng at D'n earlier. I p't someth'ng in your w'rst wh'le you w're gone." Sweden advanced slowly. Germany's fingers lost their grip on the gun and it fell to the floor with a dull thunk. "You should be f'lling asleep in a f'w sec'nds." Germany shook his head, clutching at the doorframe for support. The yard was tilting at a strange angle.

"N-Nein!" Sweden nodded solemnly.

"Ja." He strode to Germany and gripped his upper arm, supporting him.

"L-Lass m-mich ge-" Germany slumped to the ground unconscious. Sweden hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Three d'wn, one to go."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Italy slumped against the kitchen counter, pouting as he watched the water boil on the stove. Germany had refused his offer of pasta for dinner and Romano wasn't answering his phone.

"I wish Germany could have come over for dinner," Italy said aloud to himself. "Pasta is the best!"

"I have ta disagree, Italy," a boisterous voice said behind him. Italy spun in surprise. "I think pasta's pretty boring. There's not much ya can do with it." Denmark stood in the doorway of the kitchen, flanked by Sweden and Norway.

"D-Denmark!" Italy stuttered, scared. "C-Ciao!"

"Hej. Italy," Denmark nodded to him. "What else are ya having for dinner? We could get Germany fer ya, then ya two could eat together."

"What are you talking about?" Italy slowly grabbed a knife form the kitchen counter, hoping he could defend himself.

"We could get Germany ta have dinner with ya." Denmark drew his axe. "It would be easy."

"What did you do to Germany?" Italy took a small, what he hoped was menacing, step forward.

"We just picked him up, nothing too bad. Lucky fer ya, ya will be seeing him in no time." Denmark plated a foot in Italy's stomach, sending him stumbling back. Italy tripped, his arm catching on the stove's flame. He screamed and clutched his burning arm. A small jet of water shot out of the sink, dousing the flames. Italy sniffled, watching as the Vikings advanced on him. Denmark gave him a feral grin.

"Let's go, shall we?" the Viking suggested.

"Stoppen!" Italy looked up at the familiar voice, tears in his eyes.

Two figures, one tall and one small, stood in the doorway. Liechtenstein's dress was badly torn and burned in places, her ribbon tattered. Austria was missing his jacket, shirt, and glasses. A burn was visible over his shoulders. His hair was slightly shorter and tinged with black burn marks. In his hand he grasped a long sword.

"A-Austria?" Italy whimpered.

"Italy, I ask you to please remain on the ground at all times. Liechtenstein, please stay out of the way." None of the nations had ever seen this commanding side of Austria before. Italy curled up on the floor as Liechtenstein backed away from Austria.

"How did ya survive that fire, Austria?" Denmark asked, stepping forward as Austria tightened his grip on his sword.

"I am a nation, I cannot die." Austria leapt forward and brought his sword down swiftly, not giving Denmark the chance to attack.

"Fandens!" Denmark stumbled back, blocking with his axe and trying to get a swing in, but it was impossible as Austria continually thrust at him.

Norway stepped forward and began to draw his sword but Austria was too fast for him. The German nation kicked the Viking in the stomach, sending Norway to the ground gasping.

Denmark took the chance to swing his axe down on Austria but he sidestepped it with practiced ease. Before Sweden could react, Austria brought the hilt of his sword down at the base of his neck. A cracking sound rang through the house and Sweden fell to his knees with a grunt. Austria seized Denmark's axe by the handle and swiftly kneed the nation in the stomach. Denmark dropped to his knees at Austria's feet.

"I am a country for war," Austria said, glaring at the Vikings. "Leave now, before you see what I can really do." Denmark and Norway pulled Sweden from the ground, supporting him as they slowly left.

"Are you here, Liechtenstein?" Austria called. The young nation's head poked around the corner.

"Ja." She smiled at him.

"Gut, I half expected those bastards to take you." Austria strode over to Italy and knelt down beside him. "Are you alright, Italy?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Italy threw himself at Austria and pulled him into a hug, crying out when his burned arm was jostled.

"Ouch! Italy, please release me." Italy obeyed, blanching at the sight of Austria's back. A burn covered the German nation's entire back.

"Scusami," Italy apologized. "My arm got burned." He showed Austria his arm. "They have Germany!" Austria nodded.

"Very well, Liechtenstein, can you please find the first aid kit?"

"Ja." Liechtenstein ran from the room to search the house. Austria stood, rinsed a rag in cold water, and returned to Italy's side. He gently pressed the rag to Italy's burn.

"They have Germany then?" Italy winced.

"S-Sí."

"What else has happened?" Austria asked. "Liechtenstein and I have been on the run for several days now. We were lucky not to be followed."

"World War Three started!" Italy exclaimed.

"World War Three?" Austria froze. "What do you mean World War Three?"

"Ve, the Nordics kidnapped a lot of nations and then Russia started kidnapping nations and he declared war on the Nordics and so did Turkey and Japan!"

"Three nations against five? I think that's hardly a fair fight, they won't win with those numbers."

"But it's not five!"

"Not five? What do you mean?"

"Ve . . . let me think." Italy ticked of his fingers as he listed the nations. "Ve, Germany was captured and he told us that Netherlands and Luxemburg were captured, so that makes twelve for the Nordics. Russia kidnapped Prussia, Estonia, Hungary, and Latvia, that makes seven. North Korea came out of isolation and joined his siblings, so that's . . . six. And Turkey's Union makes five! Ve, it's twelve nations versus eighteen!"

"It doesn't matter," Austria said quietly as he continued to tend Italy's wound.

"What do you mean?"

"One nation alone cannot save the world, but if all of us worked together . . ." Austria trailed off as Liechtenstein returned with the first aid kit. "Danke."

"Gern geschehen. _(You're welcome.)_"

"Maybe if we got everyone together then we could win!" Italy suggested.

"Win what, Mr. Austria?" Liechtenstein asked curiously. Austria sighed and began rubbing medicine onto the burn.

"We are all very different, Italy. We would have to act as one to do so. No one would want to give up that power. Russia and Turkey would rather control their nations. As soon as Hong Kong and China are rescued, the Asian nations will pull out of the war. It would take a great change to bring us all under one flag." Italy cocked his head, thinking.

"We're like America," he finally said. Austria blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Ve, America has fifty states, sí?"

"Ja." Austria nodded. He had no idea where Italy was going with this idea.

"And all fifty states are different! They have their own flags and anthems, even their own food! But they all gather under America's flag just the same!"

"I am sorry, Italy." Austria began wrapping Italy's burn. "But that is not how the rest of the world works. Now, I trust you still have your Fiat?" he asked.

"Sí!" Italy leapt up and ran out of the house, calling back at them. "A nation divided cannot stand!" Austria sighed and called back.

"I hope your car is at least working, we have a lot of driving to do."

"Don't worry! My Fiat is the best! It hasn't broken down once!"

"I highly doubt that," Austria grumbled as he cleaned up the first aid supplies and stood, gesturing for Liechtenstein to follow him. "And you are not driving, Italy! I will be driving!"

"Let's go tell everyone to act like America!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"I am, like, going to keep you here, Liet!" Poland said excitedly, waving a hand as he spoke. Lithuania and Poland sat in the Polish nation's living room.

"Po," Lithuania said softly. "That isn't going to work. Mr. Russia will find us."

"He totally won't!" Poland assured his friend. "There is, like, no way he knows we're at my house."

"Po . . . I'm pretty sure he does. He already has Latvia, Estonia, and Prussia. And I heard he's captured Hungary too!"

"He what?" Poland asked, aghast. "That is, like, totally not cool! He'll never find us here. He is so dumb; he'd expect us to be at your house!"

"Pol-" But whatever Lithuania was going to say was interrupted by the front door being broken down with a loud crash. Russia stood alone in the doorway smiling.

"Privet!"

"Mr. Russia!" Lithuania sank back in his seat. He had been right all along, Russia had found them.

"What the hell are you, like, doing here?" Poland demanded. "Get out now, before I make Warsaw your capital!" Russia ignored the second part of the demand.

"I visited my Little Lithuania's house but he was not there, so I came here!"

"I told you to get the hell out! I don't want you here and Liet is mine!" Poland hugged the shivering Lithuania protectively.

"Net, you are both mine." Russia smiled at them and Lithuania's shivering increased tenfold. "You will join the Slavic Union, da?"

"Nie! Get out before I totally make Warsaw your capital! Do you, like, even know what we were like when we fought?" Russia cocked his head in thought then smiled.

"Then you will be useful in this war, da?"

"What?"

"Da!" Russia swung his pipe at the friends.

"Eep!" Poland ducked and dragged Lithuania to the floor with him.

"Mr. Russia!" Russia swung again, striking Lithuania on the head. The Baltic nation fell to the floor unconscious.

"Liet!" Poland leapt for his friend but Russia stopped him. The taller nation jabbed Poland in the solar plexus with his faucet pipe, knocking the breath out of him.

"Cholera, Rosje. _(Damn you)_" Poland fell to his knees on the carpet, his chest heaving. Russia ignored, smiling, and drew a length of rope form his pocket.

"Co de cholery? _(What the hell?)_ Stop!" Poland struggled against Russia as his wrists were dragged behind his back and bound. Russia finished then hoisted Poland onto one shoulder and the unconscious Lithuania onto his other.

"Time to go home, da?"

"Like, no, put me down!" Poland thrashed madly in Russia's grasp.

"Net, you two are coming with me, then I have two more nations to retrieve." Russia left the house.

"What? Who else are you dragging in? Didn't you have enough fun with us during the Soviet era?"

"You are forgetting who else was in the Soviet Union. There was Little Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, you, Hungary, Prussia, and . . .?" Russia trailed off expectantly. Poland hung defeated in his grasp as he mumbled.

"Bulgaria and Romania."

**World War Three.**

* * *

A/N: _**It was Britannia Angel. Yes, we do know he wears a halo, tunic, and sandals. But we just decided to keep that out for our story's purpose!**_

_**When the Solar Plexus is jabbed it knocks the air out of you, literally.**_

_**There were several more countries in the Soviet Union, but we decided to keep them out of the story.**_

_**And I think we proved ourselves in this chapter when we said we **__**love**__** kidnapping stories.**_

_**Hey! Imagine if every one of the sections was its own chapter! That would be **__**a lot**__** of chapters. At least 30 chapters.**_

**O.O**


	12. I guess I pissed them off

Disclaimer: _**Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. **__That's French! _**I bet you already know what it means.**

A/N: _**Enjoy, please review!**_

* * *

**What did you do to them?**

"And that was my sixteenth king!" Romania said, looking brightly at the green Bulgaria. His friend nodded shakily.

"He staked everyone?" the Balkan nation asked weakly. Romania nodded happily, oblivious to his friend's discomfort.

"For every little thing, it didn't matter how small the crime was." Bulgaria almost gagged at the very thought.

"How mad was he?" he asked his friend. Romania shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He got knocked on the head and was unconscious for three days. They were having his funeral when he woke up." Romania grinned at Bulgaria, his fang glinting in the lamplight. "And later Bram Stoker wrote a story about him!"

"Dracula the Vampire, right?" Bulgaria asked.

"Yep!" Romania nodded happily.

"Um, well, I never had any kings like that before," Bulgaria said, almost thankfully. "But I was ruled by Russia once." He attempted to joke but both nations shuddered at the very thought of the Slavic nation.

A light knock interrupted the friends' conversation. Bulgaria was slightly thankful for the distraction. He really regretted asking Romania about Dracula now. But he frowned all the same, who would be visiting him at this time of night?

"I wonder who that is." Romania shrugged, helping himself to the cookies set out on the coffee table. Bulgaria moved to the door and opened it.

"Privet." A faucet pipe collided with the side of Bulgaria's head and the Balkan nation collapsed to the floor. Romania dropped the cookie he was holding, leaping to his feet.

"Bulgaria!" Russia turned to him, giving him his childish smile.

"Ah, you are here too. Good!" The Slavic nation advanced on Romania.

"What do you mean 'good'?" Romania asked, backing up. He chanced a glance at his unconscious friend, worried. Regretting his decision, Romania bolted for the kitchen. Russia leapt forward and dragged Romania back into a chokehold.

"You mean you have not heard?" Russia asked curiously.

"Heard . . . what?" Romania gasped out.

"I am forming the Slavic Union," Russia explained. "You and Bulgaria were the last nations I needed, da?"

"Nu!" Romania managed to bite down on Russia's arm. Russia gave a shout of surprise, releasing the Balkan nation who darted into the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder.

"Then you'd be no better than those Northerners." That stopped Russia in his tracks. He cocked his head, thinking. Was he acting like the Nordics by taking what was rightfully his? Russia shook his head, deciding to try another approach to the situation.

"Romania . . ." Russia called through the doorway.

"What?" Romania called back.

"Will you please join me in the Slavic Union for World War Three?" Russia asked in the most polite tone he could muster.

"Ce?" Romania demanded. "Nu!"

"You see, that is why I must take you forcefully." Russia followed Romania into the kitchen. Romania darted up the stairs and into a bedroom, looking frantically for an escape route through a window. Russia appeared in the doorway behind him.

"Why are you running when you know I will catch you?" Russia asked curiously, causing Romania to jump in surprise.

"You won't catch me!" Romania stepped onto the windowsill. He didn't care if he broke his ankle jumping to the ground. He just didn't want to be stuck with the madman again. But the moment Romania was about to leap, Russia jumped forward and dragged him back by his shirt.

"Net, I do not want to have to chase you again."

"Lasă-mă să plec! _(Let me go!)_" Romania struggled wildly in Russia's grasp. The taller nation brought his faucet pipe down on the Balkan's head. Romania slumped in his arms, black dots swarming over his vision. "Damn you, Russia," Romania managed to mutter.

"Da, I know." Russia threw the unconscious nation over his shoulder and left to retrieve Bulgaria. The chess board was set, now someone needed to make the first move.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The first thing Germany noticed when he woke up was the dull burning sensation on his right shoulder. Cool stone pressed against his cheek, doing nothing to sooth his aching head. Something chaffed against his neck uncomfortably, the feeling of leather.

"W-What happened?" Germany sat up slowly; wincing has his shoulder twinged in protest. At first Germany thought he was blindfolded, the room was so dark, and his arms were bound tightly behind him. Suddenly the memories rushed back to Germany and he felt his blood boil.

"DENMARK!" he shouted as he struggled against the ropes binding him.

"Ja?" Denmark flicked the light switch, revealing himself leaning against the doorframe. The sudden light blinded Germany and he had to blink to clear away the spots.

"Release me," Germany demanded through clenched teeth. "Now!"

"I wouldn't be giving your master orders, Manglende. _(Failure)_" Denmark suggested, moving to stand before Germany who glared at him.

"You are not my master."

"Then why do you have my mark on yer shoulder?" Denmark smirked. Germany frowned at him but didn't say anything. So the pain in his shoulder was a tattoo? A brand of some sort, perhaps? "That's a good boy, Manglende," Denmark laughed, ruffling Germany's hair. Germany ducked his head away in annoyance.

"I am not a dog! And quit calling me that!" Germany had no idea what Denmark was saying, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Ya are ta me," Denmark said, unaware of Germany's ignorance. He leaned forward, his face an inch away from Germany's. "And ya will be doing everything I say."

"Nein, I refuse to!" Germany took the opportunity of their closeness to spit in Denmark's face.

"Gah!" Denmark stumbled back, wiping his face. "Ulækkert. _(Disgusting.)_ I'll give ya a chance ta apologize fer that."

"Nein!" Germany struggled against the ropes but it was in vain. The knots were too tight.

"Nej?" Denmark repeated. "Let me ask ya something, Manglende."

"Was?" Germany snapped at him.

"How close are ya ta Italy?" The question confused Germany.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," Denmark demanded and Germany sighed.

"We are . . . close."

"Would ya do anything ta keep from breaking his heart?"

". . . Ja," Germany said after a second. Smirking, Denmark pulled the door open and dragged a bound Romano into the room.

"Romano!" Germany surged forward, almost falling on his face. He had to steady himself before glaring up at Denmark.

"Let me go, dammit!" Romano struggled against his captor.

"How sad do ya think Italy would be if his brother was damaged beyond repair?" The question caused Romano to freeze, horrified.

"You wouldn't?"

"Trust me, Dårlig Mund, _(Bad Mouth)_ I wouldn't hesitate ta hurt ya." Germany glared at his cousin.

"Very sad," he answered Denmark's question.

"Help me, potato bastard!" Romano started struggling again.

"Can't ya see, Dårlig Mund?" Denmark asked. "Manglende is a bit tied up right now."

"Let me go!" Romano demanded.

"What do you want?" Denmark turned to Germany, serious.

"Ya will do what we say, no matter what, if ya want Dårlig Mund in good health." Germany's eyes flicked between the Viking and his struggling prisoner and he slumped in defeat.

"Fine."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Denmark shoved Romano into a corner. The Italian nation's head collided with the wall and he winced.

"Bastard!"

"I'll deal with ya later." The Viking approached Germany and untied him. "Remember, Manglende, Dårlig Mund will get it if ya cause any trouble."

"J-Ja." Germany stood slowly, his knees protesting at the sudden use.

"Don't listen to him, potato bastard!" Romano shouted form his corner.

"Right, I've still got ya." Denmark threw Romano over his shoulder and smirked. "I know what ta do with ya."

"Chigi!" Romano struggled in the Viking's grasp.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," Germany reminded Denmark who glanced back at him before leaving the room.

"I won't. Follow me, Manglende." Reluctantly, Germany followed Denmark down the hall and to an empty room where the Viking ripped the door open. Denmark carried Romano into the room and dumped him on the bed. He untied Romano's wrists first, shackling to them to the headboard, and then untied his ankles. The shackles kept Romano's wrists trapped together but a long chain allowed him to roam the bed's expanse.

"I'll send someone ta feed ya," Denmark assured Romano.

"Chigi!" The Italian nation yanked on the shackles, shaking the headboard. "Let me go!"

"Get over it, Dårlig Mund, ya will be here fer a while. Come, Manglende, we need ta fetch someone." Denmark left Romano cursing in the room and locked the door after Germany.

"Who is it?" Germany asked, glancing back at Romano's door. Who else had the Vikings captured?

"Just someone, he's a special pet of ours." Denmark stopped and unlocked another door, dragging England out of the room. The struggling island nation was bound hand and foot; a gag was tied in his mouth. Large white wings were strapped tightly against his back by a series of belts running down his chest.

"England?" Germany stared in surprise at the winged nation. "Why does he have wings? What did Norway do to him?" England glared hatefully at Denmark. What was the idiot telling the other nations?

"This is something Engel _(Angel)_ did ta himself. At least, that's what Norge says." England flushed at the memory. One small mistake on a spell had left him with wings that wouldn't leave. Normally they weren't a problem. But sometimes England's shoulder blades would start itching and he'd need to let the wings out.

"How do I know you're not lying, and Norway is actually experimenting on other nations?" Germany watched England struggle, his wings pumping against the belts.

"Knock it off, Engel." Denmark dragged the winged nation down the hallway, glancing back at Germany. "Ya will just have ta trust me." Germany followed him, doubting he could ever trust the nation.

The last thing Canada remembered was Norway telling him it was time for a nap and pricking him with yet another syringe. Canada's eyes had slipped closed as he'd felt something rough rubbing against this neck.

Canada woke up with a soft groan. He rubbed his abused neck from the multiple injections then froze. Ignoring the touch of leather, slowly he drummed his fingers along his neck. Laughing, Canada bolted upright, ignoring the wave of dizziness, to wave his hands and wiggle his feet. After two weeks of constant paralysis he could move!

"They freed us?" Canada asked in an awed voice. Beside him America was sitting up slowly in his own bed, flexing his limbs.

"I can feel my hands again!" America exclaimed. "Wait, what's this?" His hands moved to his throat, feeling the collar around his neck. Canada felt the strip of leather locked around his own throat.

"A collar?" he wondered, tugging at it.

The bedroom's door was thrown open and Denmark dragged a struggling and bound England into the room, followed closely by a wary Germany. Both brothers leapt from their beds. Canada could feel the beginnings of a tremble running down his spine and he could see America shivering with rage.

"Denmark," America said in a strained voice. "What do you think you're doing?" Denmark ignored his question, glancing back at Germany.

"Manglende, make sure Frihed _(Freedom)_ and Ahorn _(Maple)_ don't cause too much trouble while I tell them." Germany gave Denmark a questioning glance but nodded all the same. Canada glanced at America, feeling another tremor down his spine. America had his teeth pulled back in a snarl at the Viking.

"Ya see Engel here?" Denmark asked, lightly shaking England.

"Yes!" America said through gritted teeth as Canada nodded stiffly.

"He's going ta be in this house," Denmark explained. "None of ya will know where, but he'll be safe. Behave and he remains unharmed. Misbehave and . . . well, we'll all get ta see Engel without his wings again."

That tipped America over the edge. He leapt forward with a roar but Germany was quick to intercept him before he could touch Denmark. England watched them, his eyes wide. A pounding grew in Canada's head and he knew it was coming, his whole body trembling.

"Jeg slår dig ihjel! _(I'll kill you!)_" America writhed against Germany as Canada tried to calm himself down. He couldn't attack Denmark if he didn't want England to be hurt.

"What did you do to them?" Germany demanded as he struggled to hold America down.

"I guess I pissed them off." Demark shrugged. He reached for his belt and drew his axe, lowering it to England's throat. The winged nation froze, his eyes wide with fear. The threat was enough to calm Canada down who glanced at his brother.

'_Brother,'_ America froze at the sound of Cherokee. _'Calm, brother.'_ Slowly America's struggling ceased and his eyes lost their crazed look. The brothers had discovered the old language could pull them out of their Berserker modes when Canada had gone crazy during a hockey game and America had shouted at him.

"I'll leave them fer ya ta deal with, Manglende." Denmark returned his axe to his belt and hoisted England over his shoulder. As he left the room, America shouted.

"Iggy!" Germany kept the young nation pinned to the floor as he desperately reached for England. "Dad!"

England struggled in Denmark's grip, his calls muffled by the gag in his mouth. Denmark ignored his prisoner, striding down a hallway no one else was allowed down. Luxemburg had asked Denmark about it, but the Viking had threatened to beat him again if he ever wandered down that hall.

At the end of the short hallway was a single door. Denmark unlocked the door, relocking it behind him. This hallway had several doors lining the walls. Denmark opened the first door on the left, closing it before he dropped England on the large four-poster bed. The moment after he removed the gag, England started shouting at him.

"Damn it, Denmark!" England struggled violently against the ropes. "What did you do to America and Canada? I've only seen them act this way once."

"Oh? And when was that?" Denmark asked curiously. England watched him stride to the corner where a large object hung from the ceiling covered by a sheet.

"Twenty-three years ago," England said with a glare. "America beat Canada at hockey. France and I were called by their bosses to stop the fight, apparently they had been going at it for four days and they showed no signs of stopping. They both ended up in the hospital for multiple injuries."

England could still remember entering Canada's house with France to find the room destroyed and their sons brawling in the center of the mess. It had taken seven hours to finally get the brothers to calm down and to a hospital. America had suffered four broken ribs, a cracked collar bone, and a broken femur. Canada had had a broken fist, four spinal discs shifted out of place, and a cracked skull. It had been a wonder the boys had both survived the fight and had continued going at it. France and England had never figured out just what exactly had happened to the boys for them to have fought for so long.

"Huh," Denmark's voice brought England back from his memories. "I never knew it could get that bad," the Viking commented. England felt a flare of annoyance. What did Denmark know that he didn't?

"What do you mean 'it could get that bad'? What did you do to them?" England demanded.

"It turns out they inherited a little something from me that makes them go berserk every once in a while. It's happened a few times, but we've mostly just kept them subdued." The incident with China releasing America was still fresh in Denmark's mind. "Ya should have raised them better, Engel." He glared at England. "It's yer fault."

"What's my fault?" England snapped back. "The fact that they're both Berserkers and have anger management issues?"

"If ya had left them with us then this never would have happened. We know how to deal with a Berserker."

"Is that what you think?" England struggled in his bonds fruitlessly.

"Ja," Denmark said. "It's what we all think."

"If I hadn't come along then Native would have killed them!" Denmark whirled around and glared at him.

"She was perfectly peaceful with us," he snarled. "She probably heard about how violent ya were."

"You are ridiculous!" England huffed and decided to change the topic. This conversation was getting them nowhere. "What is this room?"

"It's my room." Denmark flashed him a frightening grin. England's eyes flicked to the hanging object.

"And what is that?"

"Yer new home." Denmark removed the covering with a flourish, revealing an enormous bird cage. England gaped at it for a split second then started struggling wildly.

"You are not locking me in that thing like a bloody bird!"

"But ya are a bird, Engel, and yer too pretty ta set free," Denmark said. His eyes flicked to Sweden when the bedroom door opened on silent hinges. "I'll leave Sve ta care fer ya, I need ta talk ta Norge." He left the room as Sweden approached the bed.

"You oaf, you are not doing this to me!" England struggled as Sweden dragged him to the floor, pinning him down easily. The Viking released a wing, stroking it gently and speaking in soothing words to England as one would a frightened animal.

"Lugna, England." England shivered under him, his free wing pumped violently as the other strained against the belts.

"What are you doing?" Sweden ignored him and continued to stroke the wing until it relaxed. He quickly withdrew a pair of clippers from his pocket and pinned the wing down gently. "Wait! What are you doing? Stop!" The Viking continued to ignore him and proceeded to clip the feathers of the wing. When he finished Sweden repeated the process to the other wing.

"We c'n't h've you fly'ng aw'y," Sweden said softly. England gasped into the carpet, his ruined wings limp on his back.

Cutting the bonds, Sweden gently lifted England and placed him in the bird cage. The bottom of the roomy cage was lined with a comfortable cushion that sank beneath England when he was settled on it. The Viking locked the cage, slipping the covering back over it and plunging England into darkness. England heard footsteps recede and the door shut and lock.

The winged nation curled up into a tight ball, sobbing into his arms. The Vikings were treating him like a stupid animal locking him in a cage, and who would want to rescue him? England had refused to join the war.

'Brothers," England thought helplessly. 'Help!'

But who would want to rescue their controlling, annoying little brat of a brother?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

After retrieving Bulgaria and Romania for the Slavic Union, the rest of the nations had been released from their rooms in the Eastern wing. Prussia, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Romania, and Bulgaria sat at the large dining room table they'd hoped to never return to. Their captor stood at the head of the table facing them.

"Privet," Russia said. "All of you should know why I brought you here."

"Ja, you kidnapped us so could reform the Soviet Union." Prussia glared from his seat between Latvia and Hungary. Gilbrid fluttered around his head, chirping, as Hanatamago struggled in Estonia's arms.

"Let us go or I'll hurt you, măgar!" Romania demanded with a scowl. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia cowered in their seats, so used to being around Russia

"Romania, please, don't get Russia angry," Bulgaria pleaded. Hungary looked up sadly from her seat. She didn't have the heart to snap or beat Prussia with her frying pan.

"I, too, do not wish to be here."

"Net, I am not reforming the Soviet Union," Russia said with a childish smile. "And you are not free to go." Hungary straightened up in her seat.

"And what is to stop us from leaving you this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, you, like, have no way of forcing us to stay here," Poland added.

"Da, I do!" Russia reassured them.

"And how are you going to do that?" Romania demanded.

"I placed trackers in your arms while you were all asleep." Russia smiled and giggled at them. The room was silent for a minute, and then Prussia slammed his head onto the table with a loud 'bang'.

"But, why, Russia?" Ukraine asked, horrified at the thought.

"So I can find you if the Nordic Union kidnaps you . . . or if you run away."

"Gott verdammt." Gilbird cheeped and landed on Prussia's head.

"Rahat!" Romania swore under his breath.

"Inteligentne ass," Poland muttered.

"We should have known Mr. Russia would do that," Estonia said, shivering beside Ukraine.

"Jā" Latvia nodded, trembling violently.

"Taip," Lithuania agreed from his seat by Poland.

"Big brother has his reasons." Belarus glared at the group.

"I don't care," Hungary said. "Russia is the legdurvább ember él. _(rudest man alive.)_"

"Für einmal stimme ich Ihnen zu, _(For once, I agree with you.)_" Prussia said, his voice muffled by the table.

"Köszönöm, Prussia," Hungary thanked him.

"Kein problem."

"Zatknis'! _(Shut up!)_" Russia roared. "I know none of you are happy about the trackers, but it is the only way to ensure your safety. And if you do not shut up then I will send you to Siberia!" The gathered nations shut up very quickly, but for a muttered threat about making Warsaw Russia's capital. "Thank you. Now, I wanted to speak with you about this war."

"What about it?" Prussia sat up. "It's a world war! And this time it's not West's fault."

"It is not just a World War, da?"

"Then what is it?" Hungary asked curiously.

"It is a war of nations. No humans started it this time. And now we are facing a greater enemy then we ever have before."

"And who is that?"

"We are facing the Vikings of the old age. And now the Vikings are armed with two of the most dangerous nations I have ever met. Do you know what the Cold War was actually about?"

"What?"

"It was, like, about being mad at each other because neither of you were getting what you wanted," Poland said in a bored tone.

"Not just that," Russia said. "America visited my home many times and threw . . . temper tantrums."

"What? The 'Great America' is immature?" Prussia cackled.

"Net, I discovered later that Little America would go berserk, like the old Viking warriors. We would travel to a secret military base where America would tear the room apart in his rage; he even punched through a cement floor one time. Canada is very much the same way, though not as strong. We are dealing with Berserkers, warriors who will not stop at anything to kill you. If the Vikings learn how to harness America and Canada's power then we are all dead."

"Mida?" Estonia asked, dropping Hanatamago. "Then we are already dead! They must have discovered how to control America and Canada by now."

"We're all going to die!" Latvia broke down into sobs.

"Dieve." Lithuania leaned on Poland.

"This is, like, all your fault, Russia." Poland glared at Russia who cocked his head.

"How is this my fault?"

"I don't know, but it totally is!"

"Don't blame this on me if you do not have proof, da? But I do have good news."

"And what is that?" Prussia demanded.

"Ladonia did a bit of spying for me and overheard that America has fallen into his berserk mode once now."

"HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?"

"Because America attacked the Vikings, this means they do not yet know how to control the brothers. This gives us a chance."

"What are we going to do?" Hungary asked.

"Tomorrow we have a world meeting with . . . what is left of the world. I have two propositions for them, one I will share with you now. We rescue Little America and his brother from the Vikings."

"And then what?"

"And then they will fight for us, da?"

**I guess I pissed them off.**

* * *

A/N: _**Did you notice that the Danish word for Angel is "Engel"? England's name comes from "Engla Land" which means "Land of Angels".**_

_**Vlad the Impaler was a real king. He staked people who pissed him off (hence his name). One day he was hit on the head in battle and fell into what was probably a coma. He woke up three days later during his funeral and scared the daylights of people. That is where the inspiration for Dracula came from. He was from the House of Drăculești, also called Dracula for short.**_

_**Also, that hockey game doesn't exist; we made it up for the story. And yes, we did create a false history for England's wings, we're sorry if this does not appeal to you.**_

_**It is nearly impossible to break the femur (the largest bone in the human body), you have to hit it at just the right angle. We know because a fellow student of ours had his broken during a lacrosse game. **_**O.O **_**The same kid broke his collarbone playing lacrosse the next year. Poor guy.**_

_**Spinal discs can shift from their original positions, apparently it's very painful. We have to agree.**_

_Did you know that if you lock a goldfish in a dark room for three days that it will turn white?_** Pollux! **_What? I thought we were doing random facts._


	13. Your brother, England

Disclaimer:_** Emme omista Hetalia. **__Finnish! _**Because Finland is cute!**

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait but life happened and Castor had to work! She works again today so we won't be able to roleplay until tomorrow. We promise to get you a chapter soon!**_

_**Alright, from here on out characters are going to appear OOC! That's because war changes you.**_

_**We don't mean to offend anyone!**_

_**Enjoy! And please review!**_

* * *

**About what?**

When no one answered the doorbell, Australia pounded furiously on the door. His patience had worn thin with these particular nations. Many nations would have run hiding from an angry Australia. He was a nation who wrestled with crocodiles for the fun of it.

The door opened to a fiery haired man smoking a cigarette. Scotland looked Australia up and down before he took the cigarette out of his mouth to talk.

"Aye? What do ye want?" the Celtic nation demanded in a bored tone.

"G'day, mate," Australia said seriously. "I need to talk to you." Scotland took a puff of his cigarette.

"About what?"

"Your brother, England," Australia explained. Scotland gave Australia a look of pure hatred.

"That goon? What about him?" He flicked the cigarette out the door.

Haven't you heard, Scotland?"

Scotland sighed. "Heard what? Ireland, North, Wales, ye heard anything?"

"Heard about what?" Northern Ireland called from living room.

"Dim!" Wales shouted from bedroom.

"Uimh!" Ireland yelled from the kitchen. Australia groaned at the negative answers.

"England's been kidnapped," the Oceanic nation said. Scotland surprised him by shrugging nonchalantly.

"So?" Scotland asked.

"Crikey!" Australia exclaimed. "He's your brother!"

"Look here, 'mate'," Scotland poked him in the chest. "That goon has been nothing but trouble from the moment he became a nation! He's over-controlling. Personally, A couldn't give less of a shit about him." Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales appeared behind their older brother. Australia gaped at Scotland for a moment before he lost it.

"You lost your brothers, I get it. But don't you ever think?" Australia demanded.

"About what?" Scotland snapped.

"Maybe East Anglia, Mercia, Northumbria, and Wessex knew what they were doing," Australia tried to explain. Scotland winced at every name of his deceased brothers. "Maybe they knew the Danes would conquer all of you if they didn't sacrifice themselves. I get it, you were mad. But, mate, it's been eleven centuries!"

Scotland shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, sniffing and looking away. His younger brothers shared uneasy glances.

"That doesn't matter," Scotland finally said. "Iggy's been nothing but trouble fer us."

"Since when?" Australia demanded. "Since he decided he wanted to try and make his brothers proud? He made an empire to try and get your attention, mate!" Scotland glanced back at his brothers. They seemed to converse silently before he turned back to Australia.

"Alright, what happened ta our baby brother?"

Australia took a deep breath. "England's been kidnapped by Sweden, Denmark, and Norway."

"Huh, well that explains it."

"Explains what?" Australia asked, confused.

"A've started speaking Danish, even though it's not ma language. It's happening ta Ireland, North, and Wales too."

"It all started with England," Wales added. "It must have spread to us, since we're the United Kingdom."

Australia paused for a moment then spoke. "They're calling a world meeting with who's left. Maybe we can figure this out."

"Maybe," Scotland agreed. "Where is it?"

"In Russia, he's the safest country right now."

"We'll be there," Scotland assured him.

"Sober," Ireland added, glaring at Scotland.

"Fine!" Scotland threw his hands up in defeat. "A'll stay sober!"

"I need to stay with you to keep an eye on you," Australia said. We don't need any more nations disappearing." Scotland's eye twitched in annoyance. He already had to deal with his three annoying brothers, let alone a nephew.

"Ye fend fer yerself fer food here," he said through gritted teeth. "Otherwise yer welcome ta stay."

"That's fine by me. Any roo's to catch?" Australia asked with a grin.

"Any what? Naw! A don't have kangaroos here! Plenty of sheep, though."

"Too many sheep," Ireland said.

"Too much rain," Wales added, though he knew he was being a hypocrite.

"Too many brothers," Northern Ireland grumbled.

"That's fine," Australia said. "I can find my own food."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Switzerland was one of the first nations to arrive at the world meeting. His sad eyes wandered over the few countries who were present. Belgium and Spain had taken a plane with him to Russia, trying to comfort him the whole way. Switzerland's hands clenched around the purple ribbon in his pocket as his thoughts floated back to Liechtenstein.

He missed how she had cut her hair short to look like him. How she followed him everywhere like a little duckling. The way she said 'big brother' to him. The picnics they'd had together. Switzerland wished he could have it all back, that World War Three had never happened and the Vikings hadn't returned.

"Switzerland?" The familiar voice made Switzerland spin around in surprise. No, it couldn't be! Austria and Liechtenstein stood in the doorway of the meeting room. Austria had managed to find them suitable clothes and their injuries had been cared for.

Several emotions welled up in Switzerland all at once and he rushed to his little sister, drawing her into a hug sobbing.

"Y-You're alive," Switzerland finally choked out. "B-But how?" His gaze shifted to Austria.

"I managed to protect Liechtenstein from the fire," Austria explained. "The Vikings left through the back entrance while we went out the front entrance. They didn't see us leave. We were on the run until we reached Italy."

"Mr. Austria fought the Vikings!" Liechtenstein said exactly.

"Did you get another arrow in your ass?" Switzerland's lips twitched in a small smile.

Big brother!" Liechtenstein was pulled into another hug by her brother.

"What? No!" Austria crossed his arms and huffed. He couldn't believe that was all Switzerland could think to say after he'd rescued Liechtenstein.

"Really?" Switzerland asked, surprised. "You actually fought the Vikings off?"

Austria flushed in embarrassment. "Ja, I needed to protect Italy and Liechtenstein. I knew I had to bring Liechtenstein back to you safe and alive."

"Danke! Danke, Austria!" Switzerland surprised his old friend by dragging him into a hug. "Danke for protecting my little sister!" Switzerland broke down crying again. He had his little sister again, alive and well. And it was all thanks to his old friend.

"I-I, um, well . . ." Austria stammered as he awkwardly hugged Switzerland back.

None of them noticed the arrival of the United Kingdom as Switzerland gave Liechtenstein her purple ribbon back and hugged them both again. Scotland surveyed the room before leading his brothers to a corner, Australia and New Zealand close behind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Prussia had _finally_ escaped Russia's careful watch for some free time. His wanderings of the building had led him to the bottom of the main stairwell where he people-watched the other nations. Cuba stormed past him, dragging Mexico by her wrist and muttering to himself.

""Chicas locas, van a ser la muerte de mí todavía. No puedo aguantar más de dos. _(Crazy girls, they'll be the death of me yet. I can't take anymore of you two.)_" The Hispanic nations disappeared into the meeting room. Prussia blinked after them, cocking his head.

"What's wrong with them?" Gilbrid cheeped from his head.

South was at the top of the stairs when she froze. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the yellow bird nestled in the silver hair. Smokey stepped up beside her. He followed her gaze to the bird.

"Uh-oh," was all he managed to get out.

South tore down to the stairs, leaping off the fourth step and landing on Prussia's back. The ex-nation stumbled forward as South slammed her hands on his head.

"GOTT VERDAMMT!" Prussia's head whipped around so fast he was surprised he didn't break his neck. "What the hell wa-" his voice petered away. A girl's face was not an inch away from his. The girl stared at him, blinking slowly, her hands still on his head.

"Howdy, Blondie," the girl said. Prussia's mouth went dry and his brain shut down for a split second before it started back up.

"Blondie? I'm the awesome Prussia! Not some 'Blondie'!" He recognized the girl from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

"That's nice, honey." The girl lifted her hands, examining the hair beneath it. "Dang nabbit!" Where had he heard that accent before?

"Why did you hit me?" Prussia rubbed his sore head. It was right there, on the tip of his tongue. He knew the girl's name.

"I was tryin' to catch the darn bird," the girl explained in a southern twang. "It got away."

"Mmph?" A small black bear looked from Prussia's feet, yellow feathers floating down from his mouth. Prussia's eyes widened with realization and he forgot about the girl for a moment.

"Hey! Spit Gilbird out now! He's not food!" Prussia grabbed the bear by the scruff, shaking him. "Spit him out, you un-awesome bear!"

"Mmph! Grr!" The black bear swiped at Prussia with sharp claws. The girl on his back watched it with wide eyes.

"It ate the bird?" she asked curiously.

"Ja! Make him spit it out," Prussia demanded. What he was not expecting was a shriek in his ear loud enough to deafen him. "GAH!"

"Let it go, let it go! You dratted bear!" The girl leapt off Prussia, knocking him to the floor and grabbed the black bear.

"Gah!" Prussia hit the floor face first. "Gott verdammt!" What was with this girl and jumping around?

Kumajirou wandered out of an abandoned room to investigate the commotion.

"Who're you?" he asked, cocking his head. South glanced up from the ground where she was trying to pry the black bear's jaws open.

"I'm South."

Memories flashed before Prussia's eyes. America and his girly soldier in the Belleau Wood with the marines. A gun hitting him in the head when the girly soldier ran out of ammo. Her southern twang and America calling her "South". And her biting. The way he and West had referred to the girl as Teufelhund from that point on. They had asked America about the girl but he had just laughed them off, saying she was no one. That girl had impressed Prussia, and that was a hard thing to do.

He had found her. His fierce little Teufelhund.

The black bear brought Prussia back to the present when he spat out a slobbery, and somehow still alive, Gilbird. Prussia swept up the chirping bird and returned it to the safety of his hair.

"You!" the bear wriggled out of South's arms. "I'll rip you to pieces." He charged Kumajirou.

"Not if I rip you apart first!" Kumajirou growled and leapt forward.

South shrieked again, though this time, thankfully, not in Prussia's ear. "Smokey! Stop them!"

"Was?" Prussia blinked, still lost in his memories. He watched as Smokey sank his teeth into Kumajirou's foreleg and as the polar bear clamped his powerful jaws on the black bear's scruff.

"Stop them, stop them, STOP THEM!" South shrieked at Prussia. The ex-nation leapt into action.

"Hey! Stop that! That's un-awesome!" He grabbed both bears by the scruffs, pulling them apart. South leapt forward and seized Smokey from his grasp.

"Let him go, you varmint!" Smokey finally released Kumajirou's leg.

"Kuma!" Prussia scolded the bear. "What would Canada say if he saw you like this?"

Tears welled in Kumajirou's eyes. "I want Canada!" The polar bear had been crying for his owner ever since he'd discovered Canada had been kidnapped.

"Great, now he's crying," Prussia sighed. He turned his attention back to South. The girl held Smokey tightly in her arms.

"Canada? I think I've heard that from somewhere." Her gaze fell on Smokey. "Who are you?" The way she said the question brought back one familiar memory that made Prussia smile.

[][][][][]

_Prussia rubbed his sore head, hearing the soldier's voice echo through the forest._

"_Wait, what? Where'd my gun go?"_

"_. . . Seriously?" Prussia heard America demand. "You have to do this now?"_

"_Do what? Where's my stupid gun?"_

"_You threw it at Prussia." Germany clouted his older brother over the head for his idiocy._

"_What? Why would I do something like that? Hey, Prussia!" the voice shouted at him. Prussia peeked around their tree._

"_What?"_

"_Throw me back my gun!"_

"_Nein!"_

[][][][][]

"Ja!" Prussia snapped his fingers. "I'm right!"

"What do you mean you're right?" South looked up from Smokey.

"You _are_ the Teaufelhund from before!" Prussia explained. "You threw your gun at me and bit West!"

"Um, when was that?" South asked, confused.

"World War Two, in the Belleau Wood, you and America ran out of ammo so you started biting us. It was un-awesome." Prussia remembered falling down the hill and having America bite him. The young nation had been nearly impossible to throw off, and his teeth were _sharp_.

"Oh, I think I remember now." South put Smokey down who turned to Prussia.

"Run for it, jackass," the bear recommended.

Prussia blinked at him, confused. "Was?"

"Rotten varmint!" South leapt forward and sank her teeth into Prussia's arm.

"GOTT VERDAMMT!" This girl had teeth as sharp as America's. Prussia grabbed South's pigtails and tried to yank her off his arm to no avail. "Let me go! Let me go! Hungary! Help me! Teufelhund!"

"Was?" Hungary poked her head out of the meeting room. She had seen Austria alive and . . . as well as could be, and had broken down in tears, hugging him. "A Devil dog?"

"Ja! Help me!" Prussia motioned to the snarling South.

"Ah! Let him go, you animal!" Hungary leapt forward and managed to pull South off Prussia. The southern nation struggled in Hungary's arms.

"Let me go! I need to get at the rotten varmint! He's tryin' to hurt me and big brother!"

"Nein! That war is over! This is World War Three we're talking about." Prussia rubbed his sore, but thankfully not bleeding, arm.

Kumajirou looked at Smokey, his eyes still teary form crying. "Make her stop. You always calm her down." Smokey nodded then turned to South.

"Confederate States of America!" he bellowed.

South froze and turned. "Yeah, who's askin'?" Smokey scowled at her.

"It's me, Smokey," he explained. "It's not World War Two anymore."

"Oh . . ." South looked around awkwardly. Something in Hungary's gut told her she shouldn't be around for what came next. Silently she slipped back into the meeting room to return to Austria. "Where's big brother?"

Prussia fidgeted. If she was the Confederate States of America, then the United States of America must have been her older brother.

"Um . . . he's been, um," Prussia coughed. "Kidnapped."

"North . . . was kidnapped?" South was silent for a split second before she started wailing, causing Prussia to jump in surprise. "North, come back! I promise I'll do better!"

"Was? Teufelhund, what's wrong?"

South spoke between hiccups. "I . . . want . . . my . . . big . . . brother!" Prussia blinked, somewhat unsure of what to do. Finally he pulled her into an awkward hug, patting her back as reassuringly as he could.

"You're not alone, West was kidnapped too."

"West? You're East, right?" South sniffled.

"Nein! I'm the awesome Prussia!" Prussia grinned down at her.

"The . . . awesome Prussia?"

"Ja! And you are the little Teufelhund, ja?"

"I'm South. I don't really know what a tef- teif- tif, is." Prussia laughed at South's attempts of pronunciation.

"Teufelhund, it means 'Devil dog' in German," he explained. "It's what we called you marines when you started biting us in the Belleau Wood."

"Really?" South asked, astonished. "We just called you Germans. Course, I'm pretty sure I was callin' you 'vamrints'."

"Ja, I know. But you can now call me Awesome . . . or Prussia. Whichever you want." Prussia's stomach flipped when South glanced up at him.

"Prussia," the female nation snuggled into his chest, causing Prussia to blush. "Will you stay with me until I get big brother back?"

"J-Ja, of course." Prussia hugged her back. Gott, why was he feeling so weird?

"Prussia?" South looked up into his face.

"Ja?" Prussia looked down into her blue eyes.

"I think I like you." South stood on her tiptoes and gave Prussia a quick kiss on the lips. She proceeded to dash into the meeting room with Smokey right behind her. Prussia stared after her, the feel of her soft lips lingering. Did that really just happen? Kumajirou sat at his feet and looked up at him.

"I'm hungry."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

What was left of the world sat around the oval table. There were gaps between countries where Hong Kong, China, America, Canada, Luxemburg, Netherlands, England, Romano, Germany, and the Nordics should have sat.

Italy sat beside an empty chair, moping for the loss of his brother. Hungary and Austria had found him before the meeting started and had consoled him. They now sat with him, Hungary holding Italy's hand and speaking soothing words to him.

Prussia would have been sitting alone, he refused to sit with the Slavic Union and Germany was gone, if it wasn't for a certain other ex-nation. South sat beside him, Smokey in her lap growling at everyone. Austria, whom Prussia had been ecstatic to see alive, had noticed before the meeting had started that Prussia seemed a little shell-shocked, holding Kumajirou in his lap.

The meeting room doors swung open and Russia entered the room, walking to stand at the head of the table.

"Privet," he said. "Thank you all for coming.

"What's left of us," Scotland commented loudly, puffing at a cigarette. His brothers sat, bored, beside him. Ireland was glaring at Scotland. Though the nation had remained sober, he had started smoking the moment he'd woken up.

"Not like we had a choice," Australia added, stroking his koala.

"Da," Russia agreed. "But this meeting is very important."

"Oui, we are here to talk about rescuing Angleterre and Canada," France said.

"Not just them, ez-ad!" North Korea glared at the European nation.

"Yeah, we're going to rescue Aniki and Hong Kong too, da-ze!" Korea waved, almost hitting his younger brother in the face. North Korea smacked him upside the head, earning himself a pouting older brother.

"And West!" Prussia snapped out of his daze.

"I want my big brother!" Many nations gave South strange looks, wondering who she was.

"Shouldn't we try to rescue all of them?" Ukraine looked up at her big brother with tears in her eyes.

Russia sighed, massaging his temples. "I have important news to tell you, da?"

"What's that?" Ireland looked up from his hands. Scotland dropped his cigarette in the ash tray set out by Agent Orlov for him.

"Do any of you know the truth about America and Canada?" Russia asked.

"What about North?" South looked up from scratching Smokey. The black bear was having a glaring contest with Kumajirou.

"What's so important about those hijos de puta?" Mexico leaned back in her chair. South glared at her, remembering her hatred for the Hispanic nation.

"Cuba should know what I am talking about, da?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Said nation glared form his seat.

"You attacked America at the last world meeting and he defended himself until Denmark saved him, da?"

Scotland smirked proudly form his seat. "That's ma good nephew!"

"Sí." Cuba glared at the Celtic nation.

"Denmark stopped you because America and Canada were first found by Vikings," Russia explained. "They are originally Denmark's, Norway's, and Sweden's sons."

"What does that have to do with anything, amigo?" Spain asked. He had destroyed all his tomato plants in a furious rage when he'd heard his Romano had been kidnapped. Switzerland and Belgium had been unable to stop him.

"The Vikings brought Berserkers with them to the New World, warriors who could fight for days on end." France perked up. "America and Canada inherited it and when they become extremely angry they will go berserk."

"That is true." France nodded. "I saw mon fils and Amerique fighting after a hockey game."

"I've never seen North go berserk before. He's usually pretty calm." South looked at the nations around her.

"Did he ever go berserk on you during the Civil War?" Russia asked.

South flushed, looking ready to cry, and hid her face in Smokey's fur. Prussia pulled her into a hug, murmuring comforting words.

"I-" South gulped. "I don't really remember the Civil War."

Prussia blinked then smiled down at her. "You shouldn't have to." The war must have been terrible for her.

"Russia-san," Japan raised a hand. "I believe I have seen America-san go . . . berserk." He could still remember the day when America attacked him for bombing Pearl Harbor. Japan had never seen his enemy so furious before, it had terrified him.

"Da, I am sure you have, Japan. Normally America and Canada would be unstoppable and uncontrollable. But if the Vikings can discover how to control them, then they will set America and Canada on us and we will not be able to stop them."

"What should we do, amigo?" Spain asked.

"I believe that we should rescue America and Canada, discover how to control them, and then release them on the Vikings. I have put Romania in charge of learning how to control them." Beside Bulgaria, Romania looked beyond pissed at the idea.

"You want to control my big brother?" South shrieked, causing Prussia to jump away from her rubbing his ears.

Russia blinked then smiled at her. "Da!" Belarus tensed beside her older brother. She could tell what was going to happen next and it would not end well.

South's eyes darkened. "I won't let you."

"You are going to stop me?" Russia cocked his head. What could the little girl do to him?

South howled in rage and slammed her fists on the table. Nations shouted in surprise as a crack ran through the hard wood. Prussia gaped at his fellow ex-nation. Was South just as strong as America?

"I'll be dead before you use North!" South leapt onto the table.

"You no longer exist," Russia hissed, drawing his pipe. "You were never even a nation, da?"

"Hey!" Prussia shouted resentfully. "That's un-awesome!"

South was a silent for a split moment. Then, she released a bellow of rage and tore down the table at the Slavic nation.

"You will die!"

"Net!" Russia raised his pipe, ready to strike.

"Nein! Teufelhund!"

"Like, stop them!" Scotland missed as he grabbed for South's ankles and Turkey was smacked in the face when he seized the young nation around the waist.

South took hold of Russia's pipe and swung the nation through the air, effortlessly throwing him across the room. Russia skidded across the ground. Massaging his back, the Slavic nation stood back up.

"Proklyatiye!"

"Mon petite fleur!" France extended a warm hand to South. "You must stop before he hurts you!"

South shoved France aside. Picardy caught his mentor as the European nation fell. They watched in awe as South leapt of the table, charging for Russia again.

"Teufelhund! South!"

South ignored Prussia's shouts and raised the pipe.

Smokey looked up at Prussia with wide eyes. "Get up and do something, jackass!"

Russia prepared for the impact of the pipe, glaring at South.

"Lazy ass bear!" Prussia dashed forward and leapt at South, pinning her to the floor.

"Gah! Let me go! I'm goin' to kill him!" South struggled again her captor.

"Beruhigen, _(calm)_ South. It's me, the awesome Prussia." Prussia stroked her hair soothingly.

"I want to kill him! They want to use North! They're goin' to hurt big brother!" South struggled weakly.

"Nein, I won't let them," Prussia assured her.

Cuba watched South for a moment before turning to Russia. "I think it would be best if she stayed out of the meeting."

Russia glared at the struggling nation. "Da, I agree. Prussia, take her out."

"Was? Why do I have to leave?"

"Because I told you to, da?"

Prussia huffed angrily. "Fine." He scooped South into his arms and stormed out of the meeting room.

Smokey hopped down from the chair and quickly followed, turning to look back at Kumajirou. "Are you coming, you northern bastard?"

"I've got the moose ready, you southern lazy ass." Kumajirou followed the black bear out of the meeting room.

"Bear trap." The doors swung shut behind them.

"Russia-san, why are we only rescuing America and Canada if we could also rescue China-san and Hong Kong-kun?" Japan asked.

"What about Germany?" Switzerland raised a hand.

"And my brothers?" Belgium looked up from her seat.

"And our brother?" Scotland stood up again.

"Ve, what about mio fratello?" Hungary wrapped an arm around Italy.

Turkey glared at Russia. "What about Icey?"

"And Finland?" Estonia looked up from examining his hands.

"There is one alternative plan I have if we will not rescue America and Canada to use as weapons." Russia glared at the gathered nations.

"You will not use mon fils as a weapon!" France called.

"What's your other plan?" Australia asked.

"We bomb them."

**Your brother, England.**

* * *

A/N: _**We're going to go hide now.**_

_**Scotland was once known as "Alba" and "Pictland" before that. It is the only Celtic nation we believe (since it's so hard to tell when we have little historical evidence) to have existed at the same time as**_ _**East Anglia, Mercia, Northumbria, and Wessex. These four nations came together under one king to fight the invading Danes. They became known as the country England, or Angel Land, whichever you prefer.**_

_**Celtic refers to anything Scottish, Irish, Welsh, or British.**_

_**Alright, so there's a lot of controversy between whether China is four thousand or five thousand years old. This is because four thousand years ago the Dragon Emperor came to power and had all evidence of the last one thousand years of China destroyed. He wanted to form a new empire and forbid his subjects from following the past.**_

_**Did you know that ninjas were actually samurai in disguise? They wore the masks to hide their faces, hoping they wouldn't dishonor themselves or their families because they were killing another samurai behind their back. The Japanese were, and still are today, about honor.**_

_**Women could become samurai too! They would marry male samurai, though, and they would both sleep with swords, fearing the other would kill them.**_

_**Amerigo Vespuci was actually the first explorer to land on America. That's why our name is what is it is.**_

_**In Sparta, Greece either you came home victorious or you came home dead. The women didn't want their warriors back if they lost.**_

_**During the Revolutionary War there was a naval captain by the name of John Paul Jones. He is famous for a sea battle in which the British were obviously going to win. A fellow sailor recommended they surrender to the British. John Paul Jones said "Surrender? But I have not yet begun to fight!" He then proceeded to fire his gun at the sailor. When it didn't fire he threw the gun at the man, breaking his nose.**_

_**Guess what! Prussia's new name is "I"! Because the computer decided to be stupid and replaced his name with the ninth letter of the English alphabet. We didn't realize how much Prussia appeared in this chapter until that happened. NEVER. AGAIN!**_


	14. They'll forgive us

Disclaimer:_** My ne vladeyem Hetalia . **_**Russian! **_He's so creepy!_

A/N: _**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Castor had to work and then we had to move back into our college dorms.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

_**We dedicate this chapter to MedusaLegend.**_

**Will they hate us?**

"Antarctica!" the frozen continent froze in his tracks, turning to look at Sealand. The micro-nation stood with his hands on his hips. "We're bored and Blizzard won't quit biting us!" He showed Antarctica his bandaged fingers as proof. Antarctica raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you play hide and seek?" he suggested.

Sealand blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Why not?" The continent shrugged. "There are plenty of places to hide. I'm sure if you asked the scientists they'd help hide you."

"You think?" Sealand bounced excitedly on the spot.

"Sure." The scientists didn't get to see many fun things during their stays here; maybe this would brighten up their days.

"Sweet! I'm going to get the others to play with me!"

Antarctica watched the micro-nation dash off toward his room, smiling. He really did love children. They were so energetic. Little did the continent know that he would be roped into a game of hide and seek with the micro-nations that lasted all day and well into the night.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

After her fight with Russia, Prussia had carried South out of the meeting room and into an empty room. On the way there they had passed Russia's top agent. Prussia never had a good feeling around her, something was . . . off about her.

South had calmed down fairly quickly once they had reached the room. She had asked Prussia about his past and so Prussia had told her story after story, especially ones that included Germany when he was little.

". . . And then Hungary beat me up for groping her!" Prussia finished the story laughing.

"Why did you grope her?" South sated at him with wide eyes. That shut Prussia up pretty quickly. This was about to get very awkward for the ex-nation.

"Um, well, she said her chest was hurting so I, um . . . what about you?" Prussia asked, changing the topic as quickly as he could. "Did America ever do anything funny around you?" But South showed no signs of changing topics.

"In my etiquette class you would have learned never to do that to a woman," South scolded Prussia. Prussia flushed. He was getting told by a girl younger than him.

"Mir leid . . . ma'am," Prussia apologized, imitating her drawl.

South blinked. "Did you just tease me?" she asked.

". . . Nein?" Prussia wasn't entirely sure how South would react to teasing. Instead the American ex-nation cocked her head.

"Well I'll be," South said. "I don't believe I have ever been teased before."

"What? America never teased you before?" Prussia doubted that was the case.

"Teased? Like what? We would go a larkin' on each other." There it was again, that funny slang that Prussia could never understand.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A larkin'?" Prussia nodded. "It's when you do somethin' to someone for laughs, like puttin' a pail of water on a door so that when they open it the pail dumps water on them."

"Oh, you mean pranking!"

"Prankin'," South said the word slowly, as though tasting it. "Is that what you call it?"

"Ja! The Bad Touch Trio has pulled pranks on plenty of nations!"

"North and I used to do it all the time." South grinned. "We'd get into so much trouble. One of his bosses once yelled his head off at us."

"Ja? What happened?" Prussia couldn't wait to hear this story.

"Well, North had put leeks into my soup the night before. Do you have any idea how gross those things are? So I took a ram and went to his bedroom and got it all riled up. When North walked in, the ram went chargin' at him." South laughed at the memory. "His boss looked so freaked out when North went racin' by with a ram chasin' him." Prussia cracked up laughing.

"Mein Gott! France, Spain, and I have never done something like that before!"

"Yeah, he got back at me, though," South pouted.

"How?" Prussia asked, chuckling and wiping tears away.

"He hid Mr. Jackson." This seemed to make South very upset.

"Who's Mr. Jackson?" Prussia cocked his head. It sounded like the name of a toy or a pet.

South gave Prussia a very serious face. "The teddy bear I used to have. America's boss gave it to me as a present. He was really nice and fun."

"What happened to him?" Prussia noted that she had said 'used to have'. What had America done to the bear?

"He died in his sleep of a heart attack." Prussia gaped at South. Her teddy bear had died of a heart attack? How was that even possible?

"I'm . . . sorry?" Prussia wasn't sure if this was something America had told South when he'd hid his sister's bear.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" South demanded. "There's nothin' to be sorry for!"

"You said your teddy bear . . . had a heart attack," Prussia explained slowly.

"What? I was talkin' about the president!"

"Well, then what happened to Mr. Jackson?" Prussia really did want to know what had happened to the teddy bear.

"Well, we had a sweet little funeral for him, and I told everyone that whoever tore my little bear apart was dead meat."

"Was?"

"All I found was scraps of cloth and some stuffing," South pouted.

Prussia looked at Smokey. "You lazy ass bear probably did it." Smokey and Kumajirou had resumed their ongoing argument.

"MOOSE!" Kumajirou roared at Smokey.

Smokey glared at the polar bear. "I've got a bear trap somewhere waiting for you. And shut up, jackass," the black bear growled at Prussia who stuck his tongue out at him.

"I doubt it." Kumajirou caught Smokey's attention again. "You black bears are wimps when it comes to threats. You'll probably back down by March."

"They're at it again," Prussia sighed. The bears' fighting was really starting to annoy him. "Awesome."

"AWESOME!" South pumped her fists in the air.

"WAS!" Prussia fell out of his chair in surprise. "Ow."

Smokey snorted out a laugh. "You deserved it, jackass."

South looked down at the black bear. "Who are you?"

"I'm Smokey, your pet bear." The bear gave his owner a bored look.

"I have a bear?"

"Not this again!" Prussia groaned, climbing back into his chair. "You're as bad as Kuma."

"Hey!" Kumajirou frowned at him.

South looked at Prussia. "What, I do this a lot? What else does Kuma do?"

"He eats too much maple syrup, forgets his owner's name, watches too much hockey, and spends too much time on Canada's lap. He's getting fat."

"HEY!" Prussia ignored the pissed off polar bear.

"He sits in laps?" South asked.

"Ja, you didn't notice?"

South didn't answer. Instead she stood up and plopped down in Prussia's lap. The ex-nation blinked for a moment, somewhat unsure if that had actually happened, then smiled awkwardly at her.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well, you said I act like Kuma. And Kuma sits in peoples' laps." South looked as though this explained everything.

"O-Oh, okay."

"Mon ami! Is this what you have been doing during the meeting?" France and Spain stood in the doorway of the room looking somewhat sullen. France smirked at Prussia knowingly who flipped him off behind South's back. South stared at the last two members of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Who do y'all think you are?" she asked.

"Désolé," France approached South, bowing low and kissing her hand. "Je m'appelle la France et il s'appelle l'Espagne."

"Hola!" Spain waved happily.

South looked approvingly at France. Clearly this was how a Southern gentleman was supposed to act.

"I did not understand a word you just said," she told him. France smirked and straightened up.

"Oh hon hon, my name is France and this is my good friend Spain." Spain bowed to South.

"Oh he he! I don't like his laugh," South said bluntly.

"Kesesese, you hear that Francey Pants?" France blinked in shock at the young nation.

"What do ye think yer doing ta ma neice?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]Mo ments Ago [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The room was silent as the remaining nations stared at Russia in shock. Then chaos rained down in the form of shouting.

"Istenem!" Hungary swore. "Are you insane?"

"Mon dieu! You want to do what to mon fils?" France demanded.

"Naw!" Scotland slammed a fist on the table. "A won't do that ta ma nephews!"

"You can't be serious!" Australia shouted.

"I refuse to be a part of this!" India snapped.

"Russia-san," Japan said. "Think of the consequences!"

"Do it, ez-ad! Let's bomb America!" Korea glared at his younger brother.

"You are completely loco!" Cuba snapped. "Bombing them? Even I don't hate America that much!"

"I agree, amigo, that would not help us at all," Spain said.

"Mr. Russia, please, don't do this," Lithuania begged.

"I will not be part of such a disgusting action!" Austria sniffed.

"If it will bring a quick close to this war, then I say we do it," Switzerland contradicted.

"STOP!" The shouting died down and they all turned to Spain. "Amigos! Listen to me! We need to really think before we make a decision. Our children are in America! And what have America and Canada ever done to deserve to be bombed?"

"Da, you have a point, Spain." Russia nodded. "But what if we do not bomb them? Then we will all die. By bombing them we put them out of action, da?"

"I agree. We may not have a choice in the matter," Turkey said. "We're looking at all of us dyin' if they manage ta control America and Canada."

"A will not let ye bomb ma nephews!" Scotland growled. "They're still teenagers for Christ's sake! What do ye think that's going ta do ta them? It will kill all their people and then them!"

"We have two choices," Belarus glared at Scotland and stood up. "We can sit and wait for death or we can fight before death reaches us! We must do as big brothers says and stop the Vikings before they can hurt us!"

The room was silent as Scotland sat down and France stood up.

"O-Oui, I agree with Belarus. The French Union declares war on the Vikings. We will aid you in World War Three, Russia," France said all this with a pained look. Beside him, Seychelles, Monaco, and Picardy tried to comfort him.

"Sí," Spain placed a hand on Italy's and Belgium's shoulders. "The Spanish Union will join."

"The Celtic Union will help, but we'll regret it." Scotland glared from his seat beside his brothers.

Cuba glared at Russia. "The American Union will declare war as well." Mexico nodded beside him. "You do know South is not going to help in any way?"

"Da, I know. No one is to tell her what we are going to do."

"The German Union will join the fight." Austria stood beside Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"So will the Oceanic," Australia grumbled and New Zealand nodded.

"Good, we will attack within the week," Russia said. "I will send you the coordinates of where to meet."

"Then I call this meeting to a close." Switzerland stood from his seat.

Nations began to file out, some staying behind to talk with each other about what was going to happen. Once Russia was out of earshot, Scotland turned to his brothers, urgency in his voice.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"B-Belgium?"

"Ja?" the female nation turned from fiddling with her folder. Switzerland stood behind her, shifting nervously on his feet. Behind him, Belgium could see Liechtenstein with Austria and Hungary.

"I w-wanted to say thank you . . . for helping me when I l-lost Liechtenstein," Switzerland said nervously. "You lost your brothers and it must have been very hard for you."

"Oh," Belgium blinked them smiled. "Graag gedaan, _(You're welcome)_ Switzerland. You helped me as well, to the best of your ability." She giggled weakly. Switzerland flushed scarlet.

"Y-Yes, well, I just wanted to say that if you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask me. It's the least I can do for you."

"Dank u, Switzerland, you are a very nice man." Belgium looked down at the floor, tears pricking her eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Hesitantly, Switzerland pulled Belgium into a hug. "It's alright," he assured her. "We'll get your brothers back for you."

"It's not that," Belgium pulled out of the hug to look at him. "What will America and Canada think? Do you think they will hate us?"

"No, they are both very forgiving nations. They will understand that it was to stop the Vikings." Belgium buried her face in Switzerland's chest and the German nation hugged her again, blushing more.

"I wish Netherlands were here and Lux was safe," Belgium whispered. "I-If you could, would you stay neutral in this war?" she asked softly. Switzerland thought for a moment. The Vikings had almost destroyed what was most dear to him without a second thought. Could he just ignore that?

"No."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"If Russia finds out, he's going to be pissed," Northern Ireland pointed out to his oldest brother. Scotland closed the door to an empty room and moved onto the next room, checking inside.

"Aye, A know," Scotland said, closing the door. "And he won't find out." The Celtic nations continued down the hall.

"You don't hate her?" Ireland asked referring to the niece they were looking for.

"Why would A hate her?" Scotland demanded.

"She did almost kill our nephew," Wales pointed out.

"A'll decided if A like her when A meet her." Scotland stopped at an open door and peeked in. "What do ye think yer doing to ma niece?" Ireland, Wales, and Northern Ireland glanced past their brother. France and Spain hovered around South, who was sitting in Prussia's lap.

South jumped in surprise and looked at Scotland. She proceeded to glance around the room, counting the people.

"I don't see a girl in here," South said, confused. "Who's your niece?"

Scotland gaped at her. "Yer ma niece . . . surrounded by a bunch of perverts and pedophiles."

Hey!" If South hadn't been sitting on Prussia's lap, the ex-nation probably would have hit Scotland.

"That is not very nice, Alba," France said.

"We were just saying hello, amigo," Spain added.

"First of all," Scotland said. "Don't call me Alba. It's Scotland. And second of all, A am not yer friend." Smokey waddled up to the group of brothers and looked up at Scotland.

"Aw!" Northern Ireland knelt down to pet him. "He's so cute!"

"Get lost, cigarette breath," Scotland arched an eyebrow in surprise as Northern Ireland fell back in shock. "And you, puny, keep petting me."

"A like him." Scotland smirked.

"That is a mean bear!" Northern Ireland said. "I think I prefer Kumajirou more." Kumajirou smirked at Smokey, the black bear glared back.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces!"

"Not if I do-" Kumajirou stopped himself. "You know what? I'm sick of saying that. I'm just going to kill you now."

"From now on, you're going to be called 'Kumajirou the One Eyed Bear'." Smokey leapt at Kumajirou and sank his teeth into Kumajirou's head.

"GAH!" The bears rolled around wrestling. Scotland stepped out of the way as they tumbled past.

"Hispania, Gaul, get away from ma niece if ye know what's good for ye." Spain and France backed away from South and Prussia, remembering the time they didn't head his warning for leaving Canada alone. "Confederacy, why are ye sitting on his lap?"

South blinked. "Who's Confederacy?"

"Ye are," Scotland said. "Don't ye know yer real name?"

"I don't get called that very much anymore." South cocked her head. "I kind of forget about it once in a while. I'm South and this is my awesome boyfriend, Prussia."

"Yer boyfriend?" Scotland glared at Prussia.

"Boyfriend?" Prussia stared at South. He didn't mind the idea of being her boyfriend but they had just met. "Thanks for calling me awesome, but isn't it kind of soon to be calling me your boyfriend?"

"But, mon ami, isn't that what you want?" France asked suggestively.

"But I want one!" South pouted at the same time Scotland roared:

"Gaul!" he seized France by the collar of his shirt. "Ye ever say anything like that again A will personally see to it that ye can't say anything at all!" France swallowed, slightly frightened.

"O-Oui, Alba."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then don't call me Gaul."

"Why are you threaten' Gaul . . . France . . . what's-his-name?" South asked.

"Because, he's suggesting that Prussia should sleep with ye and leave it at that!" Scotland glared at France. His brothers watched, bored. They had seen this side of their brother too often.

"Sleep with me?" South repeated. "If he wants to sleep in my bed all he has to do is ask." Wales raised an eyebrow, exchanging glances with Ireland. Clearly this girl didn't understand what they were talking about. Prussia supported this by flushing.

"T-That's not what he meant."

"Then what did he mean?" South asked. Prussia leaned in and whispered in her ear. South listened intently. Slowly her face shifted to a look of shock and then to embarrassment. "I didn't know that's what he meant!" She looked ready to cry form embarrassment.

"GAUL!" Scotland punched France in the face, sending him tumbling to the floor clutching his nose.

"How was I to know she didn't understand what I meant?" France scuttled back as Scotland advanced on him.

"Maybe I should go, I'm not ready yet." South moved to stand but Prussia pulled her back down.

"Nein, that's not what I want, South!" Prussia ignored Scotland as the Celtic nation proceeded to beat France up while Spain tried to stop him.

"That's not what I meant, sweet thing. I like you too." South's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not ready for the real world yet. I'm just too dumb to be with y'all."

Scotland froze. "What? Naw! Yer not dumb at all!"

"Don't say that!" Wales said.

"But," South sniffed. "Ya'll talk about things and I make a fool of myself when I don't understand them."

"Nein, you don't," Prussia assured her. "You are a clever, beautiful young southern woman with a mean bite. You're resourceful and I wouldn't want to be with anyone. France is just an asshole, you can ignore him."

"Oh he he," South giggled, smiling at Prussia. "Thank you, sweet thing."

"Kein problem, do I get another kiss for being so awesome?" Prussia smiled innocently at his new girlfriend. South swooped down and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Only for the most awesome man alive," she told him.

"Danke, Teufelhund."

"You're welcome, sugar pie."

"Look Prussia, A can't stop Confederacy form making her own choices, but ye hurt her and ye'll have ta answer ta us," Scotland threatened.

South's eyes flashed as she straightened up. "Did you just threaten the most precious thing in my life next to my brother?"

Scotland blinked, confused. "A'm tyring ta protect ma family from getting any more hurt then they already are. Or will be," he muttered. France and Spain shot him warning looks as Spain helped his friend off the floor.

"Di di di!" South stormed up to Scotland and stabbed him in the chest. "You will not threaten what I have left. When you've lost everythin', you learn to appreciate what you can get. I lost my chance at bein' a country and North took me in. I am grateful every day that I am alive. I now have a boyfriend that I will cherish until death or if he dumps me, then he's dead meat. But boy," South crossed her arms. "You will not take what I love and tell me what I can and cannot do."

Scotland smirked. "A like yer spunk. And A will never try ta tell ye what ta do. It's just not in ma nature. And A know what's it like to lose everything. A lost four of the best brothers A will ever have."

South froze in the middle of her ranting. "I know what its' like to lose your brother. That damned North always found the best hiding spots." South looked furious with her brother.

"A'm liking ye more and more, Cony!" Scotland laughed. Everyone else in the room looked at him like he was crazy as South cocked her head.

"Cony?" she repeated.

"Aye, that's what A'm caling ye."

"Oh . . ." Suddenly South dashed out the door shouting, "He likes me! He likes me!" None of the nations in the hall understood what she was yelling about. The nations in the room watched the door with wide eyes.

"That girl might just be stranger than America on a caffeine rush," Wales commented. "Do you think the Vikings have discovered that yet?"

"Uimh, but I can't wait until they do." Ireland grinned.

**They'll forgive us.**

* * *

A/N: _**Teddy Roosevelt died in his sleep of a heart attack. The first teddy bear was named after him.**_

_**Stonewall Jackson was one of the most famous generals for the confederates during the Civil War. He died of bleeding into his brain because the men who were carrying him away from the battlefield ran his head into a tree by accident and didn't bother to tell the doctors about it. They were too scared that they would executed for it.**_

_**Gaul (France, part of North Italy, part of Luxemburg, part of Belgium, and part of Switzerland) and Hispania (Spain) existed during the Roman era.**_

_**South picks up tics very quickly. "Oh he he," is her imitation of France. She calls America "Big brother" like Belarus. "Di di di!" is her imitation of Russia's kolkolkol. It comes from the song "Dixie Land".**_


	15. We're playing a game

Disclaimer:_** Wir besitzen Hetalia. **_**German! **_You could also say it's Prussian, if you wanted Prussia to kill you._

A/N: _So, it turns out that the last chapter was so boring because I annoyed Castor too much before we role-played. My deepest apologies to you all. This chapter might be boring too, but there might or might not be excitement in the next chapter. Just hang in there!_

_**Enjoy, please review!**_

* * *

**What are you doing in the closet?**

The days spent in the Viking house had fallen into a boring routine. China would make the meals while Hong Kong and Iceland avoided the Vikings. Luxemburg and Netherlands spent the days locked away in a room talking to each other about how Belgium was doing. Finland moped in any room that Sweden wasn't in. Germany had to trail America and Canada to keep them out of trouble, which was proving to be very difficult. The brothers would spend ten minutes together and then go in opposite directions. Germany would be forced to trail one of them while the other would wander around doing whatever he pleased. The German nation soon discovered that Canada could be more destructive than America.

The day was continuing like it always did. China was in the kitchen making a large meal of Chicken Chow Mein for the household. Norway had given him plenty of Scandinavian recipes but he preferred to make his own food. The only problem was that China was not used to making such large helpings of food, enough for fourteen people.

"Hong Kong, come help me with this, aru!" China called. Hong Kong poked his head into the room. China could see Iceland close behind, the leash clutched in his hand. The two had become even more inseparable ever since the beatings.

"What is it, teacher?" Hong Kong asked, bored.

"I need you to take some of these dishes to the table for lunch, aru." China handed Hong Kong and Iceland each a dish of Chinese cuisine. Iceland stared at the food worriedly while Hong Kong sniffed it appreciatively.

"Yes, teacher," Hong Kong sighed. He stopped in the doorway to the dining room. "Are they out there, Iceland?" he asked.

Iceland poked his head out the doorway. "Yes."

"Then I am not going out there." Hong Kong turned to place the dish back on the counter but Denmark's voice stopped him.

"Oi, get over here, Genert Dreng!" Denmark called. "Leave Dårlig Hund with Lille Hund." Hong Kong could feel Iceland shaking through the leash. The young Nordic nation had avoided his brothers for one very good reason: they were proving to be violent and uncaring. Carefully, Hong Kong set his dish on the counter, ignoring China's protests, relieved Iceland of his dish then took his hand.

"Come on," Hong Kong said gently. "We can do this." He led Iceland into the dining room toward his brothers. Denmark glared at the pair as they approached the table.

"Get back in the kitchen, Dårlig Hund."

"N-Nei." Hong Kong shifted uncomfortably in his spot, just being in the same room as the Vikings made him nervous.

""Do ya want a whipping, Dårlig Hund?" Denmark crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.

"Nei!" Hong Kong did not want to beat again, especially by Denmark. But the Viking took the answer the wrong way.

"That's it!" he roared, ripping Hong Kong's leash out of Iceland's clammy hand. This seemed to shock Iceland out of his trance.

"Denmark, wait!" Iceland reached for the leash but Denmark smacked him across the face.

"Shut up, Genert Dreng!" the Viking snapped. "Ya have no right ta call me 'Denmark', ta ya my name is 'Mester'." He dragged Hong Kong into the kitchen by the leash and to a table. China watched them warily, continuing to prepare lunch.

"Sit down." Denmark pointed at the floor beside the table. Hong Kong obeyed shaking in fear. Denmark tied the leash a table leg, testing the knot until he was satisfied. "Ya can stay here fer a while." Denmark turned to leave but stopped, turning to China. "Lille Hund, make two more plates." He left the kitchen to speak with a shaking Iceland.

"Zhìshǎo tāmen bìng wèi dǎ nǐ zhège shíhou. _(At least they didn't beat you this time.)_" China stroked Hong Kong's hair soothingly. His former student leaned into the touch, shivering with relief.

Iceland returned a few minutes later. Demark, it seemed, hadn't done anything more than talk to the nation. There was only the red mark across his face from being slapped. The young nation took one of the extra plates from the counter.

"Who is that for, aru?" China asked curiously. Iceland flinched slightly, almost dropping the plate.

"Denmark wants me to take it to Romano," Iceland explained softly. "At least, that's who I think he's talking about. I'm still having trouble with the names and everything."

China nodded in understanding. "I cannot tell the difference between Hong Kong and I. Denmark sounds like he is talking with a potato in his mouth, aru." Hong Kong snickered quietly at the joke. China smiled in relief; at least Hong Kong wasn't an emotional mess like he had been immediately after the beating. "Who is the second plate for, aru?

"I think Dan is taking it to England." Iceland took the second plate. He passed America, Canada, and Germany on his way out of the kitchen. A moment after entering the kitchen Canada left the room with Germany watching him warily.

"Hey, China, did you make food?" America asked excitedly. After days of moping and Canada resorting to insults to get his brother to react, America had finally recovered from his failed attempt at freedom.

"Yes, I did," China said. "That plate is for you, aru."

"Thanks, dude!"

"Bù kèqì! _(You're welcome.)_"

"America, where is Canada going?" Germany asked.

America shrugged. "No idea. Hey, Hong Kong, are you alright?" America asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes." But the young nation looked ready to cry. America chewed his lip, thinking. There had to be some way to make Hong Kong feel better. Suddenly, it came to him.

"I know!" America said excitedly, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's play a game later!"

"A game, aru?" China asked, somewhat interested.

"We can play . . ." America thought for a moment. "Hide and Seek! I know, how about Ghosts in the Graveyard!"

"I thought you were scared of ghosts," Germany pointed out.

"Everybody knows ghosts aren't real!" America said nervously. "Besides, it's just a game."

"I don't think Tanksa would let us leave the house or play such a noisy game." Finland appeared in the doorway.

Luxemburg brushed past him. "I say we play hide and seek. If they come looking for us we don't reply to them."

"Yes!" America fisted the air. "Great, I just need to go get Canada, Then we can eat lunch and then we play!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE CANADA WAS!" Germany roared.

"Did I say that?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Romano had no idea how long he had spent hand-cuffed to the bed. No one but the Vikings visited him, and that was only for food. They brother him breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and that was it. They refused to tell him anything. What was worse, they wouldn't even let Romano feed himself. They fed him like a child. Norway wasn't bad; he was patient and kind with Romano but treated him even more like a child. Denmark, on the other hand, was terrible. He force fed Romano and smacked him when the Italian nation yelled at him. Romano had never been more humiliated in his life.

The Mediterranean nation spent most of time staring at the wall thinking about his brother. How was Veneziano doing? Was he crying for Germany and his brother, or had he grown some balls and joined the war?

This day turned out like any other. Romano lay on the bed staring at the wall. He was almost asleep when he heard the door creak open. Deciding to ignore it, Romano remained facing the wall, hoping they would go away and leave him in peace.

"Romano?" A soft, heavily accented voice interrupted his thoughts. That didn't sound like any of the Vikings.

"Cosa?" Romano turned his head to look at the door. Iceland stood in the doorway holding a plate of food. "What are you doing here?" Romano turned back to the wall.

"Well, Dan told me to bring you lunch." Iceland shut the door and approached the bed.

"I'm not hungry." Maybe Iceland would give up now and leave him alonge.

"Romano, you need to eat." Or maybe not. At least he wasn't pulling him by the hair like Denmark did.

"Dammit!" Romano whipped around to face Iceland, the chains clinking. "I said I'm not hungry. Go away, you bastard!"

"If I leave without feeding you, then I will get hurt."

Romano was quiet for a moment. ". . . Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?" he finally asked.

"Please, Romano, I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Romano moved to sit against the headboard.

Iceland sat in the chair that had remained beside the bed for the last couple of days. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"The first thing you should know is that the people in your part of the country are speaking the Scandinavian languages," Iceland said.

"You think I didn't notice?" Romano snapped. "All I can think in are those stupid languages. It's giving me a headache." He had secretly wondered if Veneziano was starting to speak the languages too. They were part of the same country.

"Well, I can help." Iceland fiddled with the fork, moving the food around the plate.

"How?" Romano watched him warily.

"It will sort of act like a rebellion against the Vikings."

Okay, now Romano was interested. "And what is that?"

"You learn my languages." Iceland glanced up at Romano, gauging his reaction.

"Cosa? Is that it? I thought you bastards had America on your side. Why doesn't he just beat them and set you all free?"

Iceland looked hurt before he spoke up again. "Guarinn."

"Cosa?" Romano frowned.

"I just called you a bastard." The young nation raised an eyebrow in silent question, waiting for a response.

Romano watched him for a few moments. ". . . Say it again." Iceland's heart beat faster with excitement.

"Gaurinn," he said it slowly.

"Curel-ly?" Romano tried repeating it.

Iceland sighed but persisted. "Gaurinn."

"Gaur-lyn."

"There is no 'l', only an 'r'. Gaurinn."

"Guarinn?" Iceland nodded and Romano cackled. "GUARINN! TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID BASTARDS! GUARINN!" he calmed down after a few moments and looked at the plate in Iceland's lap. "I'm kind of hungry."

Iceland smiled and held up a forkful of food. Romano leaned forward and took the food, chewing is slowly and swallowing. For once, Romano allowed himself to be fed without complaing.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

After lunch, Canada had convinced Denmark to release Hong Kong for the rest of the day. The captured nations had argued briefly over who was going to be 'it'. Finally, Luxemburg had announced that "the muscle-headed donkey" was it.

America, Canada, Luxemburg, China, Hong Kong, Netherlands, and Finland had run off when Germany had turned his back and started counting.

"Fünf . . . vier . . . drei . . . zwei . . . eins. Ready or not here I come!" Germany called, turning around. The kitchen was, of course, empty for anyone but himself.

Germany wandered around the first floor, opening and closing doors at random. After seventeen failed attempts at finding someone he finally stopped to think it over.

'_If I were America I would hide in the kitchen, there is food there,' _Germany thought to himself. _'But he can't be I just left that room. Canada could be anywhere. Maybe it would be best to start with Netherlands; he sticks out like a sore thumb.'_

Giving up, Germany continued down the hall and opened a door at random.

"Hallo?" he asked.

"Hallo, Germany, what can I do for you?" Norway looked up from the table.

Germany pulled out of the room and slammed the door shut. No one could be hiding in there if Norway was in that room. He continued down the hall to the mudroom, stopping at the coat closet.

'_Luxemburg is small enough to fit in the closet.'_ Germany ripped the door open to reveal Finland crouching in the mass of coats. Germany saw America's coat and a puffy jacket with a maple leaf embroidered on it.

"Hitto se kaikki helyettiin!" Finland swore, standing up. "I thought I had the perfect hiding spot!"

"Ja, well, you were wrong." Germany dragged the small Nordic out of the closet and shut the door. "Help me find the others. Do you know where Canada would hide?"

"Um, I think Canada could just stand in the middle of the room and win the game," Finland pointed out.

"Ja, he could." Germany smiled. "But that is not what he is doing."

"I guess not."

"I thought America would hide in the kitchen, but he couldn't have."

"Hm, all we need to do is scream ghost and he'll come running right out."

Germany thought for a moment. "What was the other game America mentioned?"

"Ghost in the Graveyard?" Finland asked.

"Ja, I think he told me about it one time. Should we try that?" Maybe that would America come out of hiding.

"Perhaps," Finland agreed. "Let's try finding someone else first."

"Alright, I searched the entire first floor but I didn't find anyone, only Norway."

"Are you sure? Luxemburg is small, he could hide anywhere."

"I thought about th-" Germany stopped, snapping his fingers. "The music room! I didn't check that room!" He ran off to the east wing of the house with Finland close behind.

"The music room?" Finland poked his head in. Germany was examining every inch of the room, finally stopping at the piano. The German nation smirked and struck a key. When the piano didn't play the note he ripped the lid open.

"Luxemburg, I found you!"

"Ich hasse dich, du Arschloch! _(I hate you!)_" Luxemburg sat up glaring at Germany.

"_Das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. (The feeling is mutual.)_" Germany told him, leaving the young nation to scramble out of the piano himself.

"That was very smart of you, Germany," Finland commented. "I can tell why you did very well in battling."

"Danke, Finland." He had found two nations, only five left.

Luxemburg fell out of the piano while he was trying to get out. "Ow! Arschloch!"

"I wasn't the dummkopf who hid in the piano," Germany pointed out. He left the room wondering who else to look for.

"I hate you so much," Luxemburg hissed. He followed Germany with Finland.

"How are we going to find Netherlands?" Finland asked.

"Simple," Luxemburg said. "We follow the funny smell."

"Very funny, Luxemburg," Germany said, glancing at them over his shoulder.

"What? It's true! Have you ever smelt what he smokes?"

"Nein, I try not to stay in the same room as Netherlands when he does his pot."

"He doesn't always do pot," Luxemburg said. "He was doing some fancy tobacco one time. He used this funny little machine. He acted weirder than normal afterward. I blame India."

"You mean hookah?" Germany asked. "I tried that one time while I was visiting him. Never again."

"You tired it? You idiot, you never try hookah! You get laid up in bed for a week feeling sick as a dog!"

"You've tried it?" Finland asked curiously. Luxemburg flushed scarlet.

"Um, well, I asked Netherlands what he was smoking and he offered me a taste," Luxemburg explained. "Belgium almost killed him."

"That is why I quit visiting Netherlands after the hookah," Germany said. "He actually gave some to Italy one time and left me to deal with the high idiot."

"What Italy like when he's high?" Luxemburg asked.

"He gets very hyper and talks very quickly. He pranks calls everyone and runs onto Switzerland's land because, and I quote, 'I wanted to dance and Switzerland was teaching me how!'"

"You mean Switzerland was shooting at him?"

"Ja, it took me forty minutes to get Italy off his land, and by then he was coming down form the high. He spent a week and a half in bed and Romano blamed it all one me. I'm going to check the living room." Germany headed in the room's direction.

"Hey, guys?" Finland stood by a potted plant. When he saw no one behind him he turned back to the plant. "Well, I was going to tell you that I found Netherlands but I guess you don't want to know. Not like he's going anywhere." Finland wandered toward the living room, leaving a quiet snoring Netherlands behind. He was almost to the room when he heard a shout.

"I FOUND YOU!"

"GAH! TEACHER!" Finland could hear Hong Kong crying.

"Germany!" he raced into the room. Hong Kong sat on the couch crying while Germany stood over him watching sheepishly. "You're not supposed to scare the poor boy to death!"

"Mir leid," Germany apologized. "I didn't mean to." Finland sat next to Hong Kong and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's alright, Hong Kong. Big bad Germany didn't mean to scare you; he just has a hard time making friends because of his attitude."

"Was? Hey!"

Hong Kong smiled and sniffled. "I-It's okay, he just surprised me."

"You remind me of Sealand when someone would sneak up behind him. He would jump and cry a lot, especially if he lost the game he was playing."

"I am not a child!" Hong Kong demanded.

"Hey Finland, where is Sealand" Germany asked curiously.

"I don't know." Finland bit his lip. "I'm hoping he's alright."

"Aren't we supposed to be playing Hide and Seek?" Hong Kong stood up, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"Yeah, I managed to find Netherlands," Finland said.

"Was? Why didn't you tell me?" Germany demanded.

"Well, you left before I could."

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping behind a potted plant."

"Then let's go get him," Germany said. "Maybe he can help us find Canada." He left the room with Hong Kong, Finland, and Luxemburg close behind. They arrived just in time to see Netherlands standing from behind the potted plant, muttering quiet curses.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have fallen asleep, arsch." Luxemburg crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

"Netherlands, do you have any idea where Canada might be?" Germany asked.

"No," Netherlands said coldly, glaring back at his brother. "I may know him but I have no idea where he would hide.

"Well," Finland had a look of deep concentration on his face. "Where do you think someone like Canada would hide? We know he has a history of being a good fighter."

"Ja," Germany agreed. "And I have just learned that he is more trouble than America. No, America is twice as much trouble when he drinks caffeine." Canada had not been able to stop America from drinking four cups of coffee. His older brother had begun to shout random sentences, running around the house. It had ended with him rocking in a rocking chair shouting 'never trust a rabbit!' He had proceeded to tilt too far back in the rocking chair and fell backward. Needless to say the Vikings were never giving him coffee again.

"Maybe teacher would know where he'd hide," Hong Kong suggested.

"So, where is China?" Germany asked.

"How should I know?" Hong Kong glanced around the group with a bored expression. "Maybe he hid in his bedroom."

Luxemburg rolled his eyes. "You guys are a bunch of idiots."

"Are you any better?" Hong Kong demanded.

"I could find China faster than any of you."

Netherlands, Germany, Hong Kong, and Finland exchanged glances in a silent agreement. Finally Hong Kong turned back to Luxemburg.

"Fine, we dare you to find China before us."

Luxemburg opened and closed his mouth before crossing his arms. "Fine, I could do it faster than any of you." He stormed down the hall, looking into every room. The group heard a loud "eep!" when Luxemburg encountered Denmark in one room.

The gathered nations scattered in different directions to both search for Canada and escape from Denmark.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Sweden was rather surprised when he found Canada hiding in the cabinet in his study. Apparently, so was Canada.

"Wh't are y doing in the c'bin't?" Sweden asked. Canada stood frozen with wide eyes. Finally he found his voice.

"W-We're playing a game," Canada said softly.

"Wh't g'me?"

"Hide and Seek."

"Hn." Sweden shut the cabinet door and moved to his desk, looking over the paperwork. The door study's door creaked open to reveal Germany peeking in.

"Ja?" Sweden glanced up at him. Germany slammed the door shut without answering. "You p'cked a good hid'ng sp't, C'nada," Sweden commented.

"Y-Yeah," Canada agreed. If Sweden was in the room then no one was going to find him. This game could last hours with him stuck uncomfortably in the study's cabinet.

"Looks l'ke no one's going to f'nd you soon," Sweden said. "Th'y d'n't w'nt to c'me in here. You m'ght ev'n win."

"Yeah?" Maybe Netherlands would be brave enough to enter the study. "Um, what are you working on?"

"J'st s'me p'pers. We need to keep your n'tions in health."

The door opened again and this time Netherlands poked his head in. The Dutch nation eyed Sweden, actually walking into the room and peering in the corner. Eventually he opened the cabinet doors to reveal a cramp Canada.

"Netherlands!" The North American nation threw himself at his friend.

"Um . . . yeah." Netherlands patted him on the head before leading him out of the study.

Sweden watched the door shut then returned to the paperwork with a frown. Some of America and Canada's people were rebelling against them. And the populations seemed to have decreased slightly in number.

A few moments after Canada and Netherlands left the study they heard Hong Kong shout.

"I FOUND TEACHER!"

"So, where's America?" Netherlands asked Canada.

"How should I know?"

"Hm." Netherlands thought for a moment. Canada jumped in surprise as the Dutch nation shouted bellowed for the whole household to hear. "Ghost in the graveyard!"

"GAH!" America was heard running down three flights of stairs. He bowled Canada over in his rush to get away from the attic.

"America!" Finland rushed up and he and Netherlands helped the brothers up. "Did you really have to do that?" Finland looked at Netherlands.

"It was funny." Netherlands shrugged. "And it worked."

The way America was waving his hands Finland thought he was going to have another caffeine rush. Only the tears welling in the young nation's eyes said otherwise.

"There's a ghost in the attic!" America said frantically. "It screamed at me when you shouted that!"

"A ghost?" Luxemburg approached the group crossing his arms. "Really, America, how old are you?" he demanded.

"No! There's really a ghost up there!"

"I'll go check," Canada said if only to calm his brother down. He left the group for the attic as China, Hong Kong, and Germany arrived.

"What is going on, aru?" China demanded.

Luxemburg ignored the question. "There are no such things as ghosts."

"Then you've never been on the fields of Gettysburg," America told him. "Those ghosts hate me."

Luxemburg paused in mid-rant. "There are ghosts at Gettysburg?"

"There are ghosts on all the old Civil War grounds. Want to hear about one?" America sat in the middle of the hallway, patting the floor beside him.

"Um, ja, I guess." The captures nations sat around him in a circle with varying expressions. Finland looked excited, Luxemburg was nervous, and Netherlands looked like he could care less. China, Hong Kong, and Germany seemed genuinely interested. Canada returned from the attic shaking his head in disbelief and joined them.

"Well, go on," Luxemburg said. "Tell us a story."

"One night on Christmas Eve the Union soldiers were waiting for back up. They were exhausted, hungry, and jumpy from fighting with the Confederates. Suddenly they heard a crunching noise and immediately fired on the men approaching them. The men turned out to be their reinforcements. Now, every Christmas Eve the reinforcements can be seen marching to take over for the Union solders."

"Eep, they can be seen?" Finland asked, terrified.

"Pfft, that's not a real ghost story," Luxemburg said. "A real one would be about interacting with a ghost. You're just talking about ghosts everyone can see."

"I could tell you about the Headless Horseman," America mused. Canada shook his head, eyes wide.

"No, not that one! Please!"

"Who's the Headless Horseman?" Germany asked.

"He's a guy I beheaded during the Civil War so he haunts me now. It's actually kind of creepy. Fine, here's a better story. I have a baby sister, the Confederate States of America, but I just call her South."

"You have a sister?" Luxemburg sounded shocked.

"Yep!"

"What's she like?" Netherlands and Finland looked curious. There weren't many female nations among them.

"She's the sweetest girl you'd ever meet! But she has poor memory and massive mood swings. She's terrified of chainsaw serial killers in Texas, but not of ghosts."

"She terrified of a chainsaw killer in Texas?" Luxemburg asked disbelievingly.

"Sure, she saw Texas Chainsaw Massacre too many times."

"She's as bad as you," Luxemburg commented.

"Shut up! Anyway, South and I went camping near the Gettysburg filed for her fortieth death-day."

"Death-day?" Finland squeaked. "That's horrible!"

"Don't blame me." America raised his hands defensively. "She doesn't want to celebrate her birthday. So, we didn't realize what would happen."

"What, aru?" China asked curiously.

"The ghosts of Gettysburg woke up and attacked us," America said. " South thought it was fun and started fighting while I cowered behind a log."

"You idiot," Luxemburg snickered. "You hid while you sister fought?"

". . . Yeah. But then South threatened to beat me if I didn't come out of hiding. So I grabbed my gun and attacked the ghosts with South. We fought until six in the morning. And when we got home South said one thing."

"What?" Hong Kong asked.

"Let's do that again!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

It was nine o'clock at night, the sun had set, and Prussia _still_ couldn't fall asleep. He figured it had to be because of the time difference between Europe and North America. South had convinced him, and intimidated Russia, to join the American Union. For some reason, though, Cuba had made them go to his house instead any of America's fifty houses. Prussia didn't see why they couldn't stay in the White House with the president instead of Cuba's boiling hot home.

The bed dipped low and Prussia felt a warm body press against his back.

"Was?" he rolled over to see South curled up on her side. When she looked up at him he saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I had a nightmare," South told him, wiggling closer to Prussia.

Prussia wrapped his arms protectively around her. "About what?"

"I don't really remember." South leaned into the hug. "The only thing I know is that it was about the Civil War. I was in one of the battles against North again."

"Do you get a lot of nightmares?" Gilbird cheeped quietly. Kumajirou yawned and crawled up beside them, snuggling close.

"Not really, only when somethin' big is about to happen. North made me stop goin' to the inaugurations for a while."

"Something big?" Prussia repeated. "Can you tell what?"

"No," South shivered. "But I don't like it. Somethin' just don't feel right."

Kumajirou blinked up at the blearily. "Ragnarok." He yawned and laid his head back down. Prussia blinked down at him in confusion then shook his head.

"Whatever, Kuma." He turned his attention back to South. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." He kissed her head.

"Hey, Prussia?"

"Ja?"

"Can you sing?"

"Ja, what would you like me to sing?" Prussia had spent endless nights with Germany when he had been very young, singing him to sleep.

"Do you know 'All the Pretty Horses'?" South asked.

Prussia snorted softly. "Believe it or not, I do. France and Spain dared me to learn it when I had to spend a week with America. Apparently he gets these scary nightmares once in a while, something about cannons and too much blood."

"Just sing," Kumajirou grumbled, curling up on his side.

"Fine!" Prussia cleared his throat, holding South close.

'_Hush-a-by, Don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep, little baby._

_And when you wake, You shall have cake,_

_And all the pretty little ponies._

_Paint and bay, Sorrel and gray,_

_All the pretty little ponies._

_So hush-a-by, Don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep, little baby._

_Way down yonder_

_In de medder_

_There's a po' lil lambie,_

_De bees an' de butterflies_

_Peckin' out its eyes,_

_De po' lol lambie cried, "Mammy!"_

_Hush-by, Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep a little baby_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays_

_Coach and six a little horses_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses'_

South sighed quietly, relaxing in Prussia's arms as she fell asleep.

'_Hush-by, Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep a little baby_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses'_

Prussia held the sleeping ex-nation close as he finished the song.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Scotland sat alone in the hotel room watching the television. Pictures flickered across the screen of ships docking in ports and armed soldiers attacking the Washington D.C. and the capitals of the thirteen original colonies. Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, and New Brunswick were also hit by the ships.

It had been Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales who had attacked America and Canada. Well, not so much attacked. They forcefully evacuated as many people as they could in a short amount of time. Scotland had personally retrieved the America president while Wales picked up the prime minister of Canada.

Scotland took a deep drag of his cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs. After the raid last night he was exhausted. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, Scotland exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. Fire had never hurt him. And never would. It would only burn those who hurt his baby brother.

**We're playing a game.**

* * *

A/N: **Hookah originated in India. We've never tried it before so we don't actually know how it affects you.**

_Plenty of the fields from the Civil War are believed to be haunted. One of the reasons is that those men never got to say goodbye to their loved ones or had their Last Rights read to them. They're spirits are restless._

_The story America told about the Christmas Eve ghosts is a real one I read in a book. I don't quite remember what battle it was from._

**The Headless Horseman is from a story called "Legend of Sleepy Hollow" by John Quidor during 1828. America's version is just a made up story. It's actually supposed to be reference to when Pollux screwed up a version of RVA. **_Sorry!_

_William T Sherman, a Union major general, led the March to the Sea. He actually spent most of the Civil War in the asylum. He had been telling people the Civil War was going to be the bloodies battle they ever saw and no one believed him so they locked him away. Years later General Ulysses S. Grant had him released from the asylum and placed in charge of part of the army. The two old friends were as thick as thieves. Sherman led the March to the Sea without even telling Grant about it. He sabotaged the Confederates and eventually captured Savannah, Georgia. He helped to bring the war to an end._

_**The Civil War started in Wilmer McLean's front yard and later in his front parlor. The first battle forced him and his family out of their house. Generals Grant and Lee later met in his parlor to sign the surrender of the war. **__Isn't that neat?_


	16. NORTH!

Disclaimer:_** No somos dueños de Hetalia. **__Spanish!_ **And that covers the Bad Touch Trio!**

A/N: _**Sorry about the wait! We spent the last two days readapting to a college schedule. He's our chapter, sorry if it's a bit short!**_

_**Enjoy, please review!**_

* * *

**What are they doing?**

The bed was empty when Prussia awoke. For a moment he thought he had dreamed of South's nighttime visit. His worries were erased when a soft voice sang throughout the house in that southern twang he had come to recognize.

"_I've been workin' on the railroad_

_All the live-long day._

_I've been workin' on the railroad_

_Just to pass the time away."_

Prussia slipped from the bed to make his way to the kitchen. Cuban sunlight filtered through the window, shining down on South as she stood at the stove with a spatula in one hand. The aroma of breakfast wafted through the kitchen as South continued to sing.

"_Can't you hear the whistle blowin'._

_Rise up so early in the morn;_

_Can't you hear the whistle blowin'_

'_Dinah, blow your horn!'"_

Prussia couldn't take it anymore. Silently he crossed the kitchen to wrap his arms around South's waist lovingly.

"You have an awesome singing voice for so early in the morning," Prussia commented, kissing her on the cheek.

"Eep! Prussia, I didn't hear you come in." South glanced back at her boyfriend. "I'm makin' fried eggs for breakfast."

"They smell delicious, mein Teufelhund." Prussia kissed her cheek again and South giggled.

"Of course they do, they're the good southern eggs." Prussia had no idea what she meant by that but he didn't care at the moment. Neither of them noticed Kumajirou waddle into the kitchen and yawn until he spoke.

"Ragnarok."

Prussia could feel a vein pulsing in his forehead. Ever since South had visited his bed last night 'Ragnarok' was all Kumajirou would say.

"Whatever, Kuma."

"Shut up, stupid." Smokey followed Kumajirou into the kitchen and glared at him groggily.

"It's too early for this shit, asshole," Kumajirou groaned.

"Both of you knock it off," South scolded the bears. "Or I'll whup you both into the next week." Smokey grumbled but kept quiet.

Kumajirou yawned again. "Rag-na-rok!" he said pointedly at the ex-nations.

"Just shut up with that already!" Prussia snapped. He pulled his arms from South's waist to glare at the bear.

"Why in tarnation do you keep sayin' that?" South asked curiously.

"I feel like Ragnarok is going to happen," Kumajirou told her.

"I don't even know what Ragnarok is." South turned back to the stove. A moment later the spatula dropped to the floor. Prussia turned around, slightly surprised.

"Teufelhund?" he asked. "South, what's wrong?"

"Prussia!" South gasped out his name then promptly collapsed to the floor, staring at nothing.

"SOUTH!" Prussia dropped to his knees at his girlfriend's side, pulling her into his arms.

"Prussia." South's voice was a whisper.

"Was? What is it, South?" Prussia asked desperately.

"What did I do wrong? Why are they doin' this?"

"What are they doing?" Prussia felt helpless while his girlfriend lay limp in his arms.

"Brother! Brother! NORTH!" South shook madly in Prussia's arms, crying for her older brother.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] Moments Ago[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ]

Scotland sat in the cockpit of his plane, an unlit cigarette clenched in his jaw. He still couldn't believe they had all agreed to do this. Neither Prussia nor South had any idea what was going to happen, no doubt I would be furious. Scotland couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like for his nephews. Hopefully the citizens they were able to evacuate would keep the young nations alive.

"This is Cuba," a deep voice warbled through the headphones. "I'm over Tallahassee."

"Japan, I've over Nova Scotia." The Asian nation had steadfastly refused to fly anywhere near Hawaii.

"North Korea, I am over Boston."

"Latvia, I am over Honolulu."

One by one the nations checked in, calling out their locations across America and Canada.

"Scotland," the Celtic nation was the last to enter. He exhaled smoke from his nostrils. "I'm over New York City."

"Begin the attack," Russia ordered from his position over Washington D.C.

Scotland flipped the covers of the red release button. He let his thumb hover over the button that would destroy his nephews, glaring at the ruby color.

"Sorry, laddies." His thumb jammed down on the button. Several bombs whistled through the air as they were dropped from the plane's belly. Scotland winced as he heard their explosion far below.

Nations all across America and Canada ejected the bombs from their planes. Cuba watched guiltily as Tallahassee was destroyed, a city in the country that had always been willing to accept his children. Belgium struggled to hold her tears back. Behind his grim façade Turkey was horrified by what he had just done to the young nation. North Korea eyed the burning Boston, wondering if he had chosen the wrong action. Italy sobbed openly as Spain tried to comfort him. Japan prayed silently that America and Canada would forgive them for their actions.

Tears leaked from Scotland's eyes as his cigarette fell from his mouth. Sobs wracked his chest. Slowly a memory slipped forward. Scotland had attended America's birthday and the young nation had sang a song for him declaring his people's love for their nation.

"_If tomorrow all the things were gone,"_

Wales stopped crying quietly when he heard his older brother's voice seep through the radio.

"_I'd worked for all my life."_

Scotland stopped as he choked on sobs. Wales took a deep, shaky breath.

"_Ac yr wyf yn gorfod dechrau eto,"_

Ireland stopped sniffling.

"_Le ach mo theaghlach ag mo thaobh."_

Belgium picked up the song from the brothers.

"_Ik zou dank mijn geluk sterren."_

Both North Korea and his older brother sang at the same time.

"_Gisbal I yeojeonhi jayu leul uimi nikka."_

Italy hiccupped softly.

"_E non possono portarlo via."_

Switzerland sang softly, knowing Liechtenstein was ashamed of what he was doing.

"_Und ich bin stolz darauf, ein Amerikaner zu sein,"_

Japan continued the song smoothly.

"_Soshite, watashi wa, shinda hito o wasurete monku o iwanai"_

Lithuania sang softly.

"_Kuris davė, kad teisę į mane."_

Hungary cleared her throat, adding:

"_És én boldogan feláll melletted"_

Taiwan hiccupped, voice shaking.

"_Zài nǐ pángbiān, hànwèi tā jīntiān hái zài."_

Russia was silent for a moment before singing in his own language.

"_Bog blagoslovit SSHA."_

One by one the nations sang the song in their own tongues. Eventually their voices raised together in the last repeat of the chorus.

"_And I gladly stand up,__  
__next to you and defend her still today.__  
__'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,__  
__God bless the USA."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The day was happening like any other, except for lack of a game of Hide and Seek. The nations went about their daily business as usual. China was in the kitchen cooking lunch. America and Canada, having nothing better to do, sat at the table to watch him. Germany watched the brothers warily. Even after the Hide and Seek game they had been troublesome. Norway and Sweden had joined the brothers at the table, reading a book and newspaper.

America felt a trickle of something warm run down his throat. Coughing into his hand, he wiped his chin. China froze, his eyes wide at the sight of blood smeared across the young nation's chin. Canada didn't notice, he was too busy trying to clear his throat of its own tickling sensation.

Sweden glanced up from his newspaper at the sound of violent hacking. The sight of blood caused him to drop his newspaper and rush to America's side.

"What's wrong, Am'rica?" Sweden asked urgently.

"Wha-" The question was cut off as America's eyes widened and he fell silent. Canada stiffened, neither of them making a sound. Searing pain raced through their bodies. America thought he felt his skin blistering. It felt like someone was repeatedly punching him all over his body.

"America, Canada, what's wrong, aru?" China asked worriedly. Germany rose from his seat.

Norway raced to Canada's side as the young nation's chest heaved and his whole body trembled. A searing dagger was stabbed through America's heart and he couldn't hold it in anymore. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from his bloody lips, surprising Sweden. Spots of blood bloomed on his clothes.

"STOP!" America thrashed violently in his chair, wishing for the pain to end. "STOP!"

Canada collapsed forward on the table, his mouth hung open in a silent scream. Blood dripped from his lips and onto the floor. China and Germany watched the scene in horror, unsure of what to do. Sweden caught America and held him tightly to his body, ignoring the blood.

"Am'rica, wh't's wr'ng?" he asked again.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP! NO!" America choked on his own blood, spasming in pain. "WHY?" Sweden couldn't understand what the young nation was babbling about. Suddenly Canada let out an ear-splitting scream, nearly deafening Norway. He fell from his chair and writhed on the floor. Germany leapt forward to help Norway pin the injured nation down.

"What is going on, aru?" China asked, scared.

"I don't know." Norway attempted to hold the struggling Canada down. Demark walked stiffly into the kitchen, shaking with rage. Norway looked up at his fellow Viking. "Dan, what's wrong?"

"It's America and Canada," Demark said in a strained voice. "They've been completely destroyed."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The day immediately following the bombing on America and Canada the world's leaders called a world meeting. Russia was slightly surprised to see the American and Canadian leaders. The only nations who didn't attend the meeting where those who had been captured by the Vikings.

"What were you thinking?" the American leader demanded. "Bombing America and Canada! What were you hoping to achieve?" Russia and Denmark had been called to stand before the leaders, as they were the ones in charge of the opposing sides.

Iceland's leader rose from his seat. "I cannot believe you would do something so violent." Several leaders nodded in agreement, Russia's leader stood.

"You cannot expect us to fight this for you, Russia," he said.

Russia cocked his head. "And why would you be doing that?" then nation asked.

"Because," his leader said. "Wars are fought by people."

"Net, this war is fought by nations. There is no need to include our people in this."

"You killed over three hundred million people!" America's leader snapped.

"They were caught in the crossfire." Russia shrugged.

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill that many people!" the Russian leader retorted.

"What were we supposed to do? Denmark, Norway, and Sweden would have set America and Canada on us had we not acted, da?"

The leaders of the world looked to the empty seats of Denmark's, Norway's, and Sweden's leaders.

"Where _are_ your leaders?" America's leader asked.

"We don't need ta be telling ya that." Denmark crossed his arms and glared at the leader.

America's and Canada's leaders exchanged glances, the latter nodding. They turned back to Denmark.

"Return America and Canada to us," the America leader demanded.

"We can take fine care of them," Denmark snapped. "Ya don't need them."

"They are our countries!" The Canadian leader slammed a fist down on the table. "They are our responsibility. If you are going to let them be bombed then you are not fit to care for them."

"We are not going to sit by and watch you destroy each other." Japan's leader stood. "Return the captured country and stop this nonsense."

"Is this nonsense? Did we ask fer ya ta intervene?" Denmark demanded.

"Nein, but you did not need to," Germany's leader said. "We chose to intervene and now we are telling you to stop."

"We will not help you destroy each other," Russia's leader added.

"You have already destroyed two nations. There is no way in hell America and Canada will be able to survive that attack." Scotland raised an eyebrow at the American leader. His eyes fell on England's leader. The leader glanced up and their eyes met, she nodded.

"Denmark is right, da?" Russia said.

"Right about what?" the leader asked his nation.

"Do not intervene. Leave this war to us, da?"

"We have half a mind to lock you all away in an asylum and throw away the key!" America's leader snapped.

"Leave it," England's leader sighed. "If they want to fight this war let them. But they cannot allow there to be any more human casualites."

"We won't fight this war." Russia's leader crossed his arms. "We forbid any human to partake in it."

"We did not ask for help, da? This is a war between nations."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

After the world meeting the nations had dispersed, their leaders leaving the room angrily. The America and Canadian leaders had, for unknown reasons to everyone else, left with Scotland and his brothers. France had stayed behind in the coat room to finish his conversation with Picardy on the phone.

"Oui, I want Seychelles and Monaco ready by this evening," France told the younger nation. "They may be girls but they can fight for themselves." He pulled his coat off its hanger.

"Ouais, ouai," Picardy said in a bored tone. "We will be expecting you soon."

"Bonne, I will see you in a few hours. Salut." France closed the phone, slipping it into his pocket.

"Too ba ya won't be going home." A boisterous voice said.

"Que?" France spun around, dropping his coat and drawing his sword from his hip.

Denmark stood in the doorway of the coat room grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Because we don't want ya ta." Pain erupted in the back of France's head and the European nation fell forward unconscious. Norway stood directly behind him, a short sword raised in his hand.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Antarctica sulked in the arm chair listening to the slow, even beeps of the heart monitor. The peaks on the machine made him nervous. They were so far apart. Would Molossia survive? The American micro-nation lay unconscious in a bed, needles and tubes connecting him to the various machines. Nearly all of Molossia's body was covered in blood-soaked bandages.

It had probably been the scariest moment of Antarctica's existence . . .

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] Flashback[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][]

_**"Minnesota . . . Mississippi . . . Missouri . . . Montana . . ."**_

_After too much whining on Sealand's part and enough coaxing on Seborga's, the micro-nations had convinced Molossia to sing the fifty states song. It had taken a good thirty minutes but they were now in the living room listening to Molossia's deep voice sing._

_ Antarctica stood in the doorway with Blizzard. He had enjoyed his time with the micro-nations. After years of only having scientists for company the children were a welcomed change._

_**"Nebraska . . . Nev-"**__ Molossia stuttered on his own state. __**"Nev- . . .**__" He froze, his eyes wide with shock and mouth clamped shut tight. Antarctica frowned and shoved off the wall._

_ "Molossia?" Wy asked hesitantly._

_ Molossia opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Suddenly a spot of red bloomed on his shirt. Antarctica froze, eyes wide. Was that blood? More blood seeped through the fabrics and Molossia finally snapped. A bloodcurdling scream tore from his lips and the micro-nation collapsed to the floor shaking._

_ "Jones! Williams!" Antarctica shouted down the hall. "I need help, stat!" He rushed to the writhing Molossia, gently pinning him down to the floor. "Molossia, can you hear me?" Two male scientists, distant cousins, rushed into the room. They balked at the sight of blood._

_ "What happened?" Jones asked in a shaky voice._

_ "Molossia?" The micro-nation whimpered in pain, tears mixing with the blood in his hair. Williams knelt down beside Molossia, checking his wounds._

_ "What's going on?" Sealand peered over the couch with fearful eyes. His question was ignored by the adults in the room._

_ "We need to get him into surgery," Williams finally said. "His wounds need to be stitched closed before he dies from blood loss." None of them even knew if a nation could die from blood loss._

_ Antarctica nodded and lifted a shaking Molossia into his arms, not caring if the blood stained his clothes._

_ "Ladonia," The frozen continent paused before leaving the room. "I want you to find out what happened for Molossia to be hurt like this." Ladonia, for once, didn't complain but nodded in silent agreement._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Molossia had spent four hours in surgery before his wounds had stopped bleeding. Ladonia had entered the internet and had returned two and a half hours ago with bad news. America and Canada had been bombed by the other nations. It was a miracle that Molossia wasn't dead.

Antarctica took one of Molossia's limp hands in his own, massaging it gently. He was just a child, this should not have happened to him. What if he didn't survive? That would stay on Antarctica's conscience for the rest of his existence.

Blizzard waddled up beside his master and squawked quietly. A tear trailed down Antarctica's cheek. World War Three was hell.

**NORTH!**

* * *

A/N: _**Geez, not much to talk about down here.**_

_**Ragnarok is from the Norse legends. It's the end of the world.**_

_**Here are the lyrics the nations sang, so you don't have to go looking for them:**_

_**If tomorrow all the things were gone,  
I'd worked for all my life.  
And I had to start again,  
with just my children and my wife.**_

_**I'd thank my lucky stars,  
to be livin here today.  
' Cause the flag still stands for freedom,  
and they can't take that away.**_

_**And I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I wont forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me.**_

_**And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
' Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA.**_


	17. Home

A/N: _**Hi, everyone! The twin fight is over! No, really, there was a fight. **__It turns out that when you hit your sister with a hair straightener she doesn't want to roleplay. IT WAS JUST A TAP! _**It hurt! **_**Anyway, we're sorry for not updating for a while! College life got in the way and Castor was too tired. Here's a chapter for you! We promise to update within seven days instead of nine.**_

_**You get to meet an OC in this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy, review! Don't forget to send requests in!**_

Disclaimer: _**Wij zijn geen eigenaar Hetalia.**_ _**With love from **_**Belgium, **_Netherlands, _**and Luxemburg.**

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to MedusaLegend.**_

**Where are we going?**

France woke with a groan and a pounding head. Pain seared through his shoulder as he sat up. He could feel something itchy around his throat.

"Que?" France rubbed his sore head. "Denmark?" he asked uncertainly.

"No." Norway stood in the doorway, a bored expression on his face.

"Norway? Why did you kidnap me?" France struggled to his feet. His legs wobbled, dangerously unsteady.

"We need you," Norway explained. "After all, you are one of the countries with the best health care system. You should know enough about caring for people. China can't do it all on his own."

"Mon Dieu, what did we do?" France's heart sunk. How badly injured was his son? What had he agreed to doing?

"What do you mean by that?"

"What did we do to America and mon cher?" France reiterated.

"America and Canada are in comas right now," Norway said coldly. "They are severely wounded. We need you to care for them for a while."

France couldn't believe it. A nation only fell into a coma when it was on the brink of death. Prussia had remained in his coma for three months before Germany had helped him wake up. For a moment France wondered if South had suffered the same fate.

"Scotland was right, we should not have bombed them."

"Don't worry, you will be punished soon enough," Norway assured him. "For now, go to America's and Canada's room and care for them. If you need help just ask one of our other nations."

France ducked his head. "Oui."

Norway left the room and headed to the front door. Denmark and Sweden stood with their weapons, ready for battle.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"Ser, do you really think bombing Godspodin America and Godspodin Canada was a wise move?" Agent Orlov asked. She shuffled the papers in her hands nervously.

"Da," Russia said solemnly. "It was our only choice."

"No, it wasn't." Russia whirled around in surprise. Sweden, Denmark, and Norway stood in the doorway. The Slavic Union watched them in silence, the Baltics cowering back. "Yer going ta par fer that, Russia."

"Chto?" Russia asked.

"Attacking America and Canada like that," Denmark snapped. "I knew ya were bad, but I didn't know ya would fall that low."

"What would you have don if it were you, Denmark?" Russia drew his pipe form inside his long coat.

"I sure as hell wouldn't have tried ta kill another nation." Denmark drew his axe and leapt forward, swinging the weapon at Russia. The Slavic nation dodged the attack and swung his pipe at Denmark.

Sweden and Norway charged forward against the rest of the Slavic Union. The taller Viking swung his sword in a high arch against Lithuania who blocked the sword with his own weapon. Belarus was a flurry of silver and blue as she danced around Norway slashing with her knives. Poland snuck around Sweden's side while he was distracted by Lithuania. The Viking whirled around as Poland raised his weapon to strike and slammed the hilt of his sword on the smaller nation's head. Poland hit the ground like a bag of rocks.

"Po!" Lithuania guarded against another attack as Romania dashed forward to take Poland's spot.

Denmark whipped his axe around, aiming for Russia's undefended stomach.

"Russia!" Estonia leapt forward, drawing his own sword, and caught Denmark's axe on his weapon. Russia stumbled back but caught himself before he fell.

"Move it, Estonia." Denmark whipped his axe around and hit Estonia on the back with the blunt side of the weapon.

"Estonia!" Russia caught the Baltic nation he collapsed to the ground. He could see Lithuania clutching his side and watched as Norway knocked Ukraine's pitchfork aside and struck Belarus in the stomach. They were losing the fight, there was no way they could win.

"See ya later, Russia." Denmark raised his axe, preparing for the kill.

"Net!" Agent Orlov leapt in front of the Viking as his axe fell, imbedding itself in her shoulder.

"Net!" Russia seized his fallen pipe and charged Denmark. "She was special to me!" He swung at the Viking.

Denmark blocked the pipe and disarmed Russia, sending the faucet pipe sliding across the floor. Sweden Norway stood in a midst of panting and moaning nations. They looked to Denmark expectantly. Denmark backed away from Russia grinning.

"Let's go," Denmark said. "We did what we needed ta." The Vikings left with a victorious aura surrounding them.

Russia stumbled to Agent Orlov's side. "Vika?" he asked in a quiet voice. The Slavic Union gathered around Russia and his dying friend.

"Godspodin Russia?" Vika asked, looking weakly into Russia's eyes.

"Da?" Russia pulled her gently into his arms.

"I feel weak." Vika reached up to cup Russia's cheek. "I wish I could have stayed to see you happy, Godspodin Russia, Ivan."

"Me too, my Little Sunflower." Russia kissed the palm of her hand, tears forming in his eyes.

Ukraine stepped forward, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "We can still save her, let us care for her wounds."

"Net, there is no hope for her." Russia didn't want to prolong Vika's suffering any longer than needed.

"Yes we can, big brother." Belarus calmly strode to her brother's side. "If it is to see you happy, then I will help."

Lithuania knelt before Russia. "Mr. Russia, give her a chance."

Russia glanced between them helplessly. "Da."

Romania helped Lithuania to move Vika as Estonia and Bulgaria checked on the unconscious Poland. Russia stood wiping blood from his gloves onto his jackets. The Vikings would pay for what they did.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The Spanish and Turkish Unions, upon decision of Spain, had journeyed to the Vikings' mansion in Denmark. Turkey glanced at the unusually quiet nation. Conquistador's acid green eyes flicked form window to window. None of the nations were aware of the fact that the bloodthirsty ex-empire had returned to Spain's body.

"Do you think fratello is alright?" Italy asked quietly. Greece patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

Turkey ignored the question, crossing his arms. "I'm not doin' this fer ya, Spain," he said. "I'm doin' it fer Icey."

"I don't even want to be here," Greece pointed out.

"Shut it, Greece," Turkey snapped. Greece glared at Turkey before turning back to the mansion.

"Cállate, cabrón. Lo estamos haciendo por Romano. _(Shut up, you bastard. We're doing it by Romano.)_" Conquistador snapped. Italy cocked his head curiously. Why had Spain said 'we'?

Turkey glared at Conquistador. "Eğer pislik İngilizce konuşun. Sen olmasaydın ben burada olmazdım. _(Speak English you asshole. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.)_"

"We do not care what you think," Conquistador said, heading for the mansion. "We only want Romano."

"Spain!" Italy dashed after Conquistador.

"Çılgın piç. _(Crazy bastard.)_" Turkey shook his head and raced after them leading his union and Belgium. He arrived at the sight of Conquistador swinging his axe into the front door with a never before seen fury.

"Vamos a pelear con nosotros, cobardes! _(Come out and fight us, cowards!)_" Conquistador hollered.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Belgium watched Conquistador with a worried expression.

"What the hell are ya sayin', ya bastard?" Turkey demanded.

Conquistador swung again. "Queremos que nuestro Romano! _(We want our Romano!)_"

"Spain!" Tears filled Italy's eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"Spain, alsjeblieft, _(please)_ calm down." Belgium looked ready to cry.

"No! We want our ROMANO!" Conquistador broke the front door with his axe.

Once the wood had fallen away they could see Sweden standing in the doorway, a sword in hand.

"Ja?" the Viking asked.

"¿Dónde está nuestro Romano? _(Where is our Romano?)_" Conquistador demanded.

"Hn. I d'n't underst'nd wh't you're s'ying, Spain." Sweden raised his sword in a defensive position.

"Where is our Romano?" Conquistador hefted his sword. A twinge of annoyance flashed through him. They always thought they were Spain and it was really starting to bug him. "What have you done with him?"

"Rom'no is fine." Sweden leapt forward and brought his sword down on Conquistador. The ex-empire caught it with his axe, the handle almost snapping in half.

"¡Maldita sea!" Conquistador swore.

Sweden grabbed the battle axe and whirled around throwing Conquistador into the wall. Conquistador stood massaging his back.

"We will not be so easily defeated, weakling," Conquistador snapped.

"I am n't the weakl'ng h're, Spain." Sweden straightened up as Denmark and Norway appeared in the doorway. Turkey drew his scimitar out.

"We are not Spain!"

"Keep him busy, Sve," Denmark said. "We'll take care of the rest." He withdrew his axe and strode forward to meet Turkey. Their weapons clashed and they began to duel. Denmark brought strike after strike down on Turkey's curved sword. Turkey stepped back with every strike, defending himself.

"Italy!" Turkey shouted to the quivering nation.

"S-Sì?" Italy asked.

"Find the others, release as many as ya can." Turkey drew a dagger from his belt and tossed it to Italy who caught it.

"Sì!" Italy dashed through a door, dodging Denmark's swipe at him.

Norway's sword blurred as he fought Greece, Egypt, Cyprus, and Northern Cyprus at the same time. The four nations struggled to fight him as he danced about them.

Conquistador swung at Sweden. "You are dealing with the Conquistador now!" he snapped. Sweden blocked the axe and kicked Conquistador in the stomach. The ex-empire flew into a wall, his head colliding with it, and he collapsed to the floor. "Bastard!" Conquistador sat up rubbing his head.

"Kn'ck it off, Spain. You're n't going to w'n." Sweden advanced on Conquistador, towering over him.

"Laat hem met rust! _(Leave him alone!)_" Belgium charged Sweden, raising her sword. Sweden met her sword with his own and quickly took the offensive, forcing the female nation to back up. Denmark drove his axe's handle into Turkey's leg. Turkey howled in pain, clutching his thigh as he fell to the floor. Denmark spun and gave a feral grin, wrapping his arms around Belgium.

"What do we have here?" Denmark breathed in Belgium ear. A shiver ran up the female nation's spine. "We've already got ya surrounded, I don't see why we can't keep ya."

"Let me go!" Belgium struggled against Denmark.

Conquistador's eyes flashed to emerald for a split second. "Leave her alone!" Spain was pulled back into the recesses of his mind and Conquistador once again took over. The ex-empire struggled to stand, wincing.

Sweden lowered his sword, pressing the very tip at Spain's throat. "St'y d'wn, Spain," he commanded with a glare.

"We are not Spain!" Conquistador snarled. "We are Conquistador!"

"W'll th'n, goodn'ght, Conquistad'r." Sweden brought the hilt of his sword down on Conquistador's head. The ex-empire collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Dan!" Iceland ran into the room and shoved Denmark aside, forcing him to release Belgium. The Dutch nation stumbled away from the Viking. Hong Kong stood in the doorway, watching with uncertainty.

"Genert Dreng!" Denmark shoved Iceland off, sending him tumbling to the floor. Italy came racing down the hallway. Turkey struggled to his feet and grabbed Italy's and Belgium's wrists.

"Icey," Turkey called. "Let's go!" Denmark grabbed his younger brother before Iceland could escape. Greece whirled around to look at Turkey, collapsing when Norway struck him on the back of his head with a sword.

Egypt backed into a wall, his eyes assessing the situation. He began to wave his hands in an intricate pattern while murmuring softly. Dark fog filled the room. Denmark, Norway, and Sweden struggled to see through the dense cover. Once the fog had cleared they could see Spain unconscious on the floor, Hong Kong and Iceland with their arms in Denmark's tight grip. The rest had escaped.

Norway rushed up the stairs to look out a window. Three retreating figures could be seen dashing for the forest. His eyes narrowed maliciously.

"Bring them back," he murmured. Howls filled the air as the beasts of legend were summoned.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Netherlands, Romano, and Luxemburg raced through the trees. Italy had cut the collars of Netherlands and Luxemburg and the Dutch nations had freed Romano from his chains, cutting the collar off him too.

"How do we even know we're going in the right direction?" Luxemburg glared at his older brother.

Netherlands gritted his teeth. "Shut up, Lux," he growled. "We just need to get out of here."

"Why did we leave the tomato bastard behind?" Romano demanded.

"Do you really think we had a chance at saving him?" Netherlands asked. "A group of seven were outnumbered by three nations."

Romano slowed to a stop. "I'm not leaving him there! They'll kill him!"

Howls pierced the still air. Romano jumped in both fear and surprise, turning toward the source. Luxemburg spun to his older brother.

"What was that?" Luxemburg demanded.

"Vargrs." Netherlands looked horrified. Suddenly he surged forward grabbing Romano's wrist. "Up a tree, now!"

"Cosa?" Romano grabbed a lower branch and hoisted himself into the tree. "What is a 'Vargr'?" he asked.

"A vargr is a Norse wolf of myth," Netherlands explained quickly. "Trust me, you don't want to meet one." He lifted Luxemburg and helped him into the tree, hoisting himself up afterward.

"How do you know that?" Romano settled himself on a branch across from the brothers.

"I was curious about myths. I learned quite a bit about other nations' cultures."

Luxemburg blinked. "I didn't know you liked to read."

"Hopefully they don't come this way." Netherlands ignored his brother's jibe.

The howls filled the air once more, followed by the sound of pounding paws.

"Chigi!" Romano cried. "I think they found us."

"They're getting closer," Luxemburg whimpered. Netherlands drew his brother close to him.

Three wolves tore into view, stopping at the base of the tree. Their coats were as black as the night. They stood four feet tall at the shoulder, watching them with fiery red eyes. The wolves seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to eat the three nations.

"Do something!" Luxemburg burrowed into his brothers arms. He had never been this frightened before.

An odd mix of creaking and cracking emitted from Romano's branch. The Italian nation looked down at his branch, paling. The branch broke under his weight.

"Romano!" Netherlands seized Romano by the back of his shirt just as a vargr leapt up, gnashing its jaws around Romano's ankle. A high-pitched scream tore from Romano's lips as he struggled in the wolf's grip. Netherlands kicked the vargr in the snout, sending it tumbling to the ground. He pulled a sobbing Romano onto his branch.

"Dammit!" Romano clutched his bleeding leg.

All three wolves had begun to leap at the group snapping their powerful jaws. Romano flinched as one came too close for his liking. Their pearly teeth flashed in the moonlight.

"Back of, runt!" a shout echoed through the forest.

"What?" Luxemburg looked up from where he'd hid his face in Netherlands' jacket. "Who was that?" Romano looked over the tree branch. Australia charged into view, yelling a battle cry for all to hear. "Australia?"

Australia grabbed one of the wolves by the scruff and spun around, throwing it into a tree. Another wolf leapt at him but he brought his foot down on its muzzle. The third wolf charged, snapping and snarling when Australia held it back easily.

"I knew there was going to be trouble, mates," Australia puffed. "I followed the others and when I heard the howls I knew something like this was going to happen." He shoved the wolf off himself and punched it in the face. The vargr collapsed on the ground whining. The second wolf attempted to break get up but Australia kicked it in the head, knocking it out.

The Oceanic nation looked up from the three still forms. "Are you going to come down?" he called.

Netherlands lowered Romano to the ground first where he collapsed beside an unconscious vargr. He and Luxemburg clambered down after.

"How did you do that?" Romano asked.

"I'm used to dealing with crocodiles and kangaroos," Australia said. "I know how to fight a couple of puppies."

"Those weren't puppies, they were huge wolves!" Luxemburg stared at Australia in shock.

Australia chuckled and ruffled Luxemburg's hair. "There's not much of a difference to me, mate."

"You're crazier than American," Romano commented, poking a wolf.

"Don't poke them, Romano, you'll only wake them up faster." The vargr growled softly, as though agreeing with Australia.

"Chigi?" Romano scuttled backward away from the wolf.

"Let's get going before the pups wake up." Australia hosted Romano onto his shoulder, ignoring the complaints. "You can't walk on that ankle, mate, we'll patch you up once we're out of the bush." He led Netherlands and Luxemburg away from the mansion.

"Where are we going?" Luxemburg hurried to catch up with Australia.

"Home."

**Home.**

* * *

A/N: _**We've had three requests for our story, you've already seen two of them. Send in your requests and we'll consider them.**_

"_Conquistador" is my creation. He is a bloodthirsty, dark side of Spain that Romano and Veneziano have never seen before. His eyes are acid green and he talks in the "we" form. And he is __**very**__ protective of Romano. He is from the time of the Spanish Empire and killed Aztec._

**The English form of "Vargr" is warg. **_Anybody up for a trip to New Zealand? _**Pollux! **_What? _**We're not that stupid, trust me. We know New Zealand isn't Middle Earth. J.R.R Tolkien (author of the Lord of the Rings) used a lot of Norse Mythology in his books, including the wargs. **_He was also close friends with C.S. Lewis, author of the Chronicles of Narnia._

_Australia has some (if not most) of the most poisonous animals of the world. Kangaroos are actually very mean. They bite._

_I'm taking Cultural Anthropology in college and learning to understand cultures. We're supposed to learn to be unbiased toward other cultures, understanding that cultures are very different from one another. That doesn't work so well when the professor shows a video of people eating tarantulas and 8-week-old duck embryo. I mean no offense to anyone! It's just kind of . . . weird to me._

_Egypt and Greece both inherited a bit of magic form their mothers: Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt._


	18. Canada's Memories

Disclaimer: _**We do not own Hetalia, eh!**_

A/N: _Hey, everyone! It's Pollux here! I convinced Castor to allow me to write the next two chapters. If anything seems like it doesn't fit in with the original characters it's because I wrote it not Castor._

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. And to those who've made requests. Don't be afraid to speak up if you want to see something happen!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Nopperabo.**_

**What is this?**

Canada sat in the very center of a set of swirling sigils. After the attack on his country he had passed out and woken up in this field of white nothingness. It hadn't stayed that way for long, though. The sigils surrounding him played a continuous repeat of all his memories, from the first time he appeared to the present day.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_Vinland struggled in the net violently, trying to remove the snare from around himself. He had been wandering the forest minding his own business when suddenly this net snapped him up out of nowhere. No doubt it was for food. But Vinland couldn't remember any of the Native American tribes using this type of trap on animals._

_ "Jeg tror, vi fangede noget. __**(I think we caught something.)**__" Vinland froze as the words reached his ears. Was that what this net was for, food? Were the strange men going to eat him? The young nation struggled harder in the trap._

_ Four men stepped into the clearing. One of them stopped at the sight of Vinland ensnared in the net._

_ "Det er et barn, __**(It's a child,)**__" the man said. He advanced on Vinland, kneeling down next to him. "Hvor der ingen børn i landsbyen? __**(Were there any children in the village?)**__" he asked his fellow men._

_ "Nej," one of them said, shaking his head._

_ "Måske de er ligesom vores ledere, __**(Maybe they are like our leaders,)**__" another man suggested._

_ Their leader, as Vinland decided he was, nodded. "Vi vil tage ham til dem og se, hvad de siger. __**(We will take him to them and see what they say.)**__" He cut the net free from the surrounding saplings but left Vinland entangled in it. Vinland struggled weakly. He did not want to go with them and meet their leaders. What if the leaders decided to kill him?_

_ The trip through the forest was a long one. These strange men must have decided to hunt far away from their village where there was sure to be prey. When they did reach the village the man left his three friends and carried Vinland to three more men. Two were tall, one wearing glasses, while the third was shorter but still held a frightening air around himself. The men turned to Vinland's captor as he approached._

_ "Vi fandt noget i skoven, Herrer, __**(We found something in the forest, sirs,)**__" the man told his leaders._

_ "Hvad?" the grinning man asked in a boisterous voice. The man holding Vinland held the net up for them to inspect the small boy inside. The boisterous man's grin fell from his face, the man wearing glasses raised an eyebrow, and the shortest man's mouth dropped open._

_ "Gi ham til meg, __**(Give him to me,)**__" the shortest man said, snatching the net and holding Vinland close._

_ "Du kan gå, __**(You can go,)**__" the boisterous man said. The hunter bowed and left them alone._

_ The shorter man turned around and the three of them huddled around Vinland. The young nation shrank back, terrified. He felt like an animal with them staring at him like that._

_ "Is that really what I think it is, Norway?" the boisterous man asked the shortest. Vinland was surprised to hear him speaking something different than he had been._

_ "Ja, Denmark," Norway breathed. "Sweden, cut him loose." Sweden, the tallest man with glasses, withdrew a knife from his boot and cut the netting from around Vinland. Denmark pulled the material away, dropping it to the ground as Norway held Vinland up to his face._

_ "What's its name?" Denmark asked._

_ "He's n't an 'it'," Sweden said._

_ "Little one, do you have a name?" Norway asked gently._

_ "V-Vinland," the young nation whispered. "Are you going to eat me?" he asked fearfully. Norway's eyes widened and Denmark frowned in disgust._

_ "What kind of barbarians are out there?" Denmark asked, looking over his shoulder to the forest._

_ "No, little one," Norway said. "We're not going to eat you. We are nations, just like you." Vinland cocked his head. "Do you have a father?" Vinland shook his head. "A mother?" Another shake._

_ "We should take care of him," Denmark suggested. "We can be yer fars," he said to Vinland._

_ Norway considered Vinland for a moment. "Ja, he must be our colony if his name is 'Vinland'." He held Vinland to his chest and kissed his head. "We are going to take good care of you, min lille koloni."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_"I miss papa," Canada said sadly. He and America stood on a cliff overlooking the calm sea. It had been years since France had been forced to hand Canada over to England and the brothers had met. America looked to be fourteen years old to a human while Canada looked a year younger._

_ "You'll see him again someday," America assured his brother. He stared out across the night sky._

_ "You think?" Canada asked hopefully._

_ "Sure, England comes back for me."_

_ "But he doesn't stay," Canada pointed out._

_ America was silent for a moment. "I thought you said the sky was going to light up," he finally said, changing topics._

_ "It is," Canada said. "Farther up north." America looked aghast. "But I can make it light up here."_

_ "Do it!" America said excitedly. Both brothers had magic and were secretly learning how to use it through experimentation. England had discovered America's gift on his last visit and left him a spell book to learn from. But Canada had been once again ignored._

_ Canada gave his grinning brother a small smile then turned back to the horizon. Raising both his hands palms up to shoulder height, Canada took a deep breath. He felt the rush of power through his body that ended in tingling in his fingertips. Releasing the breath, Canada allowed the power to flow from his hands and into the cool air._

_ Joyous laughter filled the air beside him. Canada opened his eyes and let his hands drop to his sides. The dark night sky was lit up with the Aurora Borealis of the north. America watched it happily. Canada could see the Northern Lights all the time in the winter, but they only appeared once in a while to America._

_ Canada watched the lights reflected in America's eyes happily. He loved doing magic with his brother. They would have competitions to see who could cast the better spell until they were both exhausted. The next day was the beginning of June in the year 1692. America would never cast another spell for as long as he lived._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_ Canada chased his older brother through the forest like they had so many years ago when they'd played. But this was no game. Canada was out for blood._

_ "I said I was sorry!" America's shout reached Canada's ears._

_ "Sorry won't fix York!" Canada yelled in fury. A pounding grew in his head until he lost all sense of what was happening. Adrenaline pumped through Canada's body and his legs carried him faster until he overtook his brother._

_ America shouted in surprise as they tumbled to the forest floor. He turned over to apologize again but didn't get the chance to. Canada punched his brother across the face. America's head snapped back. Canada saw with satisfaction that his older brother's nose was broken._

_ "This is revenge for what you did," Canada snarled. America cowered under his brother's crazy glare._

_ "I'b-" Canada raised a fist and punched America again. His happy memories were forgotten as he beat his brother to a pulp. Only the angry memories surfaced, fueling Canada's fury._

_ By the time the sun rose America was a sobbing mess. Canada left his brother on the forest floor. He turned back to the older colony._

_ "Just wait until tomorrow night."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_ Cuba and Prussia gaped at the sea of twenty thousand tulips. Netherlands watched them with a smug smirk, his pipe smoking in his mouth. Canada wanted to disappear in embarrassment._

_ "That," Prussia said in astonishment. "Is a lot of tulips."_

_ "Sí," Cuba nodded in agreement._

_ "You didn't need to do this," Canada said softly but Netherlands waved him off._

_ "It's a thank you," Netherlands told him. "For rescuing me and allowing my princess to be born Dutch." He ruffled Canada's hair fondly. The younger nation ducked his face in Kumajirou's fur._

_ "It wasn't a big deal," Canada muttered. "I hate to ask, but would you Kumajirou for me? I have a meeting with America this week."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_ "Thank you for recognizing my independence, Canada," Ukraine said. "And allowing me to stay at your house."_

_ "It's my pleasure," Canada said, leading the Slavic nation into his living room and relieving her of her luggage. "You can stay for as long as you like."_

_ "Oh, thank you, Canada." Ukraine hugged Canada tightly._

_ Canada patted her back comfortingly. "Belarus will be at America's house," he told his friend. "You can visit her whenever you want."_

_ "I cannot thank you enough." Ukraine released Canada, tears forming in her eyes. "You and America are the kindest nations I have met." Canada flushed in embarrassment._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_ Canada had no idea what happened. One moment he was watching the hockey game with America, then next he was roaring and punching America with all his might. His older brother had responded with punches of his own._

_ That had been four days ago. Canada's fist hurt with every punch and pain spasmed down his spine with every step, but he ignored the pain. All Canada knew was that his brother needed to die . . . or at least pass out. The goal had changed after the second day._

_ America seized Canada by the shoulders and drove his head through the wall. Pain erupted through Canada's skull but he ignored it, focusing instead on trying to pull his head out of the wall._

_ "Bloody hell!" Canada heard an angry shout. "America, what do you think you're doing, lad?" America was forcefully pulled off Canada. Canada shoved out of the wall and pounced at his brother. He heard England's surprised shout and France's swear as the brothers tumbled to the floor._

_ "Stop it this minute!" England shouted angrily. He tried to pry America off Canada but failed. Canada kicked out with all his strength, striking America's right leg. A sickening crack echoed throughout the room. Everyone froze, looking at America. America howled at the ceiling and punched Canada in the jaw._

_ The fight continued on for seven more hours until England and France finally dragged Canada off America. They were driven to a private hospital where the doctor, who dealt with Canada's injuries, was surprised for once. He had never seen nations in such a condition after a simple hockey game. The brothers had spent four days in the hospital for their injuries._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Canada sighed and leaned back, watching as the memories started again. He wished he knew where America was. Right now, more than ever, Canada wanted his older brother.

**Canada's Memories.**

* * *

A/N: _The Vikings landed in Canada and founded their first settlement L'Anse aux Meadows. Vinland is a common name used by many other authors so we decided the Vikings would most likely call Canada "Vinland", it seemed more fitting._

_The White House was burned down in revenge for York being burned down. It was originally yellow but was later painted white to hide the smoke stains._

_Here in the upper Midwest we can see Aurora Borealis every once in a while, but it's hard to see and really, really rare._

_Every year Netherlands sends twenty thousand tulip bulbs to Canada in thanks for rescuing them from German occupation. The royal family was sent to Canada for their own safety. The maternity ward was proclaimed as Dutch territory for the day of the princess' birth so she would be 100% Dutch._

_Canada was the first nation to recognize Ukraine's independence after the fall of the Soviet Unions. There were also four large waves of Ukrainian immigration to Canada._

_I think I hear Castor coming, I need to find a new place to write!_


	19. America's Memories

Disclaimer: _**Dudes, we don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _Hey, everyone! I found a new place to write this chapter where Castor can't find me! Here's another chapter only written by me. The next chapter will be by both of us, so don't worry! I mean no offense to anyone in this chapter. I have nothing against Wickens._

_Enjoy! Please review!_

* * *

**What's this one?**

America was rigid as he sat in the center of the swirling sigils. The pulsing symbols screamed magic. Magic was death. Death was unwanted. Therefore these sigils were unwanted. America hated magic with a passion. Wickens might have been accepted by his country. But personally America hated them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_ "Do you admit to being a witch?" America sat in chains at the table, staring up at the accusing judge._

_ "No!" America said helplessly._

_ "You were caught doing magic in the forest," the judge said scornfully. America dropped his head. There was no denying that. He had been in the forest trying a new spell from one of England's books when the villagers had found him. They had dragged America to the jail for the night and then to the courthouse._

_ "Well?" the judge asked, reminding America of his predicament._

_ "I-I'm not," America whispered._

_ "We'll see about that," the judge snapped. "To the hanging tree with the witch!"_

_ The villagers roared their approval. Two of them seized America by the upper arms and dragged him out of the courthouse. America wanted to break free with his strength or magic but he was too afraid to. These were his people, he just couldn't get the courage to attack them._

_ America saw the hanging tree high on the hill, silhouetted by the setting sun. Where was England? Why wasn't he charging out to save him?_

_ A noose was thrown over a bough of the willow tree. America struggled weakly as they dragged him under the swinging rope. He didn't want to die. Could he even die? The noose was hooked around his throat and tightened._

_ "Dad!" America screamed, struggling. "Help, dad!"_

_ "He's calling on his fellow witch for help!" a villager shouted._

_Three men seized the other end of the rope and pulled. America's air circulation was cut off as he was lifted off the ground. They were doing it. They were killing their own country. Black dots filled America's vision and a buzzing filled his ears. He thought he heard screaming in the distance. The sensation of a cold wind danced across his skin. Was this what death felt like?_

"_America!" Someone slapped him gently across the cheek. "Brother!" America's eyes struggled to open. Canada knelt over him, a fury in his violet eyes America had never seen before._

"_Are you alright?" Canada asked worriedly. "I heard your scream through the earth so I traveled through the northern wind. Those . . . those bastards were hanging you!"_

_America surprised Canada by breaking down in tears. "I hate magic!" he sobbed. "I hate it! I don't care what England thinks. I'm never doing magic again!"_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_Pain seared with every step America took. He could feel the blood pouring down his legs and filling his boots. If his plan didn't work, then the doctors would no doubt amputate his legs without a second thought._

_ America saw Rebel not far ahead shooting at anything that moved and wore a blue uniform. Rebel turned, her braid swinging through the air, and froze at the sight of America. Her gun dropped from her hands._

_ "How?" America couldn't hear her voice but he read her lips._

_ "This is payback," America snarled. He stormed straight up to Rebel and kicked her in first one shin and then the other. Rebel fell back in surprise. "I'm going to win this war, Rebel."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_ America tore the room apart in his fit of rage. He snapped the table in half and cracked the chairs against the walls. The door was ripped off its hinges and the window smashed through._

_ The temper tantrum was completed by a fist through the cement floor. America sat on the floor, his chest heaving. Russia stood in a corner watching the whole scene with a bored expression._

_ "I will see you next time, da?" Russia asked. America nodded, still breathing hard. "Goodbye, Little America."_

_ America was left alone in the hidden military base until the next time he needed to vent his frustration. Russia hoped for the end of the Cold War. He couldn't take much more of this crazy nation._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_ America opened the door for Belarus. The female nation dropped her bag in the mudroom upon entering._

_ "How was your trip over?" America asked nervously. Belarus glared at him but didn't answer. "Um . . . if you wa-" America was interrupted by a small black bear waddling into the room. Belarus raised an eyebrow at the sight._

_ "What is that?" Belarus asked._

_ "That . . . is Smokey," America said. He regretted what the bear was going to say, no doubt an insult._

_ Smokey looked Belarus over. "I've seen paper more emotional than you." America groaned and hit his head on the wall._

_ "Thanks for that, Smokey."_

_ Belarus glared at the bear. "Why do you have such a rude bear?" she demanded._

_ "He's my sister's," America groaned._

_ "I was not aware that you had a sister. Who is she?"_

_ "The Confederate States of America, she should be around here somewhere."_

_ "North!" There was the pounding of footsteps and a young woman jumped at America, wrapping her limbs around his neck and torso. "You came back! I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good!"_

_ "Belarus, meet my baby sister, South."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_ "North?" the voice echoed throughout the New York penthouse. "Big brother, are you in here?" America groaned softly. His whole body was on fire, his bones felt broken, and he was coughing out smoke._

_ "North!" America felt himself being rolled over, his younger sister kneeling over him. "I saw what happened on the news," South said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry."_

_ "South," America coughed._

_ "Yeah, North?" For once South seemed to be in her sane mind._

_ "We love our sheep," America sighed. "We Dogs of War."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

America shifted uncomfortably in the center of the sigils. He wanted out.

**America's Memories**

* * *

A/N: _From June to September in 1692 was the time of the Salem Witch trials in Massachusetts. Ergot, a rot in rye, could have been the source of the town's troubles. When consumed, Ergot causes hallucinations and eventually death. America gained an aversion to magic after his own bad experiences of the repercussions of witchcraft._

_The Battle of Gettysburg lasted three days. The Union won the third day._

_Just to clarify, so we don't teach children the wrong idea, the Cold War was __not__ America throwing a temper tantrum._

_Here's a fun fact (and remember that I'm American, so my point of view might not be yours) after World War Two ended in Europe it was still going strong in the Pacific. We Americans were tired of seeing our sons, fathers, brothers, and even sisters die in the war. We wanted it over. So we dropped the bombs on Japan. This caused a quick end to the war for many reasons. Here's only one of them. It shocked the world for the most peaceful country to show them that yes, we do have nuclear bombs and we aren't afraid to use them. But also remember this. After we dropped the bombs we returned to Japan to help clean up and help them build up a new government that didn't include an emperor._

_America has avoided every war until we have been attacked._

_Here's an excerpt from a personal favorite poem of mine._

_**Then from the carnage, from the rout,  
Comes the cry, "Turn the sheepdogs out!"  
Thus is our nature but too our plight  
To keep our dogs on leashes tight  
And live a life of illusive bliss  
Hearing not the beast, his growl, his hiss.  
Until he has us by the throat,  
We pay no heed; we take no note.  
Not until he strikes us at our core  
Will we unleash the Dogs of War  
Only having felt the wolf pack's wrath  
Do we loose the sheepdogs on its path.  
And the wolves will learn what we've shown before;**_

We love our sheep,  
we Dogs of War.

Russ Vaughn  
2d Bn, 327th Parachute Infantry Regiment  
101st Airborne Division  
Vietnam 65-66"

_Someone save me! Castor's going to kill me!_


	20. Unfortunately

Disclaimer: _**Biz Hetalia sahibi değilsiniz. **_**Turkey!**

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! **_**Sorry about the last two chapters. I didn't realize that Pollux had hijacked the story until today! **_You didn't need to kick me in the head! _**Shut up, Pollux, nobody likes you. **_. . . I'm going to get the hair straightener. _**Whatever. **_**Anyway!**_

_**Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed! We appreciate them! We've had five requests and four of them were accepted and have been used.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review and/or request!**_

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Dalasport.**_

**This was caused by magic?**

The entrance hall was in ruins. The door lay in splinters on the floor, shattered by Conquistador's axe. The walls were covered in long gashes from multiple swords being driven through the wood. The carpeting was torn up and covered in mud.

"What have we got?" Denmark demanded, scanning his ruined hallway.

"Netherlands, Romano, and Luxemburg managed to escape," Norway said, looking up from a black crow perched on his shoulder. "France, China, Hong Kong, Iceland, Finland, America, Canada, England, and Germany are still here and Spain can now be counted amongst our nations."

"We lost three nations," Denmark snarled, leaning on his axe. "Great."

"We still have ten nations," Norway pointed out hopefully.

"We could have had thirteen. Stupid nations," Denmark growled. "How are the wolves?"

Norway winced at the mention of his dear pets. "Pretty beat up," he said. "Whoever did that to them certainly knew how to fight a large animal."

"Dammit!" Denmark let his axe fall to the floor as he strode to the cupboard to retrieve a leather collar. Advancing on the unconscious form of Conquistador, he locked it around the nation's throat.

"Hey, Sve!" Denmark called. "I got something fer ya!" Sweden appeared in the doorway of the hall leading to the bedrooms. He had dragged Hong Kong and Iceland back to their bedroom where they had been joined by China.

"Wh't?" Sweden asked in a bored tone.

"I got ya a nice little pet." Denmark grinned and nudged the unconscious Conquistador with a foot. Sweden approached Denmark to look down at the 'gift'. Suddenly, without a groan or a moan, Conquistador shot upright into a sitting position.

"¿Dónde está nuestro Romano? _(Where is our Romano?)_" Conquistador demanded angrily.

"Speak English, ya skeeving filth." Denmark planted a boot on Conquistador's chest, pinning him to the floor.

"Release us!" the trapped nation demanded, struggling to free himself.

"I don't think so." Denmark gave him a feral grin and pressed more weight onto Conquistador's chest.

"Release us before we kill you!" Conquistador struck the Viking's leg.

Denmark opened his mouth to retort but Sweden interrupted the argument. "Kn'ck it off, D'n."

"What?" Denmark looked away from his captured prize.

"I said kn'ck it off." Sweden nudged Denmark off Conquistador and dragged the Spanish nation off the floor by his wrist. The ex-empire struggled in Sweden's grip as the Viking dragged him down the hall.

"Where are you taking us?" Conquistador demanded angrily.

"Kn'ck it off, Spain," Sweden commanded softly. "I kn'w you're in th're."

"Spain isn't coming," Conquistador sneered at him. "We are finally free and do not feel like leaving."

"Who 're you?" Swedne glanced back at his new pet.

"We are Conquistador, the killer of the Aztec Empire and ruler of the seven seas."

"C'nquist'dor," Sweden repeated the name slowly. "I've heard of you before. I kn'w you w're a m'rder'r. Th's w'll s'rve you r'ght."

"What are you talking about?" Sweden didn't answer, opening a door and shoving Conquistador into the room. The Spanish nation barely had time to catch himself as he heard the door lock behind him. Struggling to his feet, he turned to Sweden.

"Why did you lock us in here?"

"You're my p't," Sweden explained, moving to the dresser situated at the end of the king-sized bed. He rummaged through the top drawer of the furniture, slipping objects into his coat's pockets.

"Release us!" Conquistador seized the door handle and yanked at it but the door refused to budge. "We are not anyone's pet!"

"Be quiet, C'nquist'dor." Sweden closed the dresser's drawer and turned around, striding toward Conquistador. The Spanish nation backed away to the large window.

"Do not tell us what to do or we will kill you!" Conquistador spun around and punched the window, desperate to escape, but the glass was unyielding.

Slightly annoyed, Sweden seized Conquistador by his hair. The captured nation yelped in surprise and grabbed the Viking's arm, trying to pry him off. Sweden dragged his disobedient pet to the bed and shoved him onto it, kneeling above him.

"What are you doing?" Sweden caught the fists that attempted to punch him, withdrawing a belt from his pocket and wrapping it tightly around the ex-empire's wrists. He bound the wrists to the headboard with another belt.

"Release us, now!" Conquistador struggled, shaking the bed.

"You t'lk too m'ch," Sweden said, standing from the bed and moving back to the dresser to rifle through another drawer.

"You talk funny," Conquistador retorted.

Sweden glared back at his prisoner. "You're about to g't it," he snapped. He preferred the annoyingly happy nation to this rude jerk.

"Do you think a mere Viking would terrify us, the greatest empire ever to exist?" He was both annoying and egotistical . . . great. Sweden wasn't sure if he could take much more of this nation. Where was Spain?

"You're b'ginn'ng to ann'y me," Sweden said, slipping another object into his pocket and closing the dresser drawer.

"If we killed you then you wouldn't be annoyed anymore," Conquistador pointed out logically. Sweden sighed and disappeared into the attacked bathroom, returning with a small glass of water.

"If you d'n't kn'ck it off, I'm going to do s'meth'ng to you th't's n'ver been d'ne b'fore," Sweden said threatingly.

"Nothing you do will scare us," Conquistador scoffed.

"It's n't meant to sc're you."

"Then what are you going to do?" Conquistador sneered at Sweden. "Splash us in the face? That won't bring Spain back."

Sweden didn't answer but set the water glass on the nightstand, sitting on the bed beside Conquistador. Withdrawing an eyedropper from his pocket, the Viking filled it with water and turned back to the bound nation. He held the empire's left eye open as he positioned the eyedropper over Conquistador's head.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Conquistador struggled, sounding scared.

"You should h've l'sten'd." Sweden emptied half of the water into Conquistador's eye, causing the empire to scream and writhe in discomfort.

"Stop it! Stop!" Conquistador screeched. "Don't do that!"

"St'p acting l'ke a spoil'd ch'ld," Sweden retorted, pulling back from the struggling nation.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Sweden sighed and refilled the eyedropper, reaching for the Spanish nation's other eye. "No! NO!" The leather strained as Conquistador struggled harder against his bonds. His eyes watched the eyedropper with both annoyance and fear. Just as Sweden was about to empty the eyedropper once more, Conquistador fell still. The acid green eyes clouded over before clearing into a bright emerald green.

Denmark looked around the entrance hall. The door was destroyed and the walls were covered in long gashes. All in all, it was in shambles. He scowled and looked at Norway.

"What have we got?" Denmark demanded.

Norway looked up from the black crow perched on his shoulder. Denmark recognized it as one of two crows who enjoyed Norway's company.

"Netherlands, Romano, and Luxemburg have escaped," Norway said. "The rest are still here and Spain can now be counted amongst our nations."

"Great, we've lost three nations." Denmark slammed his axe on the ground, resting his weight on it.

"We still have ten other nations," Norway pointed out.

"We could have had thirteen. Stupid nations. How are the wolves?"

Norway winced at the mention of his dear pets. "Pretty beat up. Whoever did that to them certainly knew how to fight a large animal."

"Dammit!" Denmark strode over to the cupboard and grabbed a leather collar, walking to the unconscious form of Conquistador and locked it around his throat. "Hey, Sve," Denmark called. "I got something fer ya!"

Sweden appeared in the doorway. He had been sent to lock Hong Kong and Iceland away until later.

"Wh't?" Sweden asked in a bored tone.

Denmark grinned. "I got ya nice little pet." He nudged Conquistador with his foot. Sweden approached Denmark and stood in front of Conquistador, looking down at him.

Without warning the unconscious Conquistador shot upright. "¿Dónde está nuestro Romano? _(Where is our Romano?)_" he demanded in a harsh tone.

Denmark planed a boot on Conquistador's chest, pinning him to the floor. "Speak English, ya skeeving filth."

"Release us!" Conquistador demanded, struggling to shove Denmark's foot off.

"I don't think so." Denmark gave him a feral grin and pressed his boot deeper into Conquistador's chest.

Conquistador hit Denmark on the leg. "Release us before we kill you!"

Denmark opened his mouth to retort but Sweden interrupted. "Kn'ck it off, D'n," he said.

"What?" Denmark looked at his fellow Viking.

"I said kn'ck it off." Sweden nudged Denmark off Conquistador and dragged Conquistador up by the wrist. Conquistador lunged forward to strike Sweden but the taller nation stepped back. Sweden turned and dragged Conquistador down the hallway.

"Where are you taking us?" Conquistador demanded.

"Kn'ck it off, Spain," Sweden snapped. "I kn'w you're in th're."

"Spain isn't coming," Conquistador sneered. "We are finally free and don't want to leave."

"Who 're you?" Sweden glanced back at Conquistador.

"We are Conquistador, the killer of the Aztec Empire and ruler of the seven seas."

"C'nquist'dor," Sweden repeated the name. "I've heard of you. I kn'w you w're a m'rder'r. Th's w'll s'rve you r'ght."

"What are you talking about?" Conquistador demanded. Sweden didn't answer but opened a door, shoving Conquistador in, following him and locking the door behind him. Inside the room was a massive bed with a nightstand beside it against one wall and a wardrobe against the other.

"Why did you lock us in here?" Conquistador spun around.

"You're my p't," Sweden said. He moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer, rummaging inside.

Conquistador seized the handle of the door. "Release us! We are not anyone's pet!"

"Be quiet, C'nquist'dor." Sweden straightened up and tucked something into his back pocket, striding toward Conquistador.

Conquistador backed away to the large window. "Do not tell us what to do or we will kill you!" He punched the window, desperate to break free, but the window remained unyielding. Sweden seized Conquistador by the hair and shoved him onto the king-sized bed, kneeling over him.

"What are you doing?" Conquistador struggled to punch Sweden. The Viking seized the empire's hands and pinned them above his head, taking a belt from his back pocket. He wrapped it tightly around Conquistador's wrists and tied them to the headboard.

"Release us this minute!" Conquistador struggled, shaking the headboard.

"You t'lk too much." Sweden stood up and moved back to the dresser, rifling through another drawer.

"You talk funny," Conquistador retorted.

Sweden glared at Conquistador. "You're about to g't it." He really preferred to the annoyingly happy nation to this jerk.

"Do you think a mere Viking would terrify us, the greatest empire ever to exist?" He was both annoying and egotistical . . . great.

"You're b'ginn'ng to ann'y me," Sweden said.

"If we kill you then you won't be annoyed anymore," Conquistador pointed out. He did have a logical point there.

Sweden sighed and walked into the attached bathroom, returning with a small of water.

"If you d'n't kn'ck it off I'm going to do s'meth'ng to you th't has n'ver been d'n b'fore," Sweden said threateningly.

"Nothing you do will scare us."

"It's n't meant to sc're you."

"Then what are you going to do?" Conquistador sneered. "Splash us in the face? That won't bring Spain back."

Sweden set the cup on the nightstand and sat on the bed beside Conquistador. He opened the nightstand's drawer and withdrew an eyedropper. Slowly he filled it with water. Turning back to Conquistador, he held the empire's left eye open as he held the eye dropper above his head.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Conquistador struggled. For once he sounded scared.

"You should h've l'stened." Sweden emptied half of the water into Conquistador's eye. The empire screamed and writhed in discomfort.

"Stop it! Stop!" Conquistador screeched. "Don't do that!"

"St'p acting l'ke a spoil'd ch'ld."

"Don't tell us what to do!" Sweden sighed and refilled the eyedropper, reaching for Conquistador's other eye. "No! NO!" Conquistador struggled harder, watching the eyedropper. He gave in, there was no other choice. Sweden watched as the empire suddenly fell still, his eyes glazing over before clearing back to an emerald green.

"Spain?" Sweden asked, straightening back up.

"A-Amigo?" Spain blinked blearily. His left eye was red with irritation. "Why does my eye hurt?"

"C'nquist'dor caused s'me trouble f'r you," Sweden explained. He set the eyedropper aside and wiped the stream of water and tears from Spain's face.

"H-He came back?" Spain asked, aghast. "Oh no! Where is Romano? Did he see Conquistador? That madman will lock my Romano away for the rest of his life."

"Rom'no is g'ne," Swedne saidtold him.

"Que? And what am I doing here? The last thing I remember was going to talk to Turkey about rescuing Romano and Iceland."

"You c'me to try and free the oth'r n'tions," Sweden explained. "You l'st."

Spain struggled weakly against the belts. "And Conquistador got me captured?"

"Ja." Sweden nodded solemnly.

"What do you want with me?"

"Denm'rk g've you to me as a p't."

"He had no right to!"

"We c'ptured you, he h'd full r'ght to."

"No! Untie me! I will not be someone else's pet!" Spain yanked violently against the bonds causing t. The headboard to rammed against the wall with every pull.

"It seems you'll be need'ng s'me train'ng."

"What are you talking about?"

Sweden didn't answer but rose from the bed. Untying Spain's hands, he stripped the Spanish nation of his shirt, retying the hands once more. He then looped a belt around Spain's waist and tied it to the belt binding his hands together.

Sweden didn't answer but stood up. He untied Spain's hands, stripping off his shirt, and retied his hands in front of him. He then looped another belt around Spain's waist and tied it to the belt binding his hands.

"What are you doing?"

Sweden retrieved another belt and stood behind Spain. "You w'll speak wh'n spok'n to," he said.

"Que?" Spain asked, twisting to see what Sweden was doing.

Sweden raised the belt and brought it down harshly on Spain's back. Pain seared through his back as Spain cried out.

"¡Alto! _(Stop!)_" Spain criedwailed. out.

"Wh't d'd I s'y?" Sweden belted Spain him again and . Spain cried out, but holdingeld his tongue this time. Sweden lowered his arm. ""See, Spain, if you d'n't dis'b'y me th'n you w'n't g't p'nished." Spain nodded slowly.

"Duktig pojke. _(Good boy.)_" Sweden ruffled Spain's his pet's hair fondly. "Kom." He walked through a doorway leading into his study.

Spain blinked before speaking nervously. "I-I don't understand."

Sweden sighed and walked back, grabbing Spain by the wrist. "Kom." He dragged Spain into the study. Sitting at the desk, he motioned for Spain to approach. Scared of getting another beating, the captured nation obeyed, his wrists still bound at his waist.

"Sitt." The Viking pointed at the floor beside his chair. Spain slowly lowered himself to the floor, watching as Sweden turned to his paperwork and began working through looked around the study nervously. There was a large desk situated before a window that opened up to the view of a forest. A bookshelf lined one wall while a cupboard sat against another. Sweden sat at the desk and motioned for Spain to come closer. Spain approached the desk slowly.

"Sit." Sweden pointed down at the floor beside his chair. Spain obeyed, watching as Sweden turned to his paperwork and began working through it slowly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Groaning, Iceland shifted uncomfortably as he woke up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Iceland frowned. The bedroom was well lit. Had the power gone out? Turning his head, he froze. He was alone in a room he did not recognize.

"China?" Iceland called out softly. "Hong Kong?" He had been sleeping in the bedroom with the Asian nations and now they were nowhere to be seen. The sensation of cold metal slipped under his long sleeves. Iceland's eyes fell on the shackles locking his wrists together, and trailed a chain to the headboard of the hard bed he lay on. Bolting upright, Iceland struggled against the chains.

"I thought I could trust ya, Ice." Iceland jumped in surprise as Denmark stepped out fo the shadows.

Iceland groaned and shifted as he woke up. Blinking, he froze at the sight of the unfamiliar room. He had been sleeping in the bedroom with Hong Kong and China. They were nowhere to be seen.

"China?" Iceland called out softly. "Hong Kong?" The sound of chains caught his attention when he sat up. His wrists were shackled together and to the headboard of the bed he sat on.

"I thought I could trust, ya, Ice. I guess I can't now." Denmark stepped out of the shadows, surprising Iceland.

"Danmörk?" Iceland tuggedjerked at his shackles. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Denmark repeated. "Ya got in the way, Ice. Ya did what ya shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" Iceland asked. "You were going to capture Belgium. You have enough nations."

"That's true, but now we can't trust any of ya. Not after what ya did."

"Danmörk, please stop this," Iceland pleaded.

"Stop calling me that. Icelandic is not allowed in this house, only Danish." Denmark approached the bed to stand beside Iceland. "You're probably wondering where ya are." Iceland stared at Denmark, dumbfounded. "Well, I'll tell ya where ya are, yer in the basement."

"What? I didn't see a basement door except to that one room." Iceland shuddered at the thought of the torture chamber.

"I know, the door is so well hidden that none of ya would ever be able to find it. Not without our help, at least."

"What are you doing, Danmörk?" Iceland asked.

"Well, I'll give ya a hint."

"And what's that?"

"Ya better relax yer throat fer this," Denmark suggested.

"For what? Gah!" Denmark pinned Iceland's head firmly against his chest, grabbing a thin tube from the small side table beside the bed.

"For what? Gah!" Denmark grabbed Iceland's head and pinned it firmly against his chest. He reached over and grabbed a thin tube off the small side table.

"Danmörk, what are you doing?" Iceland struggled against Denmark. The shackles painfully dug into his wrists when he attempted to grab Denmark's arm.

"I'm making sure ya won't cause any more problems."

Denmark pressed hard firmly against Iceland's jaws, forcing his the younger nation's mouth open. Iceland struggled weakly against the stronger nation, making garbled noises.

"Hold yer breath, Ice," Denmark suggested firmly. "I wouldn't want this going down the wrong pipe."

Seeing no other choice, Iceland inhaled took a deep breath and held it. Tears filled his eyes as Denmark placed the feeding tube in his mouth and began to ease it down his throat with a strange gutlessness. Iceland gagged as the tube was forced down his esophagus. The feeling of plastic rubbing against the walls of his throat was foreignhis , he hated it. The tube was eased down his throat until Denmark was satisfied. Allowing Iceland to close his mouth, Denmark drew the plastic straps on either side and clipped them together behind Iceland's head. He eased the exhausted nation down on the bed.

Denmark place the tube in Iceland's mouth and with a strange gentleness began to push it back into Iceland's throat. Iceland gagged as the tube was forced down his esophagus. The feeling was foreign and he hated it, he wanted it out. Denmark eased the tubed down Iceland's throat until he was satisfied. Allowing Iceland to close his mouth, Denmark drew the plastic straps on either side and clipped them together behind Iceland's head. Eventually he released his grip on Iceland, laying the exhausted nation down on the bed gently.

"Take care, lillebror." Denmark stroked Iceland's hair fondly. The smaller nation just glared at him, unable to talk around the feeding tube in his mouth. Denmark only chuckled and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Iceland tugged weakly at the tube before collapsing back onto the bed. He turned on his side to stare at the wall.

'_Please, leave Hong Kong alone.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The image of Italy dashing past him danced behind Germany's eyelids. Germany was jerked out of the dream world by a painful prick in his neck. Groaning, he heard footsteps recede as his eyes cracked open. A strange tight feeling surrounded his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"Was?" Germany bolted upright to find himself strapped into a straightjacket. "What is going on? Denmark!" He struggled against the restraints of the straightjacket, ignoring the painful tug at the base of his neck.

"Dan's not here." Norway stepped out of the shadows. "I'd relax if I were you. You might hurt yourself with the I.V." Germany spotted the thing tube trailing from his neck to the stand beside his bed.

Germany woke up to a tight, uncomfortable feeling around his arms.

"Was? What is going on?" He bolted upright to find himself in a straightjacket. There was a small prick of pain at the base of his neck when he moved. "What is going on?" Germany demanded. "Denmark!" He struggled against the restraints of the straightjacket.

"Dan's not here." Norway stepped out of the shadows. "I'd relax if I were you. You might hurt yourself with I.V." Germany spotted the I.V. trailing from his neck to the stand beside his bed.

"Why did you tie me up like this?" Germany demanded, ignoring Norway's warning..

"We can't trust you anymore," Norway explained. "Romano is gone and Iceland showed us you all still have some fighting spirit left."

"So you are locking us all up and drugging us?"

"Weneed to keep track of you, Germany. We can't have you running around and jeopardizing our plans."

"What plans?" Germany pulled at the sleeves of the straightjacket.

"We plan to save the world, Germany. Norway strode forward and took a hold of Germany's head, holding it still and injecting him in the neck with a syringe. "This should help you relax a bit."

Germany glared at Norway resentfully as his body relaxed on its own accord and he collapsed back on the bed.

Germany's body slowly relaxed and he fell back on the bed. "You are not saving the world," Germany told Norway.. "It was your fault America and his brother were bombed."

"No, it wasn't. It was the other countries' faults," Norway said. "If they hadn't done that none of this would have happened.

"If you hadn't started kidnapping nations there would have been no reason to attack the North American brothers. And now they are on the brink of death. What kind of father are you?" Germany asked.

"A far better father than you could ever hope to be," Norway said coldly. He straightened up and left the room, locking the door behind them.

'_I remember when that happened to bruder,'_ Germany thought to himself. His brother had fallen into a coma before he'd been formed into East Germany. _'Worst seven three months of my life.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Denmark threw Hong Kong to the ground. Hong The Asian nation Kong caught himself painfully on his forearms as he heard the door slam shut.

"I'm really getting sick of ya, Dårlig Hund," Demark snarled.

"The feeling is mutual, rass," Hong Kong said coldly, sitting up and . He sat up crossing his legs.

Denmark scowled down at him. "No doubt Iceland taught ya that." He seized Hong Kong by the hair. The younger nation grabbed his arm, wincing at the pull on his head..

"And if I said yes?" Hong Kong grabbed Denmark's arm, wincing at the pull on his .

"Then I guess I'll have ta teach him a few lessons." Denmark forced Hong Kong to his feet and dragged him to the bed in the room. He yanked Hong Kong's arms behind his back, binding and bound them with a length of rope.

"Don't worry, Dårlig Hund," Denmark said, shoving Hong Kong onto the bed. "We won't let you ya starve.

"Leave Iceland alone!" The ropes left burns as Hong Kong struggled. "How could you do that to your own brother?" Hong Kong demanded.

"My own brother? He betrayed me, Dårlig Hund, I need ta put him back in his place."

"His place?" Hong Kong repeated. "It is in your arms when he's scared, not collared like some dumb animal and beaten when he is bad. You would have never done this to Iceland before the meeting in Russia."

Denmark's eyes flashed. "I don't know what yer talking about, Dårlig Hund. Iceland is nothing more than a little brother stepping out of line."

"Listen to yourself Denmark." Hong Kong struggled to his knees. "The Denmark I know doesn't act like this. He is kind and compassionate. You are not Denmark. Are you another one of America's alien friends?"

"Alien friends? Are ya telling me they're real? I've never found any reason to believe in such things."

"You mean you don't remember?" Hong Kong asked.

"Don't remember what?"

"You were one of the leaders during the alien invasion forty years ago. Iceland nearly died and you rescued him. You were clutching Iceland sobbing, it took us three hours to get you to let him go. That is the Denmark I know." Hong Kong could clearly remember watching Iceland get shot by a laser gun. He had fallen to the ground gasping as Denmark had charged forward and killed any alien that dared to near his brother.

Denmark's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't know what yer talking about, Dårlig Hund, but I'd quit before it gets you hurt." Denmark whirled around stormed out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"Ohya!" Finland caught himself as Sweden shoved him to the floor of the small room. He turned to look at his old to look at his old friend, he whimpered. "Su-san?" he whimpered. Sweden stared down at Finland coldly.

"Don't you remember me, Su-san? I'm your wife, Finland. We got together after we ran away from Denmark." Finland hated calling himself Sweden's wife, he had never seen their relationship that way, but he hoped it would help.

Sweden only grunted and shut the door, locking it.

"Su-san!" Finland pounded on the door. "Please, open up! Don't forget me, Su-san!"

Receiving no answer, Finland slid to the floor and leaned against the door. He looked dully around the storage room and froze.

"What's this?" Finland crawled to an open book, reading the lines from the page. '_The past is the past, the future will come, now is the present. Allow there to be what once was.' _Finland froze and looked reread down at the page carefully. "This was caused by magic?"

**Unfortunately.**

* * *

A/N: _**Welcome to the world of the Gemini Twins! **_**Where torture consists of dropping water in someone's eye! **_And Castor names the three wolves Chubs, Chester, and Fudgers. __**Let's face it, who here actually likes to get water in their eye? It's really irritating.**_

_The last two chapters are important to the storyline. _**Unfortunately. **_Yeah, Castor's not happy with me._

***IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ***

_**We're trying to think of the Vikings' punishments for what they have done. If you have any ideas, let us know!**_

_**Onto the random facts!**_

**Hugin and Munin were two crows that flew around the world gathering thoughts and memories and brought them back to Odin.**

_The oldest tree in the world is recorded at 12,000 years old. It's called "Eternal God" and resides in Redwoods of America and is a sequoias tree. Just like "Hyperion", the tallest tree in America._

**The Spanish landed in Mexico during the time of the Aztecs and eventually killed some of the tribes off.**

_When the American troops landed in France for WWI they went to the grave of Marquis de Lafayette and said "Lafayette, we're here!" Lafayette played a major role in the America Revolution, we owed him a debt._


	21. Denmark happened to me

Disclaimer: _**Noi non possediamo Hetalia.**__ Straight from the mouths of Veneziano and Romano._

A/N: _**Hi, everyone! Here's just a friendly reminder that we're girls. Read the author's note at the bottom for why we chose our pen name. We would like to thank "Guest" and " " for their reviews. Thanks to everyone for their ideas! Keep them coming.**_

_To all you Brazilian people out there, your culture is amazing! We had the Brazilian Carnival on campus last night. It was so much fun! The music is wonderful and the colors are bright!_

_**Anyway! **__Enjoy! _**Please review!**

* * *

**What happened to you?**

Russia wished, and not for the first time in his long life, that he could get drunk. Empty bottles of Vodka littered the carpet around his desk. Russia downed the last drops of Vodka from the bottle he was drinking and tossed it to the floor with the rest. He didn't notice Estonia step into the study.

"Mr. Russia?" Estonia asked quietly. Russia jumped in surprise. The alcohol had made him less aware of his surroundings.

"Da?" Russia ducked under his desk to retrieve another bottle of Vodka.

"M-Ms. Orlov wishes to speak with you," Estonia told him.

Russia tried to straighten up but whacked his head on the underside of the desk. Rubbing his sore head, Russia stood up.

"Da? She is well?" Russia asked excitedly.

"Jah." Estonia nodded. He made a note to himself to ask Latvia or Lithuania to clear away the empty Vodka bottles.

"I will see her, then." Estonia nodded again and led Russia down the hall to a bedroom. He left Russia at the door to find one of his fellow Baltic nations.

Russia stared at the handle of the door nervously. Was Vika on her death bed? Would she be mad at him for her near death experience? Why did the human want to see him? Finally, Russia took a steadying breath and turned the door knob, sidling into the room.

"Viktoria?" Russia asked nervously.

Vika looked up from her large bed and smiled weakly at him. "Privet, Godspodin Russia."

"Privet." Russia moved to sit in the chair situated at her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better, spasibo," Vika said, sitting up in the bed. "I am almost fully healed.

Russia frowned thoughtfully. "That is good," he said. "But . . . how are you healing so quickly?" Humans didn't usually heal in a matter of two days . . . did they?

"Um . . ." Vika looked down at her hands shyly before answering. "Godspodin Russia, do you remember the rebellion in the North a few years back?"

"Da, what about it?"

"Well, some people still wanted to be separate from you. They formed their own nation of Northern Russia." Vika played with the sheets of her bed nervously. She didn't know how Russia would take the confession.

"Da?" Russia's eyes brightened. "And they saved your life!"

"Well, I was born several years ago when they separated," North Russia corrected. "I didn't know what to do so I joined your security force to learn how to be a nation."

"And that is why you did not run screaming within the first week of meeting me." Russia nodded knowingly.

"Da, I am seven years old. I was an adult at two. I may still be a micro-nation, but I am rather large."

Suddenly Russia pulled North Russia into a hug. "This is wonderful! My Little Yellow Sunflower can stay with me forever!"

"Oy! _(Ow!)_ Vanya, you're hurting me."

"Prostite. _(Sorry.)_" Russia released the micro-nation.

"Even though I am a separated micro-nation, I would like to stay with you." North Russia blushed scarlet. Russia's heart soared. He had always felt affection for the agent now micro-nation.

"Da, you may! I want you to stay with me forever! Be one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Da, I will be one with Mother Russia. But I must ask you something, Vanya."

"Da?" Russia asked curiously.

North Russia cocked her head like a puppy. "Why do you say 'Mother Russia'? Are you not a man?"

Russia gaped like a fish at the micro-nation. Finally, at a loss for words, he laughed loudly.

"Da, but Mother Russia is from Mother Earth."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." North Russia leaned back into the pillows. "What are we going to do about the Vikings?"

"I do not know, my Little Sunflower."

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, Belarus stood outside the door listening in on their conversation. Quietly she stepped away. If her big brother was happy, then so was she. Perhaps she should take Lithuania up on his offer for a date.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Finland sneaked through the halls of the mansion. After a few days of good behavior the Vikings had allowed him out of the storage closet. Looking around for any signs of the Vikings, he knelt in front of a door and withdrew a bobby pin from his pocket. Jimmying the lock, he grinned when the door creaked open.

"Kyllä! _(Yes!)_" Finland hurried through the open door and down the hallway. It looked as through his soldier training from the Winter War had come in handy. He opened another door and peaked inside. There was no sign of anyone in the room. Slowly and ever so quietly, he crept up to a large, covered object.

'_Mitä tämä on? __**(What's this?)**__' _he wondered. He reached up and took hold of the covering, pulling it away.

The object was a rather large birdcage. Laying on a cushion in the cage was a winged body, a nation that Finland couldn't recognize from the back. One of the wings hung out of the cage limply.

'_Mitä tämä on?'_ Finland reached out and gently stroked the wing._ 'An angel?'_ he wondered. How had the Vikings managed to capture an angel?

The wing jerked away from the touch and the body stirred. "Denmark?" The nation did not turn around upon asking.

"Ei, Finland."

"Finland?" The nation turned over, revealing himself as England. It looked as though he'd aged over his short time in the cage. "What are you doing here?" England asked tiredly.

"England?" Finland gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Denmark happened to me," England sighed. "Does he know you're in here?"

"Ei, I snuck in because I heard you were in here."

"And why were you looking for me?" England sat up, crossing his legs, and settled against the bars of his cage. His left wing hung limply while his right wing was pulled against his back.

Finland took a deep breath before answering. "Because I heard you know how to do magic. No matter how stupid it sounds, I believe it."

"Is this proof enough for you?" England asked, fanning his ruined wings. His left wing appeared to be bent out of shape.

"What happened to your wing?" Finland asked curiously.

"Let's just say that when Denmark tells you to sit up, you sit up." England pulled his wings against his back again, wincing.

Finland squeaked in surprise. "Is it broken?"

"I'm afraid so."

Denmark had dragged England from the cage, throwing him to the ground and pinning him there. He'd seized the pumping wing, held it down at England's shoulder blade, and folded it in the opposite direction. The sound the bones had made as they'd snapped had grated against England's ears. But nothing compared to the pain that had screamed through the winged nation's body. Denmark had deposited him back in the cage, throwing the covering back over the cage.

"Why are you in here?" England asked curiously.

"I was locked in the storage room when I came across a book," Finland explained. "It had what I believe were spells."

"Why is this book so important?"

"Because it was open to a certain spell." Finland took a deep breath. "_The past is the past, the future will come, now is the present. Allow there to be what once was._ Do you know it?"

"I do. Scotland used it once to see his . . . brothers. I overheard him cast the spell. He was in a dream-like state for seven hours before he woke up. The spell allows you to see into the past."

"It does? But then why did Su-san, Tanska, and Norge end up like this?"

England leaned back, thinking. "A mispronunciation," he finally said. "Most likely. Norway casted the spell but made a mistake and it caused their minds to fall back into their Viking memories."

"So, they're trapped believing their Vikings?" Finland asked fearfully.

"Yes, that is why Sweden does not recognize you and Denmark is harsh. This spell could go further, though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let us say that there is an unprotected mind out there, someone in a coma for example. The spell might affect them too and erase their memories up to the age of the Vikings."

Finland clapped his hands to his mouth, horrified. "America and Canada."

"What?" England asked sharply. "What about them?"

"They were destroyed." Finland lowered his hands. "They've been in a coma for a couple of days."

"Oh no! No, no, no!" England lunged forward, grabbing the bars of his cage. "Finland, I need you to do something for me."

"Mitä? _(What?)_"

"I need you to take a message to my brothers for me. It will be very simple. All you'd need to do is blow out a window."

"Blow out a window?" Finland asked skeptically. He wondered if England had finally lost it.

"Wales has the magic of air," England explained. "I can send a message through a wind to him. There is no earth, fire, or water to send a message through." England would have rather sent a message through earth to Northern Ireland. He doubted Scotland, Wales, or Ireland would pay attention to his message.

"Okay, so I just need to blow out a window?"

"Once I give you the message."

"What's the message?"

England cupped a hand to his mouth and inhaled deeply. Exhaling slowly, he muttered under his breath. Finally he drew his hand away and cupped Finland's mouth and nose.

"Inhale," England commanded. Finland inhaled deeply, giving England a strange look.

"Now go blow that out a window, Euros should take it to my brother. Try and stay under the radar." England laid down with his back to Finland, his broken wing hanging from the cage. The conversation was clearly over. Finland left the room quickly.

The room was silent for a few minutes before the door opened again. England remained curled on his side, staring at his knees. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hello, Denmark."

"Hej, Engel." Denmark approached the cage to look at England. He wasn't surprised to see the covering pulled off the cage. His precious pet had pulled the cover off a few times after he'd gotten sick of sitting in the dark.

"Did ya have a nice nap?" Denmark asked.

"It was uncomfortable," England told him. "I meant to thank you for breaking my wing. It was a wonderful experience."

"I can break yer other wing if ya want."

England flinched. "Would you do that to your precious Engel?"

Denmark scowled and crossed his arms. "When my precious Engel keeps getting into trouble I'll do what I want."

"What did I do this time?" England asked tiredly.

"Ya didn't do anything, ya were talking back ta me."

" . . . Beklager, _(Sorry,)_" England said after a moment. There was a moment of silence before he heard muffled footsteps and the sound of a lock clicking. The door to the cage opened and England was dragged out."

"What are you doing?" England seized the bars of the cage. "Beklager! Beklager!" This was exactly how he'd gotten his left wing broken.

"Engel, quit acting like a barn. _(child.)_" Denmark reached up and pried England hands off the bars.

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" England curled in on himself.

Denmark sighed and dropped the sobbing nation on his bed. He moved into the attached bathroom, returning to fine England shielding his face from view with his unbroken wing. Sighing again, he shook his head and set the objects he'd retrieved on the bed beside his injured pet. Pain seared through England's body as the Viking pulled at his broken wing, laying it out on the bed. England cried out and attempted to slide away from Denmark.

"Stop that, Engel!" Denmark pinned England down as he slid the bones back into place. England screamed and writhed, clutching at the bed's sheets. Denmark grabbed a pole and laid it against the broken bones, wrapping the wing tightly in bandages. He really did regret breaking his precious pet's wing, the poor creature had been in agony for days.

"Now ya just still, I'm going ta get something." Denmark returned to the bathroom. England drew his wing over himself again, sniffling. Moments later a firm hand held his head down as something pricked his neck. A strange tingling sensation coursed through England's body.

"That's something ta help with the pain," Denmark explained, setting the syringe aside. "Now, what do ya say?"

"Thank you," England whispered.

"Danish, tillader. _(pet.)_"

"Tak, mester."

"Goody boy." Denmark gathered England into his arms and gently deposited him back in the cage. Shutting and locking door, he grabbed the covering from the floor and threw it back over the small prison.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Norway turned the doorknob gently and opened the door to check on the comatose nations. What he didn't expect to see was Canada and America sitting up in their beds, blinking blearily and looking around in confusion.

"America? Canada?" Norway asked, stepping into the room. "What are you doing up?"

The North American brothers looked at him, responding very differently to the Viking's presence. America's eyes widened and he scuttled back, cowering in fear. Canada's eyes lit up with the joy of a child.

"Far!" Canada reached out for Norway.

"Far?" Norway repeated, blinking in surprise.

"Far! Se hvor stor jeg har vokst! _(Look how big I've grown!)_" Canada wiggled his fingers like a child. Norway had not seen him do something like that for many years. Vinland had used to wiggle his fingers in the same fashion when he wanted up in to someone's arms.

Norway blinked again then smiled fondly. "Ja, det gjør jeg. Du er så stor Canada. _(Yes, I do see. You are so big Canada.)_" America curled in on himself, trembling.

"Hvem er 'Canada'? _(Who is 'Canada'?)_" Canada cocked his head curiously. He seemed oblivious to his older brother, only caring about the nation before him.

"Ah, du er Canada, _(Ah, you are Canada,)_" Norway explained.

Canada frowned thoughtfully. "Nei, jeg er Vinland. _(No, I am Vinland.)_"

"Vinland?" Norway repeated. "Veldig godt. _(Very well.)_"

"Men hvorfor er jeg så stor? _(But why am I so big?)_" Vinland asked curiously. "Jeg husker ikke. _(I do not remember.)_"

"Du har vokst mye Vinland. Ditt land er så stor. _(You have grown a lot Vinland. Your country is so big.)_"

"Virkelig? _(Really?)_" Vinland asked excitedly. America whimpered in fear.

"Amerika?" Norway looked at the frightened nation curiously. There was no reason for him to be scared . . . was there? "Greit du er? _(Are you alright?)_"

"En tiedä kuka olet. Pyydän, älä satuta minua. _(I don't know who you are. Please, don't hurt me.)_" The words sounded familiar to Norway but he couldn't understand them.

Norway stared America for a moment before his face softened. "Jeg er Far Norge, _(I am Father Norway,)_" he told the young nation.

"En ymmärrä sinua! _(I don't understand you!)_" America cried out.

"Vinland, er hva Amerika sier? _(Vinland, what is America saying?)_" Norway asked his former colony.

"Hvem er Amerika? _(Who is America?)_" Vinland asked curiously.

"Broren din. _(Your brother.)_"

"Jeg har en bror? _(I have a brother?)_" Vinland bounced on the bed excitedly.

"Ja, han er på sengen ved siden av deg. _(Yes, he is on the bed next to you.)_" Norway pointed to America. Vinland looked to America. Strange words flowed from his mouth, but America must have understood them because he responded in the same language. It must have been a Native American language they shared.

"Han forstår ikke deg, _(He doesn't understand you,)_" Vinland finally said.

"Hvilke språk snakker han? Hva er hans navn? _(What languages does he speak? What is his name?)_"

Vinland repeated the questions and America answered them anxiously.

"Han sier han er New Sverige er han snakker finsk. _(He says he is New Sweden, he is speaking Finnish.)_"

"Snakker han andre språk? _(Does he speak any other languages?)_" Vinland turned to New Sweden.

"Svensk. _(Swedish.)_"

"Er det alt? _(Is that all?)_" New Sweden shook his head at the question, answering with a pained face.

"Han snakker mange. Men de er altfor forvirrende for ham. Han liker det ikke. _(He speaks many. But they are all too confusing for him. He doesn't like it.)_"

"Veldig bra da, vent her. _(Very well then, wait here.)_" Vinland cocked his head curiously, watching Norway leave the room. The Viking returned a few minutes later with Sweden in tow.

New Sweden looked up at their arrival. His eyes lit up at the sight of Sweden.

"Pappa!" New Sweden held out his arms. "Jag är rädd! _(I'm scared!)_"

"Det är okej, jag är här nu. _(It's alright, I'm here now.)_" Sweden strode forward to sit beside the young nation.

"Varför är jag så stor? Jag minns ingenting! _(Why am I so big? I don't remember anything!)_" New Sweden hugged Sweden around the neck.

"Du växte upp snabbt. _(You grew up quickly.)_"

"När har jag växa upp? _(When did I grow up?)_"

"Övernattning. _(Overnight.)_"

"Mitt huvud gör ont. Jag hör så många förvirrande ord. Jag tycker inte om det. _(My head hurts. I hear so many confusing words. I don't like it.)_" New Sweden looked up at one of his many colonizers, tears in his eyes.

"Menar du vad min vän säger? _(Do you mean what my friend is saying?)_"

"Ja, en, _(Yes, and this,)_" New Sweden said in Dutch.

"Tala inte det språket. Det är ont. _(Do not speak that language. It is evil.)_"

New Sweden pulled back from the hug, cowering at Sweden's harsh tone. "Ja, pappa."

"Duktig pojke. Andra kommer att försöka skada dig. Deras språk är inget annat än onda. _(Good boy. Others will try to hurt you. Their languages are nothing but evil.)_" Sweden reached out to ruffle New Sweden's hair.

"Varför vill de göra mig illa? _(Why do they want to hurt me?)_" New Sweden leaned into the comforting hand.

"De vill ha din makt. Du är en supermakt. _(They want your power. You are a superpower.)_" New Sweden looked terrified at the thought.

"Vil de å skade meg selv? _(Do they want to hurt me too?)_" Vinland tugged on Norway's sleeve anxiously.

"Ja, bara lita på dina sanna fäder. _(Yes, only trust your true fathers.)_" Sweden told the brothers. The Viking did not consider the fact that New Sweden had been founded by both him and Finland.

"Jeg ser far Sve, men hvor er far Dan?_ (I see father Sweden, but where is father Denmark?)_" Vinland asked curiously.

"Far Danmark er opptatt akkurat nå. Han vil besøke deg senere. Nå resten, må du være sliten etter å lære så mye, _(Father Denmark is busy right now. He will visit you later. Now rest, you must be tired after learning so much,)_" Norway told him.

"Ja, far." Vinland laid down on the bed obediently but New Sweden seized Sweden's arm, a terrified look in his eyes.

Sweden smiled and ruffled New Sweden's hair. "Det är okej. Du kan gå att sova, jag kommer att skydda dig. _(It's alright. You can go to sleep, I will protect you.)_"

New Sweden released Sweden's arm slowly. "Löfte? _(Promise?)_" He laid down on the bed.

"Jag lovar. God natt. _(I promise. Good night.)_" Sweden patted New Sweden's arm before rising and leaving the room with Norway. The light was turned off and the door shut quietly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Turkey and Scotland sat at the table in the private meeting room. Turkey's body posture was tense as he finished speaking.

" . . . I know they have yer brother," Turkey was saying. "If ya help us, then we can free England as well. It's getting' worse over there, no doubt. Icey's in big trouble now."

"Aye, A'm sure they're all in big trouble," Scotland agreed. "No doubt ma nephews are feeling the destruction of their countries pretty hard."

"Japan and his union as well as Romano and Bulgaria will be joinin' us," Turkey continued. "They'll be able to counteract Norway's magic."

The door to the room burst open as Turkey finished speaking. Wales ran into the room with a nearly transparent winged man hot on his heels.

"Wales, what are ye doing here?" Scotland demanded.

"I . . . just . . . got . . . a message . . . from . . . England," Wales heaved, doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"What's the message?" Turkey asked.

"England found out what caused the Vikings to go crazy."

"Well, what is it?" Scotland pressed.

"Norway messed up on a spell." Wales had finally caught his breath. "He also said the spell's going to affect America and Canada too."

"What?" Scotland shot out of his chair.

"Bok!" Turkey swore. He turned to a fuming Scotland. "Well, Scotland, are ya goin' ta join?"

"Aye, A'm joining ye in this fight, and so will ma brother. Did the goo-" Scotland stopped himself. "England say what spell Norway used?"

"Dim, he only said that it was a spell you used before."

"Shite!" Scotland exhaled sharply. Black smoke issued from his nostrils as his hair erupted in fire. Turkey yelped in surprise, looking for a way to extinguish the fire.

"Brawd! _(Brother!)_" Wales smacked himself in the forehead.

"What?" Scotland demanded. He seemed oblivious of the eight-inch dancing flames on his head.

"Your hair's on fire again." Wales pointed to his brother head. Grumbling, Scotland shook his head and the fire extinguished itself. He sat back down in his chair. Turkey looked between the brothers like they were crazy.

"What are ye staring at?" Scotland snapped at Turkey. "Never heard of 'the Dragon' before?"

"Ejderha?" Turkey repeated. "It's a mythical beast."

Scotland snorted. "Ask yer little friend, the quiet one. He'll tell ye. Wales!"

"Oes?" Wales asked.

"A'm going ta do a complicated spell, send Euros away." Wales nodded and waved the winged man at his side away. Euros vanished with the dance of a light breeze. Scotland leaned back in his seat and rested his hands in his lap, inhaling deeply.

"The past is the past, the future will come, now is the present. Allow there to be what once was." Turkey watched as the nation's body relaxed. Scotland seemed to be asleep.

"What he doin'?" Turkey looked at Wales.

"He's looking back into the past," Wales explained. "I think he's going to try and find a spell that both he and Norway know. Do you really want to know who 'the Dragon' was?"

"Who?"

"Scotland used to have four brothers: Northumbria, Wessex, East Anglia, and Mercia. They were known as 'the Grim', 'the Griffin', 'the Sea Serpent', and 'the Phoenix'. Alba was 'the Dragon'. They were five of the strongest sorcerers anyone had ever met. Norway attacked them one time and ended up running away in fear. He didn't stand a chance against all five of them together. When Northumbria, Wessex, East Anglia, and Merica merged to form England they passed their magic on to him."

"Why did they die if they were so strong?" Turkey asked curiously.

"Denmark was invading and Norway had brought stronger creatures with him this time. They knew they wouldn't survive the attack. So, they merged to form England. Scotland was able to harness their magic to drive Norway and Denmark away."

"A can still hear ye," Scotland said in a monotone voice.

**Denmark happened to me.**

* * *

A/N: _**There was no rebellion in Northern Russia! She's just another OC we created!**_

_The Anemoi were spirits of the wind in Greek mythology. Boreas was the northern wind, Euros the east, Notus of the south, and Zephyrus from the west._

**Vinland got its name when a settler ate some berries they found got drunk. The name means "Wine Land" . . . or something like that.**

'_Canada' comes from a Native America word (I'm sorry! I don't remember which tribe!), it means village._

**America was colonized by Spain, France, Netherlands, Sweden, Demark, Russia, and England.**

_New Sweden was a colony founded by Sweden and Finland. Denmark found the Virgin Islands. We decided to go with the better sounding name. We realize that Sweden would not have been a Viking at the time he colonized America, but it is the first time they met._

**The colony Roanoke (situated in North Carolina) was one of the first colonies. Sadly, it did not last long. The leader of the colony left for England then returned to find the entire colony mysteriously missing. The only clue he could find was the word "Cro".**

_Virginia Dare was the first America baby born in the colony of Roanoke._

_Castor and Pollux were twins from Greek mythology. Castor was the son of a mortal man and Pollux was the son of Zeus. (Don't ask how they're still twins if they have different fathers. It's Greek mythology! That stuff never makes sense.) Castor and Pollux were very close. And when Castor was Pollux went to his father and begged Zeus to let Pollux share his immortality with his brother. Zeus agreed and placed the brothers in the sky. Castor and Pollux now spend half their lives in the underworld for their mortality and half of it in the sky for their immortality._


	22. They know we're here

Disclaimer: _**Mates, we don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! We've got good news and bad news.**_

**Bad news: We're almost finished with this story. There's only a few chapters left.**

_Good news: We're planning our next story!_

_**So, this is your last chance to send in requests!**_

_**A shout out to Dalasport's friend who had no idea what Hetalia was before she read out story!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Dalasport.**_

**What the hell?**

Iceland stared at the wall with blank eyes, remembering a day when Hong Kong had come to visit him in the winter. They had stayed up late talking, so late that the Aurora Borealis had begun, illuminating the sky. Hong Kong had freaked out, thinking it to be an attack of some sort, until Iceland had calmed him down and explained about the Northern Lights. Iceland sighed contentedly to himself, reliving that night in his head, watching the colors of the light storm dance.

Iceland's daydreams were interrupted by the door of his room opening quietly. Thinking it was Denmark or Norway, Iceland ignored the newcomer.

"Iceland, aru?" a voice asked. Slightly surprised, Iceland turned to look at China. The Asian nation stood nervously in the doorway with an IV stand beside him and a small bag in one hand. Iceland looked at the stand, confused. Why had China brought that with him?

"I-It's time for you to eat, aru," China explained softly. Norway had told him America and Canada didn't need his help anymore and to feed Iceland. He had threated China with lifelong imprisonment if he tried anything.

Iceland's eyes widened with realization. Tears formed in his eyes as he shook his head violently. It was bad enough having a feeding tube down his throat, but having to be fed from a bag. At least Romano had been allowed to eat solid food.

"I am very sorry, Iceland, aru." China dragged the stand to Iceland's side and hung the bag of liquid food from it. Hesitantly, he reached for the feeding tube.

Iceland jerked his head away from China. He did _not_ want to be fed from a bag. That was for people in the hospital, not prisoners. Trying to convey this message, Iceland wheezed. The plastic feeding tube mad speech impossible and breathing difficult.

"You need to calm down! You could hurt yourself, aru!" China clamped a hand down on Iceland's head, holding it still, and took the feeding tube. The Asian nation straightened, hooking the feeding tube up to the bag of food. "Just relax, this will only take a few minutes, aru." He flipped the clamp stopping the flow of food.

Iceland relaxed on the bed crying. The feeling was strange in his stomach without feeling himself actually swallowing the food. He fisted his shirt, wincing occasionally.

"I am very sorry, Iceland." China stroked his hair comfortingly. "Hong Kong has been locked away too, aru."

Iceland looked up at China, ignoring the odd feeling of the food. _'What happened to Hong Kong?' _He tried to convey the message as best as he could through his eyes. China seemed to understand his question.

"Denmark was angry with Hong Kong," China explained. "He locked him away. Hong Kong is not on a feeding tube like you but . . . he is not well. Denmark beat him but I do not know why." Tears welled in the ancient nation's eyes.

Remorse flooded through Iceland. It must have been terrible to see your younger brother beaten for no reason and be unable to help him. Iceland reached out to comfort China but his hands were jerked back by the shackles.

China smiled at him weakly. "Thank you, Iceland, it is the thought that counts, aru. Denmark is very happy right now . . . I do not know why." China had seen Norway and Sweden talking to Denmark in the kitchen. The Viking had looked extremely pleased with something, grinning widely.

Iceland nodded tiredly, closing his eyes. Sleep had evaded him for the past few days. He had been tortured with repetitive dreams of one of his older brothers attacking him.

"Sleep well, Iceland, aru." There was the rustling of clothes and the feeding tube was set beside Iceland on the bed. The Nordic nation heard China leave the room, taking the IV stand with him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Finished with his work, Sweden stretched back in his chair, hearing bones pop in arms. A sight caught his attention. Spain remained kneeling on the floor but he looked exhausted. Taking pity on the nation, the Viking leaned down to untie his pet's hands from the belt around his waist. Spain jerked out of his daze, looking down at his freed hands. His wrists were red from the coarse leather.

"Kom." Sweden rose from his seat and left the study with Spain following behind him, head down in broken obedience. The Viking led his pet to the large bed, stopping beside it and pointing down at the mass of blankets.

"Fastställa," Sweden commanded. Spain blinked once at him then cocked his head like a confused puppy. Pleased with the obedience but annoyed with the lack of understanding, Sweden sighed. "Fastställa," he repeated. "Lay down."

Sweden watched as his pet obeyed, laying down on the thick comforters slowly and with caution. It was almost like he expected his master to beat him at any given moment. Ignoring the behavior, Sweden took a leash from the nightstand and tied it around the bed. He clipped the leash to Spain's collar. The metal lock melded together to stop Spain from taking it off. The leash had been a gift from Norway to ensure his pet wouldn't run away.

"Ha en trevlig tupplur, _(Have a nice nap,)_" Sweden told Spain, petting the nation's head before leaving.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

New Sweden glanced up in curiosity as Finland pushed the door open on silent hinges, carrying a tray of pancakes and milk.

"Isä! _(Father!)_" New Sweden sat up in his bed, excited to see his second father. Vinland watched Finland curiously.

"Hei, Amerikassa. _(Hello, America.)_" Finland smiled at the younger nation.

"Ei, olen uusi Ruotsi. _(I am New Sweden.)_" New Sweden shook his head at his father's ignorance. How could he think he was this 'America'? The nation who'd helped to find him.

"Uusi Ruotsi? _(New Sweden?)_" Finland froze in the act of setting the tray of food down.

"Joo!" New Sweden nodded, bouncing excitedly on the bed. He'd been hoping to see his second father ever since he'd woken up in the morning.

"Amerikassa." Finland said softly, sitting on the bed beside New Sweden. "Et ollut koskaan Uusi Ruotsi. _(You were never New Sweden.)_"

"Mitä tarkoitat? Tietenkin olen. _(What are you saying? Of course I am.)_"

"Nro." Finland shook his head. "Mitä Ruotsi kertoa? _(What did Sweden tell you?)_"

"Hän sanoi Vartuin yössä ja vain luottaa minun todellinen isänsä. _(He said I grew up overnight and only to trust my true fathers.)_"

"Amerikassa. Olen pahoillani, mutta et voi luottaa muutkin isät. _(I'm sorry but you cannot trust your other fathers.)_" Finland gently laid a hand on New Sweden's.

"Isä suojelee minua. _(Father protects me.)_" New Sweden pulled his hand away.

"He ovat sairaita. _(They are sick.)_"Finland pressed, trying to make New Sweden understand.

Annoyed with the lack of attention toward him, Vinland babbles to New Sweden in Lakota. New Sweden answered, looking scared, and Vinland cocked his head curiously. Finland thought he saw a flash of realization flash though the young nation's eyes.

"Isä ei ole sairas. Hän ei voi olla. _(Father isn't sick. He can't be.)_"New Sweden wrung his hands nervously.

"Kyllä hän on. Hän ei oikein päähä meni pieleen, _(Yes, he is. He's not right in the head. A spell went wrong,)_"

"Noita? _(Witch?)_"New Sweden felt his stomach plummet. Visions of angry people and a rope hanging from a tree danced across his mind.

"Ei, ei noita. _(No, not a witch.)_" Finland shook his head, not understanding the young nation.

"Noita? *New Sweden trembled. The feeling of a constricting rope surrounded his throat.* En ollut noita! En ollut! _(I wasn't a witch! I wasn't!)_" Vinland's brow furrowed in worry at his brother's tone.

Finland quickly pulled New Sweden into a comforting hug. "Tiedän ettet ole noita, Amerikassa. Ei se mitään, minä suojelen sinua. En kukistaa Venäjän jälkeen kaikki. Kaikki itsekseni liikaa. _(I know you're not a witch, America. It's alright, I will protect you. I did defeat Russia after all. All on my own too.)_"

"I'm not a witch! I didn't mean to do it!" *New Sweden cried out in English, curling in on himself. "I-I don't want to die!"

"Amerikassa. Olet kaksisataakolmekymmentäseitsemän vuosi vanha. Sinun on toimittava kypsempiä. Kukaan ei satuta sinua. _(America. You are two hundred and thirty seven years old. You need to act more mature. No one is going to hurt you.)_" Finland scolded. He did not notice the younger nation speaking English.

"They're going to hang me! Just like they did everyone else! I want dad!" America shoved Finland away from himself.

"Calm down, America. I promise no one will hurt you." Finland tried to hug America.

"DAD! I want my dad!" America punched the wall, a long crack ran up the plaster. Vinland cowered back from his brother's violent attitude.

"America! You're scaring your brother."

America covered his head, sobbing "Why didn't he come? He promised he'd come." Cautiously, Vinland moved to America's bed.

"Why didn't who come?" Finland asked curiously.

"Dad said he'd come if I needed him. He lied! I am going to _kill_ him!" Finland's eyes widened in surprise as America was suddenly furious.

"Who is 'dad'?" Finland pressed.

Vinland tugged on America's sleeve, babbling in Lakota. America answered sharply, slightly frightening his younger brother.

"I should have gone with France" America snarled. "Or Netherlands, they would have been better dads than him."

"Are you talking about England?"

"Who did you think I was talking about?" America snapped. "Stupid England and his stupid tea. Who does she think she is, trying to form her own country? She won't last a day!"

"What?" Finland was thoroughly confused now.

"For the love of God, Canada, quit pulling on my sleeve!" *America punched Vinland in the chin. The younger nation was sent flying into the opposite bed.

Finland stared in shock at America before he grabbed the younger nation and smacked him across the face.

"Knock it off, America!"

America stiffened in surprise. "Fin?" He blinked slowly, as though he was just waking up. His gaze flicked between Finland and Vinland. "It wasn't his fault, was it?" America asked his brother.

"No, it was a mistake." Canada stood, rubbing his chin. "Thanks for that, by the way, I needed to wake up."

Finland took a deep breath. "No, it wasn't his fault. Now that you two are back. We have a problem."

"What do you mean?" America looked at him.

"The Vikings," Finland explained. "They are trying to expand their territories. They lost Luxembourg and Netherlands as well as Romano. But they managed to catch Spain. Hong Kong and Iceland are locked in the basement."

America frowned thoughtfully. "I don't want to hurt them . . ."

"Maybe we should go for help." Canada shrugged.

"We won't have to help them. We just need to figure out what to do." Finland looks curious as a series of loud bangs fill the house.* "Mitä helvettiä?" He shouted in surprise as the floor rumbled. "What was that?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Several nations crouched in the concealing bushes yards away from the large mansion. They whispered to each other nervously. A few jumped when Egypt returned and nodded to Turkey who turned to Scotland.

"All ya ta do is light fuse," Turkey told the Celtic nation.

"That's it?" Scotland asked. "Ye don't want me ta light the south side on fire?" He rubbed his hands together, forming friction for the fire he was about to create. He, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland had thrown black cloaks over their shoulders before leaving, ignoring the other nations' glances.

"Uh, no. We don't need ta try and kill everyone in there," Turkey told him.

"Trust the Dragon to dramatize everything," Ireland grumbled under his breath.

"Ah, shut it, Ireland." Scotland exhaled a stream of black smoke. Snapping his fingers, a small fire lit on his fingertips. The Celtic nation sent it to light the fuse.

A few moments of silence passed before several loud bangs of fireworks erupted around the door and several ground level windows. The house visibly shook as the fireworks exploded around it.

"What the hell?" A shout echoed across the yard.

Turkey grinned at the angry yell. "They know we're here," he said gleefully. "Let's go. This is a rescue mission, try and get the nations ya can." Turkey stood and led his union forward, across the snow. Greece grumbled but followed his leader with a silent Egypt. Cyprus changed his grip on his sword nervously.

Scotland and his brothers stood and moved forward in a single ling, their hoods drawn up over their faces. Ireland kept his feet on the ground as Wales' eyes darted around the yard. Japan led his brothers and sisters after Turkey and Scotland.

"Come on, Bulgy!" Romano said excitedly.

"I told you not to call me that!" Bulgaria exclaimed, but followed Romania as they ran after the three Unions. The Italy brothers, Australia, and New Zealand had been told to find another way into the mansion.

Turkey kicked the damaged front door and bellowed at the top of his lungs. "We're back!"

"Don't be so loud, you idiot." Greece's nose wrinkled in distaste at Turkey's volume.

"Again?" Denmark stood in the hallway looking annoyed. "Sve! Norge! We've got company!" The two Vikings appeared beside their brother. Denmark grinned as he drew his axe, swinging it gently. "Let none go."

Denmark charged forward, swinging at Turkey who dodged the axe and parried with his scimitar.

Japan and the Korean brothers surged forward at Sweden. The Viking tightened his grip on his sword, swinging it high above his head and bringing it down between the three nations. North Korea and Japan were forced off to one side and Korea to the other. Japan drew his katana and danced forward, slicing at Sweden's right thigh, while Korea forward and jabbed Sweden in the left side with his staff. Sweden grunted and slammed the hilt of his sword on Korea's head. The Asian nation dropped like a pile of rocks, unconscious. Pleased with his work, Sweden swung his weapon at Japan who parried the blow.

"Korea!" North Korea rushed to his older brother's side but Sweden intercepted him, kicking out at the Asian nation and blocking Korea.

Scotland threw his hood back, revealing flames dancing along his hair.

"Korea!" Taiwan leapt forward, reaching for her brother. Sweden swung at Taiwan but the Asian nation ducked, grabbing Korea and dragging him toward her.

An icy wind grew around Norway as he watched Scotland. "Impressive, Dragon, you've grown stronger."

"Did ye think A would lose ma touch?" Fire spread out to form dragon wings on either side of Scotland. "It seem ye have, though."

"I've only learned to act a little more civilized," Norway snapped.

"Norge!" Denmark shouted from his duel with Turkey and Greece.

Norway glanced at Taiwan and nodded curtly. The blast of icy wind abandoned the Viking and surrounded the two Asian nations. Wales threw out a hand, trying to stop the swirling wind as Taiwan screamed. An icicle shot past the Celtic nation's head, barely missing him.

"Wales!" Ireland flicked his hand and the icicle redirected its course to Norway.

Norway raised a hand and the icicle stopped in midair. "This is not as amusing as it once was," he said in a bored tone. He clenched his fist and the icicle broke into a bits. The shards were sent flying to pelt the Celtic nations. Ireland and Northern Ireland winced as the ice hit them. Wales ignored them in favor of fighting the wind surrounding Taiwan and Korea.

"It's not meant ta be amusing!" The ice shards melted when they neared Scotland. A white flame was shot at Norway's face. The Nordic nation batted the flame away with a single wave of his hand.

Finland appeared in the doorway to investigate what happened. He gasped at the sight of nations scattered across the ruined living room.

"Finland?" Norway spun around to see his younger brother. Waving a hand, he sent an ice sphere at the younger nation.

"Ohya!" Finland ducked as the ice shattered over his head.

"Far!" Canada ran up behind Finland, looking at Norway. "Far, you have to remember!"

"Canada?" Scotland straightened up, the fire on his head extinguishing. What was his nephew doing? A sphere of ice collided with Scotland's chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. The Celtic nation collapsed to the floor gasping.

"Keep your mouth shut, Canada," Norway commanded. With a click of his teeth, Canada's jaw locked itself, rendering him unable to speak.

"Come on, Turkey, ya fight like a girl!" Denmark laughed as he danced away from the Mediterranean nation's sword.

"Get over here so I can kill ya!" Turkey swung his sword at the Viking and attempted to kick him.

Meanwhile, Canada was shaking his head like an animal, clawing at his mouth. The young nation finally gave up and closed his eyes, focusing. Norway watched in slight surprise as Canada's body molded into the form of a rather large polar bear.

"Scotland!" Ireland had spotted his brother gasping on the floor, falling to his knees.

Finland rushed forward to aid the brothers but was stopped when an ice sheet encircled him. The Nordic nation gaped at his spherical prison. What was Norway _thinking_?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Italy, Romano, Vietnam, and Macau hurried down the hallway. The Asian nations had managed to slip away during the fight unnoticed and had met up with the twin nations in the hallway.

"Germany," Italy called softly. "Where are you?" He opened door after door along one wall, peeking into each room.

"Spain, are you in here?" Romano opened another door, copying his brother on the opposite side of the hall. The reunion between the brothers had been heart-touching for many nations. They had hugged and Romano had even started crying. The elder twin's ankle had been patched up and had healed in matter of days.

"I am going to check down here," Macau told the other nations. Vietnam nodded and watched her younger brother leave through a steel door, descending the stairs. The female nation turned to another hallway. She needed to find someone, and fast.

Macau froze at the sight of the room. A large furnace burned against one wall. Another wall was decorated by chains. And was that _blood _on the floor? Shaking his head in disgust, the Asian nation felt along the wall until he found a conceal door handle. The hidden door revealed another set of stairs that Macau descended cautiously.

"China?" Macau called nervously. "Hong Kong?"

"Macau?" China appeared around the corner.

"Teacher!" Macau rushed to his mentor, grasping him in a hug. "Where is Hong Kong?"

"He is somewhere down here, I do not know which room, though," China said sadly. "And the doors are all locked."

Macau frowned sadly. "We need to go," he said. "We can save Hong Kong next time."

The Asian nations hurried up the stairs to the hallway. Italy was crying, unable to find Germany, and Romano was punching the wall angrily. Vietnam was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" Romano swore loudly. "He should have been here!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Australia appeared in a doorway. "Where are the others?"

Romano stopped in the action of punching the wall. "We can't find them. That damn stupid tomato bastard isn't here!" Tears welled in eyes.

"Australia!" China said in a relieved tone. "You can help us, aru."

"How?" The Oceanic nation rolled up his sleeves. His koala had been forced to stay at Russia's house with Kumajirou and Smokey.

"I need to you open a door for me, it's locked, aru." China led the nation back down to the basement and to a heavy door. "Iceland is in there."

Australia nodded and grabbed the door handle. With a grunt he jerked the handle down and off, the door swinging open on silent hinges.

China hurried into the room. "Iceland, aru?" he called softly.

The young Nordic nation looked up at China fearfully, trembling. He didn't want to be fed again.

"Relax you throat," China commanded, taking a hold of the feeding tube.

Iceland did his best to relax his throat, gagging as the tube was drawn from his throat.

"Australia, break the chains, aru."

Australia reached over and easily crushed the metal in his fists. Iceland stood from the bed on shaky legs, rubbing his wrist. He felt weak from lack of sleep and little food.

"Where's Hong Kong?" Iceland asked worriedly.

"We do not know," China said sadly. "We have to get out of here. Romano, Italy, and Macau are waiting for us on the first floor."

Iceland nodded sadly, following China and Australia out of the room. He cast the hallway a longing glance. Could Hong Kong survive this hellhole for much longer?

"Australia!" a shouted echoed through the house.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

New Zealand collapsed, groaning in pain, as Denmark brought his axe handled down on the Oceanic nation's shoulder.

"Kiwi!" Australia, Macau, China, Italy, Romano, and Iceland raced down the hall. "You bastard!" Australia charged Denmark, tackling him to the floor.

Norway glanced back at the newly arrived group and froze and at the sight of his younger brother.

"You!" The Viking turned to face Iceland. "You are doing nothing but causing us trouble! Let's see you do it now!" Norway jerked a hand forward and a sphere of pale blue ice hit Iceland. The younger nation was enveloped in a smog of smoke, coughing, as China shouted in surprise.

Canada roared in anger and dropped down to all four, charging Norway. The Viking sidestepped the polar bear and sent a sheet of ice to cover his fur. Whining like a dog, the polar bear shook his fur to try and dispel the ice.

Norway turned back to look at the remaining nations. Turkey lay unconscious at Denmark's feet as Green leaned against Egypt for support, trying to stem the flow of blood from a deep cut. Wales was panting on the ground, unable to fight the wind anymore. Ireland and Northern Ireland tried to support their older brother between them. The ice had affected Scotland more than they'd thought it would. North Korea stared at his older brother and Taiwan forlornly. Japan and Sweden were still locked in a duel of flashing swords.

The smoke surrounding Iceland slowly faded away, revealing a quivering ball of white fur.

"What the hell?" Australia looked down in shock.

Scotland's eyes widened at the sight. "Shite!"

A small white arctic fox sat in the spot where Iceland had been standing, staring in shock. Canada looked down at his older brother in faint surprise. Breaking out of his shock, the polar bear snarled at Norway. The Viking ignored Canada and lobbed an ice sphere at Iceland who yelped and leapt out of the way. The arctic fox made a break for it as the ice sphere followed him at an astounding speed.

"China, get Iceland!" Australia shouted, taking control of the situation. "We're getting out of here!"

China scooped Iceland into his arms as the small fox raced past him. Canada reared to his full height, blocking Norway's view of the escaping nations, and snapped his jaws threateningly.

"Down, Canada," Norway commanded, glaring at the younger nation. A fine mist surrounded the polar bear as Canada's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Vietnam raced through the doorway, grabbing Japan and North Korea and dragging them with her on her way out of the house. China backed out of the door, clutching Iceland to his chest. Australia scooped an unconscious Cyprus into his arms, looking back guilty at New Zealand.

"Teacher!" Taiwan looked up from Korea, tears filling her eyes. She didn't want to be captured by the Vikings.

"Get Wales! Leave me!" Scotland shoved his brothers away from him. Ireland and Northern Ireland hesitated for a brief moment before they lowered their older brother to the ground and helped a staggering Wales out the door.

"Chigi!" Romano grabbed Italy's hand and dragged his younger brother from the house. There was no way in hell he was getting captured again.

Romania raced past Norway who glared after him. Bulgaria shot by Sweden. The Viking stuck his sword in the Balkan nation's path, tripping him.

"Ah!" Bulgaria hit the ground hard. "Romania!"

"Bulgaria!" Romania turned to help his friend but froze when Sweden pulled his friend's wrists behind his back. Bulgaria's eyes filled with tears as he stared at Romania.

"Don't leave me!" Bulgaria begged.

Egypt grabbed Romania and dragged him out the door as he supported Greece. Romania glanced back his friend balefully.

The group of escaped nations ran until they were hidden under a canopy of trees. Leaning against a tree, Australia counted who remained. China, an Iceland fox, North Korea, Vietnam, Macau, Greece, Cyprus, Egypt, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Romania, Italy, and Romano.

China stroked Iceland's head soothingly. "It's going to be alright," he reassured the fox. "I'm sure Ahen's brothers can break the spell, aru." Iceland trembled as he looked up China, whining lightly.

Howls pierced the silent air and Australia spun around.

"Shit!" The Oceanic nation swore loudly. Iceland yelped and attempted to leap out of China's arms.

China tightened his grasp on the fox. "No, aru!"

**They know we're here!**

* * *

A/N: _**Seriously, if there is anything you want to see, send us a request. **__I'm planning the epilogue as we speak._

_Alright, polar bears are kinda sorta big and pretty dangerous. If you don't want to die then don't piss them off._

**Arctic foxes are native to Iceland!**

_**We've decided to give grammar lessons. Because we've read stories where the grammar was all wrong. Here we go!**_

_When someone is being spoken to you use a comma. Example: (Let's eat grandma!) Cannibalism is not really accepted in many cultures. So . . . (Let's eat, grandma!) When reading, the comma causes you to pause for breath. _**That means you're having chicken for dinner, not human.**

**When someone new is talking, you start a new paragraph.**

_It's "Susie and __**I**__" not "me and Susie". Future bosses will not take you seriously if you say "me and Susie went to the river". I'm not joking. It doesn't sound professional._

**Try and stay in one tense. Either choose past or present. Don't switch between them so often.**

_Make sure your readers know who's talking._

_**Ta-ta for now!**_


	23. Uh-oh

Disclaimer: _**Hello, poppet, we don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**WE ARE NOT JOKING! It is your last chance to send in any requests. The story will be finished soon . . . we think. Thanks to everyone who's stuck around with us for so long! Sorry about the OOC-ness here, but it had to happen.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Dalasport.**_

**What?**

Iceland struggled in China's arms as he tried to escape but the Asian nation had a firm grip on him.

"Go, now!" Australia shouted. "Run!" He dashed forward, carrying Cyprus over his shoulder. Romania darted forward after him, glancing back sadly at the mansion. Iceland panted madly, his eyes wide with fear and making him look crazy.

"It's alright, Iceland," China assured him as he ran beside his siblings. Ireland and Northern Ireland struggled to support Wales between them.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Wales pushed his brothers ahead of him.

"But-" Ireland began but Wales interrupted him.

"Go!"

Greece stumbled to his knees beside Wales, unable to support himself from loss of blood.

"Greece!" Egypt turned to help him but Green shoved him away.

"You don't need to get caught too," Greece told him. "Go!"

Ireland and Northern Ireland grabbed Egypt's arms and dragged him with them. Egypt glanced back one more time before he started running on his own. He hoped his friend would survive the Vikings.

Greece remained kneeling beside Wales, his whole body tense. The minutes ticked by slowly until the pair of nations were surrounded by snapping and snarling Vargrs.

"We're not going anywhere." Greece glared at the fierce wolf. One Vargr growled and barked while another seized Greece by the back of his jacket.

"Hey!" Greece struggled in the wolf's jaws.

Wales sent a blast of cold air at the Vargr holding Greece. "And I thought Grims were bad," he grumbled. Another Vargr grabbed the wrist of Wales' outstretched hand, snarling a warning at the Celtic nation. Wales glared at the wolf and raised his other hand, stirring up a small tornado. A second Vargr seized that wrist in his own jaws, biting hard enough to leave teeth marks.

"BOREAS!" Wales shouted at the top of his lungs. "HELP ME!"

A winged man appeared above the pair of nations, glaring down at the Vargrs with cold eyes. The Vargrs glared back at the Northern Wind. They knew him well and held no fear, having attacked him many times. A Vargr reached down and took Wales by his cloak, dragging him along the ground after Greece.

"No! Let me go!" Wales struggled in the wolf's grip, hitting the Vargr. "Boreas, stop them!"

The Northern Wind dove down at the pack of wolves. One Vargr reared up and grabbed Boreas by a wing, dragging him to the ground. Boreas dissipated into a fine mist when the Vargr attempted to pin him down.

"No, Boreas! Come back, please!" Wales begged, pounding on the Vargr holding him harder.

The Vargrs dragged the pair of nations back to the mansion, dropping them unceremoniously at Denmark's feet.

"Well, looks like I get two brothers fer the price of one," Denmark said, grinning down ferally at Wales.

"Shut up, you bloody git." Wales glared up at his captor.

"That's not very nice." Denmark dragged Wales to his feet. "Let's go see yer brother, shall we?" He led Wales into the house, leaving the Vargrs to guard Greece, through the halls and into his bedroom. Sweden stood in the room with Scotland pinned under his foot.

"Scotland!" Wales struggled in Denmark's grip.

"Wales?" Scotland struggled to look at his brother. "Shite, I told ye to run!"

Denmark threw Wales to the ground beside his brother where the younger Celtic nation groaned on impact. Norway stood beside a large covered object.

"Are ye going ta set Fenrir on us like ye did last time?" Scotland asked Norway. He could still remember the great black wolf tearing apart villages before Wessex and Mercia had stopped him.

Norway ignored the question, pulling the covering back. Scotland gaped at the sight of his youngest brother kneeling in a large birdcage, eyes wide. His eyes traveled down, stopping at the wings.

"What did ye do ta him?" Scotland asked weakly.

"We did nothing," Denmark said harshly. The Viking grabbed Scotland, dragging his arms behind him roughly and binding them tightly with a length of rope. Scotland winced and struggled in Denmark's grip as he was dragged to a corner far away from England. Denmark took a large cushion off the cough and tossed it in the corner, dropping Scotland onto the cushion. He then withdrew a leash from his pocket and clipped it to a collar, locking the collar around Scotland throat. Norway took the other end of the leash and melded it with the wall.

"Just so ya won't get away," Denmark told the Celtic nation as Norway tied a strip of cloth around Scotland's mouth. Scotland glared at the Vikings, struggling against the ropes.

Denmark turned to Wales. "What should I do with ya?" he wondered aloud. The younger nation scuttled back in fear. "Aw, come on," Denmark crooned, squatting down and holding out a hand. "I'm not going ta hurt ya."

"I-I'm not an animal!" Wales scooted back further.

"Ya sure are acting like one."

Wales scowled at the comment and swiped a hand in Denmark's direction. A blast of wind struck the Viking in the face, nearly knocking him over.

"Why, ya little!" Denmark grabbed Wales and dragged him forward. Wales cried out as the Viking slapped him across the face roughly.

"Leave him alone!" England seized the bars of his cage.

"Shut up, Engel, or I might have ta hurt ya again." Denmark glared at England before dropping Wales on the bed and binding his hands to the headboard. Wales yanked at the ropes in vain as England sank back in his cage. Giving up, Wales inhaled a deep breath and blew it Denmark. The wind missed but caused the ceiling fan to spin at a ridiculous speed.

"What the hell is with ya and wind?" Demark demanded. He withdrew a strip of leather and tied it around Wales' mouth tightly. "Let's see ya blow through that." Wales tossed his head angrily.

"Denmark, you need to stop," England pleaded helplessly.

Denmark glared at England. "Why don't ya keep yer mouth shut," he commanded. "Norge?"

Norway withdrew a strip of cloth and reached for England. The winged nation fell back, pressing himself against the cage.

"Please, don't! Gah!" Sweden drew England's arms back, binding them together. Norway tied the gag tightly in England's mouth, making him wince.

"Let's go," Denmark said. "We've got some stuff ta clean up."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland lay curled up on the cough, moping silently and wishing for his older brother to help him. If only Norway wasn't crazy right now. The fox glanced up as China sat beside him, holding a plate of food.

"Are you hungry?" the Asian nation asked, offering the plate of food. Iceland sniffed the food softly before laying his head back down on his paws and sighing.

"If you don't eat then you'll get sick," China told him. "It is not good for a . . . growing fox to starve himself." He set the plate in front of the fox.

Iceland barked out a laugh. _'A growing fox? Is that what I've become?' _he wondered to himself.

China scratched Iceland behind the ears. "Ireland and Northern Ireland told me they cannot break the spell. Apparently Scotland was the one who did that, aru."

Iceland leaned into the scratching hand. _'Great, now I'm stuck.'_

"I am sure once we rescue Scotland he will break the spell in a flash, aru," China assured Iceland.

Iceland groaned longingly then looked at the plate of food. Slowly he began to eat it. _'China's not a bad cook.'_

"Did you know Canada had magic?" China asked conversationally, stroking Iceland's tail. The image of a rearing polar bear was still fresh in the Asian nation's mind. Iceland looked up and shook his head. He returned to eating a moment later, flicking his tail lightly. China sighed and stopped petting Iceland.

"I am getting to old for this, aru." The Arctic Fox cocked his head at China, licking his chops from his meal. China smiled down at him and took the plant. "Perhaps I should stop with all this fighting and just relax in a hidden house.

Iceland glanced up at the Asian nation before looking down and pouncing on his foot.

"Aiyah! Iceland, what are you doing?" China asked, setting the plate aside. Iceland wagged his tail happily as he growled at the larger nation. "You want to play?" China stood as he nudged Iceland off his foot. The fox growled again and pounced at his foot once more. "You don't want me to retire, aru?" The Asian nation bent down to scoop Iceland into his arms.

Iceland whined and reached up to lick China's face. The ancient nation laughed as he scratched the fox behind his ears.

"How can I say not to such a cute face, aru?" Iceland nudged against China's hand happily. China smiled down at him. "If only Hong Kong could see you now." Iceland froze, his ears drooping sadly at the thought of his imprisoned friend.

"Do not worry, we will save them, aru," China assured the younger nation. "Why don't we go find Vietnam so she can give you a bath?" Iceland's eyes widened at the word 'bath' and he shook his head violently, snorting in disgust.

"Iceland, you haven't had a bath in a month. You need one," China pointed out, carrying the small fox out of the room. Iceland struggled in his grip, whining and looking up at China pleadingly. "No, Iceland. No matter how cute you look you won't convince me."

Vietnam was found in the kitchen with North Korea, staring out the window sadly. Iceland yipped sadly. Why couldn't Vietnam have been out shopping or something like that?

"Vietnam, could you bathe Iceland for me, aru?" China asked.

Vietnam looked down at Iceland. "I suppose," she said, taking the small fox in her arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

Iceland struggled madly, yowling. _'Maybe she'll leave the door open.'_

"Hush, it will be alright." Iceland's ears drooped as Vietnam shut the door behind them. Choosing another approach, he glared up menacingly at the female nation.

"Is that supposed to be scary?" Vietnam asked, amused. She turned the faucet in the bathtub, watching the gush of water.

Iceland panicked, thrashing wildly. _'I don't want a bath!'_

"Calm down!" The bathroom door opened and Macau poked his head in.

"Do you need some help?" Macau looked down at Iceland, smiling slightly.

'_Leave the door open, leave the door open, leave the door open,'_ Iceland chanted his new mantra hopefully.

"Yes, thank you." Macau shut the door after himself and took Iceland form Vietnam. His sister turned to retrieve shampoo and a towel from the closet. Iceland hung limp in Macau's hands, glaring at both Asian nations.

"It won't be that bad, Iceland," Macau assured the fox. Iceland thrashed wildly as Macau lowered him into the bathtub. He did _not_ want to be in the water. Macau set Iceland in the water, chuckling at the fox's fear.

"Hold him still while I get him wet," Vietnam commanded, scooping water over Iceland's back as Macau held the fox still. Iceland yowled and shook madly to try and shake the water off him.

The bathroom door opened again. "What are you doing in here?" Northern Ireland asked. "Killing a cat?" Iceland looked up at the Celtic nation for help. Northern Ireland grinned at the sight of the fox in the tub. "I have _got_ to get a picture of this!" He disappeared, shutting door after himself. Iceland stared in disbelief before throwing his head back and giving off a strangled howl.

The door was thrown open once more, hitting the wall. "What is going on? The green bastard just ran past talking about a camera and foxes," Romano snapped. Italy peeked past his brother and giggled.

"Oh, Iceland, you look so silly when you're all we like that," Italy told him. Resembling a wet rat, Iceland growled and lunged out of the bathtub. Macau held him still as Vietnam dumped one last handful of water of his head and the Italy brothers laughed. Northern Ireland returned with a camera and a grinning Ireland.

'_No, no, no, NO!'_ Iceland struggled against his captors. Being a fox was not fun anymore . . . not that it had been in the first place. Northern Ireland snapped a picture of Iceland as Romano grabbed the shampoo. Vietnam stepped back, laughing.

"Why is everyone in the bathroom?" I appeared in the doorway, saw Iceland, and laughed. "Hey, Teufelhund, come here!"

'_Oh, hell, no! You guys are not getting into this!'_ Iceland snapped his jaws on Macau's wrist. His teeth were small and hardly broke the skin.

"What's goin' on?" South asked, popping up behind I. She squealed when she saw the soapy Iceland. "Oh, he's so cute! Where did ya'll find him?" she asked as I massaged his ringing ear. The female ex-nation had been fine after her seizure attack from the bombing. Because she no longer represented the land the attack had little effect on her. But she had been pissed at Russia.

"Norway turned Iceland into a fox," Macau explained as Romano finished lathering the fox up.

"China asked me to give him a bath," Vietnam added.

Iceland snarled and tried to jerk away from Romano. _'I do not need a bath! I'm perfectly fine.'_

"Sit still, you silly little bastard," Romano laughed as he scrubbed Iceland's back.

"Kesese, do you think Smokey needs a bath?" I asked South.

"Who's Smokey?" South asked with a cock of her head.

"Your pet bear." I had gotten used to South's question by now. "Hey, Kuma!"

"What?" Kumajirou poked his head into the cramped bathroom. I grabbed the small polar bear and threw him into the bathtub beside Iceland. "What the hell?" Kumajirou struggled but Italy pinned him down. South rushed out of the bathroom, retuning with Smokey and dropping him in the water.

"What the hell?" Smokey demanded, never having this happen to him before. "What am I doing in the water with stupid?"

"Who are you calling 'stupid', dumbass?" Kumajirou snarled.

Iceland took the chance to leap out of the bathtub, still covered in soap suds.

"Gah!" Macau dove after him. "Get the door!" The small fox wove between grabbing hands.

"Why do we need to get the door?" South asked, confused, as Iceland stepped one paw out the door.

"Get that fox!" I shouted, pointing at Iceland.

'_Like hell I'm letting you catch me!'_ Iceland bolted out the door and down the hallway, leaving a soapy trail.

Smokey blinked in surprise. "Wow, what a salmon head."

"Get him!" Vietnam, Macau, Romano, and Italy raced after Iceland. I turned back to Smokey and Kumajirou as Northern Ireland and Ireland followed the soap trail.

"You're already in the bathtub," I reasoned. "So . . ."

"Don't even think about it, ass," Smokey snapped.

"Kesese," I grabbed the shampoo. "Come help me, Teufelhund."

"Okay!" South rolled up her sleeves and knelt beside the bathtub.

"Don't do it!" Smokey shouted.

"Don't listen to the bear, Teufelhund, he really needs a bath."

"I won't!" South giggled happily. It was times like this I admired South the most. How the young ex-nation could be so carefree during such a bad time.

"Come back here, you little shit!" Romano was heard shouting throughout the house.

Iceland raced through the hallways. Spotting the doggy door in the kitchen, he shot forward. Suddenly Japan landed before the doggy door. Something red dripped off a butter knife in his hand. Iceland stared in horror at the knife. What had Japan been _doing_? Japan licked the knife carefully, making Iceland shiver.

"Japan!" China shouted from the kitchen. "Are you eating jam from the jar again?"

". . . .Maybe," Japan called back, keeping his eyes on Iceland. The fox sighed in relief then jumped when he heard Romano shout.

"There you are!" Iceland dashed out of the room and into the living room. "Australia, catch him!"

"What?" Australia looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Whoa!" He lifted his feet when a soaking wet fox shot by.

"Dammit Australia!" Romano raced past the Oceanic nation.

Iceland stopped at the front door. _'Dammit, it's closed. Now what?'_

"Gotcha!" Romano grabbed Iceland around the middle. "Now you need to be re-shampooed," the Mediterranean nation complained.

'_NO!'_ Iceland struggled in Romano's grip as he was carried back to the bathroom and dropped in the tub. Northern Ireland snapped another picture as his bath was finished. Vietnam wrapped the small fox in a towel. The nations left Kumajirou and Smokey to brawl in the bathtub. No doubt the bathroom was going to look like a pool deck when they were done.

"He's so cute!" Vietnam squealed happily. "He looked like a baby, all wrapped up like this." Iceland glared at the group of nation, baring his fangs and growling. "Don't you know that just makes you look cuter?" Vietnam cuddled Iceland.

Iceland attempted to bat Vietnam away. He managed to escape from her grip, dropping to the ground. The Nordic nation was still for a moment before he started shivering. _'Cold.'_ He snuggled close to Vietnam's legs.

"You silly little thing!" Vietnam scooped Iceland back up, re-wrapping him in the towel.

"Smile!" Northern Ireland took another picture as his brother sniggered beside him.

"Hey, Australia, do you want to hold a baby?" Vietnam dashed out of the bathroom.

'_I will destroy you!' _Iceland grumbled to himself.

"A baby?" Australia called back. "When did we get a baby?"

"Poor salmon head." Smokey looked up from holding Kumajirou's head underwater.

'_Nooo!_' Iceland thrashed madly as Vietnam gently lowered him on his back into Australia's arms.

"Isn't he just cute?" Vietnam asked happily.

"He is, he looks just like a little crocodile." Australia ticked Iceland under the chin.

'_Somebody save me!' _Northern Ireland took another picture, having followed Vietnam to the living room.

"Hey, Japan!" Australia shouted.

'_I will kill you all!'_

"Hai?" Japan appeared, holding a jar of jam and a knife.

"You need to see this!" Iceland glared up from Australia's arms.

"Kawaī." Japan leaned over Iceland. Jam dripped from the knife and onto the fox's nose.

Iceland blinked before licking it off. _'That was actually pretty good. I wonder what kind of jam that was.'_

"Hey, Japan, isn't that the Lingonberry Sweden gave to you?" Vietnam looked at the jar curiously.

"Hai, it is very good. I think I am addicted," Japan admitted. Iceland jerked up and snapped at the jar.

"Whoa," Australia laughed. "Looks like he likes it." Japan scooped out some jam and held the knife out to Iceland who licked at the jam greedily. The fox sat back on his haunches, his forelegs pulled up to his chest.

Japan smiled and dabbed some jam on Iceland's nose. "Kawaī!"

'_What the hell?' _Iceland jerked his nose away and licked the jam.

"I know who to give him to," Australia said excitedly.

"Hm?" Japan looked up.

Australia stood up and marched out of the room, searching for someone until he grinned in triumph. "Hey, kid, here." He dumped Iceland into Latvia's arms.

"What?" Latvia looked down in surprise. "Why did you give me a fox?"

"It's Iceland." Iceland glared at Australia before looking at Latvia winkling his nose. Latvia flushed as the small fox stuck his tongue out at him.

"H-Hello, Iceland." Latvia smiled down at the small fox nervously. Iceland huffed and plopped his head on Latvia's arm.

"Has anyone seen Iceland?" China called throughout the house. Iceland's ears perked up.

"Why do you want him?" Australia asked.

China was heard outside the door. "I gave him to Vietnam for a bath. She told me he's wreaking havoc."

"Nah, Latvia's got him." Iceland growled and looked up at the small nation. Latvia smiled nervously and released the smaller nation.

"If Sealand saw you he'd probably try to claim superiority over you," Latvia said.

Iceland's ears drooped. _'Shit, I didn't think of that.'_

"O-Oh! Please don't be sad!" Latvia patted Iceland on the head.

"JAPAN!" China was heard shouting. "QUIT EATING JAM!"

'_Jam?' _Iceland looked up, glancing at Latvia. _'I want jam.' _Latvia blinked and smiled down at the fox.

"Get back here, Japan! That is not good for you, aru!"

Japan appeared in the doorway of the room and spotted Iceland. Racing over, he set the half full jar of Lingonberry jam on the table and disappeared through another door.

'_Idiot!'_ Iceland hopped up on the table and stuck his face into the jar of jam, licking at the fruity substance.

"ICELAND!" Iceland looked up, his face was bright red from the jam.

"Now you need another bath!" China groaned.

'_What? Hell no!'_ Iceland shot off the table and bolted out the door. _'You will never catch me!'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Denmark dragged Taiwan by the wrist down the dark hallway, Korea slung over his shoulder.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Taiwan demanded, struggling against Denmark as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hn . . ." Korea stirred, groaning as he woke up.

"Shut up, Pige _(Girl.)_" Denmark growled and yanked Taiwan forward.

"What is going on, da-ze?" Korea squirmed slightly. "North?"

"Sit still, Skvat, _(Wimp,)_" Demark snarled.

"What? Denmark! No, let me go!" Korea shouted, kicking at Denmark.

"I said sit still!" Denmark hosted Korea further up his shoulder. "All of ya are brats and all ya do is whine."

Korea sniffled, looking at Taiwan balefully. "Aniki," he whimpered.

Denmark kicked a door open and shoved Taiwan into the room. "Let's see how ya like that, Pige."

"Bastard!" Taiwan caught herself on the ground, wincing.

"Taiwan!" Korea called out.

Denmark slammed the door shut and locked it, moving onto the next one. Walking into the room, he lowered Korea on the bed.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" Korea looked up Denmark with tears in his eyes.

"This." Denmark flipped Korea over, ignoring the Asian nation's cries. Pulling Korea's arms back, he looped a rope around Korea's upper arms, tightening it to his satisfaction. Next, he forced Korea's arms into a position where his hands were near his elbows, binding them together. Taking another length of rope, Denmark slipped it around both ropes and pulled it taut so that the Korea's wrists were drawn upwards.

"What are you doing?" Korea struggled weakly.

"Ya do that and ya might just pop a bone out," Denmark warned. "Ya won't cause so much trouble like this." The Viking straightened up and left the room, locking the door.

Denmark continued down the hallway, stopping and checking into every room.

Bulgaria's wrists and ankles had been bound together. The rope tied around his wrists had been hooked to the ceiling, hanging the Balkan nation by his arms. Bulgaria had screamed and cried in pain during the first few hours of his imprisonment. Eventually, though, his cries had died down to whimpers and then to silence. The nation stared at the door with blank eyes, tear tracks running down his cheeks. Norway had stopped by and placed a stool under Bulgaria. The Balkan nation could stand on his toes, helping to relieve the pressure and keeping him from suffocating.

Turkey was bound to his bed spread-eagle by his wrists and ankles. His treasured mask had been removed and placed in plain view. The Mediterranean nation had sworn Denmark three ways to Tacoma.

New Zealand had the probably the kindest form of imprisonment. The Oceanic nation was trapped wearing a collar and leash chained to a hook on the floor. The leash only allowed three feet of movement for the nation. New Zealand had spent his entire time moping while staring at the wall.

Greece had been forced into a kneeling position. Metal chains had been melted into the floor and strapped over his calves and thighs, trapping him to the floor. A rope was looped around his shoulders and his waist and his wrists were bound near his shoulders, his arms crossed. The nation had been silent the whole time.

France, like Taiwan, had been mercifully thrown into a room and locked in.

Denmark stopped at another door, peering in. "How's it going?" he asked.

Norway looked up from where he stood. "It appears I mistook the spell," he told Denmark. "It doesn't matter, though, everything is fine.

Denmark strode over to look down. Finland lay encased in an icy coffin. His eyes were closed, the movement of his chest was barely visible.

"He looks like he could be dead," Denmark said softly.

"Idiot, he's only sleeping. The cold has just gotten to him, is all. He's almost turned blue from the looks of it." Norway was right. Finland's skin had taken on an unhealthy blue tinge.

"How long will he stay like that?" Denmark asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to look it up."

"You do that." Denmark clapped Norway on the back and left the room, heading for two more.

Opening the door, Denmark peeked in. A stream of light was cast over the still form. America was propped against the wall. Heavy chains pinned his chest, waist, arms, and legs to the floor and wall. The young nation's eyes were covered in a dazed glaze. He was unaware of his surroundings form the drugs Norway had given him.

Denmark shut the door and went to check on Canada, on the other end of the hallway. Norway had forced the nation out of his polar bear form before they'd chained him up like his brother. Denmark was shocked when Canada's eyes flicked to him lazily.

"F-Far . . ." Canada's voice was broken, sounding tired.

"Go back ta sleep, Ahorn." Denmark shut the door quickly. He didn't want the young nation to try and convince him he was someone else again. It had been bad enough when they'd been tying him up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Antarctica chuckled at the sight of Blizzard chasing after Sealand, snapping at him. The micro-nation had pulled yet another prank on the penguin and was now facing the repercussions.

"Call him off!" Sealand leapt onto a table. Blizzard stopped and squawked angrily at him.

"Maybe you should learn to stop pestering him like that," Antarctica suggested.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Sealand demanded. "Molossia's still in a coma and we've played every game in the world." Blizzard eventually abandoned his attempted, waddling away, and Sealand clambered off the table.

"Well, I'm sure we can come up with some new games."

"Ja," a voice said behind them. "Like this one." Antarctica and Sealand spun around in surprise to see Denmark, Norway, and Sweden standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" Antarctica demanded.

"Simple, we waltzed in." Denmark bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"P-Papa?" Sealand backed away fearfully.

"C'me h're, Seal'nd," Sweden said, gesturing to Sealand.

"N-No! You're not yourself." Ladonia appeared in the doorway, freezing at the sight of the Vikings.

Sweden sighed as Denmark drew his battle axe. "Let's play, shall we?" The tall Viking charged forward. Antarctica grabbed the axe, meaning to throw Denmark, but the Viking swung Antarctica into a wall easily.

"How?" Antarctica stared at Denmark in shock.

Denmark smirked and crouched to be level with the continent. "Right now, our territories add up to be even bigger than ya. Yer no chance against us." Denmark slammed the handle of his axe on Antarctica's head. The continent collapsed with a groan of pain.

Ladonia's eyes flicked to his laptop across the table. He would have to pass the Vikings to reach it. His eyes met with Sealand who gave the slightest nod.

Denmark straightened up, looking around the room. "Get them." Sweden rushed forward and grabbed Ladonia around the waist.

"No!" Ladonia struggled against the stronger nation. "Sealand! Please!" Sealand rushed to the table and hit the power button of the laptop. Ladonia disappeared in a flash of light. Sweden glared at Sealand as he strode forward quickly. Sealand raised the laptop above his head and threw it at the floor with as much force as he could. Sweden was quick to dive and catch the laptop before it broke. Straightening up, he hoisted Sealand under arm like a child.

"No! I'm sorry, Ladonia! I tired!" Sealand kicked violently.

"What's going on?" Wy and the Hutt River appeared in the doorway. Norway grabbed both micro-nations by their arms as Denmark returned to the room dragging Kugelmugel and Seborga.

"No! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Kugelmugel dug his feet into the ground as Seborga struggled.

"Get over it," Denmark snapped. "We're here now and yer coming with us."

"You're not my papa!" Sealand struggled. "I won't go with you."

"You d'n't h've a choice, Seal'nd."

"Sweden, please remember," Sealand begged. "You're not a bad guy!"

"Kn'ck it off, Seal'nd."

"I want jerk England," Sealand whimpered.

"Be quiet!" Sweden gave Sealand a shake before Denmark turned around.

"Load them into the boat. Make sure they can't get away. We'll get Antarctica and Molossia when we finish them." Sweden grunted and followed Denmark and Norway out the door, carrying Sealand.

"Ya know, it's funny," Denmark commented. "They thought they could defeat us. But look at us, we're stronger than they'll ever be."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland sat on the table before Ireland and Northern Ireland. The brothers had agreed to try and break the spell after China had begged them. A large tome sat on table, the brothers bent over it. They had found a spell they thought would work.

"Okay . . . this _should_ work." Ireland cracked his fingers as Northern Ireland finished drawing the circle around Iceland.

'_Get on with it!' _Iceland twitched his tail in annoyance.

Ireland checked the circle one last time before he started chanting in an old, forgotten language. White light filled the room, blinding the nations. Ireland stumbled back and tripped over a chair.

A form straightened up in the smoke that had been produced after the light. Iceland coughed softly.

"Did it work?"

Ireland gaped at his head. "Uh-oh." _That _was why Scotland never let any of them try to reverse spell. Northern Ireland stifled a giggle.

"What?" Iceland felt the top of his head and froze. Was that a _fox_ ear twitching in his hair? Spinning around, he spotted the white fox tail protruding from the seat of his pants.

Ireland bit his lip, waiting for Ireland's reaction.

"I'll kill you all!"

**Uh-oh.**

* * *

A/N: _**It turns out that foxes were the only native mammal to Iceland before we brought other mammals there. ~Thanks, Dalasport!**_

_Grims were great black dogs that haunted graveyards. They're from English folklore._

**Fenrir was an evil wolf from Norse mythology. He aided in the occurrence of Ragnarok.**

_Lingonberries are from Sweden! Please, don't lick knives. That's dangerous._

**And don't try to give a fox a bath, either!**


	24. I don't know

Disclaimer: _**Vi ejer ikke Hetalia. **_**Thanks, Denmark.**

A/N: _I really shouldn't try typing at 12:17 at night. It's hard when you're tired. Imagine if I didn't bother correcting my mistakes. O.O_

_**Anyway, we're reaching the end. LAST CHANCE FOR REQUESTS! SPECIFICALLY THE ENDING!**_

_**Enjoy! Please Review!**_

* * *

_**We dedicate this chapter to Dalasport and MedusLegend.**_

**Will you forgive them, Iceland?**

"So, yer sure ya found them?" Denmark asked. The three Viking nations stood in the entrance of the mansion.

"I'm positive, Dan," Norway sighed. "I've found where they are."

"Well, then." Denmark hefted his axe, grinning ferally. "Let's go get what belongs ta us."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland crouched under a shelf in the house's pantry with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin propped on his knees. After the mishap with the spell his life had become a living hell. A strange girl had pulled his tail in fascination during breakfast and Kumajirou and another bear saw his tail as yet another toy. Mr. Puffin had even plucked a few hairs. Iceland had to share a bed with Latvia, there weren't enough rooms. The Baltic nation had grabbed his tail in his sleep and yanked it when he rolled over. What made it worse was that Russia had rubbed Iceland's head, telling him he was adorable. If being called adorable wasn't bad enough, his ears were extremely sensitive. It hurt whenever someone rubbed or pulled an ear too hard.

The door to the pantry slid open, surprising Iceland, and China slipped into the small space.

"Needed some alone time, aru?" China asked, crouching beside Iceland.

Iceland glanced up before relaxing again. "It seems like the whole world is against me," he told the ancient nation.

"I am not," China pointed out with a cock of his head. "And neither are Vietnam or Macau. We want to help you, aru."

"Yeah, well, everyone keeps picking on me. Some girl called me 'Cutie Pie' today. Who is she, anyway?" Iceland asked.

"I heard that she is the Confederate States of America, but everyone calls her South. Apparently she is America's younger twin sister.

"Everyone keeps pulling my tail," Iceland pouted. "South and Latvia . . . and Russia rubbed my head!"

"They are just curious," China assured him. "They have never seen someone like you before. I do not think they will bother you anymore, aru."

"Why not? Kumajirou and some other bear chewed on my tail. And that other bear keeps calling me 'Salmon Head'!"

"Australia can be very convincing when he wants to be. And I believe that bear is Smokey. He called me 'Girly', I suppose he calls everyone a strange name."

"What do you mean Australia can be convincing? Did he put them up to this?" Iceland demanded.

"No, Australia shouted at them for pulling your tail and playing with your ears. Japan intends to ensure no one bothers you again."

"Hmph, I'm still not coming out." Iceland reached up and fiddled with one of his twitching ears. It was so weird to have the extra appendages, he could feel their every twitch.

"Iceland, you must be hungry." China pulled Iceland's hand away from his ear.

"I already had a jar of jam." China spotted an empty jar of Lingonberry jam next to Iceland. "I'm not hungry."

"Iceland! It's bad enough that Japan eats all that jam, I don't need you going down the same road, aru." China sighed. "At least come out and help me with the dishes."

"Fine." Iceland took China's hand and stood, allowing the Asian nation to lead him to the kitchen. His tail twitched as he checked the room for any other countries.

"Will you please dry these for me?" China motioned to the small pile of dishes in the dish rack.

"Já." Iceland grabbed a dish towel and began drying a wet plate as China turned to the sink. "Is there any news yet?" he asked warily.

"General Winter arrived this morning," China said. "Antarctica and the micro-nations have been captured." The Asian nation scrubbed vigorously at a casserole dish.

"Antarctica? You mean it's a nation?" Iceland stared at China in shock. He'd had no idea the continent had been added as a nation.

"Yes and no. Antarctica is still a continent but he is inhabited by scientists. Ireland and Northern Ireland hope never to meet him."

"Why don't they want to meet him?" Iceland asked curiously.

"I am not entirely sure, aru," China said. "They said something about a lost city." China placed the casserole dish in the dish rack and grabbed a cup. Iceland took the dish, pausing as he dried it and staring at the dish rack. "What is it, aru?" China asked worriedly.

"Do you think they'll ever be back to normal?" Iceland asked quietly.

"I do, Ireland told me Scotland has discovered which spell was used and how to break it. There is still enough hope for everyone."

"Really? So Norge will be back to normal?" Iceland looked hopeful for a moment before his ears dropped low. "No one's going to forgive them."

"Will you forgive them, Iceland?" China asked seriously.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I'm going to do after this is over. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust them again."

China sighed and set a dish in the sink, drying his hands on a towel. "In the nineteenth century America attempted to expand his land to all of North America. He called it 'Manifest Destiny'. Canada fought him down, won, and later forgave his brother. I have never seen them act distrustful toward each other ever since."

"So, you think after they finish torturing all of us we'll be able to trust them again?" Iceland asked bitterly. "Look at me, I'm a fox!"

"Iceland, you are talking about trying to trust a dead Viking, not your brother. Once the war is over you won't be trying to trust the Viking anymore." China was desperately trying to stay hopeful.

"Vikings, I wish they'd never been born. This would have never happened."

"You might be right," China agreed. "But then you would have never been found."

"Well, maybe someone else would have found me instead of a couple of marauders."

"Who else would have gone looking for a little island so far north?"

"Little island," Iceland repeated with a snort. "Did you know my name in Danish is 'Island'? I'm nothing more than a lonely little island."

"What's with all this un-awesome pessimism?" Prussia asked as he walked into the kitchen with Kumajirou hot on his heels. The small polar bear looked up at Iceland sadly.

"I want Canada."

"Hey, Muffins, where did ya go?" South popped up behind Prussia, squealing when she say Iceland. "Puppy!"

"Now I'm a puppy?" Iceland asked, looking terrified at the bipolar ex-nation.

"Teufelhund!" Prussia grabbed his girlfriend by the arm. "Do you remember what your cousin said?"

"My cousin?" South repeated, surprised at the thought. "I have a cousin?"

"Australia," Prussia told her. "The Great Outback."

"Oh, cool! I have a cousin named 'Outback'!"

Smokey wandered into the kitchen grumbling. "Stupid 'roo." Australia had been ecstatic to meet the small black bear but had quickly decided that Smokey was unhealthy with his diet and lack of exercise. For once, Smokey was not happy South kept forgetting him.

"I have an idea! Guys, guys, guys!" South jumped with every 'guys', shouting loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Gott verdammt! How many times have I told you not to scream in my ear?" Prussia demanded as he massaged his ringing ear.

"But I have an awesome idea!" South whined.

Iceland looked to China, exasperated. "Now she's saying awesome?"

"She imitates people." China shrugged.

"We need ta get everyone down here!"

"What's going on here?" Australia appeared in the doorway. Slowly, the nations began to trickle into the kitchen, surrounding China and Iceland.

"Like, come one, Liet!" Poland dragged Lithuania to the front of the group. "What's going on? Is it going to be totes fun?"

South grinned madly as she stared at Iceland. "First one ta catch the puppy gets ta brush him!"

"I'd make him look totally cute!" Poland squealed excitedly.

China's eyes widened and Japan tensed. "Now wait just a minute, aru!"

"What? It'll be fun!" South looked ready to start chasing Iceland as she said that.

"What if Iceland does not want to be brushed, aru?" China demanded.

"But puppies love being brushed!" South argued.

"Iceland is not a puppy!"

"What is going on here?" Belarus, Ukraine, and Northern Russia slipped into the kitchen.

"Da, I would like to know." Russia stood directly behind Iceland, looking down at him curiously.

Iceland squeaked in fear and ducked. "Nothing's going on!"

"We're going to play catch the puppy and brush him!" South explained happily.

"Sounds like fun, da?"

"We're playing 'catch the puppy and brush him'?" Netherlands repeated as he and Cuba appeared in the doorway.

"Are you loco?" Cuba asked. "Why are we teasing Iceland?"

"It'll be fun!" South argued.

"I think I would like to try," Belarus said. "Big brother and I will catch him in no time." The female nation had accepted Northern Russia into the family without a fight, giving up her fight for her older brother.

"Nō!" Japan stepped in front of Iceland. "You will have to go through me first."

"That won't be a problem." Belarus smiled at Japan. "You're outnumbered."

"Let's just leave Iceland alone," Ukraine pleaded.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Iceland yowled as Smokey sank his into the furry tail.

"Smokey!" Prussia grabbed the black bear by the scruff. "Let him go, now! We told you not to do that!"

Smokey dropped the tail, albeit reluctantly. "Then he shouldn't have put it on in the first place."

"He didn't 'put it on', it's a part of him now." Prussia dropped the bear to the floor."

"What, you mean Salmon Head's got a tail?" Smokey asked, slightly confused.

"I told you to stop calling me 'Salmon Head'!" Iceland reached for Smokey who raced to hide behind his owner. The small Nordic nation darted out from behind Japan to chase the bear.

"Get lost, Salmon Head!" Smokey growled.

Romano grabbed the unsuspecting Iceland by the shoulders. "I caught the puppy," he said. "Who's brushing him?"

"Wait, what?" Iceland looked up at the Mediterranean nation, terrified.

"I will!" Poland jumped up and down excitedly.

"Knock yourself out." Romano shoved Iceland toward the excitable nation.

"No!" Iceland struggled out of Poland's grip, breaking free and running smack into Russia.

"Come on!" Poland said happily. "You'll look adorable!"

"Da!" Russia swung Iceland over his shoulder.

"Ah! Put me down!" Iceland kicked wildly, his tail swishing in agitation.

"Net." Russia carried the struggling nation out of the room with Poland dancing behind him.

"Skit! Help me, teacher! Poland's going to put bows in my fur!"

China sighed. "If I can't stop them from brushing him, at least I can save his dignity." The ancient nation followed the small group to the bathroom.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Northern Ireland shifted restlessly in his sleep. Lately nightmares about torture chambers and never seeing his brothers again had kept him awake at night. Laying on his back whit his eyes close, the Celtic nation was vaguely aware of soft footsteps on the carpet. He paid no attention to it until a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth.

Eyes flying open, Northern Ireland screamed against the hand and struggled.

A dark figure leaned over the struggling nation. "I think ya better keep quiet, Lille Møgunge." There was a painful prick in Northern Ireland's neck and the figure straightened up.

Northern Ireland whimpered at the sight of a Viking towering over him, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's just a little something ta keep ya quiet," Denmark told him, grinning. The Viking took out a length of rope and bound Northern Ireland's wrists and ankles. Hoisting the small nation onto his shoulder, he leapt out the window and carried him across the grass to a waiting van. He placed Northern Ireland in the back of the van, smirking down at the bound nation.

"Ya just sit tight, I've got more ta get."

Northern Ireland quivered with fear as he watched the Viking abandon him in the van. The ground trembled lightly with every one of the Celtic nation's shivers.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Ireland was jerked awake as rough hands grabbed him, dragging his wrists behind his back.

"Mmph?" Ireland couldn't speak past the scrap of cloth that had been tied in his mouth while he'd been asleep. Jerking violently, Ireland sent a spout of water to hit his attacker in the face. He heard a grunt as rope was looped tightly around his wrists. The Celtic nation struggled violently, screaming through the gag. Finished with his wrists, the intruder moved on to bind his ankles.

As Ireland was lifted off the bed he caught sight of the intruder, Sweden. The Viking dragged his prisoner to one of two vans parked in the driveway. Dropping Ireland in the second van, Sweden shut the door quietly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland rolled over, hugging his tail as it swished to cover his waist. Russia had finally been able to give him a bed of his own after Italy had convinced Romano to share a bed with him. His fox ears twitched at the sounds of muffled screams. Slightly curious, Iceland opened his eyes slowly to see two figures towering over him.

"Norge? Sve?" Iceland stared up at his brothers, terrified.

"Ja." Norway reached out to brush Iceland's tail but the smaller nation jerked it back, scooting away from the Vikings.

"What are you doing here?" Iceland demanded, his voice quivering.

"We've come to fetch you, Ice," Norway said softly. "It's time for you to come home."

"Nei!" Iceland moved to run for the door but Sweden grabbed him around the middle. "Help!" the small nation screeched, hoping someone would hear him.

Ireland was jerked awake as rough hands grabbed him, dragging his wrists behind his back.

"Mmph?" Ireland couldn't speak past the scrap of cloth that had been tied in his mouth while he'd been asleep. Jerking violently, Ireland sent a spout of water to hit his attacker in the face. He heard a grunt as rope was looped tightly around his wrists. The Celtic nation struggled violently, screaming through the gag. Finished with his wrists, the intruder moved on to bind his ankles.

As Ireland was lifted off the bed he caught sight of the intruder, Sweden. The Viking dragged his prisoner to one of two vans parked in the driveway. Dropping Ireland in the second van, Sweden shut the door quietly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

South stood alone in the kitchen staring out the window. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in the air. It was the same feeling she'd get before she went into battle against Yankee. The ex-nation's eyes followed a bat through the dark yard.

"Ya must be South," a voice said behind her. South whirled around to see Denmark leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed.

"And what's it to you?" South demanded. Her mind was, for once, clear of confusing jumble of words, allowing her to think like a soldier once more.

"I'm just curious," Denmark said. "We have yer brother. I just wanted ta know if ya want ta see him again."

"I'll see him when I want to. You can go rot in hell, you piddlin' varmint! There's no way I'm comin' with you."

"That's a shame, I was hoping ya would come quietly." Denmark shoved off the doorframe, heading for South. The female ex-nation glared at him and backed away quickly.

"You wouldn't," she said stiffly.

Denmark leaned forward and bared his teeth. "I would."

South darted to the left but Denmark was too quick, wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"Let me go!" South struggled in the Viking's grip. "I'll scream!" she threatened.

"Actually, I don't think ya will." Denmark withdrew a needle from his pocket, grasping the protective covering with his teeth and ripping it off. South gasped as she was pricked in the neck and the cool liquid was injected. Tossing the syringe aside and spitting out the covering, Denmark helped to lower the ex-nation to the floor. The drug slowly took affect and South was left staring blankly at the wall.

"I knew ya wouldn't be that much trouble," Denmark chuckled as he bound South's arms behind her back, her knees, and her ankles.

"Teufelhund!" The Viking glanced up to see Prussia standing in the doorway. "Gott verdammt! How did you get in?"

Denmark stood, grinning. "It was easy, no one was guarding the door."

"Dammit, Poland!" Trust _that_ nation to choose this night to gossip with Lithuania. Prussia charged forward. Denmark caught the fist swung at him, twisting Prussia's arm behind his back.

"Going ta have ta do better than that!" Prussia threw his head back in agitation. The Viking swore quietly as Prussia collided with his nose. Annoyed, he slammed Prussia's head into a cupboard. The ex-nation groaned as he slid to floor clutching his head.

Denmark grabbed Prussia's hands, dragging them back and handcuffing them. "I think rope would be a bit too easy for ya ta get out of." Prussia struggled weakly, his head spinning from the blow. Denmark snickered as he tied a rag in Prussia's mouth and hoisted him onto his shoulder, hefting South under his other arm.

"This is too easy." The Viking strode outside and dumped Prussia and South in the first van with Northern Ireland.

Gathering the dregs of his strength, Northern Ireland stomped on the van's floor. Denmark staggered as the ground shook violently.

"What the hell?" Denmark glared at the small nation. "Lille Møgunge!" Taking out a syringe, he stabbed Northern Ireland in the neck and pressed the pump down. "It seems ya need a bit more."

Northern Ireland winced as the ground trembled in a full blown earthquake. He could feel the earth cracking in some areas and even falling apart in others. Why hadn't he paid attention when Scotland taught them about control?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"Help!" A screech rang through the house, waking Russia from his sleep. The Slavic nation leapt from the bed and raced out of the room, down the hall.

"Faen!" Norway slammed the door shut, locking it, but not before Russia saw Iceland struggling against Sweden.

"Net!" Russia pounded on the door, wishing he hadn't left his keys in the room. Suddenly, the ground shook violently and the tall nation staggered sideways. "Chto? An earthquake?"

"Help me!" In the room, Iceland broke away from Sweden but collided with the dresser, sinking to the floor groaning.

"What's going on?" Australia raced down the hall toward Russia.

"They are here!" Russia resumed his attack on the door. "They have Iceland! Where is Northern Ireland? Why he shaking the ground?"

"Northern Ireland?" Australia paused, thinking. "Shit! They've probably got him already."

"Australia? Russia?" Belgium poked her head out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"EVERYONE UP!" Russia bellowed. "THEY ARE HERE AND KIDNAPPING NATIONS!" Doors slammed open as nations rushed out of their rooms at the shout.

"Where is Iceland?" China hurried to the front of the group.

"They have him," Russia said.

"Where is Prussia?" Kumajirou reared on his back paws and looked around for his long-term babysitter, Gilbird cheeping on his head.

"Those bastards probably captured him too," Romano growled.

Giving up on pounding on the door, Russia kicked the wood in. Sweden was waiting for him and slammed a fist into Russia' face, catching him by surprise. Russia saw Norway seated on the windowsill with Iceland.

"Keep them busy," Norway told Sweden.

"Net! Iceland!" Russia grabbed Sweden's arms, trying to shove him aside so he could reach the small Nordic nation.

"Nei!" Iceland struggled against Norway.

Sweden grunted and slammed Russia into the wall easily. The Slavic nation slumped to the floor unconscious. Norway hoisted a struggling Iceland onto the windowsill.

"Iceland!" China rushed forward. Australia grabbed Sweden's wrist as the Viking made to grab China.

"Better not, mate." Australia punched Sweden in the stomach, causing the Viking to lean over groaning slightly. The Oceanic nation's victory was short lived as his arm was grabbed and another arms snaked around his waist. "What the hell?" Sweden flipped Australia to the floor. The fallen nation groaned in pain, staying on the floor as he winced.

China grabbed Iceland's free arm. "Leave him, Norway!"

"He's mine!" Norway snarled, and yanked back on Iceland's arm. Iceland yelped in pain, his ears flattened against his head.

"Norway, he is you little brother!" China snapped. "Don't you remember?" Japan raced through the doorway, spotting China and Iceland.

"Japan," Iceland called. "Help me!"

Sweden snarled and made a move to snatch Japan but the Asian nation was too quick. He skipped out of the way, drawing his katana.

"Go, I'll take care of him!" Austria slammed his shoulder into Sweden's stomach. The Viking grunted and grabbed the German nation's wrists.

"Norway, please, listen to me!" China begged, keeping a firm grip on Iceland.

Norway ignored China as he drew his sword one-handed. Japan darted forward and swung at him.

"Release Iceland!" Japan demanded sternly.

Norway released Iceland's arm in surprise to block Japan's katana with his sword. Iceland stumbled into China's arms who pulled him toward the door as Norway and Japan dueled.

"Aiyee!" Belgium jerked away as Denmark grabbed her wrist. The Viking snarled at the sight of Iceland and China.

"Dammit!" He hoisted Belgium onto his shoulder.

"Belgium!" Switzerland rushed forward.

Denmark whirled around to face the German nation. "Skid!" He lashed out, kicking Switzerland in the stomach and sending him to the floor gasping. Netherlands wrapped his arms around Denmark's throat.

"Put my sister down, Denmark," the Dutch nation snarled. Denmark struggled to breathe as he glared around at the surrounding nation.

"Fine, held og lykke. _(good luck.)_" Denmark dropped Belgium to the ground where the female nation slid away from him. Netherlands relaxed his grip, only to get elbowed in the stomach. He collapsed to the floor clutching his abdomen.

"Hey!" Poland drew his sword and charged Denmark who easily knocked him into a wall.

"Po!" Lithuania drew his own sword. Denmark scowled and flipped Lithuania over his shoulder, glancing at the Baltic nation's brothers and Romania.

"Skid, skid, skid! Sve! Norge! Denmark called.

Sweden grunted as he struggled to fight Belarus and Ukraine at the same time. Luxemburg lay unconscious beside Russia. Norway had his hands full with Japan, North Korea, and Vietnam.

"I'm a little busy, Dan!" Norway slammed the hilt of his sword into Vietnam's head, only to have the female nation replaced by Cyprus. "Faen!"

Egypt and Cuba approached Sweden as Belarus and Ukraine were knocked to the floor groaning.

"Tilbagetog! _(Retreat!)_" Denmark bellowed to Sweden and Norway.

"Danmark, are you mad?" Norway glanced over his shoulder furiously. They still hadn't captured his brother yet.

"Don't argue, Norge," Denmark retorted. "We're outnumbered."

Norway scowled but kicked Cyprus out of the way and vaulted over the windowsill. Sweden knocked Egypt and Cuba to the floor, following Norway's example. Denmark cursed as he raced out the front door. The sound of squealing tires filled the air as the nations glanced at each other.

"Are you okay?" Belgium kneeled beside Switzerland.

"Ja," Switzerland said, massaging his abdomen. "I will be fine."

Australia winced as he sat up. "Get everyone up," he ordered.

"Wat?" Belgium stared at Australia in disbelief.

"I have an announcement." Russia and Luxemburg were roused with gentle slaps and Kumajirou's sobs were silenced.

"Instead of waiting for them to come to us," Australia said, "I think it's time for us to finish this."

**I don't know.**

* * *

A/N: _**Sorry, there's not much to say for this chapter! **__Let me think . . . _

_Queens, New York is one of the most diverse places in the world._

_Typing is very hard when you're. (Typign is very harid when your're tired.) See!_


	25. Who knows

Disclaimer: _**Hey, straight from us! We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**What now?**

Denmark stared down at the group of small groups of nations they had managed to capture. It wasn't as many as he would have liked, not to mention they hadn't been able to catch Iceland. South shifted slowly, groaning as the drug wore off. Ireland was squirming like a snake, alternating between sending Denmark death glares and his younger brother worried glances.

South opened her eyes, flinching in the bright light, and looked around the room in confusion.

"Prussia?" South called nervously. Unable to speak through his gag, Prussia cast South a sad look.

"Yer really pretty," Denmark commented, squatting before South and taking her chin in his hand.

"Mph!" Prussia struggled against his bonds, the handcuffs digging into this wrists. No way was a Viking going to touch his girlfriend like that! Denmark ignored the angry sounds coming from the ex-nation.

"Who do y'all think you are, anyway?" South demanded, glaring at Denmark. Her usually happy blue eyes had turned an unrecognizable stormy gray.

"Well, I'm Danmark," Denmark said as he released South's chin. "That's Norge and Sve." He nodded to his fellow Vikings. "Is it true yer the Confederate States of America?"

"I didn't know you could say that long of a word," South sneered. Denmark's eyes flashed angrily and seized the female ex-nation by the throat. Prussia lurched forward angrily, unable to aid his girlfriend.

"Ya want ta repeat that, girly?" Denmark asked in a dangerous voice.

South hissed in pain and spit in the Nordic nation's face. "Let me go and we'll go a few rounds," she suggested. "You won't last long against someone like me. After all, I've more experience fighting'."

"Are ya saying I don't know how ta fight?" Denmark demanded.

"I don't know, did I?" South flashed a grin as feral as Denmark's. "I won two days of Gettysburg. I'm sure I can take you on."

"I don't think I like yer attitude." Denmark seized South by the front of her shirt, dragging her toward him.

"I don't like your breath." And with that, South sunk her teeth into the base of Denmark's neck. The taller nation howled in pain as he tried to force her to release him. Prussia smirked, knowing how sharp his little Teufelhund's teeth were. Sweden and Norway dashed forward, forcefully prying South off her prey.

"Sve," Denmark said in a strained voice, holding his bleeding neck and glaring at South. "Get the dog and Prussia out of here."

Sweden slung Prussia over his shoulder and hoisted South under his arm like a sack of potatoes. The female ex-nation thrashed violently in the Viking's grip.

"The rebel ain't goin' down without a fight, Denmark," South shouted. "The next time I see you I'll kill you, you damn yaller dog. That's a promise!"

'_R-Rebel?'_ America's voice echoed faintly through South's head.

South paused in her struggled. _'Yankee? That you?'_ she called back, watching the passing doors suspiciously.

' _. . . Y-Yes . . . so tired.'_ South could hear her older brother's conscious slowly fading away.

'_They haven't done anythin' to you, have they?' _South asked her brother desperately.

'_I don't know . . . I can't think straight,'_ America admitted tiredly.

"I'll kill you, you damn yaller dogs!" South howled at the ceiling, knowing those damn Vikings could hear her.

Sweden ignored the threat as he opened a door and threw South into the room. The ex-nation swore as she hit the cement floor. The door to the room was slammed shut and locked behind Sweden. Prussia stared at the door forlornly before struggling violently in the Viking's grips. Sweden grunted as he attempted to keep his hold on the ex-nation.

"S't st'll," Sweden ordered. "D'n't m'ke th's any h'rder on yours'lf."

Prussia ignored the demand and continued to thrash wildly until Sweden stopped before another door. Opening the door, Sweden threw Prussia to the ground. The German ex-nation hit the floor hard, his head connecting with the cement. Prussia rolled over with a groan to glare at Sweden. The Viking hesitated for a moment before slamming the door shut and locking it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The door to Denmark's bedroom collided with the wall as it was thrown open. The three bound Celtic nations looked up to see Denmark, Norway, and Sweden carrying Ireland and Northern Ireland. Scotland struggled violently, making furious sounds as England and Wales watched their brothers helplessly.

"Put them over there," Denmark ordered, motioning to the bed. Sweden and Norway untied their prisoners and retied their arms around the bedposts at the foot of the bed. "Ya know, we've got the full set now," Denmark commented. "I have ta wonder . . ." He looked between the five brothers with interest.

"Please, let us go!" Northern Ireland begged as he yanked at the ropes, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Do ya think ya can do it, Norge?" Denmark asked, ignoring Northern Ireland's pleas.

Norway nodded, seeming to have read his brother's thoughts. "I believe I can." He crossed over to the cage and plucked a feather from England's wing. The island nation flinched, watching warily as Norway moved to the center of the room. His older brothers watched the Viking cautiously, wondering what he could be up to.

Norway began chanting in Old Norse, cupping the feather in his hands as though it was made of glass. A dark smoke wafted off the feather and washed over England's four older brothers. Denmark watched them with his arms cross, smirking. England's eyes widened at the shouts of pain he heard from his brothers. He lurched forward in his cage helplessly.

As the smoke cleared Denmark grinned at the sight of England's brothers. Wales collapsed back on the bed, covered in sweat and shaking. Large brown wings were crumpled against the sheets under the Celtic nation's weight.

"I knew ya could do it, Norge," Denmark crowed. "It looks like we've got a full set now."

Northern Ireland sank to the floor sobbing. His arms were held above his head by the rope binding him to the bedpost.

"P-Please," the Celtic nation begged. "Let us go! We didn't do anything to you."

Denmark squatted down before Northern Ireland. "We're Vikings, it's what we do." He looked over at Scotland. "I guess yer brothers never really told ya what we did ta them."

"W-What?" Northern Ireland looked up at Denmark, scared out of his wits. Scotland struggled against the ropes, his black wings fanning angrily.

"Let's just say we drove them mad enough ta kill themselves," Denmark said with a grin. He straightened up and moved to inspect Scotland, crouching beside the cushion.

Northern Ireland's eyes widened in disbelief. "S-Scotland said they sacrificed themselves for England."

Denmark had a dark glint in his eye when he glanced back at Northern Ireland. "They killed themselves ta become one nation. They wanted ta save themselves. Well, look at what happened. England only got himself captured again. And by France of all people." England flinched at the name and Scotland snarled against his gag. Small flames danced along the oldest Celtic nation's wings.

"You're not making any sense." Northern Ireland struggled against the ropes binding him, his silver wings fanned lightly.

"England was weak from the start," Denmark snapped. "He got into trouble at every corner. He's still weak." He stood, his knees cracking. "Why don't we leave ya to yerselves fer now?" The Vikings left the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

A large group of nations crept through the cold, dark, door-lined hallway. Russia was at the front of the group with his pipe in hand, checking around every corner.

"Like, why do we have to be down here?" Poland asked with a shiver.

"We are here to rescue nations," Russia explained for the fourth time. He stopped at a door, cocking his head at the steel lock. The thing looked heavy duty, nearly unbreakable. _Nearly._

"What?" Poland demanded haughtily. "Are you scared of a little lock? I knew you were weak." Lithuania massaged his temples. Why did his best friend have to be so annoying?

Hungary groaned and dropped her head onto Austria's shoulder. "Why did we have to bring him?" Austria patted his ex-wife's shoulder consolingly. He was beginning to wonder the same thing.

"Hey, I'm, like, right here!" Poland snapped, oblivious to his allies' annoyance.

"Zatknis', _(Shut up,)_ Poland." Russia raised his pipe and struck the lock. The steel broke in one swing, falling to the floor with a loud clatter.

Poland yelped at the loud noise. "You kretyn! _(idiot!)_ What if someone heard that?" The small nation glanced around the hall nervously. It was almost like he expected the Vikings to glide out of the walls.

"We are prepared, da?" Russia asked. He pushed the door open on silent hinges, freezing at the sight before him.

Bulgaria lifted his head, whimpering as he tried to stand higher on his toes to alleviate the pressure on his arms and lungs. Russia rushed into the room and broke the chain restraining Bulgaria. Catching the Balkan nation, he lowered Bulgaria to the floor carefully.

"It is alright, Bulgaria," Russia said soothingly. "We are here."

"Ak! _(Ow!)_" Bulgaria winced as he was laid out on the floor. "What is happening?"

"We are ending this." Is anything broken?" Russia asked, setting his pipe aside.

"I don't know. My shoulders hurt badly." Bulgaria winced again when he tried to shrug.

"Do not move, your shoulders may be dislocated." Russia had seen it before. A soldier would be hung by his wrists from a ceiling. His shoulders would dislocate and he'd eventually suffocate from the pressure forced on his lungs. Tucking his pipe into his coat, Russia lifted Bulgaria into his arms, careful of the Balkan's shoulders.

"I think I saw them take Finland into that room," Bulgaria said motioning with his head to the door across from his.

"Da? Hungary, break the door open," Russia ordered.

"Helves. _(Okay)_" Hungary lifted a foot and kicked directly under the handle, breaking the door open. As the door swung open an icy wind shot hissed out of the room.

Russia winced as the cold washed over him. "Finland?" he called.

"Mi az? _(What?)_" Hungary protected her face from the wind.

Switzerland stepped into the room, a sword gripped tight in his hand. He had forbidden Liechtenstein from joining the fight that was bound to happen. The nations outside the door heard his voice through the mist.

"Mein Gott!"

"Chto?" Russia hurried into the room, Bulgaria tucked carefully into his arms.

"Switzerland, what is wrong?" Belgium followed after Russia, freezing at the sight before her. Her hands to cover her mouth in shock, stifling a scream.

Finland, sweet, innocent, precious Finland was encased within an ice coffin. His chest barely moved with each breath and a blue tinge had covered his pale skin.

"Get him out of there, now!" Russia barked.

"Austria," Switzerland called. "Come help me with this." He moved to the head of the coffin while his friend moved to the foot. Raising his sword, the usually neutral nation brought the hilt down on the ice. The lid of the coffin shattered and Switzerland brushed the shards away.

"Take his legs," Switzerland told Austria, grabbing the Nordic's shoulders. Austria took hold of Finland's legs and the friends lifted the unconscious nation out of the coffin. They laid Finland on the floor carefully.

"What will we do with him?" Austria asked worriedly.

"Tie his arms around my neck and I will carry him, da?" Russia suggested.

"You will what?" Austria nearly squawked. "That's improper! It would be like treating him like a side of meat."

"Can you carry him, Austria?" Russia asked.

Austria hesitated before nodding. "Ja, but it will cut you one man short. I won't be able to help protect you if we are attacked."

"Romania! Estonia! Carry Bulgaria and Finland. Austria and I are better fighters than you." If Romania and Estonia had any qualms with what Russia said they didn't show it. Estonia knelt down and Austria and Switzerland helped to hoist the unconscious Finland onto his back. Russia helped settle Bulgaria onto Bulgaria's back in a piggy-back ride.

"Come," Russia said. "We need to find the other nations before the Vikings find us first." He left the room and moved to another door where he broke the lock. Upon opening the door he found a mask-less Turkey tied down on a bed.

"Privet, comrade Turkey."

Turkey turned his head to look at the group of nations. "Russia? What the hell are ya doin' here? It's dangerous!"

"We are ending this war. It cannot go on for much longer. They removed your mask," Russia commented.

"Evet, don't remind me," Turkey growled. "I do have a face, ya know."

"Da, I know." Russia moved forward to untie Turkey. "Do you know where Little Greece is?" he asked.

"They got Greece? Kahretsin," Turkey swore. "I must have been out when they dragged him in. I don't know which room he's in." The Mediterranean nation sat up rubbing his wrist. Eventually, he stood and took his mask down, placing it back on his face.

"Switzerland," Belgium called from a door. "Do you think you could helped me with this one?"

Switzerland glanced back. "Ja, what is it?" He moved to the door. Belgium stepped back as the German nation kicked the door down in one move. Stepping into the room, she gasped as her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Mein Gott!" Switzerland swore upon seeing Hong Kong. The young Asian nation lay curled up on the bed. Bruises covered every inch of visible skin and blood caked his clothes.

"T-Teacher?" Hong Kong called softly, his voice cracking.

"Nein, but we will take him to you." Switzerland moved to Hong Kong's bedside. "What happened?" he asked.

"I think I made Denmark mad." Hong Kong winced as he moved.

"He needs medical care." Belgium knelt down to look at Hong Kong's wounds. "Both Hong Kong and Finland. What are we going to do?"

"We need to get them out of here, along with the rest of the nations." Switzerland scooped Hong Kong into his arms easily. "Gott, you've lost a lot of weight."

"Hey, Italy, come here and help me," Australia called from a door, flexing his muscles.

"Sì, what is it?" Italy asked as we walked over.

Australia kicked the door in, Peeking in, he grinned. "Happy birthday, Italy." He moved aside for Italy to see.

Italy looked into the room then squealed in delight. "Germany!" The small nation dashed into the room, hugging his friend tightly.

"I-Italy? What are you doing here?" Germany demanded. "It's too dangerous!" He struggled against his straightjacket.

"Shut up, you potato bastard, we came to save you." Romano stood in the doorway of the room. Moving to the bedside, he gently removed the IV from Germany's neck. "Help me get this stupid thing off, idiota." Italy helped Romano remove the straightjacket and Germany stood, stumbling slightly.

"How do you plan on fighting with so many handicapped nations?" Germany asked Australia.

"Well, we're going to try and leave you out of it, mate," Australia chuckled. "We wouldn't want any of you getting hurt." The Italy brothers helped Germany limp out of the room and into the hallway.

"Where is that stupid tomato bastard, though?" Romano demanded.

There was a loud bang as Netherlands kicked a door open. "Hey, South. What the hell?"

As Prussia stepped out of his room, released by Hungary and Austria, South tore past them screaming.

"I'll kill y'all, you no good, rotten yaller dogs!"

"Teufelhund?" Prussia watched his girlfriend with surprise. South had never been this violent before . . . when she wasn't around Russia.

South spun around at the name, her abnormal gray eyes flashing. "I'll kill them," she snarled.

"That is not mein Teufelhund," Prussia said, looking at Austria. "What happened to her?"

North Korea approached the group with his older brother. Korea was cradling his right arm to his chest, tears running down his cheeks. France could be seen conversing with Belgium and Switzerland.

"I don't know." Austria was shocked by the normally sweet ex-nation's attitude.

"South?" Prussia approached his girlfriend slowly. "Do you know where Smokey is?" he asked.

South paused in her charge, turning to look at Prussia again. "Who?"

"Smokey," Prussia repeated. "Your pet bear."

"Smokey?" South looked confused before her face changed to a look of indecision. She glanced between Prussia and the open door that would no doubt take her to the Vikings.

"Ja, Smokey is waiting for you to come back home." Prussia took South's hand gently.

"Where is big brother?" South whimpered, grasping Prussia's hand tightly.

"He is here," Belarus called. She and North Russia appeared, carrying America between them.

"Big brother!" South moved forward, no doubt to tackle her older brother.

"Hang on, South." Prussia grabbed her around the waist, stopping his fellow ex-nation in her tracks. "What's wrong with him?"

"He is tired, is all, and his body needs to heal from what has happened," Belarus explained gently.

America lifted his head, blinking blearily. "F-Far . . . I need to tell him . . ." He was unable to finish the sentence, collapsing again.

"What about Canada?" Prussia asked.

"Ukraine and Lithuania are getting him right now," North Russia told him.

"Like, whoa!" Poland backed out a room, looking shocked. A tall man ducked out of the room. His colorless eyes glanced around at the surrounding nations.

"Privet, Antarctica." Russia nodded to his friend. "The micro-nations are here as well, da?"

Antarctica's answer was cut off by a shout. "Ah, stop, Mr. Canada!"

A large polar bear tore down the hallway, disappearing through a door. Lithuania and Ukraine ran up to the group and came to a halt beside Russia.

"That was . . . Canada?" Russia blinked in surprise.

"Taip, we watched him transform when we released him." Lithuania bent over gasping. "I do not know where he is going."

"Bror?" America winced as he looked up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Iceland poked his head around a corner, his ear twitching to pick up any sounds.

"I don't see anyone," the small Nordic nation said. "I think we're safe." He stepped around the corner. "I believe the room is this way." China and Japan followed Iceland down the hall quietly. They had been ordered by Russia to search the east wing on the first floor for any captured nations.

"Iceland-kun, where are we going, exactly?" Japan asked, watching their surroundings carefully.

"Here." Iceland paused outside a door.

"Who is in there?" China asked softly.

"I don't know." Iceland shrugged and stepped aside for Japan. The Asian nation broke the lock with his katana and pushed the door open, ready for anything.

Iceland poked his head into the room and spotted Spain sitting on the bed.

"Halló, Spain," Iceland called softly.

"Amigo?" Spain looked up from examining the comforter. "How did you get in here?"

"Japan broke the lock," Iceland explained quickly.

"Sí? That is wonderful!" Spain laughed. "Is my little henchman here?" he asked.

"Já, he is in the basement freeing the others." Iceland approached the bed and examined Spain's leash.

"Oh, good! I hope he can stay safe until Boss Spain gets there."

"We can get the collar of Spain-san once we are safe." Japan sliced the leash in one swing. "Let us go, now."

"Sí!" Spain leapt off the bed, following Japan and Iceland out of the room to meet China.

Iceland led the group down the hallway to another door and looked at Japan expectantly. Breaking the lock once more, Japan pushed the door open for Iceland. The Nordic nation stepped into the room. At the sight of the five Celtic brothers he stopped in his tracks.

"What happened to you?" he asked in shock. He didn't remember any of these nations having wings before they had been brought here. What had Norway been _doing_?

"Your idiot brother!" Northern Ireland sobbed, being the only bound nation able to speak. He killed Northumbria!" Scotland rolled his eyes, annoyed. His younger brother had not shut up once since the Vikings had left. It was really starting to annoy him.

Iceland gaped in shock at the sobbing winged nation. Luxemburg appeared in the doorway behind them, an annoyed look on his face. Cuba and Mexico were hot on his heels.

"Would you hurry up?" Luxemburg demanded. "The chick here has been doing nothing but talking about how she's going to beat some other chick up." Mexico glared at Luxemburg hatefully.

Japan moved around the room, cutting the Celtic nations free from their bonds. Ireland had to comfort a still sobbing Northern Ireland with a hug. The minute he was free, Scotland raced to the cage, melting the lock, and dragged England out. Japan barely had time to cut England free before Scotland was moving again.

"We need to get to the Vikings now!" Scotland growled. "A can break the spell with Britannia."

"We do not know where they are." Japan stepped aside as Scotland dragged England out of the room, ignoring his younger brother's broken wing.

"Well, then, find them!" Scotland's dark wings rustled in annoyance.

A furious roar echoed through the house, vibrating through the wales. Luxemburg stared out the door in shock.

"I think someone found them," the Dutch nation said quietly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

There was a loud thud as a large white body collapsed to the floor unconscious. Norway scowled, lowering his hand. Sweden and Denmark moved cautiously to flank him.

"How the hell did Ahorn get loose?" Denmark asked confusedly as he frowned at Canada's sleeping form. The large polar bear had barred into the room straight at the Vikings. Norway had been quick enough to intercept the nation-beast and cast a strong sleeping spell on him.

"I believe that might have something to do with us," a soft voice said. The Vikings turned to see Egypt standing at the head of a fairly large group of nations. In the group the Vikings could spot their prisoners supported by friends and family. Norway, Denmark, and Sweden stared in bewilderment at the normally silent nation. Who knew Egypt could actually talk?

America looked at the Vikings, still leaning on Belarus and North Russia for support.

"F-Far . . ." America said softly. "You need to stop."

Scotland rushed into the room dragging a gasping England after him. His brothers, Iceland, China, Japan, and Spain followed hot on his heels. The moment he saw Spain, Romano shouted happily and abandoned his brother to hug his former boss.

"It doesn't matter how ya got loose," Denmark snarled. "We'll just take all of ya down again."

"Mate," Australia said, stepping forward. "It's you against the world. Who has the better odds? I think you better ask yourself that one before you go attacking us."

"Shut up, Australia." Denmark drew his battle axe, hefting it in his hands as he scanned the crowd of nations. He could do this . . . couldn't he?

"What did you do to Canada?" Prussia asked, glancing down at the sleeping polar bear.

"Canada is sleeping, is all." Norway said indifferently. "It matters little to you."

"Like hell it does!" Prussia roared. "Canada is my awesome friend! I am not about to let someone as un-awesome as yourself hurt him!" The ex-nation charged forward, punching out at the Viking. Norway sidestepped him easily and kicked Prussia in the back. Prussia was sent sprawling to the floor groaning.

"You damn, no good backstabbing' gator!" South shouted. She charged forward, tackling Norway.

"South!" America lurched out of Belarus' and North Russia's arms. "Wait, don't hurt far! It's not his fault!" France grabbed the young nation by the arm, pulling him back.

"Amérique, he is not your father," France said soothingly.

Prussia groaned as he sat up. "What did you do to America? Why does he think you're his vati?" he asked.

"We did nothing but tell him the truth." Norway looked up from straddling South. The female ex-nation kicked wildly under his weight, screaming. "We are their fathers."

"Get off mein Teufelhund!" Prussia charged Norway.

Scotland dragged England to an unoccupied corner of the room. Spreading his younger brother's arms straight out, Scotland rested his hands on England shoulders.

Norway yelped as he was shoved off South. Growling, Sweden advanced on Prussia as South attempted to leap onto Norway's back. Prussia tripped Sweden then leapt on him and punched him in the jaw.

Scotland closed his eyes and focused. England winced from the draw of power.

"G't off!" Sweden shoved Prussia off himself and dragged South off Norway, lifting her into the air with ease.

"Shit! Come one, mate, we need to help." Australia took one look at Russia before jumping into the fray. The Oceanic nation punched Denmark in the side before the Viking could swing his axe at Prussia.

Russia and Switzerland, Hong Kong having been passed to another nation, followed Australia's example and charged into the fight. Together, the three nations surrounded Denmark. Drawing his katana, Japan advanced quickly on Norway. The smallest Viking parried Japan's first blow easily. But every blow after it kept him from gaining the offensive. Norway swore as the Asian nation moved with lighting speed, striking the Nordic nation every time.

A pulsing light was forming above England's heart as Scotland chanted in Latin.

"Don't ya think it's a little unfair ta take me on all at once?" Denmark asked, glancing between the three nations.

"We don't stand a chance against someone like you," Australia said calmly.

"What?" Denmark flashed him a feral grin. "Ya finally accept that I'm better than you?"

"No, you're ruthless."

Denmark roared and leapt at Australia, swinging his axe to strike the island nation. Russia swung his pipe from behind and struck Denmark in the back as Switzerland sliced at the Viking's calves with his swords. Denmark arched backward, bellowing like a wounded bull.

Tired of standing on the sidelines, China and North Korea charged Sweden. The Viking was forced to drop South to protect himself. Drawing his sword, Sweden swung at China. The Asian nation danced aside and struck Sweden sharply in a nerve. North Korea seized the Viking's wrist and twisted his arm, disarming the nation. Sweden grunted as he fell to his knees.

England was shaking with the force of the magic, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Norway was panting as he struggled to fight with Japan.

"Simply because you are a better fighter does not mean you will win this battle," the Viking gasped out.

"No," Japan agreed. "But I can outlast you. And that will help me win this battle." He sliced Norway's wrist in one move.

Norway yelped as he dropped his sword. Grasping his wrist, he looked up at Japan in shock.

"What are you going to do, cut me down?" Norway demanded.

"No, that is the dishonorable thing to do," Japan told him, lowering his sword to the Viking's throat. Norway remained in place while he glared at Japan.

"Hac virtute rumpere cantus et quod proiicitur unde esset remisit, _(With this power, break the spell that has been cast and send it back from where it came,)_" Scotland shouted at the top of his lungs.

A bright flash blinded the nations standing in the room and fog misted outward, concealing Scotland and England. Japan thought he heard a muffled thump.

Norway's knees gave way under him as his eyes went blank. Sweden toppled forward, almost crushing South. Denmark stood in place while he swayed gently.

"Uh, what just happened?" South asked, looking down at Sweden uncertainly.

"It's over," Prussia breathed.

Denmark's knees finally gave in and he fell to the ground.

"Norway-san?" Japan lowered his sword and stepped forward.

"Hva har skjedd? _(What happened?)_" Norway looked up at Japan with dazed eyes.

"You mean you don't remember?" Japan asked, surprised.

"Remember what?" Denmark looked around the room then paled. "Oh, guder, no."

"So, you do remember, then?" Prussia asked, crossing his arms.

"Jeg er ked af. _(I'm sorry.)_ Jeg er ked af." Denmark looked at the surrounding nations in horror.

Nothing prepared the nations for what happened next.

"BRITANNIA! NO!" Scotland was heard shouting through the fog.

"Scotland?" Wales called. Swirling his hands, he causes the fog to dissipate. "What's wr-" he froze in midsentence. "Oh, god, no! NO!" Wales raced to his brother's side.

England lay spread-eagle on the floor, his wings crushed beneath him. His eyes stared at the ceiling unseeing.

The group of nations watched the brothers sadly, unable to tear their eyes away from the terrible sight.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Scotland shook England by the shoulder. "Please, Angel, wake up! Don't leave us!" His heart sunk as England remained dead. No amount of shaking was waking his brother from his stupor.

"England?" Ireland asked, hurrying over with his brother.

"Oh, god . . ." Northern Ireland covered his mouth. "He's . . . dead."

"Que?" France looked up from supporting America. "How is that possible?"

"The magic . . . it was too much for him." Wales closed his eyes, tears ran down his cheeks. "He died just like they did, fighting Vikings." Scotland sobbed into his dead brother's chest. It was just like last time. Did the gods hate him?

"Iggy's dead?" America asked softly.

Egypt was the first nation to move toward the brothers. "Let me help," he said gently. The brothers moved aside so he could kneel beside England. Laying a hand over the dead nation's heart, Egypt began to chant in the ancient language of his mother. A warm glow ran through England's body.

England's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath.

"W-What happened?"

"The magic was too much for you and killed you." Egypt smiled softly and patted England's shoulder. "There are some people who would like to see you." The African nation stood up and moved aside quickly.

"Angel, ye goon!" Scotland swooped down, gathering England into his arms. "Don't ye ever scare me like that again!"

"Scotland?" England asked in disbelief.

"England!" Wales grabbed his younger brother's hand, clinging to it. Ireland petted England's hair while Northern Ireland patted his leg.

"You're alive," Ireland told England. "That's all that matters."

"Dieu merci." France bowed his head to hide his thankful tears.

"Well, that's all happy and all. But why is everyone so surprised those guys like him?" South asked, looking around the room innocently for an answer.

"It's like Yankee and Rebel," America whispered.

South stared up at the celling, mouthing words to herself. It looked as though she were doing hard math. Eventually she looked back at America.

"Wait, what?"

Ignoring his sister, America stumbled to Denmark. "Far?"

"Jeg er ked af," Denmark said. He looked terrified, probably thinking America was going to attack him. America opened his mouth to answer but France swooped in on him.

"Amérique, de s'éloigner de lui. Il a fait de mauvaises choses. _(America, get away from him. He has done evil things.)_" With the help of Austria, France dragged a gaping America away from Denmark.

"Hong Kong?" Iceland approached his friend shyly.

Hong Kong glanced up from his seat beside Macau on the floor. "Hi, Iceland." He winced when his arm was jostled by Macau.

"Are you alright?" Iceland asked, his tail twitching nervously.

"I'll be fine," Hong Kong assured his friend. "Denmark was a little rough. What happened to you?"

"Um, well, it's kind of a long story." Iceland sat beside Hong Kong, glancing once at Norway who was giving him a longing look.

"What are we going to do with you three?" Germany asked as he shrugged away from Italy to stand before the Scandinavian nations.

"They should be punished, da?" Russia suggested.

"I want my brother," Norway said. He stood and moved to go to Iceland but Germany grabbed his arm.

"Nein! You do not have the right to call him your brother after what you did to them."

America looked like he wanted to say something but France shushed him.

"Let me go!" Norway struggled to shove Germany off. "He's my brother."

"Nein, you will stay away from Iceland until he or we say otherwise. No sit DOWN!" Germany roared. Glaring, Norway obeyed.

"Hey, how are we going to wake Canada up?" Prussia asked he poked the sleeping polar bear.

"Don't poke the bear! Do you want a pissed off polar bear trying to eat you?" Australia glared at Prussia like he was an idiot.

"Was?" Prussia fell back in surprise and fear. "Isn't he a nation, though?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he won't attack you," Australia pointed out.

"Norway, reverse whatever spell you placed on Canada," Germany ordered, glaring down at the Nordic.

America shifted uncomfortably at the mention of magic.

"I don't know what spell I cast." Norway shrunk under Germany's gaze.

"Then he is going to be asleep forever?" Germany roared. "What about Finland?" He gestured to the unconscious nation on Estonia's back.

"Germany, please, calm down." Egypt laid a hand on Germany's arm. "I'm sure we can help them .It's just going to take some work."

"Fine. We need to clean up the mess you three made," Germany said. America was shushed by France again. "Until we can hold a trial for what you have done, you three will be held prisoner by one of us."

"Vad?" Sweden stared at Germany in shock.

"You three started World War Three, you need to be punished for your actions."

"They didn't do anything!" America shouted before France could stop him.

"Nej, America." Denmark gritted his teeth. "We did wrong. We deserve ta be punished."

"No, it wasn't you! It was-" France cut America off again.

"I believe these three have given Amérique a bad case of Stockholm syndrome," the European nation commented.

"What? I'm not crazy!"

France took America by the arm and motioned Austria to do the same. Together they dragged America from the room.

"Non, you are not crazy," France was heard agreeing. "Just not right in the head."

Germany watched the three nations leave before turning back to the Scandinavians.

"Sweden will be sent to stay with Russia," Germany said. "Norway can remain with Baltics. And Australia can watch Denmark."

"Da? Very well, I will take him," Russia agreed. "North Russia, I am sorry, but I need you to stay with my little sister for the time being." He didn't want his micro-nation anywhere near the former Viking.

"That is fine." North Russia smiled. "I would like to get to know you little sister better, anyway."

"That is a very scary thought."

Estonia frowned. "Why do we have to watch Norway?"

"We'll do it," Lithuania said before Germany could start shouting.

"What? But it could be, like, dangerous for you, Liet!" Poland argued.

"I'll be fine, Po. It's just Norway."

"I don't know if I should be offended," Norway said dryly.

"Australia?" Germany turned to the Oceanic nation.

"Yeah, I'll take Denmark," Australia agreed. "He won't be too much trouble. I've wrestled crocodiles before.

"Very good," Germany said. "You three will not be allowed to have any contact with each other or Finland and Iceland."

Iceland drew his knees up and glanced at Norway. Quietly, he murmured to himself.

"What now?"

**Who knows.**

* * *

A/N: _**Thanks, guys, you've been great!**_


	26. Here's to you

_**Hello, everyone! The story is finished! Can you believe it? There are so many people we dedicate this story to. Without them, this story would not have been possible.**_

**To the Vikings, Colombus, Amerigo, and other explorers of the world who found our countries. Without them, Hetalia would have never existed.**

_To Hidekaz Himaruya, the real author of Hetalia. Without him Hetalia would only be an idea._

_**To **__America, Canada, Kumajirou, _**Cuba, **_Japan, China, Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, Macau, Hong Kong, _**Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, **_Germany, _**Austria**_, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, _**Hungary**_, Prussia, France, Spain, _**Turkey, Cyprus, Greece, Egypt,**_ Italy, Romano, _**Romania, Bulgaria, **_Russia, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, _**Belarus, Ukraine, **_Sealand, Molossia, Seborga, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Wy, the Hutt River, _**Australia, New Zealand, Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxemburg. **_**Without them, our story would not have existed.**_

_**To **_**Antarctica, the Confederate States of America, Smokey, Mexico, **_Native (America), North Korea, _**North Russia, **_Vinland, New Sweden, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Conquistador, _**Dan, Sve, **_**and**_** Norge. **_**Without them, the story would have been boring.**_

**To Anya, Vika, Dima, and Denise. The humans who unknowingly risked their lives during this story.**

_**To Dalasport, MedusaLegend, Bhuddawolf, and Little Yellow Sunflower, for their undying support and requests.**_

_To Castor, who worked tirelessly on the plotline of this story. She never gave up, even when her twin sister hit her with a hair straightener._

**To Pollux, who edited everything we roleplayed and made it possible for anyone to read the story. She continued to hound her sister to play so we could finish the story.**

_**And to you, our readers, who have stuck with us until the end.**_

**Castor . . . **_and Pollux . . . __**are proud to present the final installment of . . .**_

**Return**

_To_

**The**

_Viking_

_**Age**_


	27. The End

Disclaimer: _**We did not, do not, and never will own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Thanks, everyone!**_

* * *

**Here we are . . .**

Many things happened in that year between the Scandinavians' arrest and their trial, too many that it would be boring to read.

China, Belgium, and France helped to care for the wounded nations. Bulgaria's shoulders had indeed been dislocated by his punishment. Korea's right arm's joints had been popped out of place when he'd struggled against his complex bonds. Greece's punishment had cut off the circulation in his legs. His legs healed over time, but Turkey forced the nation to remain in bed while he cared for him. Egypt secretly wondered if their relationship was healing. Hong Kong was cared for his by his teacher until he could hold down his food and walk again. The spell on Finland was raised and the nation was cared for a bad case of frostbite and hypothermia.

Sweden was sent to Russia's house while North Russia spent a year with her someday sister-in-law. Belarus and Ukraine worked together to teach the young micro-nation what it took to be a nation. The three female nations grew very close in their time together. Russia anxiously awaited the day when he would see his precious Little Yellow Sunflower once more.

Norway was sent to stay with the Baltics. Two weeks into his imprisonment, Poland joined the Baltics. His excuse was that he needed to protect Lithuania.

Denmark was shipped off to Australia where he moped for days. Australia caught the Nordic nation cutting himself. All sharp object were removed from the room and Denmark was tied down to the bed to stop him.

Iceland stayed with the Asians during his brothers' punishments. Finland decided to stay with France who treated him like a younger brother, never making a pass at him.

The Americans and Canadians who had been rescued were returned to their countries, along with hundreds of other people the nations sent to repopulate the destroyed countries. Towns were rebuilt and the countries flourished quickly. Molossia eventually woke up from his coma and joined the micro-nations in hanging out with their new tall friend. America and Canada themselves were locked away in a private mental hospital, believing to be suffering from Stockholm syndrome. They constantly made sure the other nations knew they weren't happy about it.

After his death and resurrection, England's relationship with his brothers flourished. Scotland forgave his younger brother and decided to take on the role of actually being an older brother for the Celtic nations. England's wing healed within a few months and his feathers grew out. He taught his brothers to care for their own wings and the spent time in the mountains together.

One month before the trial America and Canada sent Denmark, Norway, and Sweden a letter through South.

_Far, vi tilgiver dig._

_(Dad, we forgive you.)_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Denmark glanced between Sweden and Norway. The three Nordic nations had been brought to together for the first time in a year since their imprisonment. They had been sent into a room and told to remain there until the trial was over. The brothers hadn't spoken a word to each other since they'd entered the room.

Denmark twisted his jacket in his fists as he shifted in his seat. Would they be declared guilty? Would their lands be split up and separated into territories for the other nations?

"Knock it off, Denmark," Norway said stiffly. "I don't feel like putting up with this right now. They'll tell us when they're ready." The smallest Scandinavian sat rigid in his seat staring straight ahead. He knew they deserved whatever punishment was given to them.

The door to the small room swung open and England stepped in. His snowy white wings looked better than when he had left the mansion. The no longer hung lump and raggedy from his back but were fluffy and beautiful, courtesy of Scotland.

"Good evening, Denmark, Norway, Sweden." England nodded to each of the Scandinavians in turn.

Denmark glanced up guiltily before he stared back down at the floor. Norway only stared at his old friend silently. Sweden made no sign of having heard England. This was it. They were going to be dissolved and handed out like food scraps to hungry wolves.

"You're innocent," England told them with a grin.

"Hvad?" Denmark's jaw dropped and he stood from his chair abruptly. "What do ya mean we're innocent? After all we've done ta ya?"

"Great, Denmark," Norway sighed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Trying to get us in trouble."

"I don't want ta be in trouble. But they're not going ta punish us fer what we did?" Denmark asked as he looked back at England.

"No, we're not," England told him. "And you can thank your sons for that." He withdrew three envelopes from his coat pocket.

"What?" Denmark took the letters and the Scandinavians huddled around to the read them.

_Dear Jerks, (because that's what you're all being!)_

_ I don't really appreciate being locked away in a room and only visited every other week. Do you know how crazy you can go? The only good thing is that Canada and I can talk through the pipes . . . and that South will pass letters between us. Bet you didn't know that! SUCKERS!_

_ Anyway, India came and told me that there's going to be a trial but I'm not allowed to come. One word: assholes. Seriously! You guys bombed me and you're not even going to let me take part in the trial? India thinks that I'd go berserk during the trial and kill everyone, or so Russia says. Thanks for the support, jack ass._

_ Since you jerks won't let Canada and I come to the trial we had to write you letters to tell you our side of the story . . . or something like that. India told me to write what happened while I was imprisoned by Denmark, Norway, and Sweden. First of all, I would like to point out that I was not captured by those three but by Dan, Sve, and Norge. Second of all, hej, fædre!_

_ So, I am going to tell you what happened when I was kidnapped by Dan, Sve, and Norge. That's what Canada and I called them when we talked. Anyway, I was the first nation kidnapped because the Vikings were convinced I was their son. I guess that sort of means I started this whole mess. Heh, whoops! I was shipped to Dan's house where Norge kept giving me drugs that paralyzed me. You know, being locked in a room for a year with little contact with the outside world feels a lot like what the Vikings did. Hypocrites! They brought Canada some time later and we were kept together in a room. Later, when Luxemburg and Netherlands were captured, China released me and I attacked Dan. Norge and Sve calmed me down and locked me away again. I didn't cause any trouble after that. When Iggy was captured Canada and I were released but told to behave ourselves. We didn't exactly do that. Heh, we caused A LOT of trouble for the Vikings. Did you know that Norge will get PISSED if you start his curtains on fire? Well, Canada and I were allowed to roam until some JACK ASSES decided to bomb the hell out of us. Thanks for that. I'm told I was in a coma but I remember watching my life flash before my eyes, literally. Everything is kind of black after that. Apparently I was convinced I was New Sweden. After Finland woke me up from that weird phase, Canada and I realized that this whole war wasn't Denmark's, Norway's, and Sweden's faults at all. When the rest of the nations attacked Vietnam came and found me to try and release me. I told her no, I was going to stay and try to help my fædre. Once the nations escaped, Finland New Zealand, Greece, Taiwan, Korea (I can't believe you got North Korea out of isolation), Bulgaria, Turkey, and France were locked away. Dan and Sve attacked me while I was relaxing in my room and dragged me to the basement. I was chained up and drugged again and left alone until I was rescued._

_ That's it. That is what happened to me. I hope you enjoyed reading about my experience while I'm locked away in this new PRISON!_

_ Also, I really do believe that Denmark, Norway, and Sweden are my fædre. After re-living my history over and over again I've come to terms with the truth._

_ Fædre, I know I already told you this, but, I forgive you._

_Lots of love to all you assholes,_

_The United States of freaking America_

_P.S. Please repeat after me: I'm a dumbass!_

_Sincerely,_

_A VERY pissed of America hoping you all enjoy your time in the trial while I am still locked away in this hellhole_

_Hello, everyone._

_ I am sure that you read America's letter before mine and are expecting me to apologize for his words. Well, I won't. I agree with everything America said about you . . . just not with such rude words. Also, GIVE ME BACK KUMAJIROU!_

_ Since I'm not even sure you're going to remember me and read this aloud in the trial, I'm just going to tell you this. My story is very similar to America's, but with a few differences. I was kidnapped second and knew that the Vikings found us before England and France. After Finland woke America up he punched me out of the spell, literally. I raced down after Finland to find my fædre fighting with many nations. I transformed into a polar bear and attacked far Norge to stop him from attacking Iceland. He put me in a deep sleep. Later, while I was being chained up I begged my fædre to remember who they actually were. I think I frightened far Den. Well, you guys all rescued me and locked me in this room. Did you know that America and I can talk through the pipes? I hope you had fun dealing with my brother after I asked South to give him four pots of Caribou Coffee!_

_ You're probably not going to listen to me, but I'm going to say this anyway, I don't think Denmark, Norway, and Sweden should be punished for something they didn't do._

_Fædre, I forgive you._

_Yours truly,_

_Canada_

_P.S. Give. Me. Back. KUMAJIROU!_

_Catch you later, jerks,_

_The great and powerful son of the Vikings, Canada!_

_P.P.S. I DON'T HAVE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME!_

_Dear World,_

_ Greetings from the South of the great land that is the Confederate States of America. I wanted to put my flag in here but someone took it and hid it while I wasn't looking. I asked Prussia where it was and he sort of just mumbled. So I wasn't able to give you my flag. There was also a bear but Prussia wouldn't let me give it to you. He said something about it being my pet. If a white bear is seen limping it is not my fault, the bear tried to chew his leg off in his sleep. Don't tell the Great Northern Land of the Freakin' Ice. I don't think he'd like it too much. I would like to say that I don't have stickshill syndrome. Prussia just told me this has nothing to do with me. Then why am I writing a letter? Oh yeah, big brother and Land of Freakin' Ice are writing letters. I wanted in on the fun! Passing letters can get boring. By the way._

_ 'I Confederate States of America hereby declare war on each and every one of you; big bread basketed, yaller dog, pathetic, weak minded, don't deserve to walk free, piddlin' wackjobs.' Prussia told me to delete this, I don't know why._

_ I just tricked South, don't listen to what she says. She's not really going to declare war on you. South just gets high in the moment. All she wants to do is have fun really. I don't think she'll notice this part in the letter kesese, if she does then I'm dead. She'll probably try to bayonet me. Anyway, don't take what South says to heart._

_ I don't know why Prussia told me to get the door, there was no one there. Did you like the coffee I gave big brother? Ohhehe, I thought it was funny seeing big brother bouncing off the walls._

_ Anyway I just wanted to stop by and declare war on you and tell you that I love my fædre. Um, I didn't know I have fædre. I'm pretty sure I have this weird relationship with my brother. Like, half-brother once removed uncle-in-law father big brother. Prussia just smacked his forehead. I don't know why. Eh, hi, fædre?_

_Sincerely,_

_The rollin' waves of Cotton, South_

_P.S. Dididi! Who touched my letter? Touch my fædre and you won't last one day! Even though I don't know them._

_Again, yours sincerely and hoping you are well and good wishes to your health though I declare war on you,_

_South_

"Impressive, they certainly know how to cuss you out, "Norway snorted.

"Why exactly did we get a letter from South?" Denmark asked in confusion.

"What's 'Stickshill syndrome'?" Sweden asked, looking up from South's letter. He looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Well, when South heard America had to write a letter she decided she needed to write one too," England explained. "Have you ever seen America high on caffeine before?" he asked.

"Um, no, I don't think so," Denmark said.

"Ohm well, don't give him four pots of coffee and lock him in a small room," England suggested. "He _will_ tear the whole room apart searching for a bunny." The way England said that made Denmark think that had been a particularly stressful day for him.

"Searching for a bunny," Denmark repeated. "And was there a bunny in the room?"

"No . . . but he swore he heard one. It didn't help that we found South urging her brother on and laughing." America had literally torn apart the room in his caffeine rush while his sister just pointed to random spots and shouted 'bunny'. The young nation had crashed immediately after and slept for a day and a half. Canada hadn't regretted his actions one bit.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Denmark asked. "She bit me and never seems ta settle with one attitude. I swear, she's got problems."

"The Confederate States of America is bipolar and has short-term memory loss," England explained with a sigh.

"Really? That explains a lot."

"Woo hoo! That was fun, let's do it again!" Blizzard rushed past the room squawking in terror as he was chased by South. The Antarctic penguin had finally found his match.

"Oh . . . we dragged your cousin into the war too." England watched as South chased Blizzard out of the room. "The micro-nations are declaring his home their annual meeting place."

"Our cousin? Ya mean Antarctica?" Denmark stared after his self-proclaimed daughter.

"Yes. Oh, right, America and Canada will be visiting you the minute they are declared mentally sane," England told the Scandinavians.

"Mentally sane?" Denmark repeated. "Ya think they're crazy?"

"They are most definitely _not_ crazy." Norway scowled and crossed his arms. How could anyone think that of the forgiving nations?

"We thought they might be suffering from Stockholm syndrome, but ever psychiatric test came back negative. I believe we might have driven them insane by quarantine them." England could clearly remember the week America and Canada decided to wreak havoc with the tests, giving the doctors false information and making them look Schizophrenic.

"Ya think?" Denmark asked.

"Hey, get back here!" Blizzard slid around a corner with surprising agility, South right after him.

England ignored Denmark's comment. "Iceland and Finland will decided if they want to contact you," he said. "Finland's been staying with France and Iceland has been with the Asian nations this whole time. Norway, I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something."

"What would that be?" Norway asked curiously.

"Well . . . have you ever heard of the Salem Witch Trials?" England's wings ruffled nervously.

"Ja, I am familiar with them." Norway nodded.

"It turns out America was nearly hanged for using magic in the forest in the year of 1692," England said solemnly.

"That explains why he refuses to do it anymore," Norway said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. Greece, Egypt, Canada, and Romania have agreed to help me convince America to use magic again. We won't try for a short while, but I would love to have you there to help us. I have a feeling this is going to be very difficult."

"Of course I'll help," Norway said. "Call me whenever you need me."

"Wonderful," England sighed, relieved. "Well, I need to go. Scotland hasn't let me out of his sight for more than an hour in the past year. Enjoy America's and Canada's visit." And with that the winged nation left the room.

"Gotcha!" There was a loud, terrified squawk.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The Scandinavians were told that America and Canada were coming to visit them in the room, so they stayed to wait patiently. Denmark shuffled through the letter while they waited, chuckling at some words.

"Well, I guess it's kind of sweet that South tried ta send us her flag," Denmark commented. "Though, I don't think America would have liked it all that much."

A loud voice singing boisterously caught the Scandinavians' attention.

"UP WHERE THEY WALK, UP WHERE THEY RUN, UP WHERE THEY STAY ALL DAY IN THE SUN! WANDERING FREE! Come on, Canada, sing with me!"

"America!" There was a soft, happy laugh.

"Is that America singing the Little Mermaid?" Norway asked, turning to stare at the door in bewilderment. Denmark laughed happily.

"Sing!" America shouted.

"No!" Canada retorted.

"Sing!"

"Non!"

"That's my boy!" Denmark crowed. "He knows to sing his far's song."

"Sing!"

"Nej!"

"Come on, Canny!"

"Don't call me that!" The Scandinavians heard a loud roar and America's terrified scream.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" America wailed. "You don't have to sing."

"Canada!" Norway stomped to the door and threw the door open, scolding the large polar bear. "Don't use your magic to scare your brother." Canada looked sheepish while America slowly inched away from him. Kumajirou sat at his master's feet, looking happier than he had in a long time.

"Hej, far!" America waved nervously.

"Hej, America." Norway nodded to him. "Change back, Canada, before I find a way to spank a polar bear."

Canada seemed to consider if this threat was even plausible. Seemingly deciding it was, the young nation turned back into himself.

"America was being an idiot!" Canada practically whined.

"I'm finally free!" America shouted, making his brother wince. "What do you want me to be? Hey, that rhymed!"

"Ugh, did you drink coffee?" Canada glared at the slightly older nation.

" . . . Maybe!" America grinned deviously.

"So, what's South like on coffee?" Denmark asked, curious about the siblings.

America paled. "Never again!"

"Was that the girly scream I hear coming from your house thirty years ago?" Canada snickered.

"Yes! She found the fire extinguished and used it on everything," America explained. "When I tried to stop her she went Rebel on me. I had to go the hospital with a crowbar through my thigh."

"EW!" Canada shook his head like a dog, trying to rid himself of the image.

"Like I said, never again."

"Ooh!" They all heard South say. "What's this?"

"Don't press that button!" There was the sound of fizz spraying around the meeting room. "Dammit!"

"Is she curious about every little thing?" Norway asked, wincing at the angry shouts.

"Sadly, yes. South, put that down!" America left the room to deal with his younger sister.

"So, how are you doing right now?" Norway asked Canada.

"I'm doing fine," Canada said as he watched his brother through the door. ". . . After a year of solitary confinement."

"A whole year?" Norway repeated. "They locked you away for a year?"

"Yeah, it was terrible. All I remember is waking up in a small room with nothing but a bed I think they forced me out of my polar bear form before breaking the spell." Canada lifted Kumajirou into his arms and snuggled with him. The small polar bear licked his master's face happily. He hadn't forgotten Canada's name since they'd been reunited.

"SOUTH!" America was heard shouting.

"What?" a sweetly innocent voice asked.

"Put that down! Don't press that button! Don't!" There was a loud explosion and the splattering of wet contents. "Dammit! Who made a fake volcano and left it here for South to play with?" America demanded.

Canada chuckled. "Bror and I could talk, though. And occasionally we'd have visitors. Usually they were just doctors."

"And South took letters between you two?" Norway asked.

"Yep." Canada nodded. "England gave you the letters, didn't he?"

"Ja." Denmark held up the papers. "Though, I don't know why South wrote us one."

America waltzed into the room covered in baking soda and vinegar with South slung over his shoulder.

"Wee!" South kicked her legs happily. "This is awesome!" Canada raised an eyebrow at the word 'awesome'. Now where had he heard that before?

America grinned and spun his sister in a quick circle. "I wish I was in the land of cotton!"

"Old times, they are not forgotten!" South squealed as she was spun.

Slowing down, America fell the floor in a heap, dizzy. "I missed you, South. I'm sorry I haven't been around much for the past few years. Life got really hectic and I couldn't see you as much." Being a nation had taken a toll on America's contact with his little sister, keeping them apart for months on end.

"I know. I missed you, big brother," South giggled from her seat in America's lap.

"Hey, papa!" America looked at Sweden. "I need your help planning a party for Canada."

"And wh't would th't be?" Sweden asked, smiling down at his son.

"It's a birthday party!" America crowed happily.

"America, you don't have to do that," Canada said softly.

"Yes, I do!" America retorted.

"A b'rthd'y p'rty?" Sweden repeated.

"Yay! We're going to have a party," South sang. "Drinks all around!"

"Yeah!" America punched the air.

"None for you, America!" Canada said quickly. "You're even worse drunk than you are hyper."

"Aw!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Two months after the trial, the Scandinavians had been forgiven by many of the other nations. Germany had invited them to stay at his house for a short while. Unbeknownst, to the three nations, American and South had been living in Germany with Prussia for reasons unknown to America.

Denmark, Norway, and Sweden were visiting the local mall when Denmark's phone suddenly stated singing _Under the Sea _rather loudly.

Denmark flipped the phone open, holding it to his hear. "Hej?" he said.

"Denmark!" It was a very scared Prussia on the other end of the phone. "I need your help, now!" There was an angry shout and a loud crash from his end.

"Prussia, what the hell is happening over there?" Denmark demanded. Norway glanced at his brother worriedly.

"It's America and Canada! They-" Prussia's voice was cut off by the dial tone.

"Lort," Denmark swore. "Come on, we got ta go."

The three Nordic nations rushed from the mall to Prussia's house. The trip was thankfully short and they reached their destination in ten minutes.

"Prussia, are you alright?" Denmark charged through the door.

Prussia raced up to the trio waving his arms. "You have to stop them! They're going to kill each other!"

There was a loud crash and another angry shout from the living room. Denmark, Norway, and Sweden rushed into the room, wondering what was happening. They froze at the sight before them. America and Canada stood in the midst of a destroyed living room. Canada had his brother in a choke hold and America was slowly turning blue.

"They just went crazy and tried to kill each other." Prussia stopped in the doorway behind them.

"Canada, stop!" Denmark rushed forward and grabbed his younger son by the wrists, tearing him off America. Sweden wrapped his arms around America's midriff and held him back.

America shouted in Lakota and Canada snarled at him, struggling violently in Denmark's' arms.

"What the hell happened?" Denmark demanded.

"I just asked America if I could marry South." Prussia rubbed the back of his neck, flushing. "He just went crazy, so I called Canada over to calm him down. But then they started fighting.

America nearly broke free from Sweden but the taller nation fixed his grasp.

"Ya asked America if ya could marry South? I though ya'd be happy, America." Denmark looked at his second son.

America snapped at Canada who snarled again.

"They can't hear you," Prussia said. ". . . Or something."

"America!" Norway snapped, stepping between America and blocking his view of Canada. "Why are you acting like this? Think about your sister."

America's eyes flicked around the room. His breathing hitched before it began to slow down.

"C-Cony?"

"Yes, Cony," Norway repeated, taking America's face in his hands. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Y-Yes . . ." America's eyes were beginning to clear up from their berserk look.

"She loves Prussia. He's not replacing you," Norway assured America. "He never could. He's something new in both of your lives."

"Y-Yeah . . ." America agreed hesitantly. Slowly he stopped struggling and his eyes cleared up completely. "Sorry about that, Prussia. I'm so used to having South to myself. Heh, yeah, you can marry her. It was just kind of hard hearing about your relationship by you asking for her hand."

"I think my shoulder's dislocated," Canada said softly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

The wedding between the American and German ex-nations was a memorable one for many of the nations. America gave his sister away and England conducted the ceremony. Seychelles and Liechtenstein were the flower girls, Belarus was the maid of honor, Germany was the best man, and Molossia was the ring bearer. The reception afterward was even more memorable.

South spun wildly on the dance floor laughing. No one dared to venture out on the floor until the hyper girl in the warm yellow dress was done dancing. The new bride hadn't even given her husband a chance to join her and even America couldn't keep up with his sister.

"Is she always like this?" Prussia asked, watching his wife with a large smile. Anyone would have thought he was the happiest nation alive, and he probably was.

"Yep, have fun with her, dude." America clapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder. "Hey, look, Pepsi!" The young nation wandered off toward the caffeinated drinks.

Prussia watched South until she finally slowed down. "Having fun, Teufelhund?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know parties could be so fun!" South giggled, jumping happily.

"This is _your_ party." Prussia took South's hand and kissed the palm of it.

"It is?" South frowned. "But why are we having a party? I thought we were supposed to go away after the wedding."

America could be seen being dragged away from the drink table by a fuming Canada.

"After the reception we do," Prussia corrected South, watching his friend and now brother-in-law bicker. "Are you ready for two weeks in Seychelles?" Many nations had fought for the position of honeymoon destination for the happy couple. IT had come down to Seychelles and Switzerland's Alps. Eventually, though, they'd decided Seychelles would be nicer.

"We're going to Seychelles?" South brightened up. "Is it like Savannah?" she asked for the seventeenth time.

"Nein, it's tropical," Prussia chuckled. He would never get bored of his new wife and her antics.

"Huh, I've never seen tropical before."

Suddenly, Hungary let out a loud shriek for the whole world to hear. Fearing an attack of some sort, every nation spun to see what was wrong. Austria knelt on one knee before his ex-wife, a ring in his hands.

"What do you say, Hungary, will you love me forever?" Austria asked, finishing his proposal.

Prussia grinned widely. Finally, the tight ass had done something right in his eyes.

Hungary covered her mouth, choking back a sob. Eventually she was able to nod vigorously.

"I-Igen. Igen! Austria, I love you." Austria stood and Hungary threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"At least they're happy!" Prussia laughed loudly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

America leaned back in his chair, staring at the realm before him. Most counterparts from the parallel world of Glove would have looked at least similar to the nations, this one didn't. He looked worn and beaten, covered in scars and an eye patch over one eye. His black hair was cut short and his orange eye lacked a twinkle of joy in it. Bandages covered his whole body.

"And you need my help, why?" America asked. He'd prefer if he didn't have to participate in the realms' war.

"Because I've had enough." The realm leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "The Globe is filled with nothing but war. It needs to end."

"Global War Three, huh?" America picked at his fingernails. "How do you expect to fix this?" he asked.

"I just need to talk to them," the realm said with a sigh. "Get the realms to stop. They'll destroy Globe if they keep at it like this."

"My best advice, tell them to stop and show them you mean it."

"I understand, but I don't know how to do that. You don't understand these realms. They're different than your nations." The realm massaged his temples and winced.

America tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You said this war is all about you?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want it to continue. They've never stopped before and they won't stop now. I need to use force." The realm was desperate for answers.

"How far are you willing to go?" America leaned forward in his chair.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Japan rolled over in his warm bed, sighing contentedly. It had been a long day for him, Iceland had fallen in the mud and had avoided getting a bath like the plague. The Asian nation's peace was disrupted by the squeaking of his bed springs and a warm pressing against his. He didn't even have to roll over to see who it was.

"Kon'nichiwa, Iceland-kun," Japan sighed.

Within the first week of his stay, the Asian nations had discovered Iceland would not remain in his bed. The small nation would wake up in the middle of the night, poke around the corners, then crawl into someone's bed. There had been no pattern to who Iceland shared a bed with, he was only seeking a warm body. It was a habit he picked up from being half-fox now. This was the fourth time Japan had found Iceland in his bed with him. He was used to it by now.

"Hm." Iceland wiggled closer to Japan and sighed in content. His fluffy tail whipped in a circle once before curling up to his nose.

Closing his eyes and relaxing, Japan fell into a sleep deep with Iceland settled next to him. The pair slept soundly until the bedroom door opened with a bang as it hit the wall and someone jumped on the bed.

"Aniki says to get up before breakfast gets cold, da-ze!" Korea bounced happily on the bed. His younger brother had remained out of isolation for the year and hadn't had thoughts of returning to it yet.

Iceland yelped in surprise and glared at Korea. "Ég vil ekki að komast upp. _(I don't want to get up.)_"

"You have to, da-ze!" Korea said happily.

"Korea-kun, go away." Japan rolled over to look at his brother.

"Já, go away." Iceland curled up once more to try and sleep.

"Andwae!" Korea whined. "If you don't get up then I'm going to give Norway the book!" The Asian nation grinned deviously. Iceland and Finland had forgiven their brothers for what they had done and had agreed to return home with them. Norway was coming to collect his brother today.

"Hvaða bók? _(What book?)_" Iceland peeked out from his tail curiously.

"The one with pictures of you getting a bath and Poland bushing you!" Korea bounced more, causing the bed to shake.

Iceland froze. "You made a picture book of me?" he asked carefully.

"Ye!" Korea jumped off the bed. "So, get up, da-ze!" And with that he raced out of the room.

"I suppose we should get up now." Japan sat up.

"I don't want to." Iceland immediately curled up where Japan had been sleeping. "It's warm."

China's voice floated down the hall to the bedroom. ". . . Vietnam to give him a bath. Do you want to see, aru?"

Yelping, Iceland leapt of the bed and tore down the hall.

"No, teacher, don't!" the Nordic nation shouted.

China was in the kitchen with Norway, handing the Nordic a picture book. Japan followed Iceland to the kitchen where he headed to get the Lingonberry jam. Sweden had sent more as a gift to the Asian nations.

"Nei! Why are you doing this to me?" Iceland stared at China and his older brother in horror.

"You were so cute, Iceland, aru!" China opened the album and set it before Norway. "He made a very cute fox."

Norway looked up from his cup of tea. "I think it's adorable. Now I have more pictures for your baby book."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Two months after the wedding, Prussia found himself in the bathroom staring at his reflection with dread. Hickeys covered his throat, marking his pale skin.

"What's takin' you so long, Muffins?" South poked her head into the bathroom.

"South . . ." Prussia turned to look at his wife.

"Yes?" South purred, wrapping her arms around Prussia's waist.

"What do you remember about love bites?" Prussia asked as he turned back to his reflection.

"It what you do to someone you love," South said, as though it were obvious.

"Ja . . . but did you have to do so many?" Prussia asked. "I have a meeting with West today." He'd have to wear a turtleneck to hide the bruises.

South blinked in surprise. "You do? I didn't know that. I asked the toad about them the other day. He told me you'd love them." Prussia had quickly learned that South called France 'Toad' because England called him 'Frog'.

"Of course he would. Don't listen to France, he likes to tell lies." Prussia would have to kill his friend for teaching his wife about love bites. This was the sixth time Prussia had woken up with them on his neck. He was starting to wonder what South had the ability to remember.

"He does? Dididi, he will die!" South looked ready to tear out of the room.

"Wait, don't kill him just yet! Wait until next week, when he's not expecting you." Prussia grinned at the thought of South attacking France. That would be hilarious!

"Why won't he be expectin' me next week?" South asked, confused.

"If he's smart then he would expect you to attack later," Prussia explained. "But he's not, so he'll think you're going to attack now."

"Oh, can I tell you something, Prussia?"

"Ja?" Prussia leaned down.

South stood on her tiptoes and sunk her teeth into Prussia's neck, leaving yet another bruise.

Prussia just groaned. "You asked for it, Teufelhund!" Scooping his wife into his arms, Prussia carried South off to their bedroom.

It turned out that South did not forget grudges very easily.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Five spirits of the ancient world hovered in the air above the house where Canada's birthday part was taking place.

Rome leaned forward from his position by the chimney. "I still don't understand," he said. Germania groaned loudly. _Why _did Rome have to be such an idiot? "How did it end this way?"

"What do you mean?" Aztec asked happily, bright reds and gold adorned her clothes and headdress.

"They let them off!" Rome explained. "We would have punished them on the spot."

"They aren't like we were, Rome," Native said, stroking the white buffalo calf beside her. She wore a very simple deer-skin dress with moccasins, her dark hair was pulled back in a braid.

"What do you mean? They're nations, aren't they?" Rome straightened up to look at the American empire.

"They are different," Germania spoke up on his friend behalf.

"How?" Rome demanded.

"They have adapted to the times and learned to forgive," Germania explained. "Because of that, they will never try to destroy each other."

Native looked down at the house proudly. "My sons were the first ones to forgive yours, Scandinavia." Ever since she had died, the empire had realized just how precious her sons were to her.

Scandinavia looked up and nodded, smiling. "Ja, they did. I am proud of your sons."

"My son has finally settled down," Germania said. "But I still don't understand how he managed to find a girl as strange as her."

"She's unique, like Aztec." Native smirked at her sister.

"Thanks . . . hey!"

"Is she your daughter?" Rome looked confused as he tried to solve the problem. "Or is she America's son?"

"I like to think she is my daughter." Native smiled proudly. "And she's perfect."

"She's a little rough around the edges," Rome commented.

"She'll keep Prussia on his toes. He's never been one for a peaceful life," Germania told them.

"Just wait until she finds the sugar I left for her." Native grinned wickedly. "Prussia better be ready!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Smokey clambered out of the oil well, dripping with the black substance and glaring at Kumajirou.

"I hate you so much, stupid," Smokey growled.

"And that's not even the half of it, dumbass." Kumajirou smirked from beside a moose. "We polar bears always keep our promises."

"Well, that's something we have in common. Even though I wish I was nothing like you." Smokey glared at the polar bear.

"Where's the bear trap, then?" Kumajirou laughed.

There was a rustling in the trees and a large metal object fell from the branch and clapped onto Kumajirou's head.

"Right there."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Unaware of Kumajirou's and Smokey's predicaments, Canada arrived in the meadow with America. The older of the two stopped at the sight before him. Greece, Egypt, Romania, Norway, and England stood in a half circle in the center of the meadow.

"Hej, far! What are you doing here?" America asked. "Canada said it was just going to be us.

"Hej, America." Norway nodded to his son.

Ever so slowly, America's smile slipped away as he realized the connection between the five nations standing before him.

"Bror . . ." Canada rested a hand on America's shoulder.

"Do you want me to die?" America asked softly, tears filling his eyes. He could already see it happening again. The tree, the noose.

"It's alright, America, we're all here for you," Norway said soothingly, stepping forward.

"No one's going to attack you." England took America's hand gave it a small squeeze.

"Yes, yes they are. If I do magic, then they'll kill me." America looked ready to bolt. Romania tensed, ready to chase after the young nation.

"No, they won't. If they come here we'll fight them," Norway assured America.

"Then why didn't he come?" America roared. "Why didn't he come when I needed him most?" England flinched at the shout.

"Because England had many other colonies, America." Egypt stepped forward and looked at America sternly. "He had many young nations to care for at once. He didn't mean to leave you like that." None of the nations present could imagine what America could had gone through.

"I COULD HAVE DIED! THEY HAD A NOOSE AROUND MY THROAT!" America fisted his hair, tears filling his eyes.

England rubbed America's shoulder soothingly. "Lad, if I had known what was happening I would have come to help you immediately."

Thinking of an idea, Canada murmured to America in Cherokee. When America shook his head Canada switched to English.

"You were so pretty, America," Canada coaxed, squeezing his brother's shoulders. "England never got to see . . . and now far can." America shook his head whimpering. "Please?"

America bit his lip nervously. " . . . P-Promise they won't come?" he finally asked.

"We promise. America," Norway said.

America nodded slowly, a silent agreement.

"You better back." Canada stepped back. "He can get pretty violent when it happens."

The group of magical nations slowly backed up. Romania had to be dragged away by Greece and England because of his curiosity. America closed his and exhaled slowly. Nothing happened for a moment and Greece wondered if he had lost his nerve. Rolling his eyes, Canada shouted in Lakota.

America's eyes flew open in a flash and he leapt into the air. The nations watched in awe as his body shifted into that of a much larger creature. A full grown, pure white buffalo landed on the ground, kicking up dirt as he bucked.

"I told you it would work!" Canada laughed.

"He's . . . a white buffalo?" England asked as he watched America prance around the meadow.

"It certainly looks like he's having fun." Norway smiled.

Suddenly, America leapt at Canada and landed with a bellow, tossing his head. It seemed like the young nation had forgotten all his fears of magic with the transformation.

"What if I don't want to?" Canada grinned at his brother.

"Don't want to what?" Norway asked curiously.

"He wants to play. I think he's figured out how much he's missed." Canada patted his brother's head. America snorted and tossed his head again. "Fine!" Canada stepped back and transformed into a polar bear.

Bellowing with delight, America chased his bear of a brother around the meadow.

"It's amazing," Norway commented. "As if America has become a child again."

"I think he has." England smiled. "Deep down in his heart, America's always been a child."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Belgium stood at the window of the private cabin staring out at the Alps.

"It's beautiful," Belgium sighed. "I wish we had something like this in Belgium."

"You're beautiful enough," Switzerland told his girlfriend, kissing her cheek. "You don't' need any mountains." The couple had been dating ever since World War Three had ended.

"Dank u, Switzerland." Belgium blushed.

Switzerland smiled. "Wait here, I need to get your Valentine's gift." He left the room quickly, leaving Belgium to watch the blizzard outside.

"Valentine's gift?" Belgium blinked, blushing. "I can't believe this is happening."

Switzerland returned a moment later with his hands behind his back.

"I had to ask your brothers what they thought of it before I gave it to you," Switzerland told his girlfriend.

"Really? And what did they think?" Belgium asked curiously.

"They weren't so sure at first, but Netherlands finally agreed when I made him a promise. And Luxemburg agreed when he saw it." Switzerland flushed at the memory.

"Saw what?" Belgium looked at Switzerland curiously. "What are you hiding, Switzerland?"

"Bel . . ." Switzerland fell to one knee, bringing his hands out from behind his back to reveal a small black box.

"Eh? Switzerland?"

"When I lost Liechtenstein you were there for me, even though you had lost your brothers to the Vikings. You stayed with me even after Liechtenstein was alive and your brothers were still captured. I want you to stay with me forever." Switzerland opened the small box to reveal an expensive diamond ring. "Marry me?"

"Eep!" Belgium covered her mouth in shock before nodding slowly. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "Ja, I will love you forever."

"Du wirst? _(You will?)_ Wonderful!" Switzerland stood and kissed Belgium on the lips. "Although, your brothers are very strange."

"What did they do this time?" Belgium asked exasperatedly.

"Netherlands told me I can't get you pregnant in the first year of our marriage."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

A large oval mirror flashed across images of the nations of earth. There was a laughing America with his little sister, the Italy brothers making pasta with Germany, and Turkey talking to Greece. Finally, the mirror stopped on the image of a certain winged nation laughing with his brothers.

Three people leaned forward in interest.

"Is that . . ." One of the brothers stared in shock.

"Britannia, he's alive," the second brother breathed.

"Cambria, Emerald Isle," the third brother said. "I think we need to get something."

"Aye, Alba, let's bring our brother home."

The strange doppelgangers straightened up.

"Call a Globe meeting."

**The end.**

* * *

A/N: _**Hey, everyone. So, we wanted to tell you a few things before we left this story for good!**_

_I actually did hit Castor with a hair straightener, that wasn't a joke._

_One day, I drank four cups of coffee. I started saying "never trust a bunny" to everyone I saw._

**This story was started in late September . . . it's finally finished.**

_**Stay tuned for our next story!**_


End file.
